Star Wars The Gray Knight
by illusive reaper n7
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe taking place in the timeline of the new trilogy and will tell the story of one young female Resistance pilot and her journey through the three films, little did she know she will have a bigger part then she though possible, her name is Evelyn Ryder and this is her story. Please enjoy PART 1 of my trilogy : The Grey Knight. Star Wars belongs to Disney
1. Chapter 1: Evelyn Ryder

**"This is the prologue to this alternate universe of the new Star Wars trilogy, the story tells of a young Resistance pilot who was trained by Poe Dameron and she has a mission to find him and bring him home, little did she know she will have a bigger part in the war then she thought ) please enjoy!"**

 **A Long Time Ago In A Galaxy Far Far Away...**

 **STAR WARS**

 **THE GRAY KNIGHT**

 **The Galaxy has been covered in darkness, in place of the Fallen Empire a new power has risen. The First Order has spread fear across the Galaxy and its dominance has reached all corners of the Galaxy and all hope has faded.  
Luke Skywalker has vanished and General Leia Organa has created a new Resistance to fight The First Order and to find Luke. In the years of struggle the Resistance came across information which may help them find Luke Skywalker.  
However Poe Dameron has vanished and with no one left to turn to, Leia Organa calls another Resistance Pilot called Evelyn Ryder for a very important mission...**

Chapter 1: Evelyn Ryder

The First Order has spread across the galaxy spreading fear every civilisation and those who dare defy them are met with painful consequences, The Resistance of old that took down the Galatic Empire has returned under the leadership of General Leia, the sister of Luke Skywalker who vanished from existance and the Resistance turn to Laia to bring them to victory.

A young Resistance pilot named Evelyn Ryder has been summond by General Leia with the upmost importance which could decide to fate of The Resistance and the Galaxy all together.

Evelyn made her way through the many corridors with her helmet in hand and was greeted by many other members of the Resistance as she became one of the most popular members among them after so many successful missions and the ability to save many lives in the process, even though she appriciated the kindness she believed the kindness should go to Poe Dameron who was the best pilot the Resistance and it was because of his training that she became the young woman she is today.

Evelyn finally arrived to the command centre and in the middle of the room she saw her General overlooking the monitors with a look of worry.

"General Leia, you asked for me?" Evelyn called out and Leia looked up and slowly gave a smile at the young woman.

"Evelyn Ryder, thanks for coming though I wish I could give you good news..come child" Leia waved her hand over to motion Evelyn over and soon Evelyn came up next to her and placed her helmet on the nearby desk.

"Whats happened General, has the First Order found us?" Evelyn spoke with worry but Leia put her hand on Evelyn's shoulder.

"No it's Poe, we lost contact with him.. I think the first order has him" Leia explained and she saw the look of fear in Evelyn's eyes.

"Is he..did they?" Evelyn's voice was shaken but Leia squeezed Evelyn's shoulder.

"I dont think he's dead, I believe they would keep him alive for the information he supposedly found on Luke and it wouldn't be wise to just kill him, thats if they have him" Leia explained in a gentle tone.

Evelyn looked down trying to calm herself down and after a few breaths she looked back up at her General "Whats the plan, I assume you brought me here for something.. not just the bad news".

Leia nodded "You are wise my child, yes I brought you here for a mission to bring him back".

Evelyn thought for a moment "You want me to bring him back..how if the first order has him".

Leia turned to her desk and leaned on it "There is someone I think can help you in this mission...Han Solo".

Evelyn frowned "Han Solo?, I thought he left us?".

Leia looked back at Evelyn "He did but with very good reason but I believe if anyone can get you to Poe its him".

Evelyn put her hands on her hips "How do I find him, he could be anywhere".

Leia smiled "Actually he will be waiting for you, I got into contact with him and explained the situation and he has agreed to help you".

Evelyn had a puzzled look on her face "Just like that?".

Leia nodded "He may have left but we have history..more then you could ever know, I will send you the coordiance to you X-Wing when you are ready to head out".

Evelyn turned and picked up her helmet from the desk and turned to Laia "I'm ready now General Leia just say the word".

Leia smiled at Evelyn's determination "You remind me of my brother when he was eager to help us all those years".

Evelyn smiled looking at her helmet "I wish I got to see him more as I grew up, I remember you telling me what he did when I was a child".

Laia placed her hands on both of Evelyn's shoulders and Evelyn looked up at Laia "Find Poe my child, help us find Luke".

Evelyn nodded "I will General, I wont let you down".

Evelyn turned and made her way to the door and as she was about to leave she heard Leia call her name and she looked back.

"Evelyn, May the force be with you" Leia stated and Evelyn smiled and left the room and headed towards the occupied hanger towards her personal X-Wing which was black and red and before she climbed up to the pilot seat she placed her helmet on a neaby crate and put her long blonde hair into a ponytail.

As she was sorting herself out she saw a small red droid similer to R2 approach her and she smiled looking at it.

"Hey N7 you ready to head out?" Evelyn asked and N7 let off a few sounds confirming he was ready.

"Excellent hopefully this mission will be easy but what are the chances?" Evelyn put her helmet as he let off a few beeps and she chuckled "Thanks for reminding me its not gonna be easy" Evelyn then climbed up the ladder to the cockpit of her X-Wing while N7 was being lifted into his pod behind the cockpit.

Evelyn activated her X-Wing going through all the standard checks and soon her computer blinked showing coordinates to where Han Solo was located.

"Little Wing, you are cleared for takeoff" The radio tower stated on her headphones.

"Roger that, You buckled in N7?" Evelyn asked and he let off a few beeps and she smiled "Well lets gets going".

Evelyn disengaged the saftey locks and her X-Wing began to hover and turned to the hanger doors and once the pathway was cleared she hit the throttle and shot out of the hanger and aimed towards the sky with a face of determination to find Poe Dameron as she left the planet and just looked on to the beatiful galaxy.

N7 beeped away and Evelyn looked to her screen reading the message from him and she responded "Mission is to find Poe Dameron, he has a map to Luke Skywalker".

N7 beeped again and she smiled at his message "Yeah he always gets into trouble guess its up to us to find him".

N7 left off one more beep and Evelyn looked at his message for a few moments before responded "We will find it..I know we will".

Evelyn pressed a few buttons and soon she hit the throttle to the max and went into lightspeed to start her mission, little did she know she will play a bigger part in the battle then she ever thought possible.

 **"I hope you like Evelyn Ryder as I will explain more about her in future chapters and I have a great idea for what her involvement will be in this alternate universe as she meets the heroes and villains throughout the new trilogy, LETS GET STARTED!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Smuggler And The Wookie

**"We are back with another chapter and we will be exploring a bit of Evelyn's past and there are a few references to Rogue One, freaking love that movie and I wanted to add abit of that to this chapter, please enjoy!"**

Chapter 2: The Smuggler and The Wookie

Evelyn finally left light speed and was finally in the star system where Han Solo was meant to be and she just hoped that she wasnt going have to explore the entire system for him.

N7 beeped sending a message to Evelyns monitor and she responded "He should be here, the coordinates say that he's here".

N7 let off a couple more beeps and the message made her laugh "I think he doesnt care about keeping the lady waiting, guess we will just have to explore the system".

Evelyn flew through space for awhile making sure to stay in the system and she could help but admire space, if there was one thing she loved was just flying in space alone with her thoughts as she saw the galaxy as a beautiful and yet a mysterious danger and she remembered back to her childhood.

When she first went into space when her parents decided to leave for a new home away from everything just to live peaceful lives but all that changed when raiders came across their home and killed both her parents but her father told her to hide in a place away from her home and it was a small abandonded bunker in a cave which was well concealed and only Evelyn and her parents knew about it and she hid there until they would come for her but it never happened.

Evelyn was only six when her parents died and when she made her way back home she saw her parents dead on the ground and her home burnt down and she had nothing left and she knew without her parents she would be dead in a few days but she huddled with her parents on the ground refusing to leave them and as she layed between them holding on to them she heard a beeping sound in her father's jacket and it was a small object just flashing and she didnt know what it was but it kept her attention all day and through the night.

The following morning she woke up to a sound of a few space crafts landing near her burnt home and she stood up scared as the pilots left their X-Wings and she saw three of them with weapons and it scared her enough to run away, Evelyn ran as far as she could and ran back to her hiding spot her father told her to go to and she remained there for a good few minutes.

Evelyn waited and waited and refused to move and soon she heard footsteps appoaching and her little heart started to beat out of her chest but she was frozen on the spot as she hide behind some crates looking at the door praying that she wouldnt be found but her hopes where crushed when the door opened and one of the pilot's entered and blocked the entrance.

Evelyn watched the pilot look around trying to hear out for her but then she saw the pilot remove her helmet and it was a young woman and Evelyn though she was pretty but she remembered that she didnt know who this person was and remained hidden until the pilot spoke in a gentle tone as she looked around.

"Evelyn, I know you are in here I knew your parents..they sent a signal for us to arrive I'm sorry we didnt arrive in time...but I cant just leave you here...please, come out and let me explain I wont hurt you I promise". The woman spoke and Evelyn was hesitant but she backed up abit and ended up knocking something over and it alerted the woman to her direction and Evelyn was trapped against the wall as she saw the woman approach.

Evelyn just watched as the woman moved the crates out the way and soon Evelyn came into view of the woman and the woman just looked at her and soon gave a gentle smile and knelt down.

"Evelyn, my name is Leia..I was a friend of your mother's I was there when you were born..do you remember me" Leia smiled and Evelyn shook her head not remembering her and she then saw Leia pull out a device and presented a photo to Evelyn.

"Go on little one, take it" Leia said in a gentle tone and after a few seconds Evelyn took the photo and looked at it and saw her mother and father holding her when she was born and she saw Leia next to her mother and it was enough to convince Evelyn that Leia was there to help and she just broke down crying and ran into Leia's arms and she held on to Evelyn tightly never letting her go.

"It's ok Evelyn..It's ok" Leia placed her hand on Evelyn's back trying to calm the crying child.

"Why did it happen, my mom and dad did nothing wrong" Evelyn struggled to speak as she cried into Leia's shoulder.

"I dont know Evelyn...but I think you're parents will be happier knowing that you will be alright" Leia brought Evelyn in front of her and removed the tears from her face with her thumbs and gently held on to her cheeks.

"You will be safe with me Evelyn, I promise you" Leia stated and Evelyn nodded and hugged Leia again and she was starting to grow tired from all the stress so Leia picked up Evelyn in her arms and carried her out of the bunker back to her ship.

Over the years Evelyn was trained into the woman she is now at the age of twenty one and she owed Leia a great dept for giving her a second chance at life and she even owed alot to Poe who trained her into a perfect pilot, her thoughts were cut off when N7 beeped and messaged Evelyn saying a signal had appeared.

"Looks like its not far from here N7, lets hope nothings happened" Evelyn stated and flew towards the signal in hopes of meeting Solo once again.

Evelyn finally reached the signal's location and she came up to a huge frieghter ship and it did not look friendly.

"You sure this is the place N7?" Evelyn asked and N7 sent a message to her X-Wing computer stating it indeed was the place.

"Well lets hope this doesnt turn to shit" Evelyn sighed and flew towards the frighter ship and soon saw the front of it open revealing a landing zone and Evelyn was nervous thinking that this may turn upside down any moment but she steeled herself and entered the frieghter and landed on the landing pad and saw that no one was there to meet her.

Evelyn slowly got out of her X-Wing and jumped to the ground with her weapon drawn and N7 ejected from the X-Wing and stayed close to her.

"It's too quiet, somethings not right" Evelyn said to herself and all of a sudden a huge door opened to her right and she drew her gun at it and saw two people enter the hanger and soon she reconised who they were and lowered her gun with a smile.

"Han Solo, Chewie its been a long time" Evelyn smiled and removed her helmet.

"What happened to the little girl who always caused trouble" Han Solo chuckled and Evelyn wanted to be mad at him for leaving Leia but she was just so happy to seem him and she ran to him dropping her helmet and hugged him and he laughed.

"Easy Eve I'm not as young as I used to be" Solo returned the hug and the two let go of each other and Evelyn looked up at Chewie who was happy to see her again as he bought her into a hug and she happily returned it.

"I've missed you so much as well Chewie" Evelyn stated looking up at Chewie as he let out a happy grunt as he rubbed the top of her head like he used to do when she was a child.

"I heard you are on a mission to save one of your pilot's, Poe isnt it?" Solo asked and Evelyn turned her attention to Solo.

"Yeah he has infomation..." Evelyn looked down and rubbed her hands before looking at Solo again "Information on the location on Luke Skywalker".

Solo's face dropped at the statement and looked at Chewie as he looked back at him and Solo looked back at Evelyn.

"Evelyn, Luke left cause he blames himself for what has happened...you know the story of Kylo Ren" Solo turned away rubbing his forehead.

"I know about the story Han but we need Luke if we are to win this war" Evelyn looked on at the stressed Solo.

"One war ends, another begins.." Han Solo sighed and turned to Evelyn and smiled "Come on let's go to my quarters we can discuss more there".

Han Solo went through the hanger door and Chewie looked at Evelyn and grunted a few times and Evelyn smiled "Still hasnt changed, come on I want to hear what you two have been up to".

Evelyn and Chewie followed Solo and N7 stayed next to Evelyn's ship and went into stand by mode.

 **"I love how Leia was actually the one who rescued Evelyn when she was a child, after playing Battlefield 2's story mode and seeing how involved Leia was in battle and other things I thought it would be nice to add some along those lines anyway we have met Solo and Chewie and I think you know whats gonna happen next )"**


	3. Chapter 3: The Millenium Falcon

**"We are back with Chapter 3! there are a few changes in the dialogue from the film but I think it worked out well and of course we finally meet the two heroes, lets get in to it!"**

Chapter 3: The Millennium Falcon

Evelyn was discussing to Han what she had been up to since he and Leia seperated and despite she had a mission to complete it was nice to be able to catch up with the one person she considered an uncle.

Han could see that Evelyn was thinking about something "Hey kid is something on your mind?".

Evelyn looked up from her cup and at Han "Do you know exactly where Luke is Han?, did he give you any infomation on where he might be".

Solo sat back in his chair with a sad look "I'm afriad not, like I said he just vanished when the new Jedi order fell...he felt responsible for everything today and he just wanted to leave".

Evelyn put her cup on Solo's desk "What are your thoughts on him vanishing?, do you agree with what he did".

Solo crossed his arms and swayed in his chair for a few seconds "Honestly..I didnt like it, Luke is not one to run away from problems he even judged me in the past for just thinking of the money and leaving the fight to the resistance and years later he runs off".

Solo stood up and looked to the window just looking at space "But I understand why, knowing that you consider yourself responsible for the new threat..its a hard thing to carry Evelyn".

Eveyln stood up and stood next to Solo "Do you think he's still alive?".

Solo looked to Evelyn and smiled "Luke has the force with him, he's alive..I know it and so does Leia".

All of a sudden Solo's office computer let off a signal and he went to investigate and Evelyn saw Solo's eyes widen when he realised what it was.

"Han what is it?" Evelyn asked and Solo looked to her and took out his gun.

"Something that belongs to me, come on" Solo and Evelyn left his office and Solo radioed chewie to meet him at the hanger bay.

Soon enough Chewie caught up with Evelyn and Solo as they came up to the main door of the hanger once what ever was on the scanner had finally landed on the frighter ship and they radied their weapons and entered the hanger and Evelyn was quickly awestruck by the ship she has come to love since she was a child.

"The Millenium Falcon" Evelyn was in awe and Solo shook her shoulder "Stay focused kid we dont know whos on it".

Evelyn followed Chewie and Solo into the ship and soon they came to a locked door and Solo tried to open it but the console's passward had changed.

"Hell with it" Solo blasted the console and like magic the door opened and Solo drew his gun down the empty corridors.

Solo looked back "Evelyn go left and check out the areas, Chewie your with me".

Chewie and Evelyn nodded and they both entered the ship and Evelyn went left and Solo and Chewie went right.

After a few minutes Chewie and Solo came to one of the main rooms and Solo couldnt help but smile "Chewie, we're home".

Chewie growled in agreement and soon Evelyn came up behind them "The ship is empty, no ones here".

All of a sudden they were alerted by a sound coming from below them and the three of them drew their weapons to a hatch nearby and surrounded it and Evelyn looked at Solo and he nodded and Chewie quickly lifted the hatch and saw a man and woman inside.

Solo and Evelyn drew their weapons at the two and Solo stepped a little closer "Where are the others, wheres the pilot?"

The woman quickly responded "I'm the pilot".

Solo's eyebrows raised "You?".

Chewie grunted and the woman looked at him "No it's true we are the only ones on board".

The man next to her frown "You can understand that thing?".

Evelyn stepped closer "and that thing can understand you too so watch it".

Solo waved his gun "Come on get out".

Evelyn stepped back with her weapon still in hand as the two strangers got up and Solo turned his attention to the girl "Where did you get this ship?".

The woman looked directly at Solo "Nema outpost".

Solo frowned "Jakku, that junkyard?".

The man nodded "Thank you" then looked to the girl "Junkyard".

Solo turned to Chewie "Told you we should have checked the western reages".

Chewie shook his head hating being told so and Evelyn smiled at Chewie's frustration as Solo turned to the woman "Well I know you stole it from someone who stole it from me, you tell them at Han Solo just stole back The Millienium Falcon for good".

The woman's eyes widened in shock as Solo turned away towards the cockpit "This is a Millienium Falcon?, Your Han Solo!".

The man frowned "Han Solo the rebellion general, wasnt he a war hero?".

Evelyn walked up to the two with her gun finally lowered "You two know your history, who are you anyway?".

The two strangers turned to Evelyn.

"I'm Finn"

"I'm Rey"

Before Evelyn could speak she saw Rey looked at Evelyn's uniform and she saw the insignia on her shoulder and Rey's mind clicked "Wait your the resistance arnt you?".

Evelyn turned to Rey "Yeah I was sent on a classified mission".

Rey pointed to Finn "One of your soldiers needs to take a driod we have back to your base".

Evelyn frowned "Droid?".

All of a sudden Evelyn heard a droid beeping in the hatch Rey and Finn came out of and she reconised the sound and quickly went to the hatch and smiled down at the droid.

"BB8!" Evelyn dropped down and help the droid up and it let off alot of beeps and Evelyn chuckled "I missed you too little guy".

Evelyn jumped out of the hatch with BB8 and realisation hit her "Wait, Poe where is he..he never leaves you alone".

Evelyn placed BB8 back on the floor and BB8 just looked down to the floor not responding.

"He...he didnt make it" Finn's voice cut through her and she went cold as she looked at Finn.

"What happened.." Evelyn's voice sounded shaken.

Finn looked to Rey and then at Evelyn "I was helping get away from the First Order and we stole one of their ship's and we got hit and crashed landed on Jakku, we..got seperated and when I got to the ship to look for him...it collasped into the sand..".

Evelyn looked to the floor and stumbled back hitting the wall and Rey and Chewie quickly went to her to support her by her arms "Easy Evelyn, deep breaths". Rey spoke quietly.

Evelyn looked up at Rey and then Finn "Finn, you said you are with the Resistance?".

Finn placed his hands on his hips and she could tell something was off "Yeah I am".

Evelyn looked at him up and down "I've never seen you before".

Evelyn saw Rey look at Finn with a questioning look but Evelyn decided to try and avoid conflict even though she suspected him.

"But I am a pilot and hardly on the Resistance Base, so maybe you must of joined when I was out and about" Evelyn stated and Rey looked back at Evelyn and Finn took a deep breath.

Evelyn gently motioned her arms "I'm fine, thanks I just needed a minute" Chewie and Rey let go of Evelyn as she stood up striaght and they heard Han come back.

"Hey, some moof milker put a compressor on the ignition line" Solo walked up to the group and made his way past them as Rey responded to him " I thought so too".

"Puts too much stress on the hyperdrive" Rey and Solo said in unison and he looked back at the girl clearly suprised at her knowlegde but he then turned to Chewie.

"Chewie throw them in a pod we'll drop them off at the nearest habital planet" Solo stated as he turned to the next room and Chewie growled.

Rey frowned as she followed Solo "Wait, No! we need your help".

Evelyn kelt down at BB8 rubbing off dirt from the silent driod and she could tell he was still upset at Poe's death and she was heartbroken too.

Chewie placed his hand on her shoulder and grunted and she looked up and smiled "I'm fine Chewie, I'm upset but I'm ok". Chewie nodded and stayed next to her.

Solo moved into the next room with Rey and Finn following "My help?".

Rey pointed at the droid "This driod needs to get to the Resistance base as soon as possible".

Solo looked back at Rey "Evelyn is a member of the Resistance, she's the one you should be talking to".

Solo turned away and Finn stepped forward "He's carrying a map to Luke Skywalker".

Han Solo slowly stopped in his tracks at the statement and Rey and Finn heard Evelyn and Chewie come up behind them as they heard what Finn said.

Finn kept his attention on Solo as Rey looked back at Chewie and Evelyn before looking back at Solo.

"You are the Han Solo that fought with the rebellion, you knew him" Finn stated and Han slowly turned around to the group and let out a sigh.

"Yeah I knew him...I knew Luke" Solo let out a small smile but soon they all heard a noise which alerted them.

"Oh dont tell me a Rathtars gotten loose" Han Solo ran past the group with Evelyn and Chewie following him.

"Wait what!" Finn stated and him and Rey caught ran after them.

 **"I hope I did ok adding Evelyn into this chapter with Han Solo and Chewie meeting Rey and Finn for the first time and of course the situation with Evelyn realising there is something off with Finn saying he's with the Resistance lol just like Solo warned Finn 'Women always find out the truth' that part always made me laugh especially with Finn's reaction.**

 **Anyway that's it for this chapter will be back with more soon! till next time Star Wars fans! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Halls Of Horrors

**"We are finally back first and foremost I apologize for the delay as I wanted to make a few more chapters for my other stories and make just enough to keep people entertained for awhile but now we are back! please enjoy :)**

Chapter 4: Halls Of Horror

"Did you just say Rathtars!?" Finn questioned as he and Rey followed Solo, Chewie and Evelyn out of the Falcon and to a nearby terminal.

"Your not holding Rathtars on this freighter are you?" Finn questioned again and Evelyn looked back at Finn as Solo checked the terminal.

"They are worth alot to the right buyer" Evelyn explained.

Finn's eyes widened "Not worth getting eaten by one in the process".

"Yeah I got one" Solo spoke as he checked the cameras "Oh great its the Guavian Death Gang".

Evelyn sighed "Not those guys again".

Rey looked at Evelyn "You've run into them before?".

Evelyn nodded "Yeah every now and then The First Order gives them dirty jobs".

Evelyn then looked at Solo "Is that what we are seeing now Han?".

Solo looked back at Eveyln with a worried look "I may owe them money they may have tracked me, come on".

Solo and the rest of the gang deeper inside the frieghter until they came to a crossroads leading in multiple directions.

Solo stopped and looked down the paths "They could come in from anywhere".

He then turned to Evelyn, Rey and Finn "Ok I need you three to hide".

Evelyn frowned "Han I cant just stand here while you deal with them".

"They may reconise you and last thing we need is a fire fight" Solo then leaned down and pulled the metal at the metal hatch on the floor leading into a service duct.

"You three get in" Solo ordered.

Rey looked down at BB8 "What about him?".

"He'll stay with me until I get rid of the gang and Evelyn can take you to where you need to be" Solo explained.

"What about the Rathtar" Finn questioned and all of a sudden they heard a thud behind them and it startled Evelyn, Finn and Rey.

Solo stood up and pointed at the creature behind the sealed door "There he is".

Rey looked back at Solo "What you gonna do?".

"Same thing I always do, talk my way out of it" Solo sighed as the three jumped into the service hatch and Chewie growled at Solo and Solo pointed at Chewie "Yes I do everytime".

Evelyn entered last into the service hatch and looked at Solo "What about the last time?".

Solo raised his eyebrows and pointed his finger at her "Hey that was a fluke".

Evelyn smiled and shut the hatch and Solo looked at Chewie "Little Wing's really grown up huh?".

Chewie nodded happily and the two went off to meet the gang.

Rey heard what Solo said and looked at Evelyn "Little Wing?".

Evelyn chuckled at Rey "Its a nickname he gave me as a child".

Finn tilted his head "So you have known him for a long time?".

Evelyn smiled "He's one of the many reasons I'm alive if it wasnt for him and Leia I would never have made it past my childhood".

Rey's eyes widened "You know Leia?".

Evelyn nodded "She rescued me and took me in after my parents died".

Rey closed her eyes sighed and she looked at Evelyn "I'm sorry to hear that".

Evelyn smiled "Its alright I know they are with me always, come on lets see where they are heading".

Evelyn took the lead and went in the same direction Solo and Chewie went and was followed by Finn and Rey just stayed there for a few moments just thinking about her own parents.

Finn looked back at Rey who was alone with her thoughts "Rey come on".

Rey came back to reality and then followed Evelyn and Finn through the service hatch.

Solo and Chewie walked own the path until the came to another crossroads and they heard a few doors open and Solo sighed and looked to his right and saw the gang approaching.

"Han Solo, your a dead man" The Gang Leader stated with his armed troops behind him.

"Bala Tik, whats the problem" Solo questioned.

"Problem is we loaned you fifty thousand for this job" Bala Tik stated and little did Solo and Bala know that Evelyn, Rey and Finn were near their location listening in.

"Can you see them?" Rey whispered.

Finn looked at Rey "No" and then looked at Evelyn "Do you reconise that voice" Finn whispered.

Evelyn listened to the conversation and looked at the two "Thats Bala, we have fought on occassions".

"I also know you loaned fifty thousand off Kanjiklub" Bala stated at Solo.

Solo tried to act convincing "You know you cant trust those little freaks, how long have we known eachother?".

Evelyn, Rey and Finn slowly crawled through the hatch trying to get a better view and soon they managed to peek through a vented floor and saw the gang.

"They have blasters" Rey whispered.

"Alot of them" Finn looked at Rey.

Evelyn examined the blasters as best she could and she soon knew what they were "Modified, armour piercing".

Rey looked at Evelyn "How do you know?".

Evelyn looked at Rey "They once belonged to the Resistance".

Rey looked suprised and they all listened to the conversation.

"Not long enough, we want our money back now" Bala ordered.

Solo sighed "Why dont you take it up with Kanjiklub".

Bala smiled "We already have".

Solo was about to speak and then they heard another door on the other side of the door open and another gang approached.

BB8 came in to view and looked at the gangs and Solo just looked at the Kanjiklub Gang Leader "Tasu Leech, good to see you".

Tasu was not happy "Wrong again Solo, Its over for you".

Evelyn, Rey and Finn heard the new gang and Finn and Rey crawled in the opposite direction trying to see who they were while Evelyn kepts an eye on Bala.

Solo tried to ease the tension "Boys, your both gonna get what I promised".

Tasu laughed "Nowhere left to hide".

Bala then saw the BB unit next to Solo's feet "That BB unit, The First Order is looking for one just like it".

Solo looked at Bala and so did BB8 as he spoke "And two fugitives".

That statment made Rey and Finn freeze in their place as they approached Evelyn and she looked back at them with worry.

Solo knew he was in trouble "First I've heard of it" he tried to sound convincing.

"Search the freighter" Tasu ordered his men.

Solo went to move but Bala ordered his men to aim their weapons "You move you die".

Solo had no choice but to stay put, he could only hope Evelyn, Rey and Finn would be ok.

Back in the sevice hatch Evelyn, Rey and Finn crawled through the hatch and went to go left but then Rey spotted something in the distance and she rushed to it which made Evelyn and Finn curious about what she was doing.

"Rey what you doing?" Finn whispered.

"Theres no time to explore" Evelyn whispered after for followed by Finn but Rey ignored them and came up to what looked like fuses and soon Evelyn and Finn crawled up to her and came both sides of her.

"Do these unlock and shut doors" Rey looked at the controls and Evelyn looked at them.

"Yeah what you thinking?" Evelyn looked at Rey.

"We take out a few fuses and trap the gangs" Rey explained and Finn frowned "What about Solo?".

Evelyn looked at Finn "Where he is now is the main corridor he wont be trapped".

Rey reached out and pulled the fuses and Evelyn tried to stop her but it was too late and soon alarms went off and a few doors shut and a few more opened.

Solo and the gangs heard the alarms go off and then heard a roar and Solo sighed knowing what was out of its cage.

Evelyn , Finn and Rey looked up through the vented floor seeing alarms go off and then they heard the roar.

"Oh no" Rey paniced.

Finn looked at Rey "Oh no what?".

Rey looked at Finn and then looked at Evelyn who had her head down with her eyes closed "Wrong fuses".

Bala was now full of rage "Kill them and take the droid!" His Gang and Tasu's gang aimed their weapons and all of a sudden a huge beast came from behind Bala's gang and attacked them but Bala managed to get away as his men were being eaten and then another roar came from the other side of the hall and another Rathtar devour Tasu's men.

"Oh I forgot about that one" Solo said quietly and then looked at Chewie "Lets get out of here!" Solo shouted and he and Chewie along with BB8 ran back down their path away from the danger.

Rey and Finn were crawling as fast as they could through the hatch with Evelyn right behind them.

"This was a mistake!" Finn shouted.

"Huge" Rey agreeged.

"Keep moving!" Evelyn ordered.

Soon the three came to an exit and pushed open the hatch door and climbed out as quick as they could.

Rey and Finn helped Evelyn out and as they ran down a path Bala ran from the corner and saw them and Evelyn quickly stood in front of them with her weapon drawn.

"Evelyn!" Bala raised his blaster "I though you were dead".

"Sorry to disapoint" Evelyn simply stated.

They all heard the roars of the Rathtars coming through the halls and Rey and Finn looked around while Evelyn kept her blaster on Bala.

"Look I dont have time to deal with you so how bout you let us go and we settle this another time". Evelyn offered.

Bala chuckled "You have lived long enough".

Bala opened fire and Evelyn pushed Rey into the other path as her and Finn dived out of the line of fire.

Evelyn quickly got up and planted herself against the wall and popped out and opened fire at him and she quickly looked at Rey and Finn as they got up "Go find Solo I will meet you at the landing pad".

"No we're not leaving you" Rey was having none of it.

"I'll be fine trust me just get to safety" Evelyn then opened fire around the corner and Finn took Rey despite her being against leaving Evelyn and they ran down the hall leaving Evelyn to deal with Bala.

Rey and Finn ran as fast as they could done the halls and all they could hear was chaos.

"Keep an eye out for Rathtars!" Finn advised.

"What do they look like!?" Rey questioned and soon a Rathtar jumped on a gang member and starting eating him.

Finn and Rey stopped in their tracks and Finn pointed "Like that!".

The two ran down another path as fast as they could trying to escape the beast as it gave chase but soon the Rathtar used its tenticle and grabbed Finn by the foot making him full and he screamed as he was being pulled back to the Rathtar.

Rey heard his screams and turned around in horror "FINN!".

The Rathtar retreated with Finn in its grasps and he screamed as Rey chased after him.

Bala retreated down a hall while shooting back at Evelyn who was giving chase and she quickly jumped behind a crate avoiding the blaster rounds.

"To honest I'm glad you survived, I felt cheated when I couldnt kill you myself" Bala reloaded his blaster and Evelyn popped out of cover and shot at him and he hid behind a cornor.

"Well lets see if you can this time" Evelyn reloaded her own blaster and she heard Bala chuckle.

"You remember when I made you watch the execution of your fellow Resistence members, you begged me not to kill them". Bala mocked and Evelyn's anger rised and she opened fire and screamed as she tried to get closer.

"I never forgot that day, but you failed to carry out your job!" Evelyn shouted as she went behind new cover.

Bala chuckled "How did I fail?". he opened fire from cover at the crate he thought Evelyn was behind and she then popped out of cover which was closer to him and before he could react he was shot in the shoulder and he fell to the ground screaming in pain as he held his shoulder.

Evelyn approached Bala and kicked his blaster away and planted her foot on his wounded shoulder and he cried in pain and he looked up and saw Evelyn aiming her blaster at him.

"You missed one" Evelyn stated and squeezed her trigger but then more plaster fire came in her direction and she reacted and retreated back down the hall she came from and Bala chuckled as his men came to his aid and they helpped him up.

"You missed one too Evelyn" Bala said to himself and he looked to his men "Kill her!".

His men chased after her down the hall and Bala went down the hall his men came from and tended his shoulder.

Rey was still chasing after Finn who was at the mercy of the Rathtar and soon the creature swiped at Rey and she jumped out the way and fell to the floor and the Rathtar vanished around the cornor.

Rey quickly got up and ran around the cornor and saw the Rathtar and Finn were gone and she had four paths to choose.

Finn's voice echoed from each direction and she chose a random path and shouted for him until she came to another two paths and as she looked down the two paths she saw a console and quickly ran to it and saw alot of monitors showing diffrent locations and she then saw the Rathtar dragging Finn through the halls.

Rey then noticed a few door switches and she had an idea as she watched the Rathtar go from camera to camera and soon it came to a door with a number on it and she saw the same number on one of the switches and the placed her hand on it and waited for the right moments.

The Rathtar entered through the door as its tenticles dragged behind it and Rey slammed down on the switch and the door slammed shut and cut the tenticles from the Rathtars and managed to save Finn from death and she ran to the nearby location.

Finn was panicing was he tried to free himself from the tenticles and after a few moments he threw them off him and stood up and as he turned he saw Rey come around the corner.

"Finn!" Rey came to his aid and Finn was still freaked out.

"It had me...but the door" Finn pointed at the door and Rey just stated "That was lucky" and the two ran through the halls hoping to find the landing pad.

Solo was at a door trying to open it while Chewie covered him but the Rookie roared in pain as he was hit in the shoulder and he fell to his knees.

"Chewie!" Solo shouted and picked up his friends Crossbow and shot at the gang member landing a perfect headshot.

Solo looked at his friend "You ok?".

Chewie mumbled as he nodded and attended to his shoulder and Solo examined Chewies Crossbow and he liked the power it had "wow" he then turned and shot the door controls and the door opened and he help Chewie up and headed into the landing pad and as they headed towards the Falcon they saw Evelyn's X-Wing and her Droid destroyed.

"Evelyn you better make it" Solo sighed as he moved to the Falcon.

Rey and Finn finally came to the landing pad and saw Solo supporting Chewie and saw BB8 with them and they quickly ran to Solo and he heard them approach and looked to them.

"Finn take care of Chewie, Rey get on the Falcon!" Solo ordered.

"Wait what about Evelyn?" Rey sounded worried.

"She'll make it just get on the ship and start her up!" Solo assured her and she did what she was told and Solo went to the control panel on the landing pad and checked the monitors and soon saw Evelyn running towards the landing pad and took down any gang member in her way.

"Come on Little Wing you can make it" Solo said to himself.

Rey ran into the cockpit of the Falcon and prepared the ship for take off while Finn took Chewie to the living quarters on the ship and tried to help him with his wounds but Chewie growled and punched Finn as he tried to help him.

Evelyn finally came to the hall leading to the landing pad and in the distance she saw Solo near the terminal.

"Han!" Evelyn shouted at him and Solo took his eyes off the console and looked down the hall and saw her coming and also saw more gang members chasing after her.

"Keep running!" Solo ordered and he aimed Chewie's Crossbow and aimed at the gang members behind her and opened fire as Evelyn rushed to the door.

Rey could hear the gunfire outside and she quickly got the ship ready and ran out the cockpit to head back to Solo.

Solo landed headshot after head shot until Evelyn finally came through the door and she quickly turned around and opened fire at the gang members and both her and Solo took down multiple gang members and soon they retreated back to down the hall knowing this was suicide.

Evelyn looked to her right and saw her X-Wing destroyed and then saw her driod who she had been with for seven years just blown to bits.

"N7!" Evelyn cried as she went to the driod but she was pulled back by Solo despite how much she wanted to get to N7.

"Evelyn stop!" Solo tried to calm her.

"No I cant leave him" Evelyn tried to free herself from Solo but she was then forced to face him as he gripped her shoulders and Rey came down the ramp and saw the situation.

"Little Wing listen to me!, I'm sorry theres nothing we can do...we have to go" Solo held on to her and she looked back at N7 but Solo placed his hands on her cheeks making her look at him.

"I know he meant alot to you but we need to go" Solo said gently and Rey looked to the destroyed X-Wing and the destroyed driod and then saw the look of sadness in Evelyn's eyes.

Evelyn soon nodded trying to calm herself and Solo quickly hugged her and the two headed to the Falcon and as Rey and Solo went up the ramp Evelyn took one more look at N7 but all of a sudden the sound of a blaster went off and Evelyn screamed in pain as the round went through her back and through the side of her stomach and she fell to the ground.

Solo and Rey snapped back and saw Evelyn on the floor.

"Evelyn!" Rey ran down the ramp to get her and Solo ran down loading the Crossbow and saw the shooter down the hall and it was Bala and he opened fire in rage prividing cover.

Rey helped Evelyn up and she screamed in pain as the blaster round managed to hit her in the stomach.

"Come on Evelyn, get up" Rey supported Evelyn by placing her arm over her shoulder and they staggered up the ramp as Solo continued to fire at Bala who was hiding behind cover and once he saw Rey and Evelyn head up the ramp he opened fire at the door terminal and it began to shut and he quickly ran up the ramp and hit a button to retract the ramp and seal them in.

Rey helped Evelyn into the living quarters and helpped her sit on on of the chairs and they saw Finn trying to attend to Chewie then Evelyn grunted as she sat down and clutched the side of her stomach.

"I need to check it" Rey went to check her wound but Evelyn held on to Rey's hand.

"Get us out of here first Rey, if you can fly the Falcon Han will need you". Evelyn stated.

Rey frowned "I'm not gonna just leave you in this state".

Evelyn placed her hand on Rey's shoulder "Chewie is down and Han needs a co pilot...get us out of here then come back, I'll be alright".

Rey then heard Solo come on to the ship and saw him head to the cockpit and she looked at Evelyn and pointed at her sternly "Dont you dare move".

Evelyn chuckled "No promises" she then grunted as the ship started to rock and Rey ran into the cockpit and saw Solo getting ready to take off.

Solo looked at Rey as she sat down next to him "Watch the thrust we're getting out of here at lightspeed".

Rey frowned "From inside the hanger is that even possible?".

Solo pressed a few buttons "I never ask that question till after I've done it".

All of a sudden a Rathtar jumped in front of the cockpit and Rey screamed and Solo sighed "This is not how I thought today was gonna go" Solo then pointed at a switch "Angle the shield".

Rey did as she was told and got the shield ready.

"Hang on back there!" Solo shouted back to the rest of the gang.

"No problem" Finn shouted as he attended to Chewie.

"Get us out of here!" Evelyn grunted in pain.

Solo hit a button but nothing happened and he sighed and Rey pointed "The compressor..".

Solo looked at Rey and nodded and then hit the compressor and the ship powered up and Rey was forced into the back of her seat as the ship prepared for lightspeed and soon the ship darted out of the frieghter and the Rathtar was evaporated and the Falcom finally was away.

Bala finally opened the door Solo shot and he pulled out his radio "Inform The First Order that Han Solo has the droid they want and its abord the Millennium Falcon".

Bala looked into space with anger "Its not over Evelyn...its not over".

 **"I decided to make Bala as Evelyn's rival so expect to see him a lot and of course it is finally good to write chapters with Finn and Rey included I hope u like the interactions between them and If you notice some dialogue missing from the film just remember this is an alternate universe so there will be a lot of freedom to expand the characters from the film and of course my own, hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for more :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Takkodana

**"We are back with another chapter and we explore more of Evelyn's past mostly how she got her nickname 'Little Wing' and explore more of the bond between Rey and Evelyn please enjoy!"**

Chapter 5: Takkodana

Solo took a deep breath as he sat back in his seat as the Millenium Falcom went through light speed and Rey looked to him.

"You ok?" Rey asked with concern.

Solo rubbed his forehead "Yeah just alot of excitment back there".

Rey looked out as she saw them going through light speed "Where are we heading?, The Resistence?".

Solo shook his head "No not yet turns out the old girl needs some repairs, if I know Bala he would have alerted The First Order by now and if we try to get to the Resistance in this state we wont survive an encounter with them".

Rey looked to Solo "So where are we going?" she asked as Solo pressed a few buttons and showed a location "Takkodana, out of The First Orders eyesight we should be able to get the repairs we need, I have a friend there that can help".

Rey frowned "Any chance they are like your friends back there". clearly not wanting to have a repeat with the gangs and Solo just chuckled "No she's not, come on lets check on the guys".

Rey and Solo left their seats leaving the Falcon in autopilot and headed into the living quarters.

Evelyn was still sitting by the table and had a medical kit from her pouch and tried to undo her top and then she heard Solo and Rey come in and as she turned she saw Solo look at Evelyn with worry and Rey came from behind Solo and went to her and checked her wound "How does it feel to get shot for the first time?".

Evelyn looked at Solo "Not what I expected I'd rather be back in the pilot seat". she then grunted as she felt a sharp pain hit her stomach and Solo chuckled and looked at Rey "Rey take her into a private room and help her get out of that pilot suit.

"Alright, come on Evelyn" Rey responded and helped Evelyn and she grunted in pain as she tried to stand up but Rey was being as gentle as possible making sure Evelyn would not feel anymore discomfort and that was when Evelyn wrapped her arm across Rey's shoulders for better support and Rey could feel Evelyn's toned muscles against her shoulders, Rey felt something inside her when she felt Evelyn's arm around her for some reason it felt good.

Solo watched as Rey helped Evelyn up and he could see Rey's body language slightly change and he gave a tiny smile knowing exactly what she was thinking cause he knew a woman who did the same thing, Solo then turned and pointed to a room just out by the living quarters "That room is empty I'll bring some medical supplies to you in a minute".

Rey nodded as she placed her hand on Evelyn's that was draped over her shoulders and she looked Evelyn "Come on Evelyn, small steps" The two slowly started moving and Rey never left Evelyn's side and helped her walk to the room and Solo watched them as they walked to the entrance of the door.

Solo smiled at the two and once they entered the room he then went up to Chewie and saw his arm was now bandaged up."Hey Chewie how's the arm?" Solo checked the bandage and Chewie grunted and shook his head.

"Good to know its only a scratch, I think we are getting to old for this" Solo stated and Chewie growled in agreement.

Solo couldn't help but remember all the good old days and deep down they were the days he absolutely missed but soon his thoughts were cut when looked around and frowned "Hey wheres Finn?".

Chewie used his good arm and pointed at a door and then Finn came out rubbing his nose with paper and saw blood on it.

"Let me guess Chewie did that?" Solo chuckled

"I think I understand what he meant not pressing on the wound too hard" Finn sighed as he threw the paper in the nearby bin.

Solo pointed at Chewie "always said be nice to guests".

Chewie shook his head and then waved his hand telling fin to come closer and Finn did and then Chewie used his good hand and hugged him.

Solo laughed "He's says sorry".

Finn chuckled "Its alright guess no one likes getting shot".

Finn then looked around and saw Evelyn was gone and Rey was nowhere in sight. "Hey wheres the ladies".

Solo pointed to a door behind him "Rey's attending to Evelyn in that room I need to grab some medical stuff, do me a favor go grab some clothes for her there should be some spare women cloths in one of the bunks, as long as the bastard who stole it didnt throw them out".

Finn nodded and went on his way and Solo tapped Chewies shoulder "Get some rest big guy".

Chewie nodded and laid back down and Solo went to get some medical supplies.

Rey helped Evelyn sit on the bed in the room and then helped her remove the top part of her flight overalls and soon Evelyn was just there with her bra on as Rey checked the wound.

"Do me a favour check the side of my back for me" Evelyn stated.

Rey looked at Evelyn "What am I looking for?".

"I think I was hit in the back, if there is a wound back there that means it was a clean shot and it means less trouble for me" Evelyn explianed.

Rey nodded "Alright lean forward".

Evelyn leaned forward with Rey's hand supporting the other side of Evelyn's stomach and she placed her other hand on Evelyn's back after she leaned forward enough Rey examined her back, the wound was worse then the one in her front and it confirmed the blast actually hit her back first and exited through her front and the wound looked painful and it left severe burn marks around the wound but lucky enough she wasn't bleeding.

"Yeah you were hit in the back looks pretty bad" Rey explained.

"How bad?" Evelyn asked.

"Its that bad I can only imagine how much it hurts" Rey continued to look at the wound wishing she could do something to help her and as she examined her back, she couldn't help but noticed to tone of Evelyn's back and she was in amazing shape and she never saw another woman like this before but her came back to reality when Evelyn chuckled. " You are not far from the truth, its starting to hurt like hell" Evelyn grunted.

Then they heard a knock at the door and they heard Solo's voice "You decent?".

Evelyn shook her head "Yeah come in".

Solo entered the room and placed the medical supplies on to a nearby table and approached Evelyn and placed his hand on her shoulder and looked down at the wound on the girl's stomach "How you feeling now kid?".

Evelyn took a deep breath "Think adrenaline is wearing off, its starting to hurt more".

Solo continued to check the wound "Clean shot no active bleeding, your lucky kid if he hit you a bit more to the centre of your stomach you would have been in more trouble." Solo then turned his head to Rey who just looked at Evelyn with worry "Help me lay her on her side".

Rey got off the bed and grabbed Evelyn's feet and slowly lifted them on to the bed as Solo held on to Evelyn's shoulder as he gently lowered her to the bed and Evelyn then grunted again as she went into the new position.

"You will be good a new soon" Solo reassured her and he went to the table and started mixing some medical substance together and Rey sat next to Evelyn and placed her hand on her shoulder and watched her try to relax herself "Try and relax Evelyn, try not to move".

"So what did you think of the Rathtars?" Evelyn tried to lighten the mood and in response Rey raised her eyebrows and gave her a look "After almost getting eaten by one I think I seen enough of them for this lifetime".

The girls chuckled and then Solo placed the mixed substance in a syringe and then went to Evelyn " Ok I wont lie this is gonna hurt but it will get you back on your feet in the next hour" Solo stated and Evelyn nodded. " As long as it gets me on my feet" Evelyn sighed.

"Watch out Rey I need to place this in her wound" Solo ordered and Rey moved out of the way but didnt leave Evelyn's side at all as she became very protective of Evelyn despite the fact they only just met, Evelyn looked up at Rey who was watching Solo check the syringe and she couldn't help think Rey was a pretty girl and she really did appreciate the kindness Rey was giving her and she found it pretty cute that Rey wouldn't leave her side..

Solo shot a bit of the liquid out of the syringe and then lined the needle with Evelyn's wound and turned his head to her "Deep breath". Evelyn nodded and took a deep breath as she watched the needle slowly enter her wound and Evelyn grunted in pain and Rey held on to Evelyn's hand in support.

"Alright just fight through this" Solo stated and then shot the substance into Evelyn and Evelyn gripped Rey's hand hard and grunted loudly as her insides felt like they were on fire, the pain felt like she was hot again but she could feel the substance slowly start to work.

"Hang in the Evelyn" Rey gripped Evelyn's hand tight and placed her other hand on her head in support as Evelyn gripped Rey's hand harder and Rey couldn't help but grit her teeth as it felt like her hand was gonna break but she wanted to help Evelyn get through it so she put up the pain and kept showing support.

Soon Solo shot the entire substance into Evelyn's wound and the pain immediately went and Evelyn sighed and relaxed and finally let go of Rey's hand and saw her rubbing her hand trying to get feeling back, Rey just looked at Evelyn as she rubbed her hand and she could help but chuckle "You got a strong grip".

Evelyn chuckled quietly and her eyelids became heavy and her whole body started to relax "Sorry about that...". Rey frowned and leaned down and placed her hand on Evelyn's hair and soon Rey witnessed her completely go limp and drift off.

"Is she alright?" Rey looked straight at Solo and he nodded.

"She's fine, this medicine knocks out patients and it makes the body relax right now the substance in burning any infection and cleaning her wound she will be alright in an hour.

"That's good then" Rey looked back down at Evelyn who was now in a peaceful state and she looked at Solo.

"Han, you called her Little Wing back on the freighter, she said it was a nickname you gave her when she was a child" Rey stated and Solo smiled at the sleeping Evelyn.

"How did you come up with that?" Rey was curious.

"Well when me and Leia were together we kind of took her in until she was old enough to think and act for herself, Leia was a good friend of her parents before they died and she vowed to watched over her, anyway as she grew up she became fascinated with flying and every now and then I catch her in the Falcon's pilot seat wanting to fly". Solo smiled at the memory.

Rey looked at Evelyn again "That's very cute".

Solo looked at Rey with raised eyebrows "Yeah she was a cute little girl but most of the time a trouble maker, the amount of trouble we went through to find her on the base she was just addicted to exploring and she even managed to climb into an X-Wing and even started the engine.

Rey's eyes widened "She managed to do that as a child?".

Solo looked at Evelyn "She was a smart kid and paid attention to everything I was just happy we stopped her from taking off with that thing and thats when we called her Little Wing, she seemed to love it".

The two laughed as they watched Evelyn sleeping and Solo placed his hand on Rey's shoulder "Come on lets leave her be".

Rey nodded and the two went to leave the room and Finn came through the door with some clothes.

"Managed to find some clothes for her" Finn stated as he handed them to Solo.

"Good man" Solo responded and placed them on the table next to the bed and covered Evelyn.

"She going to be alright" Finn question Rey as they watched Solo cover Evelyn.

"Han gave her some medicine she should be alright in an hour" Rey smiled.

Solo looked at the two and chuckled "She wont get any better if we keep fusing over her come on lets get to the cockpit and head to where we need to be".

Fifty minutes had past and Evelyn finally woke up still feeling a little bit of pain but it was not as bad as before so she slowly got up holding the blanket on her closely and she saw BB8 by the door looking at her and made a few sounds while moving his head fast and Evelyn chuckled.

"I'm better now BB8 thank you, how you feeling?" Evelyn smiled at the little droid.

BB8 made more noises as he approached her and she smiled brighter "I'm glad your ok, We will get back home soon I promise".

BB8 made a few sounds and spun around happy and Evelyn chuckled she looked aound the room and saw some fresh clothes on the table nearby and she looked down at her resistance gear and chuckled and then looked at BB8 looking at her.

"I need to change BB8 can you give me a little privacy?" Evelyn smiled and BB8 beeped a few times and rolled out of the room and headed off somewhere.

"Love that little guy" Evelyn chuckled to herself.

"Guess wearing this in the open will be a bad idea" Evelyn threw the blanket off her and slowly stood up and checked her wound and she saw it was healing nicely but it was gonna leave a scar but she didn't care as all that mattered she wasn't dead.

Evelyn stripped off her resistance gear and chucked it on the bed and went to the table and checked the clothes and they were in good condition.

"Makes a change I guess" Evelyn chuckled and chucked on the black trousers then the grey shirt and they were a perfect fit then she placed the boots on her feet and then threw on the dark brown vest coat and dusted herself off and saw a mirror nearby and checked herself out and it looked perfect for her.

"Perfect" Evelyn smiled and then took the holster from her resistance overalls and strapped it to her right leg and placed her hand gun in it and then made her way out of the room to find Solo and the gang.

Evelyn walked towards the cockpit and she heard Solo "We are coming up to Takkdano".

Evelyn entered the cockpit and saw Solo, Rey and Finn in their seats watching the planet come closer and closer and soon they entered the atmosphere.

"I haven't been here in years" Evelyn stated and Finn jumped as she spoke and Rey and Solo looked back and smiled as they saw her on her feet again but Finn had his hand on his chest "Damn Evelyn don't sneak up on me like that" Finn sighed as he rubbed his head.

Evelyn chuckled "Sorry".

"How you feeling kid?" Solo smiled happy to see Evelyn back on her feet.

Evelyn shrugged her shoulders "Still sore but better".

"That's good to hear" Rey stated as she looked at Evelyn and she smiled at Rey and the four focused on the decent to Takkadona and they came to a huge lake surrounded by land and it was a beautiful sight.

"I didn't know there was this much green in the whole galaxy" Rey admired the sight and Solo looked at her kind of feeling sorry for her for not seeing anything like this and then he proceed to find a place to land.

The Falcon landed near a clear spot overlooking the lake and the huge town nearby and Rey quickly got up out of her seat and Evelyn quickly stepped aside as Rey ran past and headed for the exit followed by BB8 and Solo watched as Rey left.

"Kind of feel sorry for that kid" Solo sighed as he got up and Evelyn looked out of the cockpit door.

"Me too" Evelyn then looked at Finn who was still in his seat "You said you met her on Jakku? the desert planet?".

Finn nodded "Yeah she has been there all her life I think".

Solo sighed and looked at Evelyn "Listen head outside and watch her me and Finn will get a few things and meet you out there".

Evelyn looked at Finn and then at Solo and she nodded and she headed out the cockpit to the exit and Finn quickly stood up "Han I need to speak to you".

Solo looked at Finn "Later right now lets gets some stuff" Solo left the cockpit and Finn followed.

Rey was outside looking out at the lake and she closed her eyes feeling the cool air and smelt it and Evelyn came down the ramp and saw Rey just standing there so she went to chat with her.

Rey took a deep breath and released it and opened her eyes taking in the beauty around her and then she heard someone approach and she looked back and saw Evelyn.

"I've never seen anything like this, its beautiful" Rey smiled as Evelyn stood next to her looking at the lake.

"Finn told me that you were on that planet forever, is that right?" Evelyn then looked at Rey and saw sadness in her eyes. " I was waiting for my family to come back for me" Rey admitted and Evelyn frowned "You've been waiting for your family?".

Rey nodded and looked out to the river "They left me there for a reason, possibly to keep me safe I know they will be back".

Evelyn just looked at Rey and felt sorry for her and she looked out to the lake "I agree".

Rey looked at Evelyn and then Evelyn looked back at her with a smile "This is beautiful".

Rey smiled in agreement and Evelyn then saw a white flower on the floor and went to it and leaned down to pick it up, Rey accidently glanced at Evelyn's backside as she leaned down but she quickly looked out to the lake until Evelyn finally stood up and she saw her examine the flower, after a few moments Evelyn turned and looked at Rey and then handed her the flower and Rey just smiled and examined the flower and traced her finger on it feeling how smooth it was and inhaled its scent.

"The galaxy is full of beautiful things Rey, never waste the opportunities it can give you" Evelyn smiled and looked to back at the river and Rey just smiled at Evelyn and she couldn't help but looked at her strong jaw, cute nose, beautiful eyes and of course her golden blonde hair and Rey couldn't help but think she was beautiful and soon she turned her head and the two just looked out to the calm river.

Back on the Falcon Solo was in a locker pulling out some equipment until Finn came up to him.

"Hey Solo I'm not sure-"

Solo frowned at Finn "Did you just call me Solo?" and then turned back to the locker.

Finn sighed "Sorry Han, you should know I'm a big deal in the resistance which puts a real target on my back you sure there's no connections to The First Order here".

Solo turned to Finn "Listen kiddo you got another problem".

Finn frowned "What do you mean?".

Solo raised his eyebrows "Well you got two problems, Evelyn saw through you she knows your not Resistance but she decided to avoid conflict between you and Rey and if a twenty one year girl can see through you anyone can, long story short... women always figure out the truth".

Solo placed the rifle against Finn's chest who was now shocked and Solo smiled "Always".

Solo walked past him leaving Finn with his thoughts as he knew he was in trouble even after betraying The First Order and helping Poe escape he was still in a lot of danger not just from The First Order but now the two women he knew, deep down he knew he would be in absolute trouble if they found out the truth.

Solo came down the ramp and saw Rey and Evelyn looking out at the river and he approached the right side of Rey holding a small pistol in his hand and offered it to her "You may need this".

Rey looked at the handgun and then at Solo "I think I can handle myself".

Evelyn smiled as she continued to look at the river and Solo just looked at her "I know you do that's why I'm giving it to you".

Solo offered it again and Rey gently took it and examined it and the pointed the gun towards the river and Evelyn and Solo looked at her.

"You know how to use one of those?" Solo asked.

"Yeah you pull the trigger" Rey answered confidently.

Evelyn chuckled "What else?".

Rey turned her head to Evelyn with a questioning look and then Solo lowered the gun with his hand and Rey looked to Solo.

"Little bit more to it then that, you got a lot to learn" Solo looked to the river.

Evelyn gently took the gun from Rey and Rey watched Evelyn as she held it in her hand and pointed to a few things on it.

"That is the safety lock, that is the ejector, that gauge there lets you know how much ammo is left" Evelyn smiled and handed it back to Rey and she examined the few features Evelyn pointed out.

Solo was thinking something over and soon he decided to be open about it. " I've been thinking about bringing on some more crew Rey, second mate someone to help out someone who can keep up with Chewie and me and someone who appreciates the Falcon".

Rey caught on and stood in front of Solo "Are you offering me a job?".

Solo raised his eyebrows "It wouldn't be nice to you doesn't pay much".

Rey just smiled "Your offering me a job".

Solo looked at Evelyn who smiled at him and she shrugged her shoulders not able to help him and he sighed and looked at Rey "I'm thinking about it, so you interested?".

Rey looked at Evelyn and she saw her nod at her "Never waste the opportunities it can give you". Evelyn reminded her.

Rey's smile soon faded and she looked down thinking and then she looked up at Solo "I'd be flattered but I have to get home".

Rey's answer surprised both Evelyn and Solo.

"Jakku?" Solo questioned.

Rey looked to her side "I've already been away too long".

Evelyn crossed her arms and looked at Rey with an understanding look if Rey believed her parents would return for her then she had the right to go back but deep down it was a shame she didn't take Solo's offer.

Solo looked to the Falcon and saw Chewie and Finn come out "Chewie check out the ship as best you can".

Solo turned back to Rey who had her gun raised and he made her lower it to her side and he looked at her as he walked past her "It's too bad, Chewie kind of likes you" Solo smiled as he walked off with Finn behind him.

Rey looked at the Falcon and then to Evelyn "Sorry I turned him down like that, he seemed like he would have loved me to join".

Evelyn smiled and uncrossed her arms "You got nothing to be sorry for, if your parents are coming for you then I'm ok with that".

Evelyn walked past Rey and stopped by her side and looked back at the Falcon then at Rey and smiled "Got to admit though, The Falcon wont be the same without you on board". Evelyn tapped Rey's shoulder and walked past her and Rey watched Evelyn walk off and catch up with Solo and she looked back at the Falcon and then back at Evelyn and then smiled brighter and went to catch up with them while Chewie checked the ship over.

 **"So Evelyn's new outfit is pretty much a tribute to Jyn Erso so if you had trouble picturing Evelyn's new look just check out Jyn Erso's look also I will be doing flash backs to points in the film that this story hasn't shown such as Finn and Poe so don't worry If I missed anything out cause this story is based on Evelyn and we explore the story through her anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for The First Order to arrive ;)"**


	6. Chapter 6: The Force

**"The First Order are closing in but not just yet cause we are exploring something that awakens in Rey :)"**

Chapter 6: The Force

Bala stood on the deck of a ship belonging to The First Order with his hands behind his back with two First Order officers standing next to him and he was looking at a clocked figure looking out into space it was a person Bala knew who he was and The First Order feared... Kylo Ren.

"You past word that you found the driod, but yet you called to see me personally" Kylo Ren slowly turned his head to Bala.

"That is true" Bala simply stated.

Kylo Ren fully turned to Bala and slowly approached him "Though I appriciate that you informed us that the driod is with Han Solo, what makes you so important that you wish to see me?".

Bala was intimidated by Kylo Ren's appreance but he remained calm "It's more of a personal reason and I wish to help hunt down The Millienium Falcon".

"Han Solo and The Millienium Falcon is my buisness and mine alone, though I sense there is something more then what you are telling me" Kylo Ren simply stated.

Bala looked at Kylo's mask and finally spoke "There is a woman there that I want dead".

"So you have history with the scavanger that is traveling with one of our traitors?" Kylo turned away and slowly walked back to the window.

"No theres another, a Resistance fighter goes by the name Evelyn Ryder" Bala answered and Kylo slowly stopped walking and slowly turned to Bala.

"Evelyn Ryder?" Kylo questioned.

Bala nodded "She has embarressed me for the last time and half my men are dead cause of her and I want see her dead, I want in".

Kylo Ren quickly raised his hand and Bala was pulled right up to Kylo's hand and was gripped by his throat and Bala struggled to breath.

"You dont get to make demands Bala" Kylo Ren watched him struggle in his grasp and then he let go of him and Bala fell to the floor holding his throat.

Kylo looked down at him "However you want to see your job done, so for the time being I will allow you to join us when we arrive to the Falcon's location but if you cross me I wont let go next time".

Kylo looked to his officers "Take him to his temperary quarters make sure he doesnt leave".

Bala slowly got up as the two officers approached him and he looked at Kylo "I didnt come here to betray you I came here to seek help".

"Then you shall have it and if you impress me, maybe I wont kill you" Kylo stated and then signalled his men and Bala was escorted back to his quarters and Kylo Ren turned back to the window and looked out to space.

"I have waited for this for a long time Han Solo, its only a matter of time" Kylo Ren then watched as his ship and many others went into light speed.

Back on Takkadona Han Solo and the gang finally made it to the city and entered through the gates leading into the inner walls with BB8 rolling behind them.

"Solo why are we here again?" Finn questioned.

"To get your driod on a clean ship" Han Solo stated.

"Clean? I thought we needed repairs" Rey frowned.

"The Falcon does yes but do you think it was luck that me, Chewie and Evelyn found the Falcon if we can find it on our scanners The First Orders not far behind".

Evelyn looked back at Rey and Finn as they walked "He's right its alot safer this way".

Rey was confused "Wait you knew this gonna happen".

Evelyn chuckled "No but Solo thinks on the spot and I agree, if we continue on the Falcon we are in more danger".

Evelyn looked to the path in front of her and Solo looked back at Finn and Rey "If you want to get BB8 to the resistance Maz Katana is your best bet".

Finn looked at Rey then at Solo "Wait your not coming with us?".

Evelyn looked back and smiled "You think he's gonna leave the Falcon again".

"Dont worry Evelyn will be with you obviously so your better off with her but first we need to get a ship from Maz". Solo stated as they walked up the steps.

"We can trust Maz Katana right?" Finn questioned.

"Relax kid she's run this watering hole for a thousand years" Solo then chuckled "Maz is a bit of a required taste so let me do the talking".

Evelyn chuckled "Come on she aint that bad".

Solo looked at Evelyn and the two stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at Rey and Finn.

"And what ever you do dont stare" Solo warned.

"At what?" Rey and Finn said at the same time.

"Any of it" Solo and Evelyn spoke at the same time and Rey and Finn watched them as they entered.

Finn looked at Rey "Are they related cause they seem to bounce off eachother".

Rey shook her head "No Han and Leia took her in when she was a child".

Finn shook his head aswell "Its crazy that a twenty one year old girl has so much confidence and experience".

Rey looked at Finn suprised "She's twenty one?, I thought she was at least twenty five or twenty six I mean with all the experience she has shown".

Finn shrugged his shoulders "Maybe she learnt from a very young age".

Rey and Finn then entered the doors right behind Solo and Evelyn and the place was packed with all types of diffrent races and strange music was being played and Finn and Rey felt uneasy.

"I cant see her Han" Evelyn stated looking around as she walked with him with Rey and Finn behind them.

"Well you were alot shorter back then Little Wing" Solo chuckled.

"Han Solo!" A voice echoed and the place went silent as the music stopped and everyone turned to Solo and Evelyn.

Solo sighed and smiled "Oh boy, Hey Maz"

The place went back to normal and the person they were looking for finally approached Solo and Evelyn and she looked up at Solo. "Wheres my boyfriend?".

Solo smiled at the gang and looked back down at Maz "Chewies working on the Fulcon".

Maz just looked at Solo "I like that Wookie".

Maz then looked at the blonde woman next to Solo and she frowned and then her eyes widened "Evelyn, is that you?".

Evelyn smiled brightly "Hey Maz".

Maz laughed excitedly and Evelyn knelt down and the two embraced as Maz continued to chuckled "Oh its been so long".

Evelyn just continued to smile as she embraced Maz "Its nice to see you again".

Maz pulled back "Oh let me look at you" Maz then placed her hands on Evelyn's cheeks and examined her face and she couldnt help but smile "Oh you have become such a beautiful young woman, what happened to the little girl that used to run around here".

Solo chuckled "Kids grow up fast Maz".

Rey and Finn smiled at eachother and then looked to Maz who was still looking at Evelyn's face.

"My I bet the boys love you back home" Maz teased.

Evelyn chuckled "Oh stop it Maz".

Maz let go of Evelyn's cheeks and Evelyn stood up and Maz looked at Solo. "So I assume you need something despreatly?".

Solo sighed as he smiled "You know me".

Maz rolled her eyes and waved her hand "Lets get to it".

Han looked at the gang and smiled and the four of them and BB8 followed Maz to a nearby table not knowing they were being watched.

A few mintues past and Han Solo explained the entire situation to Maz as she looked down at BB8 and then she frowned at Solo "A map? to Skywalker himself ha your right back at the mess".

Solo shook his head "No this is Evelyn's mission I need you to get them to Leia".

Maz looked at Rey, Fynn and Evelyn as they ate and she looked back at Solo "No".

Her answer suprised Finn and Rey and especially Evelyn.

Maz pointed her finger at Solo "You have been running away from this fight for too long, Han go home".

Solo sighed "Leia doesnt want to see me".

Evelyn leaned forward "Han come on at least talk to her".

Han shook his head "I cant Little Wing".

"Please we came here for your help" Finn interupted Evelyn and Solo as he looked at Maz.

Rey was curious about what was actually going on "What fight is going on?".

Maz looked at Rey "The only fight against the Dark Side, through the ages I have seen evil take many forms, the Sith, The Empire today it is The First Order their shadow is spreading across the galaxy we must face them, all of us".

Rey looked at Evelyn as she took this infomation in "Is this what you are fighting against?".

Evelyn sighed and she placed her forearms on the table as she looked at Rey "Yeah, its been a long war we win sometimes, we lose sometimes its just been an endless fight one after the other but this is a war we must win otherwise no one in the galaxy is truly free".

Finn was frustrated "There is no fight against the First Order, not one we can win".

Rey, Solo and Evelyn looked at Finn as he spoke "Look around you, theres no chance we havnt been reconised already I bet The First Or-" Finn then saw Maz adjust her glasses.

"Whats this?" Finn question and Evelyn, Rey and Solo looked at Maz.

"Oh boy" Evelyn sighed as she sat back on her chair.

Maz then got on the table and crawled to Finn and he was confused and looked at Solo "Solo what is she doing?".

"I dont know but it aint good" Solo sighed.

"Its not" Evelyn rubbed her head and Rey watched the scene before her.

Maz stopped crawling and examined Finn's face "If you live long enough you see the same eyes in diffrent people, I'm looking at the eyes of a man who wants to run".

Finn leaned forward "You dont know a thing about me, where I'm from, what I've seen, you dont know The First Order like I do".

Rey frowned and looked at Evelyn who just looked at Finn with her hand near her mouth.

"They will slaughter us, we all need to run" Finn stated and Maz huffed and Rey looked at Finn with a frown.

Maz returned to her seat and pointed to a table at the end of the room "You see those two they will trade work for transportation to the outer rim, there you can vanish".

"Finn!" Rey was just shocked at his attitude.

Finn placed his hand on hers "Come with me".

Rey looked at BB8 and Evelyn who was silent and then looked back at him "What about BB8 we are not done yet Evelyn needs your help to get us to the Resistance, your base".

Finn looked down at BB8 who beeped a few times and then he looked at Evelyn and saw the look of dissapointment in her eyes and he finally turned back to Rey "I'm sorry".

Finn got up and took his rifle and handed back to Solo but Solo sighed "Keep it kiddo".

Finn nodded and looked at the group and finally turned and left.

Rey was just in complete shock as she looked at Solo then Evelyn.

"Evelyn why is he leaving, he's with you he cant just leave" Rey stated.

Evelyn sighed and looked at Rey for a few seconds "He's not with me" she whispered.

Rey frowned and looked at the group again and then it clicked and she got up to go after him.

Maz looked on as Rey went to get Finn and she turned to Solo "Who's the girl?".

Solo looked back at Rey as she apprached Finn and then looked at Maz "Her name is Rey, we met her on the Falcon turns out she if pretty gifted when it comes to ships".

Maz looked at Rey as she tried to get past a few people to get to Finn "I see".

Evelyn raised her eyebrow at Maz "I know that look Maz theres something about her isnt there".

Maz looked at Evelyn "There is definatley something there".

Finn was sitting at the table with the two people who could help him and he watched them speak "I heard you can get me to the outer rim".

Rey marched up to Finn "What are you doing?".

Finn just looked at Rey then at the travelers "Dont leave without me".

The travelers nodded and watched Finn go with Rey just a few meteres away and Rey looked at him "You cant just go I wont let you".

Finn sighed "I'm not what you think I am".

Rey frowned "I know Evelyn just told me, your not Resistance but what about the time we spent trying to get here, dont you want to do the right thing?".

Finn relaxed as he looked at Rey "I'm not a hero, I'm a stormtrooper I was taken from a family I've never known...I was raised to do one thing and on my first battle I made a choice, I wasnt gonna kill for them so I ran and I ran into you and you looked at me like no one ever had".

Rey just looked at him but was more relaxed as he explained everything "I was ashamed of what I was but I am done with The First Order and I am never going back, Rey come with me".

Rey looked back at the table and the only person she looked at was Evelyn, she saw the young woman fighting for someone bigger then herself and despite her courage Rey knew they needed more people to fight and after everything they have been through she wasnt just gonna run and she looked back at Finn.

"Dont go" Rey pleaded.

Finn sighed as he looked into her eyes "Take care of yourself, please".

Rey was hurt that Finn was just gonna walk away but she couldnt stop him from making his choice so she watched him walk away from her and back to the travellers who were walking out of the bar and Finn took one more look at Rey but she turned her head away avoiding to look at him as the pain was too much and Finn knew he hurt her and he looked to the table with Solo and Evelyn and he nodded at them.

Solo nodded his head saying farwell.

Evelyn gave sad smile and gave a small wave and she was gonna miss him despite the short time they had and Finn turned to the entrance and walked out.

Rey heard the door close and then looked back at the entrance and saw he was gone but all of a sudden she heard a cry and she frowned at the direction of the sound and saw it came from the lower levels of the bar.

Rey came to the stairs and looked down them as she heard what seemed to be a childs cry and then she heard BB8 roll up to her but she focused on what was down the stairs and slowly went down them with BB8 following.

Maz, Solo and Evelyn was watching Rey the whole time and Maz left her seat "Stay here you two I will be back shortly".

Rey finally made it down to the lower levels and she could still hear the cries of a child as she looked down the hall and saw an open door in the distance and she was drawn to it for some unknown reason.

Rey slowly went down the hall and her eyes just locked on to the door which caught her attention and as she came to the door she saw a small wooden crate and something was telling her to open it so she entered the room and BB8 waited outside.

Rey couldnt understand what was drawing her to this box but it kept telling her to open it and after a few moments of fighting her thoughts she gave in and slowly opened the box and saw something laying in hay.

Rey never saw anything like it and she didnt know if it was a tool or a weapon but she was drawn to it and she slowly reached in and as soon as her fingertips touched the object she heard a sound that startled her and she got to her feet and saw the whole place go dark following by a sound of intense breathing.

Rey was freaked out and soon she was herself in a metal corridor surrounded by lights and she didnt know what path to take and then she heard a childs cries again and she followed it and soon began to run but the metal corridor collapsed and she then fell onto dirt covered ground and then she saw a cloaked figure a few meters away and saw the figure place his hand on a droid and she saw the figure had a metal hand.

Rey was about to get up but then it started to rain and she looked behind her and saw Evelyn standing there and then she quickly got up and before she spoke a right beam pierced through Evelyn's chest and she screamed and fell to the floor.

"EVELYN!" Rey cried and went to Evelyn's body trying to wake her up and then she looked up and saw a few masked figures and one wielding what looked like a weapon and then the armed figure looked striaght at her and she quickly got up and back away as the figure approached.

Rey was defencless against this figure but then the child's cries came back and she looked behind her and saw a child being held by someone.

"Come back!" The child screamed and Rey slowly opened her mouth in shock as she realised she was looking at her younger self on Jakku.

"Come back!" Child Rey cried out to the sky and Rey looked up to the sky and saw a ship leaving her behind.

It was all too much for Rey as she appeared in another location which was a forest covered in snow and she ran in any direction to escape and then the masked figure with the light weapon appeared and stopped her in her tracks and she fell back to the floor and then came back to reality.

Rey was breathing heavy trying to figure out what happened while BB8 was near her and then she looked down the hall and saw Maz standing there.

"What was that?" Rey's voice was shaken and she quickly got up and Maz approached "I'm sorry I shouldnt have gone in there".

Maz looked right up at Rey with a smile "That lightsaber was Luke's and his father's before him and now it calls to you".

Rey was puzzled "I have to get back to Jakku".

Maz nodded and removed her glasses "Han and Evelyn told me".

Maz held out her hand to Rey and she took it and knelt down to Maz's eyeview and Rey saw her slowly shake her head.

"Dear child I see your eyes you already know the truth whom ever your waiting for on Jakku, they're never coming back" Maz explained in a gentle tone and Rey's eyes started to tear up and deep down she was right and Maz continued.

"But there is someone who still could"

Rey's tears fell down her cheek "Luke?".

Maz gave a small smile "The belonging you seek is not behind you, it is ahead...Luke is not the only one you seek, you know who it is I speak of...even if you dont know it yet".

"What do you mean?" Rey was a mess.

"I am no Jedi but I know the force, it moves and surrounds every living thing" Maz closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Close your eyes, feel it the light has always been there..it will guide you" Mez stated as Rey just listened to her words.

Mez finally opened her eyes and looked at Rey "The Sabre, take it".

Rey shook her head and stood up "I am never touching that thing again I dont want any part of this".

Rey then ran past Mez and ran back up the stairs breathing heavy and she finally came back to the bar and was looking around.

Evelyn and Solo were drinking and Evelyn saw Rey in a state and stood up.

"Rey" Evelyn called out and Rey looked at her and she shed another tear and ran for the door trying to get as far away from Evelyn and Solo as possible.

Solo saw Rey run for the door and looked straight at Evelyn "Go after her".

Without hesitation Evelyn left the table and ran for the door and headed outside and saw Rey in the distance and ran after "Rey stop!".

Rey looked back but kept running from her and bolted into the woods cutting through diffrent paths hoping to lose Evelyn and she just kept running and running and finally she ran out of breath and hid behind a huge tree trying to catch her breath.

"Rey!" Evelyn's voice echoed and Rey just remained silent as she tried not to get emotional and soon she heard footsteps a few feet from her.

Evelyn was looking all around but the forest made it hard to spot a single person "Rey where are you!".

Rey refused to answer and she just closed her eyes and she heard Evelyn once again.

"Rey please dont do this, I lost one friend today and I dont want to lose another" Evelyn continued to look around her.

Rey's heart was torn as Evelyn considered her a friend and besides Finn she really did consider Evelyn a real friend something she never had growing up on Jakku.

Evelyn just looked around her "Rey what evers wrong we can work it out dont let it destroy you let me help you" she called out one more time but now answer and she came up with the conclusion that Rey was gone and vanished so she decided to give up and walk back to the city.

Rey could hear her walk away so she slowly peaked from behind the tree and saw Evelyn walking way like a woman defeated and Rey felt disgusted for not allowing Evelyn to help her but she reminded herself that she wanted no part of this and soon Evelyn was out of view and Rey moved away from the tree with a look of sorrow.

"I'm sorry" Rey said to herself and turned away in the other direction hoping to find a way home.

 **"Maz mentioned that there was someone else Rey was seeking but only she can answer that but right now she is scared and wants to get back home despite what was in front of her, get ready for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Attack Of The First Order

**"The First Order has finally arrived and is after BB8 lets see what happens to Evelyn and the gang!"**

Chapter 7: Attack Of The First Order

Solo watched as Evelyn ran out the door to catch up to Rey and he turned to Maz who finally came up the stairs with BB8 and he went to her with a questioning look.

"Maz what happened down there?".

Maz looked up to Solo "Rey was drawn to the Sabre".

Solo frowned as he knelt down "Sabre? you mean Luke's Sabre?".

Maz nodded "It called to her Han the force called to her".

Solo looked to the side trying to process this "That cant be good if word of this gets out The First Order will burn every world until they find her".

Maz placed her hand on Solo's hand "Han what about her? what about Evelyn?".

Solo looked straight back at Maz "No do not involve her in this".

Maz sighed "If the force called to Rey, its gonna call to Evelyn".

Solo shook his head "No, steps were taken to ensure she doesnt hear it".

Maz closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at Solo again "I know you and Leia care about her just like you would a daughter but the longer you hide the truth the more pain will occur, sooner or later she will find out".

Solo pointed his finger at Maz "Me and Leia raised her when her parents were killed, we made a promise to make sure that kind of danger doesnt reach her, she may face danger every day in the sky but the danger from those in The First Order is something I refuse to let come for her".

Maz was about to speak but she saw the door open and Solo turned to the door aswell and saw Evelyn come back in without Rey and she looked upset.

Solo and Maz quickly approached her and waited for an answer and she finally gave them one "I lost her in the forest she could be anywhere by now".

Solo sighed and rubbed his head as he looked into another direction and Maz approached Evelyn "She wont go far Evelyn, she'll be back just give her time".

Evelyn didnt sound convinced "What happened down there Maz, I want to know".

Solo looked back at Maz and she looked back at Solo and Evelyn caught on "What did she see".

Maz was about to speak until they heard an explosion coming from out the entrance and Evelyn froze and so did Solo and they quickly ran out of the bar along with many others and they gasped and cried in fear as they looked to the sky and Evelyn and Han looked up and saw four balls of fire and realised that they were planets that were destroyed.

Evelyn looked up in shock "The weapon... it cant be..".

Solo looked up and sighed wondering how many lives were taken then all of a sudden Evelyn and Solo heard what seemed to be ships incoming.

"You know what that is right?" Solo looked at Evelyn.

Evelyn took a deep breath and looked at Solo "They found us".

Rey was running through the forest gaining great distance and that's when she heard the explosion in the sky all she could see was tiny balls of fire and her eyes widened knowing they were once plants and her heart felt like it was gonna stop and see looked back in the direction she was running and saw a space port and saw a transport but then she heard ships flying over head and she looked up and saw it was the same ships that chased her and Finn on Jakku.

Finn looked to the sky with the travellers he was with witnessing the destroyed planets and he started feeling sick cause he knew exactly what caused it and he could only imagine how many innocent people were killed but soon he heard ships in the sky and his eyes widened as he looked up in the direction of the sound. "Oh no!".

Rey watched as the ships made their way to the town and she looked back at the space port and she knew she only had one choice, she couldnt leave the people she knew to die so she quickly ran back towards the town as fast as she could.

Evelyn and Solo exited the bar as Maz told everyone to get to safety and they saw a few TIE Fighters flying over head and BB8 got past Evelyn and Solo without them noticing and he rolled as fast as he could out of the town and into the forest.

"We need to get out of here!" Evelyn looked to Solo and then they saw Finn running back to them.

"Guys we need to run right now!" Finn exclaimed and as the three were about to run Maz came to the entrance.

"Wait I need to give it to you!" Maz called them back and the three frowned and quickly ran back inside and saw the people clearling out quickly and Maz directed them down the stairs and through the lower hall.

"I've had this for ages it needs to get to her" Maz moved as quickly as she could as the others followed her.

"Get what to her?" Evelyn frowned as Maz came up to the crate and pulled out the sabre and presented it to Finn and Evelyn.

Solo sighed as he looked at the Sabre "I never thought I'd see that again".

Finn was confused at what he saw "What is that?".

Maz looked at Finn and approached him "A good question for another time" She the raised the Sabre to Finn "Take it find your friend".

Finn took it and examined it and Maz turned to Evelyn and approached her and Evelyn knelt down to her eye level as Maz placed her hands on her shoulders "Evelyn, Rey is more important then you could ever know...promise me you will find her".

Evelyn nodded "I promise I will find her".

Maz nodded "And dont let her go!".

Evelyn frowned "What are you talking about?".

Maz shook her head "Theres not much time you three need to go get out of here!".

The three quickly stood up and Solo and Finn ran back to the stairs and Evelyn just looked down at Maz "You better get out of here aswell".

Maz smiled "I will child now go! Find her!".

Rey ran and ran through the thick forest and soon she came to an opening and saw The First Order blasting at the town and she just froze as she saw the entire town crumble shot after shot and thats when she saw a huge ship come from behind the town and proceeded to land near it.

Rey then heard a Stormtrooper nearby and quickly drew her gun and went to fire but it didnt respond "Shit safety!".

The Stormtrooper heard her voice and turned to her direction and opened fire and Rey managed to dodge the attack and shot at the trooper twice with the second shot hitting him in the chest and he fell and Rey couldnt believe she just killed someone and she just looked at her gun realising what she just did.

BB8 rolled up from behind her and started beeping as he saw more troopers coming towards her and she snapped out of her shock and turned to the troopers with new determination and opened fire at them as she backed away.

"BB8 run!" Rey ordered as she opened fire and the troopers fired back at her and soon she ran in the same direction as BB8 and away from the chaos.

Back in the ruins of the town Kylo Ren marched through the destroyed interior and saw bodies of civillians until a storm trooper came up to him.

"Sir the droid's was spotted going west, with a girl" The trooper stated and Kylo Ren turned his head to the forest and decided to go after her himself.

Rey ran through the forest protecting BB8 and quickly turned and shot down more troopers as they got closer and as the troopers dropped she turned to BB8 "You need to keep going stay out of sight I will keep them busy".

BB8 left off a few beeps and Rey nodded and smiled "I hope so too but if you run into Han or Evelyn you tell them to get you out".

Rey then ran back down the path as BB8 watched her go and he had no choice but to keep going.

Back on the other side of the town Evelyn jumped behind cover with a thud trying to avoid the troopers blasters and she quickly took out her own blaster and popped out of cover and plasted at the two troopers after her and then Solo and Chewie came out of nowhere and Solo shot at was behind her and then shot a few more on his left as Chewie covered his left.

Evelyn then saw a trooper come up from behind Solo and she aimed her gun and Solo and Chewie looked at her and she shot right between them and shot the trooper right in the head and Solo looked back at the dead trooper and smiled at Evelyn.

"Great shot Little Wing! Lets get out of here! Come on Chewie" Solo ran down the path with Chewie grunting behind him and Evelyn covered their backs.

Finn was staying low behind cover and had Maz with him and he saw the entire area destroyed and Maz was exhausted "Forget about me they need you now go!".

Finn looked at Maz "I need a weapon!".

Maz sighed and gripped his hand holding the Sabre and held it up to him "You have one!" she then took off behind cover and Finn looked at the Sabre and hit the switch on it and a blue beam shot out of it and he couldnt believe what he was holding but he brushed it off and focused on finding his friends.

Evelyn was hiding behind cover taking out trooper after trooper while Solo and Chewie were behind a piller defending each side and they managed to take down a few troppers until Solo had trouble killing a trooper in the distance and he turned to Chewie.

"Can I try that?" Solo pointed at Chewie's crossbow and Chewie grunted and nodded as he handed it to him and Solo turned back to him side and aimed at the trooper in the distance and managed to pull of a perfect headshot with the crossbow and he couldnt help but smile as he looked at Chewie. "I like this thing".

"Less talking more shooting!" Evelyn shouted as she managed to kill another trooper.

Finn was running up to trooper to trooper and sliced and stabbed them with the sabre and then saw a trooper with a shield looking at him.

"You traitor!" The Stormtrooper stated and threw his shield and weapon down and took off a melee weapon from his hip and activated it and approached Finn and swinged at him with determination to bring the traitor down and Finn moved back with every hit deflecting the attacks and it went on for a minute or two until the trooper saw an opening and drove his weapon into Finn's chest knocking him to the ground and Finn had trouble getting up as the trooper approached him and just as Finn saw the trooper raise his weapon he then saw the trooper go flying from an shot to the chest and Finn quickly rolled to his front and saw Solo, Chewie and Evelyn approach him.

Solo gave Chewie back his crossbow and helpped up Solo and looked at him "You ok big deal?".

Finn nodded "Thanks". he then looked to Evelyn "I'm sorry I lied and almost ran".

Evelyn smiled "You came back".

"Freeze!" The four heard a tropper shout and they turned and saw a group of troppers surrounding them.

"We got targets in custody" The trooper radioed as Solo, Finn, Chewie were being stripped of their weapons and Chewie growled as one of them took his crossbow.

Finn looked at the trooper with daggers as he took the sabre from him and one trooper patted Evelyn's coat and then went to touch her hip and anger rised and she turned and delivered a swift kick "NOT BELOW THE BELT!" the trooper fell and she met a butt of a blaster into her stomach and she fell.

"Guys take it easy will yah, she doesnt like being touched like that" Solo sighed.

"Shut up and move with your hands on your head" one of the troopers ordered and another forced Evelyn to her feet and soon all four of them put their hands on thier heads and were escorted near the lake until Evelyn noticed something in the distance in the lake and some of the troopers spotted her looking and they looked to the lake and then saw something aswell.

"We got incoming move move!" One of the troopers ordered and the rest surrounding the gang went towards the lake and took up a defensive position while Evelyn, Finn, Chewie and Solo lowered their hands as they finally saw what was coming.

"What is that?" Finn questioned.

"Holy shit they found us" Evelyn smiled.

"Its the Resistance" Solo finally stated.

Soon a group of X-Wings wearing the colors of the Resistance finally broke formation and began their attack on the First Order.

"GET TO COVER!" Evelyn shouted and the gang went in seperate directions to avoid getting killed and hopefully to get back in the fight and the sky was full of TIE Fighers and X Wings balsting at eachother and more TIE Fighters fell to the ground more then the X Wings and the battle was finally reaching a turning point.

Evelyn, Finn, Chewie and Solo finally managed to get their weapons back from the dead soldiers and aided the Resistance as much as they could and then Finn saw one X Wing pulling some crazy moves and blasting down TIE Fighter after TIE fighter and Finn continued to kill more troopers as he saw the X Wing let off a round of missles and Finn shouted in excited as the X Wing went past him.

"THATS ONE HELL OF A PILOT!"

Back in the forest Rey was running through an endless path until she heard something and she raised her gun in the direction it came from and then she heard some ignite and it scared her as she looked around so she went down a small trench to stay out of sight and followed the path while keeping her eyes peeled for any movement and thats when she saw a masked figure in a hood wielding a red cross sabre, it was Kylo Ren.

Rey shot at the figure as she backed up Kylo Ren deflected every shot with his sabre as he approached her and Rey knew this was something she need to escape from so she looked around and saw a small hill and climbed out out of the trench but Kylo Ren continued to follow her and Rey made one final desperate attempt to shoot him and after a few shots her chaser had enough and threw his hand up and stopped her in her tracks and Rey's eyes widened as her entire body just froze and she just couldnt move despite her attempt and all she could do was watch Kylo Ren approach her.

"The girl I've heard so much about" Kylo Ren simply stated and slowly walked behind her "The Droid?".

Rey remained silent and then she heard Kylo turn and that when she saw the red beam of his sabre intches from her face and she could feel its intense heat.

"Where is it?" Kylo asked calmly and she still didnt answer.

"Brave I'll give you that" Kylo removed his sabre from her face and then came to her front "Though I have other ways to find out".

Rey then saw Kylo raise his hand and she felt a huge force in her mind and it was painful but she refused to answer.

"The map" Kylo stated and Rey just looked at him as he spoke on "You've seen it".

"Sir" Kylo heard a trooper nearby and moved away from Rey and looked at the trooper.

"We have Resistance fighters, we need more troops" The Trooper explained.

"Pull the division out" Kylo Ren ordered and the troops turned back to the town and Kylo turned back to Rey still being held by the force.

"We have what we need" Kylo approached Rey and waved his hand and ended up knocking Rey out and carried her in his arms and headed back to his ship.

Back at the town The Resistance was winning the battle and Evelyn, Finn, Chewie and Solo were taking out the remaining troopers and then Solo saw alot of them retreat and as he watched them he saw Kylo Ren carrying Rey into his ship and Solo just watched until Finn looked back at Solo and saw him looking at Kylo Ren and that when he saw Rey being carried into the ship and his eyes widened and turned to Evelyn.

"EVELYN THEY GOT REY!" Finn exclaimed.

Evelyn stopped shooting at turned to Finn with shock in her eyes "WHAT!" she then turned and saw Kylo Ren just enter the ship with Rey in his arms.

"No!" Evelyn shouted and ran after Rey with Finn ignoring the fight.

"Rey!" Finn and Evelyn shouted after Rey determined to get her back but as they reached the ship it took off and all they could do was watch in horror as the ship turned and headed into the space and BB8 who was still running saw the ship and knew his friend was on that ship and he quickly turned back to find his friends.

Finn was breathing heavy as he just watched the ship vanish and Evelyn fell to her knees and was just defeated as she failed to defend her friend "Rey..".

 **"This was fun to write and if you are wondering about the talk between Solo and Maz about Evelyn well don't worry that will explored soon but right now Rey has been taken and Finn and Evelyn are gonna do everything they can to get her back I hope u enjoyed this chapter and are ready for more :)"**


	8. Chapter 8: Past And Present

**"We are back and in this chapter we dive into Finn's past as he explained what happened and how he saved Poe (You didn't think I would leave that out did you? lol ) also there will be a few changes in dialogue so I hope you are ok with that anyway please enjoy :)"**

Chapter 8: Past And Present

Evelyn and Finn continued to look at the sky as they witnessed Kylo Ren taking away Rey on to his ship and back to The First Order and soon they heard more ships approach the wrecked city of Takkadona and Evelyn turned to Han who was in the distance and had a sad face on him and she marched up to him and gripped his shirt.

"Why didnt you stop them!" Evelyn demanded to know.

Solo understood her anger but he couldnt bring himself to tell the truth "There was too many of them, if I tried to take them on Rey would have been in more danger".

Evelyn gripped Solo's shirt tighter "She is on that ship as we speak, she is in more danger now then she was on this fucking planet!".

Solo gripped Evelyn's shoulders "Listen to me we can get her back they wont kill her!".

"How do you know!" Evelyn waited for his answer and soon Finn approached them.

"The map, they must know she has seen the map" Finn guessed and Evelyn looked at Finn "The map to Luke Skywalker".

Evelyn calmed down and let go of Solo and just looked at him "Who is he Han..Who is Kylo Ren?".

Solo took a deep breath as he was hurt on the inside "Someone who used to be good".

Evelyn didnt get a straight answer and Solo walked off towards the Resistance ships that touched down.

Evelyn slowly looked to Finn "I'm sorry they got her Finn, I promise we will get her back".

Finn looked at Evelyn and tapped her shoulder and the two made their way to the Resistance ships.

BB8 managed to return to the ruins of Takkadona and came up to Solo and Chewie and he beeped a few times up at Solo and he gave the droid a small smile "I'm glad your ok".

Solo then turned to the small ship that touched down and saw the side door open and a few Resistance fighter came out to secure the area and as more came out thats when he saw her.

Leia finally stepped out of the ship and soon her eyes came to Han Solo and after being apart she couldnt help but give a small smile as they just looked at eachother.

"Same jacket" Leia stated.

"Uh no new jacket" Solo placed his hand on his jacket as he responed and Chewie walked past Solo and appraoched and embraced Leia which she happily returned.

He then let of a few grunts as he looked back and forth between the two and then headed back to the Falcon leaving the two alone again.

"I saw him, Leia I saw our son" Solo sighed and Leia just looked with a hint of realisation and sadness.

While the two talked Evelyn saw the two from a distance and even though she was out of ear shot she crossed her arms as she watched the scene before her and soon she saw Leia approach Han and the two embraced and despite the situation Evelyn couldnt help but smile as deep down she really wanted Leia and Solo to be together again as she enjoyed seeing them together back when she was a child and soon her thoughts were cut off by Finn who came up behind after he looked for any survivors and he watched on at Solo and Leia still hugging.

"So thats Leia?" Finn questioned and Evelyn still smiled.

"Yeah she is the very reason I am alive, back when I was a child a bunch of raiders killed my parents and me being a child refused to leave them and after a day or two she came for me and took me in, those two raised me and made me into the woman I am today I owe them everything" Evelyn stated proudly.

Finn nodded and tapped Evelyn's shoulder "Its good to know you have someone who cares about you so much".

Evelyn looked at Finn "Come on lets get going".

Evelyn and Finn headed into one of the other ships while Solo and Leia headed back into the other and soon the Resistance took off back into the sky and headed back home to figure out what to do next.

On the ship heading back to the Resistance Evelyn had her arms and legs crossed as she just looked at Finn who had his head down and she could tell he was abit uncomfortable around the Resistance fighters but she assured him that they will treat him like another fighter but he wasnt so convinced so she decided to ask him something so the surrounding fighters may get to know him more.

"Finn, how did you escape from The First Order...why did you decide to help Poe?" Evelyn asked and Finn slowly looked up at Evelyn and saw some of the Resistance fighters looking at him as they were curious to know themselves.

Finn looked down at his hands and took a deep breath as he began his story. "It began on my first mission out on the field".

-One Week Ago-

FN2187 was amonst the many other Storm Troopers ready for deployment on a mission to find and capture a pilot with intel on Luke Skywalker and soon Finn felt the ship touch down of the ground of Jakku and the ramp came down and he and many other Storm Troopers rushed out as blasters were being shot at them and FN2187 was one of the last to come out and his heart raced as he stepped out on to the battlefield and he quickly ran for cover as the fire fight went on and despite the Troopers were fighting against resistance they were no match for the Storm Troopers as they were quickly gunned down and soon FN2187 saw one of his soldiers on the ground holding his chest and he quickly went to him and knelt down trying to help him.

The dying Storm Trooper looked up to his fellow soldier and placed his bloody hand on FN2187's helmet and soon his hand fell smearing blood on FN2187's helmet as he died.

FN2187 could see the blood through his helmet and he froze on the spot as it was the first time he saw blood and soon everything around him went quiet and he soon flinched at explostions and screams that echoed around him and he stood up in a panic and quickly looked around not knowing where he was as all he saw was people getting killed and he needed to get away from it so he quickly ran in a direction but was soon stopped by a silver storm trooper wearing a cloak and he was able to reconise who it was, Captain Phasma.

"Storm Troopers dont run" Captain Phasma simply stated and pushed FN2187 back towards the battle and soon FN2187 was back in the middle of it all but didnt fight as he was still in a panic and soon he saw a huge ship approaching the villiage and all he could do was watch it descended but soon FN2187 was pushed by one of his commanding officers towards a group of Storm Troopers surrounding a large group of villiagers and his commanding officer ordered him to stay there and FN2187 saw an old man being pulled away from the villagers by two other Storm Troopers towards the ship that finally landed and Finn looked back and thats when he finally saw him.

Kylo Ren came marching down the ramp of his ship and saw the destruction his soldiers had made and soon Kylo turned his attention to the old man being brought before him and FN2187 was able to hear the whole thing.

"You know what I've come for" Kylo Ren stated to the old man.

"I know where you come from, before you called yourself Kylo Ren" The old man responded.

Kylo just looked at him before responding in a calm and intimidating tone "The map to Skywalker, we know you found it and now your gonna give it to The First Order".

"You will never know where he is" The Old Man stood up to Kylo Ren.

"I wasnt talking to you" Kylo Ren ignited his lightsaber and struck down the old man and the sound of a blaster came from behind him and he quickly turned and used the force to stop the blast round and also trapped the shooter in his place.

The shooter struggled to break free but soon two Storm Troopers came and restrained him and marched him up to Kylo Ren and was brought to his knees and soon Kylo knelt down to his eye level and looked at him.

"The old man gave it to you" Kylo Ren stated at his shooter.

The shooter was not afriad of Kylo Ren and he ended up mocking him "Sorry I cant understand you with that thing on you".

Kylo stood up looked at the two Troopers "Search him".

Kylo continued to look at the shooter as his troopers searched him and soon one of them stated there was nothing on him.

"Put him on board" Kylo ordered and watched the Troopers take him on his ship and soon Captain Phasma appraoched Kylo Ren "Sir what about the prisoners?".

Kylo looked to the group of villagers and saw they were pretty much harmless and he then turned back to Phasma "Kill them all".

Phasma nodded as Kylo marched past her to his ship and the Troopers including Finn were ordered to kill them and every single Trooper except for Finn shot down the villagers and Finn just couldnt bring himself to do it and he lowered his weapon and looked away and thats when his eyes were set on Kylo Ren walking back to his ship but Kylo stopped walking and turned his head to FN2187 and the two looked at eachother for a brief moment befoe Kylo entered his ship and Finn just looked around at what was once a village and was now a pile of smoke and ashes.

The journey back to The First Order was terrible for FN2187 as he started to wonder if what he was fighting for was the right side, seeing those poor civillians begging for their life and it was clear they were no threat just people trying to live out there lives and yet they were gunned down like the foulist creatures in the galaxy.

Once the ship touched down inside the hanger of The First Order he got himself cleaned up and made up his mind after seeing The First Order at its cruelist he made his way to the interrigation room which held the prisoner Kylo Ren had brought back and as he entered he saw the Prisoner had been beaten.

"Ren wants the prisoner" FN2187 stated to the Trooper gaurding the Prisoner and he nodded and removed the restraints and FN2187 pulled the Prisoner out of the device and marched him out with his gun on him and as he marched through the halls and once he saw the coast was clear he pushed the Prisoner into a small space and the two hid and FN2187 looked at the confused Prisoner.

"Listen carefully you do exactly as I say I can get you out of here" FN2187 stated as he removed his helmet "This is a rescue I'm helping you escape can you fly a TIE Fighter?".

The Prisoner looked him up and down "Are you with the Resistance?".

"What?, no no no I'm breaking you out can you fly a TIE Fighter?" FN2187 asked again.

"I can fly anything" The prisoner responded and FN2187 was over the moon.

"Why are you helping me?" The Prisoner asked.

FN2187 just looked at him with a serious face "Because its the right thing to do".

The Prisoner just looked at him and couldnt believe a Storm Trooper had a change of heart and he smiled "We're gonna do this".

FN2187 and The Prisoner played along as they made it to the main hanger and it was full of Storm Troopers and other officers and FN2187's heart was beating out of his chest.

"Ok stay calm stay calm" FN2187 whispered and The Prisoner rolled his eyes "I am calm".

FN2187 looked at The Prisoner "I'm talking to myself".

The two got closer to the TIE Fighters and once they were past most of the officers they quickly made their way into one of the Fighters and prepped the engine.

"Always wanted to fly one of these things" The Prisoner checked the controls and looked back at FN2187 "Can you shoot?".

FN2187 ditched his helmet "Blasters I can".

The Prisoner set up the launch proceedure "Ok same principle use tog on the left to switch between missles, cannons and MAG pulses and use the one on the right to aim and triggers to fire".

FN2187 looked back and forth on both handles "This is very complicated".

The Prisoner took control of the ship and lifted off and headed for the exit until something stopped them dead in their tracks and then they realised they were still attached to the fuel line.

"I can fix this" The Prisoner stated and pressed a few buttons and all of a sudden alarms went off in the hanger and the surrounding Storm Troopers opened fire at the Fighter but FN2187 finally gotten used to the controls and opened fire on the Storm Troopers as The Prisoner tried to get them free and he fired all over the place by taking out the other TIE fighters there and then destroyed the control tower and after a few moments the fuel line disconnected from the Fighter and they took off into space.

"Whoa this thing really moves" The Prisoner stated as he turned the TIE Fighter and headed under the ship and towards the turrets.

"Alright we got to take out as many of these cannons as we can or we're not gonna get very far I'm gonna get us into position so stay sharp" The Prisoner ordered as he moved closer to the cannons while avoiding their attacks.

"Up ahead do you see it? I got us a clear shot" The Prisoner stated.

"Ok I got it!" FN2187 responded and locked on to the cannons in front of them and opened fire and soon the two cannons exploded as the Fighter went passed them.

"YEAH! Did you see that did you see that!" FN2187 exclaimed and The Prisoner laughed "I saw it".

The Prisoner then took the TIE fighter away from the ship and avoided the mini turrets with ease and finally they were clear from the ship.

"Hey whats your name" The Prisoner called back.

"FN2187" FN2187 responded.

"FN what?" The Prisoner had trouble remembering.

FN2187 shook his head "Thats the only name they ever gave me".

The prisoner turned back to flying "Well I aint using it, FN huh..Finn I'm gonna call you Finn that alright?".

FN2187 thought about the name and smiled "Finn yeah Finn I like that".

The Prisoner smiled "I'm Poe, Poe Dameron".

"Good to meet you bro" Finn called back.

"Good to meet you to Finn" Poe called back as he set the TIE Fighter to Jakku.

-Present Day-

The Resistance soldiers and Evelyn all leaned forward in their seats as they listened to Finn's story and even though Finn may have been uncomfortable around them he had earned their respect for pulling something like this off.

"After that we ended up getting hit and we crashed on Jakku, I ended up getting ejected from the TIE Fighter and it crashed further away and by the time I got to it...it sank into the sand" Finn sighed remembering the day he lost a friend and Evelyn closed her eyes and breathed heavily and then placed her hand on top of Finn's and he looked at her and saw her smile.

"He would have been proud of you" Evelyn comforted Finn.

Finn shook his head "I just wish he got out alive".

One Resistance Fighter on the far end of the group stood up "Dead? what you talking about he was just with us".

Evelyn and Finn snapped their heads to the Resistance soldier.

"What!" Finn and Evelyn said in unison.

"Yeah he arrived at the base not to long ago, he put a tracker on BB8 and thats how we were able to find you he lead the attack". The Resistance soldier smiled and Evelyn and Finn looked at eachother and Finn was in shock and Evelyn fell back on her seat bring her hand to her mouth and started crying and one Resistance soldier next to her comforted her.

Finn let out a suprise laugh "He's alive".

Evelyn tried to calm her breathing "I cant believe it..".

The transport was now close to the planet The Resistance was based and Evelyn looked out of the window and saw The Millenium Falcon fly past them to the planet, they finally made it to The Resistance and were more determined to bring down The First Order.

 **"Yes Evelyn does not know who Kylo Ren really is despite she was raised by Leia and Han when she was a child more of that will be explored as we go and of course there will be more flashbacks including Rey anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for the next one! :) "**


	9. Chapter 9: The Dark Side, The Jedi

**"Here we are again and we take a dive into Rey's side of the story complete with a flashback explaining what happened when Evelyn passed out on the Falcon please enjoy :)**

Chapter 9: The Dark Side, The Jedi

Rey slowly woke up in a weakened state and everything around her was blurred but she could see lights on the ceiling going past and thats when she understood she was beong moved, she slowly moved her head and saw white figures on both sides of her and she couldnt understand what was being said around her but she came to realise she was on a cold flat surface and she tried to move but soon realised she was restrained to what ever she was in but she was too weak to be able to try harder and then her head grew heavy and she passed out once again and thats when she had a flashback.

-Flashback on The Millenium Falcon-

Rey's eyes widened "She managed to do that as a child?".

Solo looked at Evelyn "She was a smart kid and paid attention to everything I was just happy we stopped her from taking off with that thing and thats when we called her Little Wing, she seemed to love it".

The two laughed as they watched Evelyn sleeping and Solo placed his hand on Rey's shoulder "Come on lets leave her be".

Rey nodded and the two went to leave the room and Finn came through the door with some clothes.

"Managed to find some clothes for her" Finn stated as he handed them to Solo.

"Good man" Solo responded and placed them on the table next to the bed and covered Evelyn.

"She going to be alright" Finn question Rey as they watched Solo cover Evelyn.

"Han gave her some medicine she should be alright in an hour" Rey smiled.

Solo looked at the two and chuckled "She wont get any better if we keep fusing over her come on lets get to the cockpit and head to where we need to be".

Twenty minutes had Rey was in the cockpit with Solo helping him as they went through lightspeed and all of a sudden alarms went off and the systems started to spark and Solo pointed at the problem.

"Electrical overload" stated as he sorted out another problem.

"I can fix that" Rey quickly got out of her seat and check the system above her seat.

Solo looked at a few systems and spotted something "Coolant's leaking".

Rey stopped what she was doing and quickly began to think and then turned to Solo "Try transferring alterally to-".

"Secondary tank" Solo said in unison with Rey "Got it".

Rey then heard Chewie grunting in down the hall in the living quarters and heard Finn "Chewie come on, I need help with this giant hairy thing!".

Solo looked back and shouted "You hurt Chewie your gonna deal with me!".

"He almost killed me six times" Finn shouted back and then was gripped by the throat by Chewie and pulled him right to his face "Which is fine..." Finn struggled to talk.

Solo turned back to his controls "This hyperdrive blows theres gonna be pieces of us in three systems!".

Rey then spotted something in the hatch she was checking and then pulled it out ripped it from the circuits and all systems went back to normal and the alarms stopped and Solo looked at Rey as she sat back down and showed him the problem with a smile.

"What did you do?" Solo questioned.

"I bypassed the compressor" Rey said clearly proud of herself.

Solo just looked at Rey very suprised that someone who was from a junkyard could fix problems and manage to know alot about ships esspecially the Falcon, he didnt know if he should be proud or jealous.

"Huh.." Solo simply stated and he then turned back and saw BB8 looking at him and then he decided to get up to check Chewie "Move ball".

Rey's smile dropped wondering why Solo was abit distant but she brushed it off and followed him out of the cockpit and went into the living quarters with BB8 following behind her and she saw Solo with Chewie.

Chewie was frustrated as he looked at his bandaged arm and then looked at Solo.

"Oh dont say that, you did great just rest" Solo sighed as he turned away and saw Finn sitting by the table cleaning his hands "Good job kid, thanks".

Finn nodded "Your welcome" he then placed his arm on the table and a hologram of a game came up and Chewie looked at it as the game made sounds and he tried to turn it off.

"So fugitives huh?" Solo questioned.

Rey came closer into the room "The First Order wants the map, Finn is with the Resistance, I'm just a scavanger".

Finn looked at Solo and he saw him give him a look with a look that Evelyn gave him but Solo didnt say anything.

"Lets see what you got" Solo looked at BB8 and the little droid looked to Rey and she nodded and BB8 rolled to the middle of the room and projected a hologram of the map showing Skywalkers location.

Finn, Rey, Chewie and Solo carefully examined the map and Solo spoke up "This map's not complete its just a piece, ever since look vanished people have been looking for him".

Rey came closer to the map "Why did he leave?".

"He was training a new generation of Jedi and one boy an apprentice turned against him and destroyed it all, Luke felt responsible and he just walked away from everything".

Finn slowly stood up from his seat "Do you know what happened to him?".

Solo walked around the map looking at random planets "Alot of rumours, stories, people who know him best..thinking he went looking for the first Jedi Temple".

Rey looked at Solo "The Jedi were real".

Solo continued to look at the map "Used to wonder about that myself, thought it was a bunch of mumbo jumbo a magical power holding together good and evil the Dark Side and The Light".

Solo chuckled a little "Evelyn loved listening to those stories" Solo then sighed as he turned to Finn and Rey "Crazy thing is its true, The Force, The Jedi all of it".

Rey looked at Solo in amazment and Finn came closer as he listened "They are all true".

Solo then heard a sound coming from the nearby computer and went to it as BB8 closed the map and Chewie grunted at Solo.

Solo turned to Chewie "No you rest".

Chewie sighed and turned back to his bed and Solo pressed a few buttons on his console "You want my help you are getting it gonna see an old friend, she'll help you get your driod home after we repair the ship".

BB8 tilited its head at his statement and Solo then pointed to the cockpit "We're getting close so I need you two in the cockpit with me come on".

Solo headed to the cockpit followed by Finn and he was followed by Rey and just as she was about to enter she placed her hand on the door frame and stopped and then looked at the room where Evelyn was resting and she just looked at the door, her mind filled with worry but also hope that Evelyn will be up soon.

"Dont worry about her kid let her sleep" Solo called from his seat in the cockpit and Rey snapped out of her trance and then entered the cockpit and took her seat and Solo looked at her as she worked and he could still see the worry in her and he gave a small smile as he turned to his controls.

Rey pressed a few buttons and then just sat back and watched the beautiful blue light as they went through lightspeed and then everything went white.

-Present Day-

Rey woke back up in a shock and she had her strength back and she saw herslef in a near device which restrained her and as she tried to move she saw the masked figure kneeling down a few meters from her just looking at her.

"Where am I?" Rey questioned a little worried.

"Your my guest" Kylo Ren simply stated.

"Where are the others" Rey questioned in a quick tone.

"You mean the murderers, traitors, thieves you call friends you will be relieved to know I have no idea" Kylo Ren stated as he just looked at her and he could see there was anger in her "You still want to kill me?".

"That happens when you get hunted by a creature in a mask" Rey looked right at him in a more calmer tone.

Kylo Ren looked at her for a few seconds and then placed his hands on his helmet and soon the clamps came loose and he removed his helmet from his head and revealed his face.

Rey looked at him and he was a young man with long hair and she just looked at him finally knowing who was behind the mask and soon Kylo moved to a nearby stand and placed his helmet in it with a thud and he moved close to Rey and she just looked forward avoiding him.

"Tell me about the driod?" Kylo Ren questioned.

Rey sighed "He's a BB unit-"

"He's carrying a section of a navagational chart we have the rest, recovered from the archieves of the empire but we need the last piece and some how you convinced the driod to show it to you" Kylo cut her off letting her know what he wanted.

Rey was still silent but he could sense there was sadness in her so he decided to play on that "You... a scavanger".

Kylo watched as her eyes watered and she then looked at him as he spoke on "You know I can take what ever I want".

Rey knew what was coming and she braced herself and soon his hand came close to her head and thats when she felt alot of pressure in her mind and she tried hard to fight and Kylo leaned forward abit more as he read her mind.

"You feel so lonely, so afriad to leave" Rey's tears fell as she heard him speak on as she tried to resist his tricks and in the corner of her eye she could see him looking at her.

"At night desperate to eat, desperate to sleep..you imagine an ocean and I see it..I see the island" Kylo revealed her thoughts and Rey tried to control her emotions.

Kylo went deeper into her mind and he came across something interesting "You see Han Solo you feel like he's the father you never had, he would have disapointed you".

Rey's sorrow was slowly being replaced by anger.

"I see Finn, the first person you consider a friend though it would seem he didnt care enough to stay" Kylo mocked as he saw Rey grit her teeth.

Rey tried to fight back as she knew what he was gonna find next.

Kylo smiled "Your trying to resist dont bother...I see Evelyn...member of the Resistance, you seem quite fond of her for what she does...you seem to admire her...more then what you seem to admit".

"Get out of my head" Rey demanded Kylo and he moved in front of her with his hand in front of her.

"I know you've seen the map, its in there and now you will give it to me" Kylo stated as he probed her mind.

Rey couldnt stand it anymore with the fact the person in front of her now knew her closest friends and she failed to prevent them from being revealed but she was going to fight to make sure that map wont be revealed to him so thats what she did, she fought back trying to clear her mind.

Kylo saw her struggling "Dont be afriad I feel it too".

Rey ignored his voice and focused on clearing her mind keeping her friends lives only in her thoughts "I'm not giving you anything".

Kylo smiled "We'll see".

Rey felt more pressure on her mind but or some reason it wasnt as bad as before and some how she was able to keep control as she looked at Kylo who put more pressure on her but it grew less and less on her and thats when she knew she was resisting him, she didnt know how but she kept fight.

The struggle went on and then something within Rey made her focus on Kylo's mind and she fought to see what was in his mind so she leaned her head forward fighting against him and she had a look of determination and she could see Kylo struggling to find what he wanted and at that point she knew she was winning.

After a few more intense moments Rey pushed forward and she somehow saw Kylo's mind and she looked at him with daggers in her eyes "You..your afraid".

Kylo's eyes widened as he continued the struggle and Rey just looked at him with complete anger "That you will never be as strong as Darth Vader..".

Kylo quickly released her mind and took a few steps back and Rey took a few deep breaths from the struggle while still looking at him who was now shocked and then he marched off out of the room and Rey's head fell back on the flat surface of the device she was in.

"What the hell did I just do...whats happening to me" Rey couldnt figure it out but she needed to be calm so she closed her eyes thinking of the people she cared about and tried to recover from what she just went through.

 **"The interrogation scene was brilliant when I first saw it in the cinema everyone was on the edge of their seats and they cheered when Rey fought back loved it anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for more! next chapter we will be in the Resistance Base which takes place at the same time of this chapter :)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Resistance

**"This chapter takes place at the same time as the last chapter and of course a few things have changed in this universe but still remains mostly the same so lets kick off this chapter! please enjoy :)**

Chapter 10: The Resistance

The Resistance finally made it back home after the battle of Takkadona and Finn quickly jumped out of the transport followed by Evelyn who was helping her fellow Resistance members taking some equipment out of the transport and Finn looked around the base finally seeing the Resistance at its fullest he saw multiple ships and a huge base beaing the Resistance logo and soon he saw The Millienium Falcon land in the distance, then thats when he reconised someone coming out of a X Wing and thats when BB8 budge past Finn and rollled up to the pilot at top speed and thats when Finn finally realised it was Poe.

Poe heard a familier beeping sound and he turned and saw BB8 looking at him and he could help but laugh with joy seeing his little buddy back and he ran to him "BB8 my buddy its so good to see you again" Poe stated as he knelt and rubbed the droids head.

"How'd you get here?" Poe looked down at the droid and it let off more beeps.

"You had help, are they here?" Poe asked and BB8 turned his head to Finn's direction and Poe looked with him and saw his friend in the distance both were shocked but were so happy that they were both alive.

"Poe!" Finn began to ran to him.

Poe got up and started walking to him chuckling "You son of a bitch".

"Poe your alive" Finn finally came up to him.

"Buddy! your alive!" Poe responded and the two friends hugged.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"I got thrown from the crash I woke up in the night no ship no you no nothing" Poe explained and BB8 rolled up between them.

"BB8 said that you saved them" Poe stated.

Finn shook his head "no it wasnt just me".

Poe placed his hand on Finn's shoulder "You completed my mission Finn I-" Poe then looked at Finn's jacket "Thats my jacket".

Finn looked at the Jacket he wore and then went to take it off but Poe stopped him "No no no Keep it, it suits you...you're a good man Finn" Poe smiled.

"POE!" The two heard someone shout and Poe looked past Finn and saw Evelyn running towards them full of tears and his eyes widened and he walked past Finn and ran to her.

"Evelyn!" Poe shouted and Evelyn jumped at Poe wrapping her arms and legs around him holding him tightly and it made him spin and he could hear her crying in his shoulder and soon her legs left his waist and met the floor again and Poe took Evelyn's head and looked at her face stained with tears.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" Poe chuckled.

"I thought you were dead!" Evelyn finally managed to talk.

"Do you really think I'm gonna leave anytime soon" Poe rubbed the tears from her face and Finn came up to them.

"You two are together are you?" Finn smiled at the two and they looked at Finn and chuckled.

"No I trained Evelyn to be a great pilot, she slowly became my little sister" Poe smiled as he looked back at Evelyn.

"Poe's my brother Finn and always will be" Evelyn smiled back up at Poe and she hugged him again and placed a kiss on his cheek and held him tight for a few seconds but then she remembered what happened Takkadana and she removed herself from Poe.

"Poe theres a problem" Evelyn finally was in a calm stated and he frowned.

Finn placed his hand on Poe's shoulder and Poe looked at his friend "We need your help".

After a few minutes of explaining what happened Poe escorted Evelyn and Finn down into the base and into the lower levels where General Leia was currently in and despite the situation Evelyn was so happy to be home.

Finn looked around looking at the heart of the Resistance and Evelyn looked back at saw him looking in amazment "Welcome to the Resistance". Evelyn smiled at him and she turned back following Poe who finally came up to General Leia who was talking to someone and soon she turned to them.

"General Leia, sorry to interupt" Poe stated and then looked at Finn standing next to Evelyn and Leia looked straight at Finn "This is Finn he needs to talk to you".

"And I need to talk to him" Leia took a hold of Finn's hands and sighed "That was incredably brave what you did leaving the First Order and saving this mans life".

Finn nodded "Thank you General but a friend of mine and Evelyn's was taken prisoner".

"Han told me about the girl I'm sorry" Leia had a look with the deepest regret.

"Finn is familier with the weapon that destroyed the Hosnian system, he worked on the base" Poe explained further and Leia placed her hand on Finn's arm.

"We're desperate for anything you can tell us" Leia pleaded.

"Thats were my friend was taken we got to get there fast" Finn looked back at Poe then Leia.

"I will do everything I can to help but you need to tell us all us all you know" Leia asked once again and Finn nodded.

"I'll take Finn and he can tell me everything" Poe stated and he tapped Finn's shoulder and the two went off leaving Evelyn and Leia.

Leia smiled at Evelyn "Little Wing".

Evelyn smiled happily and the two embraced tightly.

"I'm so glad your home" Leia carressed Evelyn's hair with her hand.

"So am I" Evelyn's eyes started to water and Leia could sense Evelyn's feelings and she pulled away from her.

"Child whats wrong I sense you are in terrible pain" Leia looked at Evelyn with worry.

"I failed to protect one civillian from The First Order" Evelyn responded and Leia placed her hands on Evelyn's cheeks "No you didnt, you have done everything you could to help.. Han told me how you handled the dangers you were in and I am so proud of you and I know your parents would be too".

Evelyn smiled and the two hugged again "We need to get Rey back Leia I will never forgive myself if she dies".

Leia could feel the pain in Evelyn's heart and she closed her eyes while holding Evelyn as she never felt this much sorrow in Evelyn and it broke her heart "I promise we will do everything we can to get her back, but right now get yourself cleaned up".

Evelyn removed herself from Leia and nodded "Thank you Leia, for everything".

Leia smiled "You dont have to thank me Little Wing".

Evelyn turned and allowed Leia to sort a few things out and as she walked away she saw a golden droid with a red arm looking around and then it looked straight at Evelyn and jolted and walked up to her.

"My Ms Ryder is so good to see you alive and well" The Droid spoke.

Evelyn chuckled "C3PO I told you that you can call me Evelyn".

"I'm sorry I always seem to forget" C3PO stated and then at both sides of Evelyn "I say where is N7? he's normally never far from you".

Evelyn's smile dropped and she sighed "I'm sorry 3PO but...N7 didnt make it".

C3PO looked straight at Evelyn and then looked to the side "Oh my...I am so sorry Evelyn he was a great droid..oh what will R2 think?".

Evelyn moved closer to C3PO "I should have been quicker 3PO, its my fault he's dead".

C3PO looked at Evelyn "Now Ms Ryder we all know you would have done everything you could to save him but I am sure he is happy knowing you are alive".

Evelyn gave a small smile "Thank you...any word on R2 yet?".

C3PO looked into the cornor of the room and looked at a small driod covered by a cloth "I am afriad nothing new has happened, I fear he may never wake up".

Evelyn placed her hand on C3PO's arm and he looked at her "Have faith 3PO he has been through alot and I am sure he will come back".

C3PO looked at R2 covered by the cloth and then looked at Evelyn "I hope so too Ms Ryder".

The two then heard BB8 roll up to them and started beeping and C3PO looked at Evelyn "It would seem he is ready to show what he knows".

Evelyn nodded "I will catch up in a bit take it straight to Leia and see if you can find anything out".

"Of course Ms Ryder" C3PO stated and she smiled as she saw the two droids go to Leia.

Evelyn took a deep breath and looked at herself "I need a shower".

While Evelyn was getting cleaned up Leia and Han were near a infomation desk watching C3PO taking out the data chip from BB8 and placing it into the computer and soon a hologram of the incomplete map was present and C3PO examined it and looked at Leia and Han.

"General I regret to inform you but this map recovered from BB8 is only partcially complete and even worse it matches no charted system on record we simply do not have enough infomation to find Master Luke" C3PO looked at the map piece.

Leia sighed "To think I was so foolish enough to find Luke and bring him home".

Solo turned to her "Leia..."

Leia shook her head at Solo "Dont do that".

Solo was confused "Do what?".

Leia rubbed her head as she moved away "Anything".

Solo sighed and looked at C3PO and the droid shook his head "Princesses..".

Solo turned and caught up with Leia "Leia I'm trying to be helpful".

Leia huffed as she walked on "When did that ever help and dont say the Death Star".

Back at the infomation table BB8 turned his head to the corner of the room and saw R2 covered by cloth so he rolled over to him and quickly removed the cloth fully revealing R2 and he beeped a few times but R2 did not respond and soon C3PO caught up with him and BB8 looked up at C3PO.

"BB8 I'm afriad you are wasting your time it is very doubtful that R2 would have the rest of the map in his backup data" C3PO stated and BB8 beeped again.

"I'm afraid not R2 has been in low power mode ever since Master Luke went away..sadly he may never be his old self again" C3PO explained further

BB8 looked up at R2 and then lowered his head to the ground giving a few quiet beeps.

Solo and Leia was in one corner of the room away from everyone else and Leia was trying to think while Solo stood next to her.

"Leia listen to me will you" Solo spoke in a quiet tone and Leia decided to look at him.

Solo sighed "I know everytime you...everytime you look at me I remind you of him".

"You think I want to forget him..I want him back" Leia finally spoke.

Solo took a deep breath trying to control his emotions "Theres nothing more we could have done, theres too much Vader in him".

"Thats why I wanted him to train with Luke, I should have never sent him away thats when I lost him" Leia looked deep into Han's eyes "Thats when I lost you both".

Solo stepped closer "We both had to deal with it in our own way, having little Evelyn around eased the pain for a little while but seeing that little girl made it hurt more...I went back to the only thing I was any good at".

Leia looked at Solo as he spoke and he was right, Evelyn kept them from completely falling apart back when she was a child but the nightmares of losing their son was too great and what made it more hard was that Evelyn looked up to their son and it pained them to tell her he had to go away and not telling her that he was being trained as a Jedi and when their son was lost they couldnt tell her what really happened.

"We both did and I know telling Evelyn that our son moved away to live somewhere else was painful but we couldnt tell her what really happened, it would have destroyed that little just as much as it did to us" Leia finally responded.

Solo looked at her with pain in his eyes "We lost our son...forever".

Leia placed her hand on Solo's arm "No it was Snoke...he seduced our son to the Dark Side but we can still save him..me..and you".

Solo didnt sound convinced "If Luke could reach him how could I?".

Leia took a deep breath "Luke is a Jedi" she then smiled at Solo "Your his father".

Solo's body trembled as Leia reminded him and Leia then placed her other hand on his other arm and the two looked into eachothers eyes and Leia spoke once again "There is still light in him I know it".

Solo and Leia looked at eachother and Solo had a little bit of hope that their son may still be saved and maybe this nightmare would finally end.

Chewie was being attended to by a medic in a seperate room and he was explaining what happened to the medic from beginning to end and the Medic chuckled.

"That sounds very scary" The medic ran a device over Chewie's arm and she chuckled up at Chewie "You must be so brave".

Chewie grunted and nodded his head pretty much stating it was nothing.

An hour had past and everyone was around a huge table listening to Poe giving a breifing of what he knew about the weapon of The First Order.

"The scan data from Snap's reconnisence data confirms Finn's report" Poe stated.

"They some how created a hyper lightspeed weapon built within the planet itself" Snap stated.

"A lazer cannon" Evelyn spoke up who was standing next to Solo.

"We are not sure how to discribe a weapon of this scale" Span responed.

"Its another Death Star" one Resistance Major spoke out.

Poe sighed "I wish that were the case Major" Poe went to the keppad in front of him and brought up a hologram of the Death Star "This was the Death Star".

Everyone looked at the hologram of the Death Star and soon Poe spoke "And this is Star Killer Base".

Poe brought up another Hologram of The new base and it was alot bigger then the Death Star and everyone in the room felt fear.

Solo sighed "So it's bigger".

"How is it possible to power a weapon of that size?" One of the General's spoke up.

Finn came into the converstation who was standing next to Snap "It uses the power of the sun, as the weapon is charged the sun is drained until it dissapears".

Leia listend on until an informant handed her a report and she looked at it and then looked at everyone around the table "The First Order, are charging the weapon again now...our system is the next target".

Everyone in the room looked at eachother and Solo looked at Evelyn who was still looking at the size of StarKiller base and he placed his hand on her shoulder bringing her back to reality and she looked at him and slowly nodded "I'm fine..I'm fine".

Solo gave a small smile as it felt like yesterday that this young woman was once a tiny child causing trouble around the base and he couldnt be more proud of the woman she has become.

"Oh my without the repubic fleet we are doomed" C3PO spoke out of nowhere.

"Ok how do we blow it up theres always a way to do that" Solo looked around the table.

"Han's right" Leia looked at Han and he looked at her.

A Resistance Major spoke up "For that amount of power to be contained that base must have some kind of thermal isolator".

Finn placed his hands on the console and zoomed in on the base to what looked like a hatch "There is one, Presinked 47".

"If we can destroy that Isloator it might destablise the core and cripple the weapon" The Major.

"And maybe the planet" A Captain responded.

"We'll go in there and hit that Isolater with everything we got" Poe offered.

"They have defensive shields that our ships cannot penetrate" The Resistance Admiral next to him responded.

"We disable the shields" Solo simply stated and looked at Finn "Kid you worked there what you got".

Finn looked at Solo and Evelyn who had hope in there eyes "I can do it".

Solo smiled "I like this kid".

"Me too" Evelyn smirked.

"I can disable the shields but I need to be there" Finn stated on the planet.

Solo looked up at Chewie next to him and then looked at Finn "We'll get you there".

"Han how?" Leia questioned.

Solo shook his head "If I said you wouldnt like it".

"So we disable the shields, take out the isolator and blow up the big gun" Poe came up with the steps and Chewie roared ready to go.

"Alright lets go". Poe stated and everyone moved away from the table and proceeded with the plan and they only had one chance to do it.

Evelyn headed outside with every other pilot in the Resistance with her helmet in hand and she was changed into her new pilot clothes and she marched down the countless X-Wings looking at everyone getting ready as she walked and in the distance she saw Finn coming her way with his rifle in hand and he went past Poe who tapped his shoulder and she saw him look back at Poe and then looked back towards Evelyn and ran up to her and the two stopped.

"You ready?" Evelyn stated.

Finn nodded "I am Evelyn I wont let you down".

Evelyn smiled and moved closer and the two embraced "I know you wont Finn, you proved that when you came back".

Finn embraced her tighter "Thank you for giving me a chance".

Evelyn smiled at his statment "Thats what friends do".

The two removed themselves from eachother and they both ran towards the Falcon where Chewie and Solo were prepping for the fight and Solo turned around and saw the two and he placed his hands on his hips and smiled.

"You two ready?" Solo asked.

"More then ready" Evelyn responded and Solo looked at Finn and motioned him to check the crates and he approached her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Evelyn I never go the chance to say this but seeing you from when you were a little girl and seeing you now has been one of the greatest things I have ever witnessed" Solo admitted.

Evelyn frowned "Han whats this-".

"Let me finish" Solo asked calmly and he took a deep breath as he looked at her "Ever since you came into our lives you have brought more light into it then we ever thought possible and even though your parents didnt get a chance to see you grow into a young woman I know they are smiling down on you extremely proud of you...just like I am...I am so lucky to have you in my life" Solo admitted and Evelyn's eyes watered.

"No matter what happens here today and no matter what happens after it never forget that I will always love you Evelyn...never forget that" Solo's last statment made Evelyn bring herself into his arms and she embraced him tight and he returned it and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"I love you too Han, I love all of you...you were the only family I ever had growing up...and I couldnt ask for anyone better then you and Leia" Evelyn finally admitted and Solo smiled and the two finally let go of each other.

"Make me proud Evelyn, just like you always have" Solo smiled as she nodded "I will, I will see you we get back".

Solo smiled as he watched her run off to her X Wing and Solo heard a few things drop on his left and he saw Finn pick up a few balls dropped on the floor.

"Hey becareful with those they are explosives" Solo warned and Finn looked at the balls around him. "Now you tell me".

Solo turned and saw Leia smiling at him and he knew she heard everything Solo said to Evelyn and she took a few steps forward "You know no matter how much we fought I always hated watching you leave".

Solo smiled "Thats why I did it" Leia chuckled as he approached "So you'd miss me".

Leia smiled as Solo got close to her "I did miss you".

Solo looked past Leia and saw Evelyn hugging her 'brother' Poe and then looked back at Leia "Wasnt all bad was it, some of it was...good".

Leia nodded and smiled abit more "Pretty good".

She then looked back and saw Evelyn putting her helmet on and checking her ship and she then looked back at Solo "What you said to her was true, she brought alot of light into our lives...made the self centred smuggler grow a bigger heart" Leia chuckled and Solo shook his head smiling as he took her hands.

"Things never change" Solo felt comfort holding her.

"True, still drive me crazy" Leia shook her head at Solo showing that she still loved him and the two finally embraced and Leia closed her eyes listening to his heartbeat and it was a pure moment of comfort something she had missed from him and she took a deep breath before speaking.

"If you see our son, bring him home" Leia asked with hope and Solo looked on into the distance hoping that this would indeed be the day their son would come back to the light and finally come home.

Evelyn did her final checks and then looked to the Falcon and saw Solo and Leia holding eachother in comfort and it made her smile and she had a great feeling things will go back to normal and with that she climbed up the ladder into her new X-Wing and she closed her eyes took a few deep breaths and collected her thoughts as she sat in the pilot seat and she finally opened her eyes.

"Rey, we're coming for you" Evelyn smiled with hope.

 **"I think you all can figure out now that Solo and Leia see Evelyn as a daughter and I wanted Solo to express that to her before they head off and I think it turned out well and I am proud of how this chapter turned out and cant wait to write up the next one! hope u enjoyed this chapter as more in now incoming!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Master

**"This chapter takes place just after Evelyn and Finn make is back to The Resistance base and in this chapter it will focus on Kylo Ren meeting Snoke after his failed attempt to read Rey's mind and of course we will get a flashback from the first time we see Snoke from the film, please enjoy :) "**

Chapter 11: The Master

Kylo Ren marched down the hall in anger that a simple scavenger managed to see into his mind and actually be able to see his darkest fear and as he marched down the hall a Storm Trooper came up to him and he stopped.

"Sir, Bala wishes to speak to you says its urgent" The Storm Trooper stated and Kylo Ren took a deep breath and nodded "Fine, follow me".

Kylo Ren continued to march down the hall and soon came up to a single door and soon entered and saw Bala marching back and forth in his temperally quarters and soon Bala looked at him.

"Kylo Ren I cant handle it anymore I wanted in on that fight on Takkadona I knew Evelyn was there and that was my chance to finally kill her and yet you kept me in this room". Bala was angry.

"Do you really think you had what it takes to kill her? I saw this woman in my guest's mind and you were on a frieghter with your lost gang and you even couldnt kill her then so what makes you think you can take her on" Kylo watched as Bala took a deep breath.

"What happened is between me and her I came here to ask for help to locate her and I will be the one to kill her" Bala had anger in his eyes and Kylo could sense it.

"Your anger fuels your desire thats good but is it really enough for you" Kylo continued to watch Bala walk back and forth in the room.

"Until she's dead I wont rest" Bala looked back at Kylo Ren.

Kylo looked into Bala and saw he was a capible fighter and he respected those who used anger to fuel their desire.

"Maybe you will be useful after all" Kylo Ren stated and Bala stopped pacing and listened to Kylo Ren talk on.

"I will make sure you get your chance with Evelyn...on one condiction" Kylo watched Bala frown.

"You join The First Order and use that anger to bring peace back to the galaxy and your life will be more perfect then ever before". Kylo Ren offered.

Bala huffed "You think I want to join you forget it".

Kylo raised his hand and Bala was pulled into Kylo and was gripped by the throat and Bala struggled against him.

"I dont think you understand your options, you will either join us...or die" Kylo looked straight into Bala's eyes.

Bala's throat grew tighter and tighter and he could hardly breath and soon he quickly nodded and Kylo let go and Bala fell to the floor holding his throat and Kylo Ren looked down at him.

"Very wise Bala, welcome to The First Order you will be an excellent addition to our cause" Kylo Ren smirked and Bala finally collected his breath and looked up at Kylo Ren and soon he watched him turn and leave the room.

"Get him to Captain Phasma, she will make sure he falls in line" Kylo ordered the Trooper who followed him.

"Yes Sir" The Storm Trooper responded and pulled up Bala and marched him to Captain Phasma and Kylo Ren watched on until Bala was out of sight and Kylo Ren then looked down the other side of the hall and continued down it and headed to his destination, to his Master...Supreme Leader Snoke and he couldnt help but remember the last meeting with him along with General Hux.

-Flashback-

Kylo Ren was standing in a huge room with General Hux standing next to him looking up at a huge hollogram of Supreme Leader Snoke and they saw him looking down on them.

"The droid will soon be delivered to The Resistance..leading them to the last Jedi, If Skywalker returns a new Jedi...will rise" Snoke frowned at General Hux and kylo Ren.

General Hux spoke up "Supreme Leader I take full resp-".

"GENERAL!" Snoke stood up from his seat in anger at Hux clearly hating being interuptted.

After a few moments Snoke continued "Our stradagy must now change".

Hux continued to look up at Snoke uneffected by his rage "The weapon..it is ready I believe the time has come to use it".

Kylo Ren looked at Hux as he spoke on "We shall destroy the goverments that supports The Resistance, The Republic".

Snoke looked down at Hux and slowly sat down as he listened "Without their friends to protect them The Resistance will be vunerable and we will stop them before they reach Skywalker".

Snoke leaned back in his chair "Go, oversee preperations".

Hux nodded "Yes Supreme Leader" he then looked at Kylo Ren and the two just looked at eachother and it was no secret they hated eachother and Hux smirked happy with the Supreme Leader taking his advice and he turned to leave and Kylo looked up at his Master.

"Theres been an awakening..have you felt it" Snoke asked his apprentice.

"Yes.." Kylo Ren simply stated.

Snoke took a deep breath "Theres something more..the droid we seek is aboard The Millennium Falcon, in the hands of your father".

Snoke frowned with anger "Han..Solo".

Kylo Ren looked up at his Master not moving a muscle "He means nothing to me".

"Even you..Master of the Knights Of Ren have never faced such a test" Snoke simply stated with his anger now subsided.

"By the grace of your training I will not be seduced" Kylo Ren stated and Snoke continued to look at him.

"We shall see...I sense something powerful on The Millennium Falcon...we shall see" Snoke's hologram finally vanished and Kylo was alone in the room.

-Present Day-

Kylo Ren came up to the huge door leading into the huge room where he last spoke with his Master and he took a deep breath and entered and headed into the middle of the room and stood on the panel and knelt down and lowered his head waiting for the Hologram of Supreme Leader Snoke to appear and after a few seconds Snoke appeared.

"Kylo Ren, you wished to speak to me?" Snoke looked down at Kylo Ren.

"I have news Master" Kylo still had his head lowered not looking at his Master.

"Rise" Snoke ordered and Kylo stood up and look at his Master.

"Did you secure the driod?" Snoke leaned forward from his chair.

Kylo took a deep breath "No Master but I have something else, a Scavanger who has seen the map with her own eyes I brought her here to take that infomation from her".

Snoke looked down at Kylo Ren with no emotion "Did you get the map from her?".

Kylo Ren looked down to the floor and then back at his Master "No...she resisted me".

Snoke closed his eyes and brought his hand to his head and his anger rised "The scavenger resisted you!".

Kylo pointed at the door behind him while still looking at his Master "She is strong with the Force, untrained but stronger then she knows".

Snoke leaned forward "And the droid!?".

Kylo Ren heard the door behind him open and he looked and saw Hux approach and he turned back and tried to control his anger as Hux spoke.

"Ren believed it was no longer valuable to us but the girl was all we needed" Hux looked at Kylo Ren with anger as he stood next to him and soon he looked up at Snoke.

"As a result the droid has most likely been returned to the hands of the enemy, they may have the map already" Hux stated.

Snoke looked at Hux and then looked into the distance "Then the Resistance must be destroyed before they get to Skywalker".

"We have their location" Hux stated and Snoke looked to him.

"We tracked their reconissance ship to the system they are based" Hux revealed and Snoke nodded "Good then we will crush them once and for all, prepare the weapon". Hux bowed and turned to leave.

Kylo Ren stepped forward "Supreme Leader I can get the map from the girl I just need your guidence".

Snoke looked at Kylo Ren and frowned "I felt something powerful on The Millennium Falcon.. a power that has not been felt since the fall of the Jedi...if what you say about this girl is true..bring her to me..".

Back in the holding cells Rey ended up falling asleep from exhaustion and her face was twitching as she was witnesses a strange dream.

-Rey's Dream-

She stood on the ground of a planet alone and everything around her was in flames and she then heard gunfire in the distance and she ended up running to the sound of blasters and she ended up coming to a small forest and saw a few Resistance fighters going against Kylo Ren and this time he was unmasked and charging at a soldier shooting at him and he drove his lightsaber into the fighter and ended up slamming him to the ground and she saw a group of cloaked warriors behind him killing more Resistance members and it was the same figures from her vision when she touched the lightsaber and she watched in horror as she saw familier faces fighting against Kylo Ren and his troops.

She screamed as she saw Finn get shot down, she cried when she saw Evelyn meet the end of Kylo's lightsaber again and soon she saw Kylo throw his lightsaber right at Han Solo and it went right through his chest and time slowed down and Rey saw Han Solo slowly fall to the ground and landed with a thud and she ran to him and tried to wake him up and she looked at her lifeless friends nearby and she saw they never had a chance and she jolted back as Kylo Ren's lightsaber shot out of Han Solo's chest and back into his hand and she saw Kylo and his troops slowly approach her and she crawled away from them with tears running down her face and soon Kylo Ren and his troops stopped and looked up in front of them and took a defensive stance then backed away and it confused Rey.

Rey watched them and all of a sudden she saw two figures walk past her and towards Kylo Ren and his troops and she looked striaght at them.

They were both hooded with one in white robes and one in gray robes and they both wielded a lightsaber each, one was green and one was blue and they slowly stopped and looked straight at Kylo Ren and Rey saw them slowly turn their heads and before she could see their faces everything went white.

-Present Day-

Rey jolted awake and saw she was still in the device and she realised she need to get out and return to her friends as she refused to risk her friends dying and she looked down at the restraints on her arms and she looked around the room and sensed a gaurd behind her and something inside her was telling her something, something she thought was crazy but her mind kept telling to do it, with very little choice she took a deep breath and spoke.

"You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open" Rey stated and she could feel the Trooper looking at her.

"What did you say?" The Trooper responded.

Rey didnt know what to do but her mind kept telling her to repeat what she just said so she answered "You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open".

Rey's heart beated out of her chest as she heard the Trooper approach her and stood next to her and she just looked at him waiting for a response.

"I'll tighten those restraints scavenger scum" The Tropper warned Rey and she looked at him and this time she calmed herself and cleared her mind and the only thing she thought about was her request and so she tried one more time.

"You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open" Rey asked for the third time and she saw the Trooper relax and just stood there and he responded.

"I will remove these restraints and leave this room with the door open" The Trooper stated and Rey watched as he removed her restraints and then went to leave and she was just shocked at what she just witnessed and then she shouted.

"And you will drop your weapon!"

The Tropper dropped his weapon as he walked off "And I'll drop my weapon".

Rey quickly got out of the device and ran out of the room and picked up the Troopers weapon and ran past him as he walked on and as she turned the corner Kylo Ren came around another corner on the opposite side of the hall and entered the room and saw she was gone.

Kylo's anger began to rise and his breathing became unstable "No...No...".

Kylo then ignited his lightsaber and screamed as he began trashing the room and just destroyed everything and two Storm Troopers came around a cornor and saw sparks flying at the room and heard Kylo Ren screaming so they decided to turn around and just pretended to go somewhere else.

 **"The forest is actually from the teaser trailer from The Rise Of Skywalker and I had to add the scene where those Storm Troopers walked away from Kylo's rage that was too brilliant lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter and of course the dream sequence and are ready for more :)**


	12. Chapter 12: The Search For Rey

**"We are back with another episode and we are finally turning up the heat lol this was a fun chapter to write and I am so proud of it I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as I have writing it :) "**

Chapter 12: The Search For Rey

Kylo Ren marched through every hall searching for Rey who managed to escape from the holding cells and deep down he knew she managed this with the help of the Force and he needed to find her quick before it was too late and despite the base being on alert they still couldnt find her until a Storm Tropper called out to Kylo and got his attention and appraoched her.

"Sir sensors triggered in hanger 718 we are searching the area" The Storm Trooper stated.

"She's begining to test her powers, the longer it takes to find her the more dangerous she becomes" Kylo then marched past her while other Storm Troopers searched the area and in the distance Rey was hiding with her blaster ready and she looked around making sure no one would sneak up on her and once the halls were clear she quickly ran down the hall to her destination.

The Millenium Falcon was flying through lightspeed ahead of The Resistance in order to find Rey and bring down the shields on the base's isolater to give them the opening they needed to be able to destroy Starkiller Base they knew this was a suicide mission but they had to try.

Han Solo, Chewie and Finn were in the cockpit managing the systems until Finn spoke.

"Han why isnt Evelyn coming with us I thought she would come with us" Finn stated.

"Believe me kid she will be doing more good up in the sky she was trained by Poe and having her and him up there will give us more time, believe me she wanted to be with us but she understands her fight is in the sky" Solo pressed buttons and flipped switches as he respond.

Chewie grunted back in agreement and Finn turned to Solo "How do we get in?".

Solo looked around to Finn "Their sheilds have a fractional refresh rate keeps anything slower then lightspeed from getting through".

Finn's eyes widened "We are making our landing at lightspeed?".

Chewie grunted at Solo knowing this was a bad idea but Solo ignored him "Chewie get ready".

Finn sat back down and Chewie flipped a few switches and Solo placed his hand on a lever and took a deep breath "Now!".

They left lightspeed and Han's eyes widened at they were heading for a cliff and he quickly pulled the Falcon up as hard as he could and Chewie freaked out.

"I am pulling up!" Solo shouted back at Chewie and soon they were clear of the cliff and smashed through a forest knocking down multiple trees in their way and Chewie growled at Solo.

"IF I GO ANY HIGHER THEY'LL SEE US!" Solo argued as he kept his eye on flying and soon the Falcon burst through the forest and crash landed on the snow covered ground of Starkiller Base and the Falcon slid up to a drop but a few bolders managed to stop the Falcon in its tracks and just inches away from falling into the abyss.

In the deepest parts of StarKiller Base Kylo's anger was rising as it was taking way to long to find Rey and he knew she would soon learn how to use her powers to the fullest and soon he came up to an officer who stopped in front of him.

"Sir she was not found in Hanger 718 but all troops are on alert" The Officer stated.

"Put every hanger in lockdown she's going to try and steal a ship to esca-" Kylo then turn his head and looked behind him sensing something and his anger then rose higher "Han Solo...".

Han Solo, Chewie and Finn were out of the Falcon and were running to a radio tower and took cover and then looked out into the distance and saw the main base.

"The flooding tunnels are over that ridge we'll get in that way" Finn explained as he poked out of cover with Solo looking past him at the base.

"What was your job when you were based here?" Solo asked as he looked on.

"Sanitation" Finn simply responded and Solo looked straight at him in shock and he forced Finn to look at him.

"Sanitation!? how do you know how to disable the shields?" Solo had a angry look on his face and Chewie just looked at Finn.

Finn sighed "I dont I'm just here to get Rey".

Solo couldnt believe how reckless Finn was and all he thought about was getting Rey out "People are counting on us, the galaxy is counting on us".

"Solo we'll figure it out, We'll use the Force" Finn sounded determined.

"Thats not how the Force works.." Solo just couldnt believe what just happened in a matter of seconds he went in to lightspeed thinking they had the perfect plan but now they were back to square one and then he heard Chewie grunt and he looked towards him "Oh really your cold?" Solo said in a sarcastic tone.

Finn knew he messed up but he was determined to get the job done and even though he came here mostly for Rey he had to find a way to get those shields down and he ran from out of cover.

"Come on!" Finn ordered and Solo and Chewie followed behind him towards the flooding tunnels and in the distance a beam of light from the nearby sun was pouring into the base ready to fuel the weapon and destroy its next target...The Resistance.

Rey was sneaking through the many halls of the base trying to get to the hanger and soon she can to one cornor and heard a woman talking in a calm tone and she quickly planted her back to the wall and listened in.

"You lucky Kylo Ren has given you this chance I suggest you take it and follow your orders" The woman spoke and the Storm Trooper in front of her with two higher ranking troopers standing on each side of him responded.

"With all do respect Captain Phasma I came here to get help finding someone I want dead" Rey reconised the man's voice as it was the leader of the gang that she came across with Finn, Evelyn and Solo.

"Bala.." Rey whispered to herself.

"I've heard about it, must be a huge embarressment on your part managing to get away from you and your dead gang" Captain Phasma stated simply.

"All I want is her dead but now I have to submit myself to The First Order, this is not what I wanted" Bala had anger in his voice.

"I suggest you lower your tone you have been given a new life and new purpose no longer will you have to do dirty jobs but begin something new and better". Captain Phasma continued to look down at the new Storm Trooper and Bala took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Fine what are my orders" Bala gave in.

"Find and capture the prisoner that has escaped, we want her alive" Captain Phasma then turned away and the two higher ranking Troopers ordered Bala to follow him and Rey could hear them approaching down the hall and she quickly looked around and saw a service hatch on the floor and quickly entered it just as the Troppers turned the corner and continued to look for her and soon they vanished around another corner and Rey quickly got out of the hatch and ran towards a huge door in the distance and as she ran through it she almost fell into a huge chasem and soon realised it was a huge gap leading to the other side of the station and she looked around and saw a locked panel and couldnt open it.

"Shit" Rey cursed at herself and she knew she had no time to test the power in her so she looked up around the door and saw a couple of hatches leading up to the higher levels and she decided to take the option in front of her and started climbing up the wall hoping to reach the higher levels as quickly as possible.

Captain Phasma continued to march down the empty hall heading to where she needs to be then all of a sudden something big tackled her to the side and away from the hall and was quickly restrained by what ever was holding her and soon two people came into her view and only one caught her attention.

"You remember me" Finn frowned at Phasma.

"FN2187" Phasma calmly stated.

Finn shook his head "Not anymore my names Finn and I'm in charge here, I'm in charge now Phasma".

Solo raised his hand seeing that Finn was going over board and making his voice louder "Bring it down.."

Finn looked at Solo and calmed down and then looked up at his former Captain "Follow me".

Rey still continued to climb up the huge wall for the next few minutes and all of a sudden her foot slipped and she gasped as she lost her grip and began falling but after a few moments she managed to grab on to a hatch and caught her breath and looked down into the black abyss and her heart raced and she began panicing but soon she closed her eyes and began focusing on the people she knew to calm herself as she hanged, she rememered Finn with his cocky attitude, Chewie with his protective side and how he welcomed her in the short time they knew eachother, she remembered Solo who she indeed began to see as a father figure and then her mind came to Evelyn.

Rey thought more about Evelyn then the others, she remembered her kindness towards her such as giving her a flower from Takkadona and the advice Evelyn gave her about the galaxy being full of beautiful things...she remembered everything they did in the short time they knew eachother but most importantly she remembered Evelyn's smile and thats when Rey opened her eyes and looked up to the higher levels and planted her feet against the wall and resumed her climbing.

"I'm not gonna leave you guys.." Rey said to herself as she climbed harder.

Phasma was forced into a control room and was ordered to sit down at the controls and open the Base's defense systems and once she opened them she stopped despite Finn, Chewie and Solo aiming their weapons at her.

"You want me to blast that bucket off your head? lower the shields!" Finn ordered.

"Your making a big mistake" Phasma looked at Finn and he brought his rifle closer to her.

"Do it" Finn ordered again followed by Chewie growling and after a few seconds Phasma hit the command and the Base's shields were lowered.

Finn looked at the console to confirm and he smiled and turned to Solo and Phasma got up out of her seat and turned to the three.

"You cant be so stupid to think this will be easy, my troops will storm this block and kill you all" Phasma stated and looked directly at Finn as he approached her with his weapon aiming at her head "I disagree".

Finn looked back at Solo "What do we do with her?".

Solo took a few steps forward and smirked "Is there a garbage shute, trash compactor?".

Phasma looked striaght at Solo has soon as those words left his mouth and Finn smirked "Yeah".

Back lightyears away the X- Wing Fighters if the Resistance were waiting for the signal that the shields dropped and as they flew through space Evelyn was flying in her new X-Wing and her mind was unfocused.

Evelyn felt guilty about not finding Rey when she ran into the forest of Takkadona if only she kept searching a little longer she may have found her and she would have never been captured and she truly believed it was her fault.

Evelyn looked out to the side glass of her pilot seat seeing her fellow fighters flying through space along side her and soon she looked up at the billions of stars with some shining brighter then others and she wish Rey could see this one beautiful thing.

"I pray your ok Rey.." Evelyn continued to look at the stars and then she heard an X-Wing fly up next to her and it was her 'brother' Poe looking at her.

"You alright Little Wing you've been quiet for awhile?" Poe called over his radio.

"I'm fine Poe just thinking about the fight ahead of us and just looking at the stars" Evelyn smiled and looked back at them.

Poe sighed and looked at all the X-Wing fighters around them and there was at least twenty to thirty of them and there was a small chance they may not come back but they all knew if they didnt try the whole galaxy will be clouded by the First Orders iron fist and so he linked his radio to everyone and Evelyn listened in to Poe's speech.

"Ok team listen up..I know theres a chance we may not come back and I want to take this moment to be honest with you, I dont care if I die today..reason being is because there are billions of innocent people praying for hope that The First Order will be stopped and we have that chance today...we may all die today and we will be forgotten by the Galaxy but the one thing they will remember is that we destroyed The First Order's ultimate weapon and if we can destroy it at least we can rest knowing that what we did here today has freed the galaxy's fear of the First Order..they will see that we can fight back and we can win..that we sacrifice our lives for the greater good to ensure there is a better future and thats what I am fighting for...tell me what are you fighting for" Poe stated.

"Home" one pilot responded.

"Peace" another responded

"Freedom" another responded along with many others and soon Evelyn was the last to answer and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and soon opened her eyes again.

"For Family.." Evelyn finally gave her answer and soon General Leia came over the radio.

"Attention the shields on Starkiller Base is down begin your approach and good luck to all of you...may the force be with you".

Evelyn took a deep breath and looked out at Poe who finally looked at her and she smiled.

"Lets do this and go home" Evelyn flipped her visor and one by one The Fighters Of The Resistance entered lightspeed and Evelyn hit her hyperdrive and watched as the stars began to glow brighter.

"May the force be with you.." Evelyn smiled and she took off into Lightspeed and headed striaght for Starkiller Base.

Back on StarKiller Base Finn, Solo and Chewie managed to get rid of Phasma and continued to sneak down the halls to look for Rey and soon they came to a crossroads and saw a blast door which leaded to the hatch to the isolator and they needed to get that open for the Resistance and Finn had an idea and looked to Han.

"We'll use those charges to blow the blast door, I'll go in and draw fire" Finn stated and Solo looked back at Finn raising his eyebrow at him "You sure your up for this?".

Finn sighed "Hell now I'll go and try to find Rey but the Troopers will be on our tail".

Finn then saw Solo look past him but he continued to explain "Theres an access tunnel that..." Finn then saw Solo motion his head up.

"Why you doing that?" Finn copied Solo "Why you doing this I'm trying to come up with a plan".

Solo sighed and motioned Finn to look behind him and Finn turned and the two saw Rey climbing in the distance and soon she climbed up to the higher level and got to her feet and ran across a bridge leading to Finn, Solo and Chewie.

Finn smiled at Han and Chewie and the three headed off to get her.

Rey had her blaster in hand going from corner to corner and she looked back behind her and she turned to her front and gasp and raised her blaster but soon realised it was her friends who had their hands out in front of them.

"You alright" Solo asked as he made her lower her weapon.

"Yeah" Rey was wide eyed as she couldnt believe they were there and she turned to Finn.

"You ok did they hurt you" Finn asked Rey.

"What are you guys doing here" Rey asked and looked at Solo who was keeping watch and then turned to Finn.

"We've come to get you out" Finn smiled and Rey quickly embraced him.

"Thank you" Rey said out loud to all of them and she pulled back from Finn and looked around them and frowned "Where's Evelyn?".

Solo saw an alternate route to the Isolator hatch and then looked back to Rey "She's with the Resistance Fighters they are on their way to destroy Starkiller Base".

Rey was shocked "They're coming here".

Solo nodded "We need to get that Isolator Hatch up if they have any chance we're running out of time lets go". Solo headed off and Rey looked at Finn and Chewie and then they followed Solo into an elevator and the four of them headed to the upper levels hoping to get there in time.

The elevator was silent and soon Solo turned his head to Rey and he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a note which Evelyn stuck in his pocket when they embraced on The Resistance Base, he never looked at it but when Leia hugged him he looked at Evelyn wondering what she placed in his pocket and he looked at it and saw Rey written on it and he slowly presented it to her and she frowned at it and looked at Solo.

"From Little Wing" Solo gave a small smile and Rey slowly took the folded paper and opened it up and she read its contents.

 _ **"Rey, I pray this message finds you well for I may be dead once you read this..I blame myself for your capture if I had just searched a little longer..a little further then maybe you wouldnt have suffered at the hands of The First Order.**_

Rey's heart was beating fast as she read on.

 _ **"I wish I was there to help with your rescue but my story took me to the sky to bring down The First Order so this may be the only time I will ever see you four again"**_

 _ **"But know this Rey...you and Finn have become true friends..ones I will always carry with me, no matter what happens here today I want you to promise me that you will live".**_

Rey's eyes began to tear and Solo saw her sadness and Finn turned and saw it too and he was about to ask what was wrong but Solo shook his head at Finn telling him no and both he and Finn watched Rey as she continued to read.

 _ **"Promise me you will explore the beauties of the galaxy and take every oppertunity it can offer you...you are a true friend Rey and If I die I will watch down on you all".**_

 _ **"May The Force Be With You Rey...my dear friend"**_

 _ **"Evelyn Ryder"**_

Rey closed her eyes and a single tear fell down her cheek and Solo and Finn could only watch and soon Rey took a deep breath and looked at Finn and Solo.

"We need to get that hatch open as quick as possible" Rey had new determination and soon the elevator doors opened and she marched out and was followed by Chewie and Finn and Solo followed.

"What was that about Solo?" Finn looked at Solo as he walked.

"I dont know kid, that was between Evelyn and Rey only" Solo looked at Finn and smiled and the two walked quicker to catch up with the now determined Rey.

 **"We all know what's coming next... but I want to speak about the letter Evelyn wrote to Rey its just about someone telling a true friend to live life to the fullest and that its was amazing for me to write and it has motivated Rey to fight on to do what needs to be done so she doesn't lose Evelyn and The Starkiller Base scenes were some of my absolute favourite moments especially the Trash Compactor and Phasma's reaction lol Bala is now part of the First Order and he will have a big role in the future also if you think its going too quick I am here to tell you right now...these chapters I have written make up the prologue of this story, the story has hardly begun ) "**


	13. Chapter 13: Fighters Of The Resistance

**"Evelyn and The Resistance begin their assault on StarKiller Base what will happen lets find out! :)**

Chapter 13: Fighters Of The Resistance

"Red Squad, Blue Squad take my lead" Poe ordered over his radio to his fellow fighters as they headed through lightspeed.

"Roger that" Jessika Pava responded.

"Dropping out of lightspeed" Evelyn stated and pressed a few switches above her and soon she left lightspeed with her fighters and they soon saw the giant base known as Starkiller and her heart raced as she saw the whole thing with her own eyes.

"Look at the size of that thing..." Evelyn was just in shock.

"Stay focused Little Wing, we only need to destroy the isolator and that thing will be history" Poe stated on the radio and Evelyn snapped out of shock and followed Poe right towards Starkiller with the rest of her fellow fighters and soon they were coming up to their target.

"Almost in range hit the target dead centre with as many runs as we can get" Poe ordered.

"Approaching target" Evelyn responded.

"Rockets loaded" Another fighter responded and the Resistance fighters took formation and headed straight for the hatch and soon The First Order's surface defenses spotted them and opened fire.

"Keep your distances from those cannons, closer we get to them the easier it will be for them!" Evelyn stated to her fighters and soon Evelyn, Poe and a few other fighters made the first run.

"Alright lets light it up!" Poe ordered and Evelyn and the rest of the first fighters unleashed round after rounds of torpedos at the hatch as they got closer to it and the surface was covered with explostions as Evelyn and the few fighters pulled up away from the hatch to begin their next run.

"Ha direct hit!" A Resistance fighter shouted over the radio.

"But no damage!" Another responded.

"Yeah we got to keep hitting it another bombing run, remember when that sun is gone the weapon will be ready to fire but as long as theres light we got a chance" Poe explained and turned his X Wing ready to start again and Evelyn and the few fighters with him followed.

Evelyn then saw something in the corner of her eye and when she looked to the left side of her coccpit her eyes widened "Poe, Left Side!".

Poe looked to his left and saw a large group of TIE Fighters approaching "Guys we got alot of company!".

"Moving to engage!" Evelyn shouted and she turned to the TIE fighters along with Poe and a few other Fighters to keep them busy as Blue Squad began their bombing run.

"Covering your left Evelyn lets do this" Jessika Pava flew next to Evelyn as she and the rest of Red Squad moved to attack

Evelyn opened fire at the horde of TIE Fighters while pulling crazy moves she learnt from Poe to avoid getting hit and managed to take down a few TIE Fighters in the process.

"Little Wing, Red Squad we need to keep these TIE Fighters off Blue Squad until they complete their run and after that we need to make ours but what ever you do dont let a single one get through us!" Poe ordered.

"Roger!" Evelyn repsonded and made a hard right chasing a TIE fighter furthest away from the fight and unloaded rounds into it and soon it exploded but Evelyn's console went off and she looked back and saw two TIE fighters on her and she began evasive monuvers as they opened fire on her and using the techniques taught from Poe she pulled her X Wing to the sky and spinned it to avoid getting hit and when her sensors show the TIE fighters were closing in she pulled back hard and quickly switched off her engines making her drop out of the sky and fell right past the two TIE Fighters and she quickly turned her engines back on and chased after them unleasing her cannons and managed to take out one of them and gave chase to the last one who was now heading back in to the battle.

Evelyn looked up to the sun and saw it was slowly fading away and she knew they had to make every chance count.

"Poe I'm heading to take out the surface cannons to clear the bombing!" Evelyn stated.

"Roger Little Wing make it happen!" Poe responded and he pulled off some crazy moves and took out a few TIE Fighters after his fellow pilot.

Evelyn nose dived towards the surface of the hatch and opened fire at the cannons surrounding it and made it almost impossible for the cannons to hit her as she spinned her X-Wing and pulled off more evasive monovers and took out cannon after cannon and she made her way into the centre of the hatch and couldnt help but witness everything around her as she dodged two missiles and saw a fellow Resistance fighter shooting at a TIE Fighter and she soon witnessed the X-Wing get destroyed by one of the surface cannons.

"Halo's been hit" Evelyn stated on her radio.

"I got one behind me watch out for ground fire" Jessika Pava spoke over the radio

Evelyn continued her assault on the cannons managing to take out a good number of them in the process and she witness another bombing run from Red Squad but it still didnt do any good and she could see many other Resistance Fighters getting taken down one by one.

"Solo, please hurry" Evelyn looked at the hatch that barely had a dent in it.

"I cant shake this guy I need support do you see me!" Jessika Pava called for assistance.

Evelyn looked up to her right and saw the TIE Fighter chasing her fellow fighter "I'm on it!".

Evelyn abandoned the cannons and gave chase after the TIE Fighter "I'm right behind him hang on!".

"Take him down Little Wing!" Jessika Pava shouted and Evelyn unloaded her blasters and after a few missed shots she finally managed to save her fellow pilot.

"Thanks Little Wing I owe you one" Jessika Pava called her and Evelyn smiled "Save it till we get home".

"Red Squad, Blue Squad we're running out of time I dont think Solo is gonna make it we need to just focus on the hatch everyone form up and prepare for a big run" Poe ordered and Evelyn and the rest of the Fighters turned towards Poe's location and formed up formation and headed straight for the hatch and every single X-Wing unleashed all their torpedos at the hatch and the whole area was covered in a huge explostion but still had no luck as the entire squad pulled up to the sky again.

"Still no damage" Evelyn radioed the entire squadren.

"We have to keep going this is our only chance" Poe reminded the squad.

"I'm preparing anoth-" Evelyn's words were cut off when an explostion came from her left side and she realised she was hit and her systems were failing.

"I've been hit!" Evelyn shouted.

"Little Wing pull up!" Poe witnessed Evelyn's X Wing falling to the surface.

"I cant! Systems of offline!" Evelyn tried to get things back online.

"Get them working dammit!" Poe shouted down his radio.

The ground was getting closer and closer as Evelyn tried to reboot her systems and her heart was beating faster then ever.

"I cant die here I cant die here" Evelyn worked as fast as she could and soon she got frustrated and screamed and punched her console and she realised her fight was done but she refused to die and she saw the snowcovered ground and quickly directed her falling X-Wing to the snow and tried to perform an emergency landing but she knew the chances of survival were low and she took a deep breath and spoke on her radio one more time.

"This is Little Wing...my fights done...may the force be with you" Evelyn stated and took off her Helmet hearing Poe screaming down the mic and she focused on trying to survive and she pulled back hard trying to make the X-Wing fall flat and she screamed in determination as she was seconds from hitting the ground and when she hit the ground her entire body rocked forward and her X-Wing skidded across the snow covered ground but it soon stated to rolled and the entire X-Wing fell apart leaving only the front part of the X-Wing intact and Evelyn ended up smacking her head on the side in her cockpit and she ended up dazed as the X-Wing rolled to a stop and Evelyn fell back in her seat her eyes grew heavy and she fell unconscious.

 **"Evelyn takes the place of Jessika Pava and her dialogue during the StarKiller Base battle so pretend that's Evelyn from the movie lol anyway its time to get on to the next part...the one I don't want to write :( but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you are ready for a little surprise I got planned :)**


	14. Chapter 14: A Choice

**"I came up with an interesting chapter involving Evelyn, what if she was given a choice? what would be more important to her? what choice would she make it Life and Death was involved well lets find out!"**

Chapter 14: A Choice

Evelyn sat up straight gasping for air and she quickly looked around wondering where she is and as she looked around she saw she was at her child hood home and she was confused.

"What is this...I'm I..did I die in the crash.." Evelyn said to herself as she slowly got up and looked around the familer area and soon her eyes set on her house in the distance.

"Can it be..are they.." Evelyn started running towards her home and she just kept running until she saw a woman looking out to the ocean from the house's entrance and her eyes widened.

"Mother!" Evelyn shouted as she ran faster and continued to call out to her until she was a few meters away and she came to a slow stop and just looked at her who didnt see to notice she was there.

"Mother..mother its me..Evelyn" She called out to her mother but she still didnt notice her and soon Evelyn saw her mother shed a tear as her head fell and Evelyn quickly approached her and went to place her hands on her mother's cheeks but her hands just went right through her mother's face and Evelyn gasped and took a few steps back.

She realised her mother wasnt alive, she was witnessing a past event. "How am I seeing this".

Evelyn watched her mother and then saw a man come out of the house slowly and went to Evelyn's mother.

"Papa..." Evelyn's eyes started to water as she saw both her parents together again.

"I've put Evelyn to sleep.." Evelyn's father stated to her mother but she had pain in her face when she spoke.

"How long must we hide...I thought the problem was fixed when she was born..Leia said we would be safe from now on" Evelyn's mother looked to her husband.

"We couldnt predict this...not even Leia could have seen this..." Evelyn's father put his hand on her mother shoulder.

"When the Empire fell I truly believed everything would be ok but now we have this Snoke terroising the galaxy...we know what he is..." Evelyn's mother let more tears fell and Evelyn wanted to comfort her mother so much but all she could do was stand there and witness this event.

"My mother told me who my father was when I was younger and yet I never inherited what he had and thats when I believed I was safe..that I could be a normal person..but to think my little Evelyn now carries this...curse" Evelyn's mother looked back at the entrance of the door until her husband brought his hands to her cheek and made her look at him.

"We saw what Leia did..there is no way she will discover what she is, she will be a normal little girl like everyone else all we need to do is hide until this storm is over" Evelyn's father comforted his wife.

"What if something happens what if Leia's power didnt work what if it calls to her.." Evelyn's mother still had fear.

Evelyn frowned "What you are talking about...".

"Listen to me my love, the only way to break that barrier is for a Jedi or Sith to do it...Leia and Luke have made sure of that and we will never be found" Evelyn watched her father embrace his wife and she took a deep breath and looked to the distance and it looked like she was looking right at Evelyn.

"I just want her to happy..to be safe...to be like any other girl" Evelyn's mother closed her eyes as she held on to her husband.

Evelyn took a step forward confused, what were her parents hiding?, what did Leia do? was Luke involved in this, why was this being shown to her.

"My love, you never told me who your father was?" Evelyn's father rubbed his wifes back as he held on to her and she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"His name was-" Evelyn's mother spoke but soon her voice was gone when she spoke her fathers name and Evelyn eyes went wide as everything around her went silent and then she looked around and saw everything fading away and she was getting scared and she turned to her parents and saw them started to vanish in the wind.

"Mother!, Papa!" Evelyn ran to the but as she ran they started being moved further and futher away.

"Dont leave me!" Evelyn cried as she ran as fast as she could to her parents and soon she saw her mother look right at her and soon her father did and they both smiled.

"We will always be with you Evelyn..." her mother spoke with all the love in the world and Evelyn screamed with tears in her eyes trying to reach them and soon she was pulled back into darkness and soon she was floating in complete darkness and soon she started hearing her mother again and she looked around and still only saw darkness as her mothers voice echoed.

"My little Evelyn...me and your father never left alone, ever since that day we have watched down on you and seen you become a beautiful woman and we are so proud of you".

Evelyn then saw a light in the corner of her eye and she turned to it and saw her mother slowly approaching all in white clothing and she looked beautiful and she just smiled at her daughter as she approached and soon Evelyn's feet felt solid ground and she just stood there looking at her mother and her tears feel and her mother placed her hands on her daughter's cheeks.

"Dont cry little Evelyn...we never left you.." Evelyn's mother continued to smile as she looked at her daughter's face.

"I cant believe how beautiful you have become my darling" Hearing her mother's voice brought so much peace to her mind and heart and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath feeling her mother's hands on her again and she slowly opened her eyes.

"I've missed you so much.." Evelyn just looked into her mother's eyes.

"And we miss you too" Her mother spoke like an angel and her voice was soothing to Evelyn and Evelyn's lips trembled.

"I dont want to go..." Evelyn admitted to her mother and she saw her mother's smile slowly drop and she took her hands off her daughter's cheeks.

"You have to little one, theres still so much for you to live for". Evelyn's mother stated.

Evelyn shook her head "All I have done is fight, I am haunted by that day I lost you both why did it have to happen".

"Those are things I cant answer...I'm sorry little one but you have to go and find your answers" Her mother supported.

"What did Leia do?, what did Luke do?" Evelyn begged to know.

Evelyn's mother showed pain as her head slowly fell "I cant tell you Evelyn..it will destroy everything you are today".

Evelyn took a step forward "Mother please, my life has been a wreck on the inside for years I have hidden this from everyone and always focused on the next fight..I cant do this anymore I see you here and I cant just go back to what life I had".

Evelyn's mother looked up at her daughter with sadness "You want to leave everything you have..to be with us again?".

Evelyn took her mother's hands "I do mother..I dont want to see you leave again".

Her mother then looked to her right and Evelyn frowned and turned to that direction and her eyes widened and she let go of her mother's hands and took a few steps to what she was looking at.

Evelyn saw Han Solo, Leia, Chewie and Poe looking at her smiling.

"What is this..are they?" Evelyn looked back to her mother and she saw her smile again.

"No little one, they are still alive and you hold them close to your heart and you accepted them as family".

Evelyn looked back at the four "Why are they here?".

"To remind you that despite what you are suffering you still have people in your life that love you" Evelyn's mother slowly came up next to her daughter and looked at the four with her.

"They helped you get through the worst part of your childhood and made you strong and you know it to be true" Her mother then looked at Evelyn and saw her eyes water.

"They need you little one" Evelyn closed her eyes when her mother spoke.

"And there are others aswell that need you" Evelyn looked at her mother when she said that and soon another two lights appeared in front of Leia, Han, Chewie and Poe and her eyes watered more when she who was coming out of the lights.

Finn and Rey slowly walked out and looked at Evelyn but they didnt speak and Evelyn just looked at the both of them and she closed her eyes again and slowly turned and took a few steps away from her mother and her extended family.

"This place...its a rift between life and death isnt it?" Evelyn came to realise where she was.

"It is little one...I cannot come back with you but for you to return is your choosing" her mother looked at Evelyn.

Evelyn took a deep breath and looked back at her mother as a tear fell down her cheek "I have to choose?".

Evelyn's mother nodded "Yes...and what ever you choose I will love you either way cause me and your father are always with you".

Evelyn's mother looked to the group that Evelyn has grown to love and smiled at them "You can go back to them and explore what the galaxy has to offer you and enjoy your life surrounded by love and care".

Evelyn the saw a bright light form behind her mother and she saw her offer her hand "Or you can come with me and your father and leave everything else behind, no more pain, no more death".

Evelyn looked at her mother's hand and slowly approached her mother while still looking at her hand and finally came to arm's length and slowly raised her hand.

"The choice is yours Evelyn" Her mother said with love.

Evelyn brought her hand inches from her mother's and her hand trembled and her mind raced and she slowly turned to her extended family and took one more look at her mother's hand and finally she looked up at her mother who just smiled and after an intense few seconds Evelyn made her decision.

Back in the real world Solo, Chewie, Rey and Finn where outside running towards the Isolator and saw the battle in the sky.

"Your telling me Evelyn's up there?" Rey looked on at the battle.

Solo looked back at Rey and Finn "We're running out of time we need to hurry".

Rey and Finn snapped out of their trance and focused on the task as hand and the four ran towards their objective until Finn saw smoke in the distance on their left and he could see the wreckage of an X-Wing.

"Guys! One crashed over there!" Finn shouted and pointed at it and Solo looked to it and he squinted his eyes at the wreckage and his eyes widened as he reconised the model of the X-Wing and its colour pattern.

"Oh no.." Solo whispered.

Rey looked at Solo "What is it?".

Solo started running as fast as he could "EVELYN!".

Rey's eyes widened in fear chasing after Solo"WHAT!?".

"NO!" Finn followed and Chewie cried out as he ran with them.

Solo ran as fast as he could and soon he came up to the destroyed X-Wing and saw the front of the X-Wing wasnt completely destroyed and he ran to it and saw a blonde woman's head leaning against the side window and he saw blood on her head as he got close and soon he planted his hands on the window of the cockpit and smacked it hard.

"EVELYN! EVELYN WAKE UP!" Solo shouted and Rey came up to Solo and she gasped as her hands came to her mouth and saw the mess Evelyn was in.

Solo looked back at Finn and Chewie who finally caught up "GIVE ME A HAND WE NEED TO GET HER OUT!".

Solo, Finn and Chewie stood next to eachother and tried to pry the seal open and Rey recovered from the shock and climbed to the front of the cockpit and tried to pry it open with all their strength.

"COME ON!" Solo shouted and soon the seal popped and they lifted the seal up and Solo quickly grabbed Evelyn and pulled her out of the cockpit and Rey quickly ran to Solo and helped them drag Evelyn a to a safe distance from the wreckage and the placed her on the ground and Solo and Rey knelt on both sides of her while Chewie and Finn watched on in horror.

Solo quickly examined her and he looked at Rey in horror "She's not breathing".

Rey's tears fell "DO SOMETHING!".

Solo quickly placed his hands on Evelyn's chest and pumped her chest as hard as he could and every now and then blew air into her mouth and resumed pumping her chest and Finn and Chewie could only watch praying Evelyn would come back.

"Her heart must have stopped after she fell unconscious we need to work quick" Solo stated as he brought his mouth to Evelyn's and blew air into her and Rey looked at Evelyn's face while holding on to Evelyn's hand.

"Please come back Evelyn...dont leave us" Rey begged quietly as she heard ships shooting at eachother and explostions above her head.

Back in the rift between Life And Death Evelyn had two choices, one to be with her parents forever or return to the real world to face what ever it had to offer and she made her decision.

Evelyn took a deep breath and slowly brought her hand back to her side and she looked at her mother who smiled brighter.

"I'm sorry mother" Evelyn whispered.

"Dont be little one, I am so proud of you" Her mother smiled and slowly turned away and walked back to the light.

Evelyn took a few steps forward "Wait!".

Evelyn's mother stopped and looked back at her daughter "Will you always be with me mother...no matter where I go".

Evelyn's mother smiled again "We always will be..never forget that".

Evelyn closed her eyes and another tear fell down her cheek but it wasnt a tear of sadness but a tear of joy and she looked at her mother and smiled "I love you mother".

Evelyn's mother shed a tear of joy with her smile never falling "I love you too Evelyn".

Her mother then pulled up her white hood and mother and daughter looked at eachother one more time and the mother turned and returned to the light and slowly vanished and Evelyn slowly looked at her extended family and approached them and they themselves came closer to Evelyn and surrounded her.

She looked around her seeing the faces she has come to love and soon she came to Rey who was now smiling at her and she finally spoke.

"Come back Evelyn, come back" Rey said in a gentle tone and the two embraced and Evelyn shed another tear of joy knowing her mother and father was with her the whole time and her extended family came closer and joined the embrace and Evelyn closed her eyes and everything went white.

Back in the real world Solo was still pumping Evelyn's chest and Rey's tears were constantly falling down her face and Finn and Chewie knelt on the ground in realisation they may have lost her.

"EVELYN!" Solo shouted as he blew more air into her and resumed pumping her chest and still nothing happened.

"NO EVELYN!" Solo brought his mouth to Evelyn's one more time and blew and all of a sudden Evelyn coughed gasping for air and everyone cried in joy as Solo held Evelyn in his arms as she gasped for air.

"Just breath Little Wing, breath" Solo comforted her and she soon opened her eyes and saw Solo looking down at her with a smile and she could see his eyes water and she looked to her feet and saw Chewie placing his hand on Finn's shoulder as they smiled in relief and soon her eyes fell on Rey and her eyes were red from crying.

"Dont you ever do that again!" Rey shouted at Evelyn.

"I'll try not to" Evelyn finally gained the strength to talk and she saw that her hand was in Rey's and Rey saw her looking at their hands and she quickly removed her hand and stood up looking at Solo.

"We need to get her out of here" Rey stated.

Evelyn placed her hand on Solo's chest "No we need to keep going".

Solo frowned "Little Wing you almost died we need to get you to safety".

Evelyn removed herself from Solo and slowly stood up still recovering from the shock "I wont stay and rest while all of you are heading into danger".

Finn placed his hand on Evelyn "You had a nasty crash you need to rest".

Evelyn looked back at Finn "I'm ok..really just a knock to the head" she then looked at Solo "Han we must keep going".

Solo slowly stood up while looking at Evelyn and he sighed knowing he wasnt going to change her mind "We better get this done quick then".

Rey frowned and brought her hand to Evelyn's shoulder "Evelyn this is insane! you just came back to life and need to recover!".

Evelyn placed her hand on Rey's shoulder "I'll recover when we get home, I can still fight but if we are lucky we will be in and out without trouble".

Chewie roared and Evelyn looked back at Chewie and sighed "You as my gaurdian angel Chewie? I like that".

The group turned to the sky as another explostion echoed and they saw another X-Wing get destroyed and Solo snapped his head to the group.

"We need to move now!" Solo ordered and ran to the Isolator and soon the others followed and Evelyn just looked at Rey and she looked at her clearly not liking Evelyn coming with them after what happened and Evelyn sensed it.

"I'm not gonna die again Rey, I promise" Evelyn saw Rey close her eyes and took a deep breath and looked at her "Never again do you hear me!?".

Evelyn nodded "I promise".

With that sorted Evelyn and Rey started to catch up to the others determined to destroy Starkiller Base and free the galaxy from this weapon once and for all.

 **"That must be a hard choice in a life and death choice like this being with those who passed or continue living I wanted to explore what Evelyn was feeling inside as we see her as this hardened soldier in the Resistance and I think its turned out well I hope you like this chapter cause the next one is the heart breaker :(**


	15. Chapter 15: The Force Awakens

**"This is the final part of this huge Prologue to this story cant believe it took 15 chapters to do it and we still have a long way to go thank so much for being a part of this Prologue and I hope you look forward to seeing the rest of the story so I made one huge chapter to finish the prologue off with a bang please enjoy :)**

Chapter 15: The Force Awakens

The battle above StarKiller base cost many lives on both sides and the light was slowly fading away but despite the death of many Resistance Fighters Poe and the remaining members of Red Squad and Blue Sqaud on with their hearts determined to destroy the ultimate weapon of The First Order.

Back on the base Solo, Chewie, Finn and Evelyn managed to find away inside the Isolator chamber and it was a huge open space which they could be spotted from anywhere and Solo knew it.

"We better split up and set those explosives" Solo stated as he looked back at the gang.

"Are you sure thats a good idea?" Rey asked.

Solo nodded "Less chance of us being spotted I want you and Finn to secure the Falcon and get it ready for pick up this place wont last long once the Isolator is destroyed".

"You got it Han" Finn stated and he and Rey went off to secure an exit and Solo then looked at chewie and Evelyn "You two take the upper levels and set your charges I'll stay on this level and set mine".

Chewie grunted and headed off and Evelyn went to follow him but Solo grabbed her hand and she looked back at him and saw sadness in his eyes.

"Little Wing I thought I lost you back there, please dont do that again I've lost too much already" Solo admitted and Evelyn turned to him confused.

"Han what do you mean" Evelyn looked at the only father figure she had in the galaxy.

Solo sighed "When the time is right I will tell you everything but I want you to promise that you will survive today".

Evelyn frowned "Han we are gonna make it and we are going home, once all this is done we can sit down and I will listen to everything you have to tell me".

Solo smiled and embraced her which confused her she didnt know why he was like this all of a sudden but she slowly returned the hug and the two embraced for a few more seconds and he finally let go of her and pulled out his pistol he has carried around for god knows how long and offered it to Evelyn.

"Han I cant take that.." Evelyn looked at his pistol then back at Han.

"You need protection more then me, think of it as safe keeping" Han Solo insisted and Evelyn looked at the pistol one more time and slowly took it and examined it.

Solo smiled "It suits you well..Now go lets get this place destroyed".

Evelyn looked up at Solo and nodded and turn and ran to the upper levels and Solo watched her run off.

"Be safe Little Wing" Solo turned away to set his own charges determined to ensure The Resistance lives.

Rey and Finn quickly headed up to the higher levels and saw a security door leading outside and Finn tried pressing a few buttons and access was denied and he was frustrated and turned away looking at the huge chamber they were in "I dont know how we are gonna get out this place is crawling with Storm Troopers and-".

As Finn talked on Rey looked at the control panel and slowly approached it and then looked at her hand "I wonder..".

Rey slowly lifted her hand to the control panel and closed her eyes and focused and her mind started working and all of a sudden the security door opened and Rey's eyes snapped open in shock and Finn turned and was suprised and went up to her "How did you know the code?".

Rey still couldnt believe what she could do and she looked at Finn "I dont know...lucky guess?".

Finn chuckled "You sure have luck" he then ran outside while Rey looked at her hand.

"What am I..." Rey thought to herself and she then ran to catch up with Finn.

Back inside the chamber Chewie and Evelyn were on seperate sides of the upper level setting their charges on any key point they could find while Solo set his on the lower level until he started hearing alot of footsteps coming his way and he quickly took cover and soon he saw multiple Storm Troopers running right past him to an unknown location.

Rey and Finn were outside making their way to the Falcon and all of a sudden Rey's mind suddenly told her to head back for some unknown reason and despite what Solo said, what ever was helping her has not been proven wrong since she escaped and she stopped running and came to a stop and Finn looked back and saw her just standing there.

"Rey what are you doing?" Finn walked back to her.

"We need to head back" Rey looked back at Finn.

Finn frowned "What? Why?".

Rey tried to figure it out "Something's telling me to go back".

Finn was confused "Something's telling you?".

Rey looked at Finn "It sounds crazy but my thoughts havnt been proven wrong yet, we need to head back".

Finn sighed and looked to where the Falcon was and back at the Base and they were closer to the base then the Falcon.

"Ok I hope your right" Finn stated.

Rey nodded "Thank you".

Finn and Rey headed back running to the base as fast as they could trusting only Rey's thoughts and Rey hoped that nothing bad was gonna happen.

Evelyn was planting her final charge and looked to the distance and saw Chewie planting a few more charges and she looked down to the lower level and saw the one person who took Rey enter the chamber, Kylo Ren.

Solo finally set another charge and thats when he heard another set of feet approach and soon they came to a stop and went into a diffrent direction and Solo slowly came out of cover and saw who was walking away and his heart sank as he saw Kylo Ren start walking across a long bridge which was connected to the other side of the chamber.

Evelyn watched on as she saw Solo come out of cover and started following Kylo Ren and she was shocked at what she was seeing "Han what are you doing" she whispered to herself and she then saw Solo look up at Evelyn and he gave her a small smile for a few seconds and then turned back to Kylo Ren as he came to the bridge.

"BEN!" Han Solo's voice echoed through the chamber and Kylo Ren stopped right in the middle of the bridge.

Evelyn frowned "Ben...no...it cant be..". she then saw alot of Storm Troopers come into view and aimed their weapons at Solo and she looked to Chewie who was witnessing the whole thing and they knew they were hopeless to help and all they could do was stay silent and hope that some miracle will happen.

Kylo Ren slowly turned around and looked right at Han Solo and it was an intense few moments.

"Han Solo, I've been waiting for this day for a long time" Kylo Ren's voice echoed through the chamber.

Solo took a deep breath and slowly stepped forward towards Kylo Ren and thats when Evelyn and Chewie hear a door on the upper level open and they looked and saw Rey and Finn return and soon their eyes set on Chewie and Evelyn and then turned to Han Solo who was on the bridge walking to Kylo Ren and all four of them felt their bodies go cold at the scene before them as the light from the outside shined on Solo and Kylo in the darkness.

"Take off that mask you dont need it" Solo ordered Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren just stood there for a few seconds before responding "What do you think you'll see if I do?"

"The face of my son!" Solo stated and Evelyn above them lost her breath that now she knew it was Ben, her childhood friend who looked after her, they played together before Leia said Ben had to go and live somewhere else...they told her he wanted to live somewhere more peaceful, but now she knew the truth and broke her heart.

Rey and Finn also couldnt believe what Han Solo just said they never would have believed the one person who was feared by many was actually the son of Han Solo and yet all they could do was watch.

It was an intense few moments and soon Kylo Ren brought his hands to his mask and then proceeded to remove it and soon his face was revealed once again and Evelyn got a clear look at him and she couldnt believe it was the same boy who she played with in her childhood she almost didnt reconise him.

Kylo Ren looked on to his father still full of hate for the man in front of him "Your son is gone, he was weak and foolish like his father...so I destroyed him".

Han Solo took a few more steps towards his son "Thats what Snoke wants you to believe but its not true" he then stopped again "My son is alive".

Kylo Ren shook his head "No..The Supreme Leader is wise".

Han Solo took a few more steps until he was at arms length "Snoke is using you for your power, when he gets what he wants he'll crush you".

Kylo Ren just looked at his father trying to fight his emotions and Han Solo could see it in his son's eyes "You know its true".

Kylo Ren was silent for a few moments and was no longer the confident man he was seconds ago and after a deep breath he spoke.

"It's too late" Ben Solo finally admitted.

Han Solo stood closer "No it's not, leave with me and come home...we miss you".

Ben's eyes started to water as he just looked at his father and his thoughts were clouded as he tried to fight the battle within him and Snoke was right this was a test that was the hardest in his life "I'm being torn apart..I want to be free of this pain".

Evelyn placed her hand on the gaurd railings looking down at the scene before her "Come home Ben..".

Han Solo looked at his son as he finally admitted his feelings.

"I know what I have to do but I dont know if I have the strength to do it...will you help me" Ben begged his father and just like any father would do for their children Han Solo stood closer and responded "Yes, anything".

Ben Solo's mind was now at ease that his father would help him and he looked to his helmet in his hand and finally dropped it and then turned to his father one more time and then presented his lightsaber to him.

Above Evelyn's heart skipped a beat as she finally saw that Ben Solo was handing his lightsaber to his father and she saw Han Solo take hold of it, he finally reached his son and Evelyn closed her eyes and lowered her head as a tear trailed down her cheek.

Rey and Finn still witnessing the whole thing suddenly looked back outside and saw the sun fading away and Evelyn could feel it get darker and she opened her eyes and saw the room grew darker and there was just a red glow on both Han and Ben and she watched on as she could see that Ben hadnt let go of his saber.

Ben Solo gripped his lightsaber tighter and his father looked at him in support while everyone continued to watch and all of a sudden Ben's lightsaber ignited..going right through Han Solo's chest.

Chewie cried out seeing his oldest friend get taken out by his own son.

"NO!" Both Evelyn and Rey screamed out as their tears fell as Finn was shocked at the scene in front of him.

The lightsabre plunged deeper into Han Solo's chest and his son took a few deep breaths as he looked into his fathers eyes.

"Thank you" Kylo Ren said in a quiet tone and pulled his lightsaber right out of his father.

Han Solo's body froze as he looked at his son and was no longer able to speak but his eyes never left his son and everyone else crumbled at the scene before them and then Han Solo placed his hand on his son's cheek showing a father's love and the two looked at eachother one more time, Kylo Ren slowly pushed his father off the bridge and into the abyess with Han Solo taking his final breath before vanishing into the light down below and Kylo Ren watched as his father vanished and his thoughts were more clouded then ever and his mind could sense his mother.

Back at The Resistance Base Leia sensed what just happened and her body lost its strength and she slowly sat down on a crate in sorrow as she just saw her own son kill his father, the one person she ever loved in the galaxy.

Chewie roared in rage and shot at Kylo Ren and managed to hit him right in the side of his stomach and Kylo Ren grunted in pain as he fell to the ground and the surrounding Storm Troopers turned and opened fire at Chewie and after the shock Rey, Finn and Evelyn returned fire as Chewie retreated not before hitting the detinator and setting the charges off and the entire chamber shook as the explostions went off and Evelyn was in a blind rage shooting at any Storm Trooper near her friends as she felt her whole world fall apart.

Kylo Ren finally made it back to his knees holding his stomach and he looked up and saw Finn and Rey shooting at his troops and then they looked right at him with hatred and he returned the look as he returned to his feet and started walking towards them.

Evelyn was focused on the Troopers who were now shooting at her and then she saw Kylo Ren walking back across the bridge and she aimed right at him and opened fire but Kylo Ren swinged his lightsaber at her direction and looked right at her and look changed to shock as he saw it was indeed Evelyn who was now determined to kill him and she opened fire again and Kylo Ren deflected more of her shots and she turned to Rey and Finn above.

"GET OUT OF HERE! GO!" Evelyn ordered and continued to fire at the Troopers and Kylo Ren.

Rey screamed as she continued to fire her blaster but then Finn pulled her back and Rey struggled against him "NO NOT WITHOUT HER!".

"Rey we need to go!" Finn continued to pull her as she cried trying to get out of his grip as they got outside.

"No we cant leave them!" Rey begged and soon Finn pulled her to face him as he gripped both her shoulders.

"Rey!..We need to go...Han would want us to..Evelyn too" Finn begged Rey and after a few moments in shock Rey nodded and the two ran.

Kylo Ren deflected Evelyn's shots one after the other and soon she came under fire from other Troopers.

"Kill her!" Kylo Ren ordered and continued across the bridge after Finn and Rey while Evelyn fought of the remaining Troopers.

Rey and Finn ran and ran never looking back and soon they came to a forest and all they could see was darkness and soon Finn took the lead taking them in a diffrent direction"The Falcon's this way".

The two continued to run for a few minutes and then they heard a lightsaber ignite and they stopped in their tracks as they saw who was blocking their way and the two looked on as they slowly approached their enemy.

"We're not done yet" Kylo Ren stated at the two.

Both Finn and Rey had anger in their eyes for the man in front of them and they knew they had to go through him to get out.

"Your a monster.." Rey's emotions were running wild as her eyes watered.

"Wheres Evelyn?" Finn demanded to know.

"Dont worry about her..it's just us now, Han Solo cant save you" Kylo Ren stated as he began beating the side of his chest using his pain to fuel his anger and both Finn and Rey saw blood hit the snow and Rey's anger rised and raised her blaster but Kylo Ren used the force and pushed her to the sky and she screamed.

"Rey!" Finn watched as she slammed into a tree and fell to the ground and he quickly ran to her dropping his rifle and held on to her and saw she was knocked out.

"Rey wake up!" Finn begged as he held her and soon he heard Kylo Ren come closer.

"Traitor!" Kylo Ren shouted at Finn.

Finn's anger reached new hieghts as he gently placed Rey's head down in the snow and he turned around and took out the lightsaber Maz gave him and ignited it and in the darkness only the colour of red and blue lightned the area.

Kylo Ren pointed his lightsaber at Finn gritting his teeth "That lightsaber belongs to me!".

Finn showed no fear "Come and get it!".

Finn screamed as he charged at Kylo Ren and the two clashed their lightsabers against eachother and it was a moment of just brutal force as the one wanted to kill the other and soon Kylo pushed Finn back and knocked him to the ground and then Kylo Ren's wound sent another surge of pain and he turned away and grunted as he hit his wound to fuel his anger more.

Finn saw Kylo Ren let down his gaurd and quickly got up to attack but his for quickly turned and dodged him and the two continued the brutal duel until Finn was pushed up to a tree and Kylo swinged down for the kill but Finn blocked it but was ended up pinned to the tree trying to fight back.

Kylo Ren watched Finn struggle and then he brought his lightsabre closer and placed one of the side beams to Finn's shoulder and it burnt into his flesh and Finn screamed in pain.

Rey was finally waking up from the attack and even though still dazed she could hear Finn screaming in the distance as she saw to colours of blue and red clashing together.

Kylo Ren decided to end the fight and swinged at Finn but his foe ended up ducking underneath him determined to keep fighting and Kylo Ren got frustrated as he wanted to just kill Finn and when he swinged at him again Finn blocked the attacked and swinged back and managed to hit Kylo Ren right in the shoulder making him stumble back while holding his shoulder.

Kylo Ren couldnt believe someone who wasnt trained managed to hit him and his anger reached new hieghts and he turned and swinged with all his might and even though Finn managed to block him again Kylo Ren managed to disarm Finn and send his lightsaber into the snow nearby.

Now that Finn was defenceless Kylo Ren gave Finn a huge punch sending him turning and with his back finally to Kylo Ren his Foe's lightsaber slashed right up Finn's spine and he fell to the ground and the fight was over.

Kylo Ren took a few deep breaths as he approched Finn and he looked down at his former trooper "Too bad you chose the wrong side".

Kylo Ren raised his lightsaber ready for the killing blow then all of a sudden a shot hit him right in the shoulder and he screamed in pain as he stumbled forward and he quickly turned and saw Evelyn running to him screaming as she continued to fire at him.

Her foe deflected more shots until she got closer and he swinged at her but she ducked under the lightsabre and delivered a roundhouse kick right into Kylo's wound and he screamed as he fell to his knees and dropped his lightsabre and Evelyn quickly tackled him to the ground and then delivered punch after punch to his face.

"You bastard!" Evelyn cried as she punched as hard as she could and soon Kylo Ren used force push sending her off him and she landed on the hard ground with a thud and Kylo Ren stood up as he looked at her get back up and she charged at him again but Kylo pushed her back again and this time her back hit a tree and the air left her lungs.

"You could never understand Evie" Kylo Ren stated and Evelyn got back to her knees and gritted her teeth "Dont ever call me that".

Evelyn then charged at Kylo Ren again but he put his hand up and her entire body froze and the look of shock was present in her eyes and then Kylo Ren moved his hand and Evelyn was forced to her knees and all she could do was watch him pick up his lightsaber and approach her.

"You have spirit Evie" Kylo Ren looked down at Evelyn.

"You dont get to call me that anymore.." Evelyn had no fear in her.

"You never knew it was me did you? my parents told you that I lived somewhere peaceful when I was really becoming the person I was meant to be" Kylo Ren knelt down at Evelyn.

Evelyn just looked into his eyes "Everything...we played together..we protected eachother...you just threw all that away and for what?".

Kylo Ren thought for a moment before answering "Peace".

Evelyn's anger turned her to the core "And killing your father relates to that".

Kylo ignored that statment "What about you, my parents were not honest with who you really are, do you really know what you are?".

Evelyn had no answers as she looked at him and that was the answer he wanted "They lied to you, your parents lied to you...I've seen what you are and yet they were cowards and hid the truth from you".

Evelyn tried to fight back but she couldnt and soon Kylo Ren stood back up "Before you die, I think you deserve the truth..".

Evelyn watched as Kylo Ren brought his hand to her head and she felt severe pain going through her mind.

"Relax let me reveal everything...let me remove your chains" Kylo Ren stated as he probed her mind and soon he found the spot and balled up his hand and Evelyn screamed in absolute pain as she felt like her mind was being torn apart and her memories were flashing before her eyes.

Kylo Ren put severe pressure on the spot he concentrated on in her mind and after a few more painful moments he yanked his hand away and Evelyn's head whipped back and she just looked up into the sky and she then fell forward and landed face first into the snow and fell unconscious and Kylo Ren just looked down at her.

"At least in death you finally know the truth..." Kylo looked to where Finn's lightsaber landed and he raised his hand using the force to call it to him and the lightsaber came free from the snow and went straight for Kylo Renat great speed only except it went straight past him just missing his head and when he turned his head behind him he saw something he didnt expect.

The lightsaber landed straight into Rey's hand who was now standing up and she looked at the lightsabre in her hand in shock and then she turned her eyes back to Kylo Ren and the two looked at eachother for a few seconds and Rey finally realised she was the only one who must stand up to Kylo Ren so she placed both her hands on the lightsabre and ignited it and once again the area was surrounded by a glow of blue.

Kylo Ren knew she was serious so he ignited his lightsaber without saying a word and Rey charged him swinging the lightsabre with great force that even pushed Kylo Ren back but soon Kylo Ren fought back against the determined Rey and they blocked and evaded eachothers attacks and some trees were being cut down by their swings.

Kylo Ren moved forward and slashed at Rey as they moved through the area but Rey managed to block every attack until they came into a path and Rey dodged an attack and ran back to gain moe distance but Kylo Ren was right behind her and soon they clashed lightsabers and soon Rey was getting tired and staggering with every attack from Kylo Ren but she was determined to fight on.

Back in the Isolation Chamber the explostion from the charges caused a chain reaction which leaded up to the higher level and ended up blasting a huge hole above the hatch outside and the Resistance Fighters were still fighting on despite heavy loses.

The battle in the sky was long and bruatl and soon a fighter looked down and saw an explostion on the hatch.

"Black Leader theres a brand new whole in that Isolator looks like our friends got in" The fighter stated to Poe over the radio and Poe finally looked to the hatch and knew the time was now.

"Red four, Red six cover us everyone else hit the target give everything you got!" Poe ordered and the remaining Resistance Fighters headed straight for the Isolator ready to end this once and for all.

Poe headed straight for his target at high speed and headed straight into a maintenace shaft leading right to the target and despite multiple cannons were firing at him he managed to avoid every shot and only focused on what was in front of him but soon the cannon's were getting closer and closer to hitting him.

"I need some help!" Poe ordered.

"Coming in!" One pilot responded.

"Watch out!" another shouted as one cannon hit its mark and destroyed another Resistance Fighter and Poe witnessed it and anger fueled him as he lost too many friends already.

"All teams I'm going in pull up and cover me!" Poe ordered.

"Roger that, good luck Poe" A pilot responded and everyone except Poe left the service shaft to avoid death and Poe took his X-Wing to the limits and avoided defenses last final attempt to stop him but he soon came up to his target and flew right through the new hole and headed straight into the Isolator and he finally saw his targets.

Poe unleashed the X-Wings weapons at the multiple targets causing huge explostion and after destroying the fifth target the entire chamber was collapsing.

"That was for you Evelyn.." Poe whispered believing she died and he turned his X-Wing and flew right back through the hole and back outside and Poe and the surviving fighters made a full retreat away from the hatch and soon the entire thing exploded causing the entire planet to collapse.

Kylo Ren and Rey continued their fight until the ground around them shook but they continued the fight until they entered a duel lock and the ground behind them collapsed and Rey was pushed back over the new cliff and she was stuck and she tried to fight back but Kylo Ren had her where he wanted her.

"You need a teacher! I can show you the ways of the Force!" Kylo Ren stated as he looked right into her eyes.

Rey looked at Kylo Ren and she just looked at him "The Force?".

Rey knew this may be the only chance she has to survive, closed her eyes and calmed her mind quieting the sounds around her and in her mind she found inner strength.

Her friends gave her strength, she soon believed in herself...she knew this was with her since she was a child and finally she decided to accept it and thats when her true strength had awakened.

She opened her eyes as a changed woman looking at Kylo Ren and he knew...The Force Awakened.

Rey gritted her teeth and used her new strength and pushed back against Kylo Ren and continued her attack on him with determination to survive and protect the ones she loved and Kylo Ren couldnt do anything but move back and defend against her stronger attacks and soon he stumbled and Rey managed to slash at Kylo Ren's leg cause him to cry in pain and fall to his knee and Rey just looked at him knowing he was just a man, not a creature in a mask.

Kylo Ren knew he was in trouble so he ignored his pain and got back to his feet and slashed at her but she simply dodged and hit Kylo Ren in the shoulder and he grunted and fell backwards and Rey just continued to approach him ready to attack again.

Rey then raised her lightsabre and struck down at Kylo Ren but he managed to block her but was met with a kick to his chest kncoking him to the ground.

Rey slowly walked around Kylo Ren watching him struggle to get up and deep down she liked it and deep down she wanted to kill him for robbing her of the only father figure she ever had and harming the only people she come to love.

She attacked with determination for Finn, she attacked in anger for Evelyn, she attacked for Han Solo...she wanted to return the pain that he inflicted on them and she gonna make sure he suffered.

Kylo Ren quickly got up and attacked again but Rey blocked him and gripped Kylo Ren's hand which held his lightsabre and went to attack him but Kylo Ren managed to grip her hand stopping her lightsaber from cutting him down and the two struggled against eachother fighting for dominance but the new strength within Rey proved to be the strongest as she forced Kylo Ren's hand lower making his lightsabre pierce the snow and Kylo Ren tried to fight back but once his hand was low enough Rey shook her hand free and slashed at her foe's lightsaber handle and ended up destroying it and she slashed upwards and caught Kylo Ren by the side of the face and he cried out as he fell to the ground and Rey stood there victorious.

But deep down seeing Kylo Ren defeated and his face cut wasnt enough for Rey, humilating him wasnt enough...she wanted him dead but as she thought it over the entire area shook again and this time everything around them was falling and in the confusion the ground between them split apart seperating them and Rey looked on at Kylo Ren as he stood back up and she knew this fight wasnt over but right now she had to get back to her friends and get off the planet before it took them with it.

Evelyn woken up to the sounds of everything collapsing around them and she struggled to pull herself up from the ground and she saw blood on the ground and she soon realised she was bleeding from her eyes and nose but she ignored it and looked around and saw Finn still on the ground.

"Finn.." Evelyn tried to speak as she used all her strength to crawl to him.

"Finn..." Evleyn didnt know what Kylo Ren did but she was drained and beaten both physically and mentally, she felt like death but she fought against her body and managed to get her legs working and then crawled up to Finn.

"Finn..wake up" Evelyn placed her hand on his shoulder but soon her body failed against her and she collapsed and fell unconscious again.

Rey ran through the collapsing forest as fast as she could and she cried out when she saw Evelyn and Finn on the ground and they were not moving and she fell to the ground next to them and checked them.

Rey turned over Evelyn to her front and Rey's tears fell when she saw blood coming from Evelyn's eyes and nose "Evelyn...wake up..please..".

Rey took one of her hands off Evelyn and shook Finn as her tears fell hard for him aswell "Finn please wake up...".

Rey begged and begged but they didnt respond and Rey finally fell forward holding on to her friends tight thinking she had lost the only friends she has ever known and she didnt know what to do and soon a light covered her and she looked up with tears streaming down her face and thats when she saw The Falcon shining its lights and she saw Chewie in the cockpit looking at them, despite being relieved to see Chewie her last friend alive she cried again and her head fell between Evelyn and Finn scared to let go of them but she had to get them out and Chewie finally left the Falcon and ran to Rey and picked up Finn and carried him and Rey was still kneeling down by Evelyn.

Rey couldnt believe the state Evelyn was in and seeing her face with blood coming from her eyes and nose left her heart broken and she placed her hands on her cheeks and caressed them ignoring the blood and then Evelyn mumbled and Rey's eyes widened in shock and thats when she saw Evelyn's eyes open and saw her blue eyes.

"Evelyn.." Rey's tears had no limits.

"Rey..." Evelyn weakly responded and Rey pulled her up into a tight embrace and Evelyn returned it with all her strength but soon the moment was interrupted by the planet shaking again.

"Lets get out of here" Rey said in a shaken voice and she helped Evelyn up and placed her arm over her shoulder for support and they headed into the Falcon behind Chewie carryng Finn.

Poe and the Resistance Fighters refused to leave until they found the Falcon and soon Poe spotted the Falcon lifting up into the sky and he smiled.

"I got eyes on them they are alright" Poe stated proudly and the remaining fighters cheered on the radios.

"Lets go home" Poe gave one final order as they left StarKiller Base that soon collapsed onto itself and soon the built up energy within formed a new sun, shining new light over the Resistance victory.

Back on the Falcon Chewie, Rey and Evelyn were in the cockpit while Finn was placed in the medical bed where Chewie was before and despite Rey's insistance for Evelyn to rest Evelyn said she was getting her strength back and Rey and Chewie made the Falcon go into lightspeed looking forward to head home.

Evelyn was silent as she watched the beautful blue colours from lightspeed and her thoughts were cut when Rey turned her chair and placed her hand on Evelyn's.

"Are you sure your ok.." Rey asked with care.

Evelyn nodded "Yeah..just a little beat up".

Chewie looked back and grunted while waving his hand "I'm sorry I scared you Chewie...I'm sorry about Han".

Chewie looked down in sadness and so did Rey but soon Chewie looked back and let off a quiet grunt and Rey looked at Chewie and smiled at Evelyn "He's right, Han would be happy to know we survived".

Chewie got up and hugged both Rey and Evelyn before heading out the cockpit to check Finn and Rey looked at Evelyn and saw more blood hangining around her eyes and nose.

"I'm gonna get some stuff to help you" Rey smiled and left her seat and as she got to the exit of the cockpit she looked back at Evelyn.

"Evelyn.." Rey called out and Evelyn slowly turned in her chair and looked at Rey and saw her smile.

"Dont you dare move" Rey ordered.

Evelyn smiled back "No promises".

Rey just smiled and then left the cockpit and Evelyn grunted in pain as she held her head wondering what Kylo Ren did but her thoughts were cut back to Han Solo and she slowly took out his handgun which he gave to her for safekeeping and she ran her hand across it knowing it was the only memory of him now and she was gonna hold on to it until the day she dies.

Evelyn then looked out and watched the lightspeed fly past and she took a deep breath knowing the fight is not over...it has only just begun.

 **Prologue Ending Song - Legacy by Ali Edwards**

 _ **When those voices deep within**_  
 _ **Bring you down to your knees again**_  
 _ **Redemption calls on to**_  
 _ **All of those who persist**_  
 _ **With the strength of the few**_

 _ **Don't come to question**_  
 _ **All that you've known**_  
 _ **Remember: you are not alone**_  
 _ **I will be here, standing beside you**_

 _ **There is no mountain**_  
 _ **Too tall to overcome**_  
 _ **We will be as one**_  
 _ **You will rise again**_  
 _ **This is your legacy**_  
 _ **Rise again**_  
 _ **This is your legacy**_

 _ **Don't come to question**_  
 _ **All that you've known**_  
 _ **Remember: you are not alone**_  
 _ **I will be here, standing beside you**_

 _ **There is no mountain**_  
 _ **Too tall to overcome**_  
 _ **We will be as one**_  
 _ **You will rise again**_  
 _ **This is your legacy**_  
 _ **Rise again**_  
 _ **This is your legacy**_

 **"Starkiller Base is destroyed and The Resistance won but the war is not over and everything changes for the heroes of this story get ready for the meat of this Alternate Universe to kick off as The Force Awakens has become the stepping stone and now we are ready to begin Evelyn's story and her own story in the war between The Jedi and The Sith! Thank You so much! :)**


	16. Chapter 16: A New Hope

**"We are back with another episode! We pick right up right after the last chapter! Please enjoy :)**

Chapter 16: A New Hope

The Millenium Falcon finally left light speed along with the surviving Resistance and finally headed back home to The Resistance Base and as the Falcon and X-Wings landed there was a large group of The Resistance cheering them in their victory.

Chewie finally switched off the engines and he got up and left and Rey turned to Evelyn who stood up "How you feeling?".

Evelyn smiled at Rey "I'm ok now still dizzy but I'm ok".

Rey got up and hugged Evelyn and she returned it "I'm sorry about Han Evelyn..".

Evelyn hugged her tighter and Rey returned it "I'm sorry too..".

The two finally let go of each other and Rey gave a small smile "Me and Chewie will meet you at the ramp" Rey stated and Evelyn nodded and watched Rey leave the cockpit and she looked out of the cockpit and saw the crowd of her fellow Resistance member.

Evelyn just watched from the cockpit as Rey and Chewie left their seats to get Finn and she wasnt smiling cause there were too many loses from the battle and she looked to the seat were Han Solo once sat broke her heart knowing he was never coming back and anger rised within her after witnessing Han being killed by his own son, she never thought the boy she grew up with was Kylo Ren this whole time and she felt betrayal in her heart.

Evelyn took a deep breath and went to Han's Solo's seat and slowed rubbed her hand on the head rest and her eyes watered as she leaned down and placed a kiss on the headrest and placed her forehead on it "I'm so sorry Han...forgive me...".

A few moments past and Evelyn, Chewie and Rey headed down the ramp of the Falcon while pulling Finn on a stretcher and despite the cheering from the Resistance the three wasnt smiling and soon the members of the Resistance realised Han Solo wasnt amoung them and the cheering died down in realistation.

A few medical officers pushed past the crowd of the Resistance members and came up to the three heroes and came to Finn's stretcher.

"We'll take him to medical" One of the medic's stated.

"Is he gonna be ok?..." Rey asked with worry.

"He will be in the best care possible we will do everything we can" The Medic responded.

Evelyn turned to Rey "He's right Rey, Finn will be fine".

Rey nodded and the two watched as Finn was rolled away by the medic while Chewie followed and Evelyn, Rey and Chewie looked to the crowd and then they saw a Resistance pilot push through the crowd and he laid his eyes on Evelyn.

"Little Wing" Poe quickly marched up to Evelyn and placed his hands on her cheeks and saw dried blood on around her eyes and nose "I thought I lost you.." Poe sounded shaken and he kissed her forhead and embraced her and she returned it giving him a tight embrace as she placed her head against his chest.

Rey watched the two and she slowly gave a small smile and then looked to the ground and her smile slowly faded away and she felt hurt but then she saw someone come from the crowd and saw an elderly woman come to the front and looked at her and the two's eyes connected and in Leia's eyes she asked if it was true about Solo and Rey knew what she was asking and she closed her eyes and lowered her head and Leia did the same.

Evelyn and Poe finally let go of eachother and Evelyn placed her hand's on her 'brother's' cheeks "I wont do that again".

Poe nodded and Evelyn took her hands off him and looked to Leia and Leia looked at her as she approached her and once Leia was at arms length she stopped.

Evelyn had questions for Leia after Kylo Ren stated that Leia was hiding Evelyn's true nature from her and even when her mother refused to tell her in the rift between life and death she knew enough that Leia was involved but right now all that mattered that they won.

Evelyn came up to Leia and embraced her and Leia returned it lovingly.

"I know you have questions Little Wing, I will listen to them when your ready.." Leia whispered.

Evelyn shed a tear "Right now...I'm just happy to be home".

The two let go of eachother and Evelyn turned to Rey who gave Evelyn a tiny smile as she looked at her "Leia this is Rey".

Leia slowly approached Rey "I've heard alot about you Rey, I know what you have been through".

Rey lowered her head and took a deep breath and looked up at Leia again "I'm so sorry about Han..".

Leia embraced Rey and Rey hesitated and soon she slowly embraced Leia as well.

"Its not your fault Rey, Han wanted to bring our son back...just like any father would do" Leia whispered and Rey cried and her eyes turned to Evelyn who watched on and the two looked at eachother for a few seconds and Rey closed her eyes and Evelyn walked away to catch up with Chewie inside the base.

Evelyn entered the lower parts of the base and saw Chewie alone leaning his head on his hand as he sat there mourning Han Solo and it broke Evelyn's heart to see him like this so she slowly walked up to Chewie and came in front of the mourning Wookie and he looked up at her and the two was silent but Evelyn then embraced Chewie and he returned the hug and let off a sad grunt.

"I miss him too Chewie...I miss him too" Evelyn supported Chewie and soon the two heard BB8 in the cornor beeping loudly and it caught their attention so they let go of eachother and looked to the Droid and thats when their eyes widened, R2 was back online.

C3PO came around the cornor to the droids "R2D2 you've come back".

R2 looked at C3PO and beeped a few times and it startled C3PO "Find Master Luke how?".

Evelyn and Chewie looked at eachother and then both rushed to the Droids.

"3PO whats he saying?" Evelyn asked as she looked at R2.

C3PO looked at Evelyn "He has the missing piece of the map to find Master Luke".

Evelyn snapped her head to C3PO "We need to tell the others!" Evelyn and Chewie ran off to the other side of the huge room and saw Leia leaning over the infomation table in mourning and Rey was looking into the distance thinking about what happened on StarKiller base and thats when they both heard someone rush to them and they turned and saw Evelyn come right up to them in a hurry.

"Little Wing...what is it?" Leia questioned.

Evelyn looked at Leia and at Rey and then back at Leia and she placed her hands on Leia's shoulders "R2 has come back online...he has the rest of the map...to Luke...".

Evelyn's statment made the surrounding Resistance members in the room including Poe turn as they heard what she said and it went completley silent.

Rey's eyes widened as she stood up "Luke Skywalker...".

Leia just looked at Evelyn trying to process what Evelyn just said.

"What did you say?" Leia asked and Evelyn smiled at the two "Come on!".

The group rushed back to R2 and other Resistance members followed to the centre of the room where R2 and BB8 were and BB8 rolled to Poe and beeped a few times and Poe quickly turned back to the main terminal and ejected the data and handed it back to BB8 and the little droid rolled back into position and both R2 and BB8 displayed their maps and joined them together and the location of Luke Skywalker was finally revealed.

C3PO looked to the group of The Resistance "The map..the map is complete!".

"Luke.." Leia looked at the map and the entire room cheered as their last hope to win the war was finally found and Rey walked forward to the map.

"I need to get to him.." Rey stated and Evelyn looked at Rey.

"What do you mean?" Evelyn asked and Rey turned to Evelyn and the group.

"Back on Starkiller Base..something awakened in me" Rey stated and Leia looked at Rey "The Force...".

The Resistance went silent in shock including Evelyn as they were looking at a Jedi right in the middle of the room.

"Your a Jedi?..." Evelyn was shocked.

"I dont know..but only Luke can help me if I am to understand what I am" Rey admitted.

Leia took a step forward never taking her eyes off Rey "Then you will go..and bring him back to us".

Rey looked at Leia and the whole room of people until her eyes set on Evelyn and after a few moemnts Evelyn nodded and Rey just looked at Evelyn.

"The Falcon will go through repairs ready for your journey tomorrow Rey, but right now we will celebrate.." Leia stated and the whole room cheered knowing there was a new hope.

The day was slow and everyone in the Resistance was getting ready to celebrate the destruction of Starkiller but Rey became distant from everyone including Evelyn as she stayed in Medical watching Finn sleep and that when she heard footsteps behind her and she turned and saw Evelyn enter through the door and into the room and she wore a beautiful dress for the celebration and Rey looked her up and down and saw the dress was a light gray with sleeveless arms and her hair hanged loose on her shoulders and she looked absolutley beautiful in Rey's eyes.

Rey gave her a tiny smile and then turned to Finn hiding her sadness from Evelyn she felt empty when she witnessed Evelyn and Poe embrace.

"Are you ok Rey?" Evelyn slowly approached.

"No...no I'm not" Rey closed her eyes as Evelyn sat down next to her.

"You have been in here all day, everyone wondered what happened to you" Evelyn looked at Rey who just focused on Finn.

"I am just fed up of people I know end up getting hurt" Rey placed her hand on Finn's hand and squeezed it.

Evelyn watched her hand on Finn's and then placed her hand on Rey's back and Rey took a deep breath when she felt her hand.

"Finn's in the best care possible Rey, he wouldnt want you to be cooked up in here forever" Evelyn advised and Rey looked at her.

"What should I do then?" Rey asked.

"You havnt eaten much since we've been here, he would want you to stay strong and healthy" Evelyn stated and she slowly got up and offered her hand to Rey and Rey looked at her hand and then up at Evelyn.

"Come on let Finn rest, right now you need to keep your strength up" Evelyn smiled and Rey looked back at Finn and then looked at Evelyn again and nodded and she got up without taking Evelyn's hand.

Evelyn found it strange why Rey was so distant but she figured it was just emotions of past events so she rubbed it off and smiled "lets get you something nice to wear".

Rey shook her had and gave a tiny smile "No..I'm fine".

Evelyn looked at Rey and nodded "Ok, well come on then lets get going".

Rey followed Evelyn out of Medical and after a few moments they came to the hanger which had rows of tables and people sitting around them all in casual wear and were talking and smiling while feasting on the food offered on the table.

Rey looked on and saw the piping hot food on the table and her stomach growled as she followed Evelyn to a set of two empty chairs on opposite sides of the main table overlooking the rest and she saw Leia, Chewie and Poe along with a few other captains of The Resistance.

"Rey I'm happy you could make it" Leia smiled and Rey returned the smile and nodded.

Poe turned to Rey and smiled "We wondered where you were Rey we thought you vanished".

Rey looked at Poe and gave a tiny smile and shook her head "No just wanted some alone time thats all".

Rey put on a fake smile to Poe and she didnt know why she was like this but she didnt want to ruin the celebration so she took her seat next to Leia and Evelyn sat next to her 'brother' Poe and both Evelyn and Rey smiled at eachother and the group talked for awhile until the food arrives on trays and Rey just looked at the food and when she saw the group around the table start taking food she joined in with quicker haste and her plate was full of food.

During the conversations around the table the group noticed that Rey was eating at a very quick pace and even Chewie watched on in amazment of how quick this girl was chucking down food and Leia looked to Evelyn and she let off a quiet chuckle and Evelyn joined in and turned to Rey.

"Rey slow down your gonna hurt yourself" Evelyn chuckled and Rey looked up and saw everyone look at her with some smiling at her and she felt embarressed.

"Sorry.." Rey leaned back in her chair and Evelyn waved her hand and shook her head "Its alright Rey just dont want you to get sick".

Poe leaned forward with his arms on the table "Your from Jakku arnt you Rey?".

Rey rubbed her mouth and nodded as she looked at Poe "Yeah lived there all my life, everyday was a struggle I have to trade salvage for food".

Evelyn was interested "How did that go?".

Rey looked at Evelyn "Most parts it was managable and I did get food every night but the bastard who was in charge of giving out portions ripped me and other scavengers off at times".

Leia frowned as she listened "In what way?".

Rey looked to Leia "He would make up the value of what I salvaged, sometimes I would get half a portion, sometimes a quarter..once I brought him two exact same parts and both were in good condition but he gave me more for one part and less for the other".

Poe was very interested in the story "Whats the highest you had?".

Rey chuckled "Sixty full portions but I refused to take them".

Evelyn frowned "Why?".

Rey finally looked at Evelyn "Cause he wanted BB8 who was with me at the time but I refused to trade him for them".

Poe blinked and raised his eyebrows as he smiled "Wow, all I can say is thank you Rey anyone else would have sold him for that but what made you refuse the offer?".

Rey looked around the table at the people looking at her and then she looked at Evelyn and smiled "Because it was the right thing to do".

Evelyn smiled at Rey and then looked around the floor around the table "Say where is the little guy?".

"He is still next to R2 and hasnt moved since" Poe stated.

Leia looked down at her meal in front of her and then looked around the table seeing old faces and new ones and she saw older faces in deep thought and new faces smiling and laughing and she knew she had to say something.

Leia slowly decided to stand up and looked around the hanger and soon everyone saw her standing up and everyone went silent as they looked on and Rey, Evelyn and Poe looked up at her.

"We are here today to celebrate the destruction of Starkiller Base and I know many of you are new here and are just care about the victory..but we must remember those who gave their lives to protect us and must give thanks to those who decided to join us out of selfless acts, this celebration may celebrate our victory...but it also celebrates those who are no longer with us...". Leia stated and Evelyn lowered her head and closed her eyes in sadness and Rey also felt sorry as she looked at Evelyn and soon Poe put his hand on top of Evelyn's and she looked at him and gave a tiny smile and Rey looked at their hands together and also gave a tiny smile.

"As we move forward we must never forget the ones that are no longer with us, we must carry them where ever we go until The First Order is destroyed and only then can we put them to rest...so I would like you all to raise your glasses in respect for those we have lost today and let them know we will never forget them". Leia then raised her glass and so did everyone else in the hanger and after a few moments of silence Poe stood up with his glass out at Leia.

"For The Resistance" Poe stated.

Rey stood up and held her glass out "For Han Solo".

Evelyn slowly stood up and held her glass out and looked at Rey "For those we care and protect".

Chewie let out a loud grunt and every took a drink from their glasses and Leia sat back down and everyone resumed their meals and as everyone continued eating Evelyn just looked at her meal and Rey just watched her.

Evelyn then looked at Leia "I'll be back shortly".

Leia nodded and Evelyn got up and left the hanger and headed outside and Rey watched as she left and she had a look of worry and she looked to Leia "I'll make sure she's not alone".

Leia smiled and nodded at Rey and she watched the young girl leave her seat and went after Evelyn.

Rey followed around the corner out of the hanger and couldnt see Evelyn anywhere and she searched the area for a few minutes and just as she was about to give up she saw a light around another cornor and she went to investigate and as she appraoched she stopped and placed her hand on the wall as saw Evelyn and she was just standing there holding some kind of lantern and she could hear Evelyn's trying to control her breathing.

"Evelyn.." Rey whispered as she revealed herself and Evelyn looked back and she had a tear running down her face but she could help but give a tiny smile at Rey.

"Rey...didnt hear you" Evelyn stated.

"Are you alright" Rey slowly approached Evelyn and soon she came closer and looked at the lantern in Evelyn's hand "What is that..?".

"Its a lantern...before my mother and father passed they told me they used to do this to send messages to those who have past...we close our eyes and with our thoughts we channel the messege to the lantern and then send it to the sky". Evelyn explained and Rey continued to look at the lantern.

"Its beautiful" Rey admitted.

Evelyn chuckled "I said the exact same thing".

Evelyn just looked at the lantern and Rey looked at Evelyn and slowly placed her hand on her back. "You shouldnt have to say goodbye alone".

Evelyn looked at Rey "I'm glad I'm not alone".

The two shared a smile and Evelyn turned her body to Rey and held the lantern up between them and Rey looked confused.

"Lets send a message to Han Solo together" Evelyn offered.

Rey looked at the lantern then back at Evelyn "How does it go again?".

Evelyn smiled "We close our eyes and with our thoughts we give our message and send the lantern up".

Rey smiled lovingly "Lets do it".

Rey placed her hands on Evelyn's who held the lantern and the two closed their eyes and lowered their heads and took a deep breath and after a few moments they opened their eyes and smiled at eachother one more time and nodded and they slowly raised the lantern to the sky and it left their hands and headed into the night sky and the two watched on as their hands linked and watch the light go further and further away.

The next day had finally arrived and before Rey was going to leave Evelyn gave Rey some of her clothes as a gift and they were the perfect fit for her as she now wore a white shirt which had a matching gray vest coat and trousers along with some gray sleeves and Evelyn was kind enough to give her a backpack despite Rey's insistance that the clothes were enough but Evelyn had none of it until Rey finally accept it and before she left she decided to check on Finn once last time and she took a seat and watched him sleep for a minute or two while Evelyn watched nearby while leaning on the wall.

"We'll see eachother again.. I believe that.." Rey whispered and she slowly got up and placed a kiss on Finn's head and Evelyn gave a tiny smile at how much Rey cared for those around her.

"Thank you my friend" Rey finally said goodbye and turned to Evelyn and the two finally left Medical and headed to the Millenium Falcon.

Outside Evelyn looked out to the sun as Rey spoke to Leia a few meters away and she closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet air and felt the warmth of the sun on her face and she finally opened her eyes "I will not fail you again Han...I promise..".

Evelyn then turned to see Rey turn away from Leia until she was called again and Rey looked to Leia.

"May The Force Be With You" Leia smiled and BB8 who was next to Leia beeped at Rey aswell and Rey smiled and nodded and turned and slowly approached Evelyn and the two looked into eachothers eyes for a few moments.

"You sure you cant come with me?.." Rey whispered.

Evelyn smiled and took Rey's hands and Rey looked down at her hands in Evelyn's and she looked back up at her friend.

"We have our own stories to tell Rey, yours is to find Luke and bring him home...mine is to continue to fight until then" Evelyn whispered back.

"Promise me you will survive...I want to see you again.." Rey looked deep into her eyes and Evelyn gently brought Rey in to a hug and Rey returned it and the two enjoyed the comfort and Leia smiled watching the two.

"We will see eachother again...I believe that.." Evelyn repeated Rey's words she said to Finn and Rey smiled as she continued to hold Evelyn and she did believe that.

The two finally let go of eachother and the two looked at eachother one last time and Rey slowly turned to the Falcon and headed up the ramp and deep inside her emotions were burning and she prayed she would see Evelyn again and she headed into the cockpit where Chewie was waiting and she took her seat where Han Solo used to sit and she looked to Chewie who nodded at her happy to see her back on the Falcon and she turned to the controls and activated the systems.

Back outside Evelyn watched on as Leia came up next to her and the two along with many other members of the Resistance cheered as The Falcon lifted off and headed into the sky until it vanished.

"What do you see Little Wing?" Leia asked as she looked to the sky.

"A New Hope" Evelyn smiled up at the sky knowing she will see Rey again but right now she had to play her part, she was gonna fight to see her friend again.

 **"Rey doesn't know Evelyn and Poe have a brother and sister relationship and of course I wanted to add a moment of Peace cause the 15 chapters before have been non stop so I hope you liked this chapter also we will be covering both Rey's and Evelyn's stories and of course you will get more answers about Evelyn's nature I hope you are ready for more :)"**


	17. Chapter 17: Luke Skywalker

**"We are back and I decided to change a few things that I really didn't like with Rey and Luke's first meeting in TLJ but it mostly still follows the guideline lets kick this chapter off!"**

Chapter 17: Luke Skywalker

Rey entered lightspeed and she watched the stars of the galaxy fly past and soon all she saw was the beautiful blue colour of lightspeed flying past and she sat back in her chair just watching the colour fly past her.

"Beautiful..." Rey said quietly and Chewie looked to her and grunted.

Rey chuckled and looked to Chewie "That obvious huh? yeah I wish Han, Finn and Evelyn were here with us".

Chewie lowered his head as he looked to the controls and Rey placed her hand on his shoulders "We will make him proud Chewie...we will make him proud".

Chewie looked at Rey and nodded and grunted again.

Rey smiled "I'll be back just gonna check on something" she got up and left Chewie in the cockpit and headed into the living quarters not before picking up her backpack which was a gift from Evelyn and once she entered the living quarters she sat on the nearby chair with the table and placed her backpack on the table and searched through it.

She pulled out Luke's lightsaber and examined it admiring the work of it and even though it looked aged it still had a certain allure to it "Why did you call to me...".

Rey set the lightsaber aside and went through her bag and then pulled out a small black handgun which was almost identical to the one Han Solo gave her and she smiled when she saw a small word scraped on the handle.

"Little Wing...ha...when did you put this in the bag?" Evelyn whispered as she held the gun and she slowly looked at her backpack and slowly placed the gun next to her lightsaber and then pulled out something she refused to throw away and she opened the folded piece of paper and it was the same note Han Solo gave her on Starkiller base which was from Evelyn and she read it again.

 ** _"Rey, I pray this message finds you well for I may be dead once you read this..I blame myself for your capture if I had just searched a little longer..a little further then maybe you wouldnt have suffered at the hands of The First Order._**

 ** _"I wish I was there to help with your rescue but my story took me to the sky to bring down The First Order so this may be the only time I will ever see you four again"_**

 ** _"But know this Rey...you and Finn have become true friends..ones I will always carry with me, no matter what happens here today I want you to promise me that you will live"._**

 ** _"Promise me you will explore the beauties of the galaxy and take every oppertunity it can offer you...you are a true friend Rey and If I die I will watch down on you all"._**

 ** _"May The Force Be With You Rey...my dear friend"_**

 ** _"Evelyn Ryder"_**

Rey smiled at the note and then her smile slowly dropped as she looked to the distance in the living quarters remembering Poe kiss Evelyn on the forehead when they embraced and even though Rey was happy seeing the reunion she felt sad and she didnt know why but she shook her head and returned to the note.

"You are a true friend Evelyn...Poe is lucky to have you..." Rey's eyes watered and soon Chewie called down the hall and Rey rubbed her eyes with her sleeve and she put all the items back in the backpack and placed the bag over her shoulders and headed back into the cockpit and took her seat and she looked down at the systems and saw they were near the location of Luke Skywalker and Rey left lightspeed and Rey and Chewie saw them heading towards a planet mostly covered by its ocean and had a few small islands and Rey took control of the Falcon and decended to the planet.

The Falcon entered the planet and was surrounded by clouds and soon they broke through them and headed to a tiny island based on the location from the map.

Rey looked on at the island and she was in a trance as this was the same island she saw in her dreams back on Jakku and she wondered if they wasnt dreams but events that were coming and Chewie just looked at her wondering if she was ok but he turned back to the controls and they headed to the island.

After a few moments flying around the island Rey and Chewie found a small area where they could land and soon the Falcon landed on the island and Rey sat back and took a deep breath.

Chewie looked at her again and Rey looked at him "I feel like I have been here before...".

Chewie tilted his head looking at Rey as she spoke "In my dreams back on Jakku I always saw an ocean and an island looking exactly like this one...I'm starting to think it wasnt a dream".

Chewie grunted and Rey shook her head smiling "I'm fine Chewie, I'll scout the island and once I find him I'll come back".

Chewie nodded and the two left the cockpit and headed into a spare room and saw R2 on standby mode.

"R2?" Rey spoke out and R2 came back online and looked to Rey and Chewie letting off a few beeps.

Rey smiled "Yes we're here I need you and Chewie to keep The Falcon safe until I find Luke".

R2 let off a few beeps and then rolled out of the room following Rey and Chewie to the ramp leading to the outside.

Rey looked at the huge island as she left the Falcon and closed her eyes and smelt the sweet air while enjoying the breeze and after a few moments she opened her eyes and started walking up the steps leading to some old ruins and as she walked up them she heard Chewie call to her and she she turned and saw both R2 and Chewie wishing her luck.

"Thanks guys" Rey whispered and she turned and began the climb up the island, the climb was long and hard and Rey could feel the fatigue but she ignored it and continued on until she came to the highest peak of the island and saw one more flight of steps and she took a deep breath then proceeded on.

Rey looked out to the ocean as she climbed and she took it all in seeing how beautiful the endless blue was and her mind was thinking of Evelyn telling her to explore the beatuies of the galaxy and this was one that she found beautiful.

"I wish you were here Evelyn.." Rey said to herself quietly and soon she came to the final step and she saw ruins dating back centries and she couldnt help but take it all in as she walked through it all and as she walked on she saw a small box on the floor and knelt down and slowly opened it and saw a gold medal sitting in the box and she slowly picked it up and examined it.

"Does this belong to him..." Rey looked into the distance and she could see a small figure and her eyes widened.

"Is that you.." Rey spoke to herself and placed the medal back in the box and then headed in that direction with haste.

Rey's heart was pounding as she walked up the hill and once she finally made it to where she saw the figure her heart almost stopped and her breathing almost siezed, he was right there.

Rey saw a hooded man facing away from her looking out to the distance and Rey could'nt speak and all she could do was look at him but soon he slowly turned and she finally saw his face and their eyes met and thats when Rey knew she finally found Luke Skywalker.

Rey couldnt help but take a few steps forward finally able to breath properly again and Luke slowly pulled down his hood fully revealing his face and Rey saw his hair had grown and and his beard was messy, the years were not kind to him.

Rey finally managed to reach into her backpack and slowly pulled out the lightsaber and held it up to him and she could see his eyes looking at the lightsaber and she could see that he reconised it as his own.

Rey looked on at him as her heart beated and deep down she was scared but after a few moments she thought of her friend which made her calm and she knew that she needed Luke's help in order to protect them and soon she was finally calm inside and out as she continued to look at Luke and he took a deep breath as she approached him.

Luke still hadnt spoken when she approached and she slowly presented his lightsaber to him and he slowly brought his hands to it and Rey noticed that one of his hands was replaced with a mechanical one and Luke gently took the lightsaber from her and Rey took a few steps back.

Luke examined it and his memories of the past came back and Rey could see him thinking and soon Luke looked at her and it was an intense few seconds.

"How did you find this?..." Luke finally spoke.

Rey took a deep breath hearing his voice "I was drawn to it...by The Force".

Luke looked at the lightsaber again "How is this possible.." he then looked up at her again "Why are you here?".

"I need your help, The Resistance needs your help" Rey explained.

Luke looked back at his old lightsaber "You want be to train you dont you...I feel it".

Rey nodded and soon Luke approached her slowly and when he was at arms length he looked at her and offered the lightsaber back and Rey slowly took it with hope.

"Go home.." Luke slowly turned back to the cliff and Rey frowned in confustion.

"I cant go back, the galaxy needs you" Rey called to him.

"Go home.." Luke responded as he looked to the ocean.

Rey had none of it and took a few steps closer "The Resistance, Leia needs your help!".

"You dont understand, I am the reason this happened..in my mission to train a new generation of Jedi I unleashed something more dangerous" Luke lowered his head.

"I'm not leaving, I didnt come this far to fail now" Rey stood her ground.

Luke turned around and walked up next to her and stopped "Go home..I cannot help you".

Rey then watched him walk down the hill and she was shocked that the legend she grew up knowing refused to help "Master Skywalker!" Rey called after him but he kept on walking so she placed the lightsaber in her backpack and pulled out a device and pressed the button and followed him.

Rey walked back down to the old runes and saw Luke enter one of the huts and he closed the door behind him and she marched to the hut and just looked at the door.

"Master Skywalker, Leia sent me here in hope to bring you back I cant go back without you" Rey stated and yet he didnt respond and she was stuck so she decided to just leave him be in hopes he would come see her and she saw a small hill overlooking the ocean and decided to go and rest and collect her thoughts.

An hour went past and Rey was just looking at the note Evelyn gave her and soon she looked down to the island below and thats when she saw an X-Wing in the water and she frowned but then she heard footsteps and turned and saw Chewie approach her and she stood up.

Chewie grunted and Rey shook her head "He refuses to see me".

Chewie growled and looked around and Rey escorted him to where Luke was living and she went to his door and knocked as she looked at Chewie next to her.

"Go away!" Luke ordered and Chewie had enough and pushed the door right off its hinges and it flew inside and hit a wall and Chewie entered first and saw Luke and roared at him.

"Chewie what are you doing here?" Luke looked up at his old friend.

Chewie was angry with him as he grunted "your coming back us" Rey explained.

Luke frowned "How did you find me?".

"Long story we'll tell you on The Falcon" Rey stated.

Luke looked to Rey "Falcon?..".

Luke then saw Chewie lower his head and he saw Rey's look change "Wait...wheres Han?".

Rey had sadness in her eyes as she took a deep breath "Han is dead..he was killed by Kylo Ren...his son".

Luke went cold hearing this and he slowly turned away from them and looked into the distance "Han...is dead..".

"I'm sorry...he tried to bring Kylo Ren back..." Rey tried to explain and Luke walked to the wall and placed his hands on the wall and lowered his head.

After a few intense seconds Luke finally spoke "I need to be alone..".

Chewie looked to Rey and he let out a small grunt and left the hut and Rey looked at the shocked Luke "I cant leave without you".

Luke closed his eyes and he heard her finally leave his hut and he turned and picked up his door and placed it back on the entrance then looked through one of the door holes and saw Rey looking at the door and he sighed and turned away.

Luke's heart was torn as he sat down at his table and he couldnt believe his oldest friend Han Solo was killed and his emotions raised to the surface and he lowered his head as the tears fell.

Rey and Chewie looked out to the ocean as the day grew dark and soon they heard Luke's door open and he finally stood out and looked at them as they turned to him.

"I'll help you...I will begin your training" Luke finally stated.

Rey came up to Luke "Master Skywalker The Resistance needs you now".

Luke shook his head "No..they need a Jedi and I sense a great power in you...".

Rey frowned "They need you Master Skywalker, my training can wait at this point".

Luke slowly approached Rey and came to arms length "You came here not just for me, you came here cause you heard the Force call to you and you need a teacher".

Rey was still confused to process his statment "What about the Resistance? you can train me when we return".

Luke took a deep breath "A new Jedi needs to rise...you are that Jedi and your training must begin now if you want to save those you hold dear".

Rey took a step back "Then you will come with us...".

Luke slowly took a deep breath "Right now... you must start your training".

Rey looked to Chewie and he nodded and she came closer to Luke "I'm ready".

 **"Rey has finally met Luke Skywalker and keeps her friends close to her heart as she finally convinced Luke to help, next we go back to Evelyn! hope you enjoyed this chapter and between you guys and me I curse Rian Johnson for the things he messed up :-(**


	18. Chapter 18: The Unknown

**"Today we take a dive into Evelyn's path as she recovers from Starkiller Base and of course things arnt the same" lets get this chapter started!"**

Chapter 18: The Unknown

Evelyn was in her quarters in her bathroom looking down into her sink as washing her face trying to rid the horrors of what she saw on Starkiller and deep down she feels responsible for not attacking Kylo Ren before he killed Han Solo, if only she paid attention to his movements and maybe she could have done something to prevent or even give Han a chance to escape but she let her emotions for Ben Solo who she grew up with get in the way and soon she saw droplets fall into the water in the sink and it startled her and soon she realised she was crying.

She took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes and resumed washing her face and soon after she finally finished washing her face she slowly looked up in her mirror and just looked at herself.

"Why Ben...why did you do it..." Evelyn said to herself and she lowered her head and her emotions came to the surface and she gripped the sink harder and gritted her teeth as her anger rised and then something smashed and she screamed startled as she jumped back and her eyes looked striaght at her mirror and it was cracked.

"What..." Evelyn controlled her breathing and soon approached the mirror and just looked at it and slowly raised her hand and slowly brought her finger to the broken mirror and as soon as her finger tip touched the mirror it shattered again and she gasped as she jumped back.

"What is this..." Evelyn looked at her hands and she was shaking "Ben what did you do to me..".

Evelyn knew something was wrong and she quickly left her room and went to find the one person who can help her.

Evelyn's heart was beating in her chest as she marched to a room in another section of the Resistance Base and she just stood there and closed her eyes and took a deep breath and finally knocked on the door.

"Come in" Leia's voice came from inside the room and Evelyn slowly entered the room and Leia was there sitting at a desk reading and she turned and saw Evelyn confused and she slowly got up.

"Evelyn, whats wrong child?" Leia approached Evelyn and directed her to her bed and the two sat down and Leia could see Evelyn thinking a million things through her mind and she waited until Evelyn had the strength to speak.

"Theres something wrong with me Leia.." Evelyn finally looked to Leia.

"I said I would hear what had to say when you were ready Little Wing...tell me" Leia placed her hand on Evelyn's back rubbing it in support.

"I want to know first...why didnt you tell me Ben was Kylo Ren?" Evelyn asked calmly.

"I wanted to...I couldnt I didnt want to break your heart knowing the person you grew up with in your childhood turned to evil, I had hope he would come back" Leia stated in a sad tone.

Evelyn nodded understanding and then she looked at her hands "Back on Starkiller Base before it was destroyed...Ben restrained me and told me everything in my life was a lie, he then did something to my mind said he was gonna reveal the truth".

Leia closed her eyes and lowered her head knowing what she was saying.

"My mind felt like it was being torn apart" Evelyn voice sounded shaken.

"I'm sorry Little Wing, I truly am" Leia said in a gentle tone.

Evelyn looked at Leia and her eyes watered "Theres something else, before that I saw them".

Leia frowned wondering what she meant "Saw who?".

"My parents, when I crashed I found myself drifting between life and death and..I saw a vision" Evelyn left a tear fall down her cheek.

Leia brought her thumb to Evelyn's cheek and removed her tear and she continued to listen to her.

"I saw them standing outside my old home when I was asleep inside, my mother said I was carrying something inside of me...and she said that you managed to block what ever was inside me...Leia..what am I?" Evelyn voice sounded lost and begging for answers.

Leia took a deep breath and stood up from the bed and took a few steps from the bed rubbing her hands trying to explain to the girl who she has come to love as a daughter and after a few intense moment she turned back to Evelyn looking up at her with hope.

"Your mother was right Little Wing...your not like everyone else" Leia sighed.

-Twenty years and six months ago-

Leia was inbound to Naboo where her close friend Autumn was living with her husband and she was looking out the window of her transport with her hand resting under her chin and her mind was racing with worry.

"Deep breaths Leia, we knew what was coming" Leia looked over to her brother in the pilot seat.

"I know..I just never thought it would come" Leia sighed.

"Dont worry we will make it right for them" Luke comforted his sister.

"He came to you didnt he, told you it started" Leia continued to look at her brother.

Luke nodded "He did and right now we need to ensure his grandchild is safe".

The journey was long and Leia couldnt help but worry over her close friend that Luke introduced her to and deep down she knew that Luke knew of her because 'him'.

The Skywalker's finally landed near a private home in the rich district of Naboo and as they left the transport they saw Autumn approach them as she was waiting for them to land.

Leia could see the emotion in her friend's eyes and she quickly walked to her and the two embraced "Its ok Autumn, its going to be ok..". Leia comforted her.

"I never wanted this for her Leia I believe it wouldnt have past on to her" Autumn was an emotional wreck.

Leia removed herself from Autumn and placed her hands on her cheeks "Dont fear, we will fix this".

"I dont fear my daughter Leia...I fear what will happen to her if that monster finds her" Autumn's voice sounded shaken.

"You mean Snoke, the one who has revealed himself" Luke came up to them and Autumn looked up at Luke.

"I dont want him to find my daughter...I dont want her to be drawn to him" Autumn shed more tears.

Luke placed his hands on her shoulders "We will not let that happen, when your father told me about you I made a promise I would protect you and your family..I am not going to turn away from you".

Autumn nodded "Thank you both of you".

Luke and Leia smiled and Autumn decided to take them into her home and the day went on as Autum explained the situation over dinner and when Luke questioned where her husband was she explained that he was getting security for them for the future and the day grew darker as Autumn explained the final part.

"Little Evelyn's emotions seems to trigger it, she has no control over it" Autumn stated.

Luke looked to where Evelyn was sleeping in the other room "I feel it, this power is new to me..something I never felt".

Leia placed her hand on her brother's "Dont be afriad".

Luke turned to Leia "It doesnt scare me Leia but this power is something Snoke would want".

Autumn looked to the room her daughter was sleeping in and she turned to Leia and Luke "I wanted a normal life for her, to be like the other girls but now I know she will be hunted by the wrong people".

Leia looked to Luke and he looked at her and they seemed to know what the other was thinking and Leia turned to Autumn.

"There may be a way we can cloak her presence" Leia stated and Autum looked striaght at Leia.

"What do you mean?" Autumn waited for an answer.

"Theres an old Jedi trick that can block out certain parts of the mind it can help stop all this" Leia explained.

"Really?..you can make my baby normal?" Autumn said with hope.

"She wont be free of what she it Autum but she will no longer have any calls her mind will block it out, but theres something else" Luke explained.

Autumn leaned forward on the table "What is it?".

"The trick is not gentle Autumn we would have to go deep into her mind and push past her barriers, it will cause pain for Evelyn" Leia stated and Autumn just looked at Luke and Leia and soon she slowly stood up and turned away bringing her hands to her mouth.

"How much will it hurt her?" Autum finally spoke.

"The pain will be great but not enough to kill her Autumn, this is your call we wont force it on you" Luke supported and The Skywalkers watched as Autum thought it through.

Her mind was torn she absolutley loved her baby but she feared her getting hurt in order to protect her but she didnt want to risk this Snoke finding her...deep down she knew this may be the only way to protect her even if her baby would be in pain.

"How long could it take?" Autumn said in a shaken tone.

"Less then a minute if we work fast" Luke responded and Leia held on to Luke's hand tighter as they saw Autumn turn around thinking it over and soon she took a deep breath trying to hold her emotions as her eyes watered as she looked at The Skywalkers.

"Ok...if it protects Evelyn.." Autumn stated as she went into Evelyn's bedroom and Luke and Leia sighed as they looked at eachother.

"This is not gonna be easy" Leia still held on to her brother's hand.

"We just need to think of her safety, her grandfather would want her to be safe" Luke reassured his sister and soon the two turned and saw Autumn come back in the room with baby Evelyn in her arms covered in a blanket and The Skywalkers stood up as Autumn came closer.

"You will be fine little Evelyn, your new uncle Luke and auntie Leia is going to help you" Autumn placed a loving kiss on her baby's head "Dont be afriad of them..".

Leia's eyes teared up as Autumn considered her and Luke family and her brother smiled at Autum's statement.

Little Evelyn mumbled as she stirred from her sleep and Autumn smiled as she saw beautiful blue eyes look back at her and a tear ran down her cheek happy that she was blessed with a beautiful daughter and she looked up at Luke and Leia.

"It will be as quick as possible" Luke whispered and Autumn nodded and slowly placed Evelyn in Leia's arms and Leia held her gently and looked down at her.

"You are so beautiful Evelyn, we are so happy to finally meet you" Leia smiled down at the baby in her arms and she fell completely in love with her and then she looked up at Luke as she remembered what they were about to do and she looked at Autumn who slowly sat down in a chair looking up at them.

"Please...give her a chance at normal life.." Autumn begged.

Leia nodded "We will be as quick as possible, stay strong". she whispered in a gentle tone to her friend.

Luke wrapped his arm around Leia's back and looked down at Evelyn and he smiled down at her as Evelyn looked up at the two and The Skywalker's knew this was gonna be hard for them but they had to do it to keep her safe.

"Stay strong Evelyn, we are here to help you.." Luke whispered and soon both Luke and Leia brought a free hand close to Evelyn and Leia placed her hand gently on Evelyn's little head and The Skywalker's closed their eyes and focused.

Autumn watched on as it went silent but soon little Evelyn started getting upset and Autumn wanted to get up and stop it but she had to stay strong for her daughter so she covered her ears with her hands and lowered her head.

Evelyn started crying out as Leia and Luke went deep into her mind and despite Evelyn crying harder The Skywalkers were completley focused on keeping her safe and they dug deeper and soon Evelyn's cries echoed in the entire house and Autumn was crying her eyes out hearing her baby's cries of pain but she needed to let it happen to protect Evelyn.

Luke and Leia frowned as they probed her mind and soon they found the spot they needed and Luke brought his hand closer to Evelyn's face and Leia slowly carressed Evelyn's head still focused and soon Luke closed his hand and Evelyn's crying stopped and the room went silent.

Luke and Leia opened their eyes and they saw Evelyn slowly open her eyes which were red from crying and she just looked at them.

"I'm sorry you got hurt little Evelyn" Leia placed a kiss on Evelyn's forehead.

"You are free now" Luke smiled as he gently placed his hand on Evelyn's head and she mumbled at the contact and Leia placed her finger on Evelyn's tiny hand and Evelyn managed to grip on to Leia's finger.

Autumn slowly looked up and removed her hands from her ears and looked at Luke and Leia and The Skywalkers finally looked at her and smiled.

"It's done Autumn, she will no longer hear it" Leia smiled proudly as Autum slowly stood up.

"She's free?..." Autum said with hope.

Luke nodded "She will no longer hear it, there wont be anymore problems".

Autum placed her hands to her mouth and cried tears of joy knowing her baby was free and she slowly approached and her baby felt her presence and looked at her mother.

Leia slowly placed Evelyn in her mother's arms and The Skywalkers watched on seeing Mother and Daughter comfort eachother and soon Autumn looked up at The Skywalkers.

"Thank you..." Autumn smiled as another tear fell.

The day grew dark and The Skywalkers stayed the rest of the day with Autumn and soon her husband came home and they explained what happened and both Husband and Wife had new hope in their life and Evelyn's future and soon the time had come to say goodbye and Leia looked down at Evelyn in her cot and little Evelyn was sleeping peacefully while her parents and Luke watched her say goodbye.

"Look after you mother and father little Evelyn, they are so lucky to have you" Leia leaned down and placed a loving kiss on Evelyn's forhead and Evelyn mumbled in her sleep and Leia smiled.

"Sleep well little princess" Leia whispered and turned away and left the room and Autum slowly closed the door over leaving her daughter to sleep.

The Skywalkers walked outside and was followed by Autum and her husband as they came to the transport and Leia turned around and held on to Autumn's hands "If there is anything you need just call us".

Autum smiled and hugged both Luke and Leia "Thank you for everything".

Her husband also hugged both Luke and Leia "We are in your debt thank you for helping our daughter".

They finally said their goodbyes and The Skywalkers entered their transport and slowly took off and Leia watched Autumn and her husband as they finally turned the transport and left.

"Evelyn will no longer be in danger" Leia smiled.

Luke looked to Leia "Snoke is still out there and unless we stop him no one is free".

Leia looked to her brother "What do you suggest?".

Luke looked to his front as he controlled the transport "I think its time for a new generation of Jedi to be born".

The transport headed up into space and headed back to a larger ship that was waiting for them and even though they ensured Evelyn was now safe they still needed to stop Snoke before he rises to power.

-Present Day-

Evelyn's mouth slightly opened as another tear fell down her cheek as she heard the story.

"Luke and I have been watching over you ever since your birth, more then you know...when your mother contacted me telling me about your situation, thats when I saw what was really happening" Leia took a few steps closer and knelt down in front of Evelyn and took her hands and Evelyn held on to her hands gently as she looked at Leia.

"Me and Luke believed it was best for you to not know what you have, so we went into your mind and blocked out a part of your it" Leia explained.

Evelyn's tried to contain her emotions "What were you trying to block?".

Leia took a deep breath but as soon as she opened her mouth the whole base went on alert and the two quickly reacted and Leia ran out the room and saw everyone running down the halls and she turned to Evelyn.

"We'll talk more later come on!" Leia orderd and Evelyn went soldier mode and headed out the room following Leia to the lower parts of the base and entered the command centre where other captains and admirals were.

"Whats going on?" Leai called out and an Admiral turned to Leia.

"General Leia its The First Order, they're coming for us" The Admiral stated.

The Admiral handed her a pad and she looked at it and then Leia quickly turned to looked at Evelyn "Get your gear and meet up with Poe we need to evacuate!".

"Yes General" Evelyn responded and turned and ran back up to the upper level of the base and headed into the hanger where she saw a lot of pilots running to their X-Wings.

"Little Wing!" Evelyn turned and saw Poe running towards her with BB8 rolling beside him and Evelyn ran to him.

"Whats the situation?" Evelyn asked and the two quickly walked towards the entrance of the hanger.

"The First Order is inbound, recon has revealed that they have a dreadnought and believe they are gonna destroy the base but right now we need to get as many fighter up to take out any TIE Fighters and open up a path for The Resistance to follow" Poe explained.

"What do you want me to do?" Evelyn looked at Poe and he handed her a helmet.

"You will be with me I need you to watch my back Little Wing, we need to find a way to halt them for a while" Poe stated.

Evelyn nodded and the two ran off to get their gear ready while the Base prepared for evacuation.


	19. Chapter 19: Evacuation

**"We are back with another space battle from the beginning of The Last Jedi and despite that I found the film enjoyable this was one of the best and emotional moments ever and I loved it so lets kick this chapter off!"**

Chapter 19: Evacuation

The evacuation of The Resistance Base proceeded as quickly as possible and General Leia and the other Resistance Leaders were finally on their transports heading into space while a few remaining transports were still on the base getting the last remaining Resistance members ready to leave and above the planet every Resistance Fighter including Evelyn were ordered to gaurd the transports as they left the planet and Evelyn witnessed General Leia's ship finally leaving leaving the planet.

"Gold Leader this is Blue Leader, General Leia and The rest of The Resistance Leaders have left the planet" Evelyn spoke on her radio.

"Roger that Blue Leader, make sure nothing gets to those ships" Poe stated as he flew past Evelyn in his own X-Wing.

"Any sign of The First Order?" Evelyn questioned and as soon as those words left her mouth she soon saw a few ships leaving lightspeed and was heading towards them.

"Theres your answer, Red Squad Blue Squad protect those ships at all cost if they go down the Resistance is done for" Poe ordered.

"Roger Gold Leader" Evelyn responded.

"Roger Gold Leader" Red Leader responded.

All of a sudden a huge ship bigger then they ever saw from The First Order left lightspeed and was heading towards the planet.

"What the hell is that.." Evelyn looked on.

"The Dreadnought..." Poe looked on.

Evelyn watched on in horror as she saw the monster if a ship heading towards the planet and then she saw Pow start flying towards The Dreadnought.

"Poe what are you doing?" Evelyn called down her radio.

"I have an idea just trust me on this" Poe stated but Evelyn's heart was beating out of her chest so she changed radio frequency.

"General Leia this is Evelyn Poe is headin towards the Dreadnought I repeat he is heading towards the Dreadnought".

Poe was flying at top speed towards the massive ship and thats when General Leia came over the radio "Poe what are you doing orders were to gaurd our ships".

"Thats what I'm doing General we wont get far with that Dreadnoughts cannons operational" Poe stated and he pressed a few buttons.

"Poe this is suicide your no good to us dead" Evelyn joined to conversation.

"Little Wing trust me just get our fighters ready to attack, cause once those cannons are down they will send the swarm" Poe explained.

Evelyn sighed "You better come back".

Poe finally changed frequency and contacted one of The First Order's ships as he finally came in front of The Dreadnought "Hey I wish to speak General Hux".

BB8 who was in his own pod on top of Poe's X-Wing started beeping at Poe.

"Happy beeps here buddy come on, we've pulled crazier stunts then this" Poe said in a calm tone as he pressed a few more buttons.

"Just for the record Commander Dameron, I'm with the droid on this one" Leia sighed as she looked over the Dreadnought hologram.

"Thank you for your support General" Poe stated.

"And for the record this is the craziest thing you have done" Evelyn stated.

"Thank you too Little Wing" Poe responded.

Poe X-Wing was finally ready and he diverted all non critical power to improve his X-Wings speed and he took a deep breath "Happy Beeps".

Poe decided to try and contact The First Order again.

"Attention this is Commander Poe Dameron of The Republic Feet I have an urgent messege for General Hux" Poe stated and soon he heard a voice over the radio.

"This is General Hux Of The First Order, The Republic is no more your fleet are rebel scum and war criminals tell your precious Princess there will be no terms there will be no surrender" General Hux stated.

"Oh god he's a poster boy.." Evelyn sighed over Poe's radio and Poe could help but chuckle.

"Hi I'm holding for General Hux" Poe decided to mock the General.

"This is Hux you and your friends are doomed we will remove your filth from the Galaxy" Hux responded.

"Poe wrap this up I'm fed up of this guy already" Evelyn stated and Poe shook his head smiling.

"Ok I'll hold" Poe responded.

"Hello?" General Hux called.

"Hello yeah still here" Poe played along.

"Can you can he hear me?" Evelyn heard General Hux respond "My god this General is stupid..".

"Hux..with an H, skinny guy kind of pasty" Poe mocked Hux once more.

"I can hear you, can you hear me?" Hux was getting frustrated.

Poe looked at his screen and saw a gauge almost being filled so he tightened his gloves "Look I cant hold forever but if you can reach him tell him tell him Leia has an urgent messege for him about his mother".

Evelyn heard everything as she flew around The Resistance ships waiting for her next order "General Leia how does Poe do this?".

"I have no idea" Leia responded.

Poe saw the gauge on his computer finally fill "BB8 PUNCH IT!"

BB8 activated a few systems and the X-Wing shot off towards The Dreadnought at incredible speed which even forced Poe back into his seat and even BB8's head fell back but in a few seconds Poe finally reached The Dreadnought and the cannons opened fire.

"Whoa thats gotta kick" Poe stated as he focused on dodging cannon fire while returning and destroying the cannons in front of him and Poe was more focused then ever making short work as he took out the cannon's one by one until he was half way there "Alright half the cannons are destroyed, Red Squad and Blue Squad start your approach".

"Copy that" Evelyn responded and she and the res of the X-Wing fighters made up formation along with over large ships and began their approach to The Dreadnought.

Poe continued to destroy the cannons in front of him and flew right through the explostions "One cannon left!".

Poe then saw a shot go past his cockpit and he looked to his left "Here comes the calvery".

A few TIE Fighter came from under The Dreadnought and chased after Poe and opened fire at him and BB8 beeped very quickly "Yeah Yeah I see em!" Poe responded while focusing on what was in front of him.

As Evelyn and the rest of the fighters made their approach she saw a cannon from underneath the Dreadnought come online and pointed towards the planet.

"Resistance Base, The Dreadnought is about to open fire get out of there now!" Evelyn radioed planetside and she heard another woman shout at a pilot to punch it and thats when she saw the cannons open fire at the base and she watched in horror as she could see the explostion on the planet.

"The last transport is in the air the evacuation is complete" The woman radioed and Evelyn sighed in relief.

"You did it Poe, now get your squad back here so we can get the hell out of this place" Leia ordered over the radio.

"No General we can do this we have a chance to take out a Dreadnought!" Poe shouted back and Evelyn frowned.

"Poe we have everyone we need to get out of here theres no need for us to stay!" Evelyn supported Leia.

"No Evelyn we can let this thing go back to The First Order these things are fleet killers we cant let it get away" Poe explained.

"Disengage now Commander thats an order!" Leia demanded and then the communications were cut off.

Poe continued to make his way to the final cannon and pulled of some crazy moves through small spaces that no ship could fit through and he ended up taking a few TIE Fighters out in the process and soon he finally came to the final cannon and opened fire and finally destroyed it but he still had a few fighters behind him so he pulled a hard turn and managed to come back right behind the remaining TIE Fighters and opened fire and successfully destroyed the TIE Fighters.

"All clear bring the bombs!" Poe ordered.

Evelyn and the rest of the Resistance fighters finally arrived with the bombers in front of The Dreadnought and she tried to contact Poe but had no luck.

"General Leia I cant reach Poe...what should we do?". Evelyn sighed.

After a few moments Leia finally spoke "Its too late now, we have no choice but to take that thing out...Evelyn do what ever you can and protect as many lives as you can then bring them home".

Evelyn took a deep breath "Bombers keep that tight formation, Fighters protect the bombers its not everyday we get a shot at a Dreadnought so lets make this count" she ordered the entire bombing fleet.

"Roger that Blue Leader you get us there we'll give it to them" The Bombing Leader responded.

"Fighters incoming" Another bomber stated over the radio.

Evelyn looked on and saw mulitple TIE Fighters approaching and she entered focus mode "Gunners look alive" she then punched forward with Blue squad and Red Sqaud and began the attack on the TIE Fighters and an all out war lightened around them and fighter after fighter went down as The Bombers approached The Dreadnought.

Evelyn fought on as hard as she could trying to protect as many of her fighters as she could and her heart was beating faster then it never did before as when she managed to save one she saw two more fall.

"Keep tight formation! Keep eachother alive!" Evelyn ordered as she opened fire on more TIE Fighters and then she saw two of the bombers get shot down in seconds and soon the third bomber followed and then all of a sudden everything went silent and something told her to look to her right and when she looked in that direction she saw the last Bomber heading towards its target.

"Red Squad, Blue Squad the remaining Bomber is approaching target defend it at all cost! I repeat protect that Bomber!" Evelyn ordered with more tone in her voice and Blue Sqaud and Red Squad focused on defending the last Bomber.

The fight was intense and despite the heavy loses Evelyn and the rest of the squads kept close to the bomber and kept everything away from it

"We are almost there keep going!" Poe finally came back on the radio and Evelyn's blood boiled.

"Damn it Poe the people we lost today are on your head!" Evelyn said in rage.

Poe ignored Evelyn and came up along side the last bomber "Paige we're over the target why arnt your bay doors open! your the only bomber left its all down to you!".

"We are almost there all squads keep it up!" Evelyn ordered as she took down a few more TIE Fighters at once.

"Paige drop the payload now!" Poe shouted down the radio.

Evelyn pulled of more evasive moves learnt from Poe and took out a few more TIE Fighters after her fellow fighters and she looked to the last Bomber wondering what was going on and then everything went silent again and her thoughts told her something was about to happen and she then looked to General Leia's ship in the distance.

"The First Orders targeting General Leia's ship we need to end this now!" Evelyn ordered and then she saw a TIE fighter open fire at the front of the remaining Bomber and she watched in horror and then she saw the hundreds of bombs come out of the Bomber and dropped down to the target below.

"Bombs away!" Evelyn stated and the surviving sqauds retreated as the entire Dreadnought started to blow up and Evelyn could help but watch on not cause of what they managed to door but she thought of how many men and women they lost and she turned to her front and closed her eyes and a tear fell down her cheek and her whole body just wanted to give up on her.

Back on the main Resistance ship Leia could sense Evelyn's sorrow and she lowered herself on a seat as many of the other officers cheered on but Leia was not happy, feeling Evelyn's sorrow broke her heart and she looked at the console and saw how many fighters were lost and Leia didnt see it as a victory...they lost too much.

Evelyn was an emotional wreck as she tried hard to protect those she came to love and soon Poe came over the radio.

"Little Wing we did it, The Dreadnought is destroyed it cant take anymore lives" Poe stated but Evelyn didnt answer.

"Evelyn do you read?" Poe tried agian but this time Evelyn turned off her radio as more tears fell and she headed back towards General Leia's ship.

To her this wasnt a victory...they lost too much.

 **"Lets face it did you really consider the destruction of The Dreadnought a victory over how many Resistance fighters were lost in the process it was a slaughter and even though they took out a dangerous ship they still lost too much and Poe is about to face the consequences not just from Leia but from Evelyn too, find out in the next episode I hope you enjoyed this :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Guilt Of The Soul

**"This chapter continues from the last chapter and is the aftermath of the bombing run and will focus of Evelyn and Leia also a few things will be changed for this alternate universe so I hope you enjoy this! :)**

Chapter 20: Guilt Of The Soul

After the slaughter of The Resistance Fighter Evelyn headed striaght back to General Leia's ship in her X-Wing a broken woman after witnessing the many deaths of her fellow fighters and deep down she felt she failed to protect them and she didnt know if she could forgive herself for her failure but soon she entered the hanger of the ship with Poe followling behind her and once the remaining fighters were back in the safety of The Resistance the whole fleet jumped to lightspeed away from The First Order.

Everything was silent around Evelyn as she unbuckled her harness from the pilot seat and she slowly got out of her X-Wing and climbed down the ladder provided to her and once her feet landed on the ground she slowly looked over to Poe who was climbing out of his X-Wing and she saw him look to her and started walking to her, but the look she gave him one of disgust and arrogence made him stop in his tracks and they looked at each other for a few seconds before Evelyn walked away and straight out the hanger.

She slowly walked down the hall and she could hear echoes of peoples voices around her some she didnt quite hear but some she could hear say 'You did everything you could' and 'dont blame yourself' but she just kept walking down the hall with her helmet in hand just completley broken and soon she turned a cornor and then saw the one man she didnt expect to see up yet.

"Finn!" Evelyn shouted as she ran to him.

Finn turned around and his eyes went wide "Evelyn!". he staggered towards her and the two embraced tightly.

"I'm so glad your ok!" Evelyn held on to him for dear life.

"I thought we lost you at StarKiller Base.." Finn held on to her and they buried their heads into eachothers shoulders and then Evelyn remembered what FInn was wearing and she pulled back and looked down at her pilot overalls and they were soaked.

"You got me wet" Evelyn let out a small chuckle as she saw tubes all over Finn's suit squirting out liquid.

"Sorry...Evelyn whats wrong..you look shaken.." Finn looked at his friend.

Evelyn's small smile dropped and she looked to the floor and closed her eyes "We evacuated..we lost alot of fighters today..too many..".

Finn placed his hands on her shoulders in support "I'm sorry Evelyn".

Evelyn looked at Finn and gave a small smile in appriciation "Finn...you can call me Evie..".

Finn frowned "Evie?".

Evelyn nodded "Yeah..a shorter name...I only allow the people I care about most in the world call me that".

Finn and Evelyn hugged one more time "We will make it right Evie..".

Evelyn shed another tear happy that her friend was back on his feet "I hope so...".

The reunion was cut short as they heard Poe's voice "Finn!".

Finn looked up and saw Poe approach and he let go of Evelyn and with her support he went to Poe and soon Poe placed his hands on his shoulders and was met with more liquid from Finn's suit.

"We uh we better get you dressed, you must have a million questions" Poe stated and Finn looked to Evelyn and back to Poe.

"Wheres Rey?" He asked with worry.

Evelyn looked to the floor and her thoughts took her back to Rey and she couldnt believe how much she missed her, her determination, her spirit..her smile.

Evelyn looked at Finn and finally spoke "Get yourself sorted Finn I will tell you later I got to go and see General Leia".

Finn nodded and Poe called a medic nearby to help him take Finn to where he needed to be and Evelyn went off in the other direction and as Poe and a Medic took Finn away Poe looked back at Evelyn and knew she was angry with him but he believed if they didnt take out the Dreadnought they would have been dead but now Finn was important and their discussion could wait.

General Leia was sitting alone with her hand covering her face as she could hear the voices of those who were lost in the previous battle and she could sense how broken Evelyn was and she also sensed that Evelyn blamed herself for not protecting The Fighters but Leia didnt see it that way.

Leia knew Evelyn would die to protect the people she loved and she knew Evelyn did everything she could to protect them but they were outnumbered and the chance of survival were low and she knew that wasnt the only problem, Poe was reckless determined to take out the Dreadnought and it cost too many lives and now the Fleet was alot smaller then what it originally was and as she was thinking things over the ship left lightspeed and Leia was startled abit and she took a deep breath trying to hold it together and then Evelyn entered the room and Leia looked up at her.

"Evelyn..." Leia slowly got up and approached her and Evelyn met her half way and the two embraced and Leia held on to her trying to comfort her.

"You did everything you could Evelyn.." Leia whispered.

"I should have been better Leia...I should have been better" Evelyn sounded shaken.

"We were greatly outnumbered, you saved as many as you could" Leia placed her carressed the back of Evelyn's head trying to calm her.

"When Starkiller was destroyed...I thought we were close...I thought we were close to freeing the galaxy.." Evelyn dug her face into Leia's shoulder.

"As long as Snoke lives the war will go on" Leia stated.

"I just want this war to be over.." Evelyn couldnt let Leia go and Leia refused to let Evelyn go either.

"Stay strong Little Wing...stay strong for your Parents...for me, Han, Finn...and Rey" Leia whispered and she sensed Evelyn starting to calm down at the mention of her friends but she could still sense something in Evelyn.

"You still have questions dont you?" Leia finally let go of Evelyn and whiped her tears away.

Evelyn nodded "I do...but right now we need to find a now base, the questions can wait till we are safe".

Leia smiled extremely proud of how much Evelyn cared about the people around her and she could see how strong she was even if Evelyn didnt see it.

"What do we do now?" Evelyn finally calmed down.

"Come with me to the bridge we have to plan our next move, also call Poe and tell him to come to see us" Leia ordered and Evelyn nodded.

"Poe Dameron report to the bridge immeadiatly thats an order" Evelyn radioed with a hint of anger and both Evelyn and Leia headed to the bridge.

Evelyn was looking down at a small map of the star system they were currently in and soon she looked to her left and saw Poe come up to her while Finn in his old clothes went to check the other star systems around their current location.

"Little Wing you wanted to see me?" Poe stated.

"Evelyn Ryder to you...General Leia wants to speak to you" Evelyn looked back to the map in front of her and Poe sighed and looked up and saw Leia looking at him and he walked up to her and as soon as he opened his mouth he was met with a slap.

"Your demoted" Leia simply stated and walked past him but was stopped.

"Whoa wait we took down a Dreadnaught" Poe explained.

"At what cost?" Leia question.

"You start and attack you follow it through" Poe simply said.

Leia shook her head "Poe get your head out of your cockpit, there are things you cannot solve by jumping into an X-Wing and blowing things up...I need you to learn that".

Leia went to walk past him but Poe gently stopped her "There were heroes on that mission".

Leia looked striaght at Poe "Dead Heroes, no leaders and you need to look around and see the damage youve done...especially to her".

Poe frowned "What do you mean?".

Leia looked to Evelyn who was still looking at the map and looked back at Poe "She feels guilty for not saving enough of our fighters...you need to think about your actions, cause they can affect others".

Poe closed his eyes and sighed as Leia walked past him and joined the table Evelyn was on and Finn finally came around to the table.

"We're really nowhere, hows Rey gonna find us now?" Finn asked and Leia revealed a device on her wrist.

Finn looked at it and then Leia "A cloaked becon?"

"To light her way home" Leia smiled.

"Her true home" Evelyn smiled at the two.

Finn smiled and looked at the map around the table "Alright so until she gets back whats the plan?".

"We need to find a new base" Leia stated.

"One with enough power to get a distress signal to our allies scattered in the outer rim" A Resistence leader added and all of a sudden alarms started ringing in the bridge.

"Proximity Alarm" The Admiral shouted.

"They found us" An intel officer stated.

"Thats impossible" Poe said as he came up next to the Admiral looking out into space and soon a few Star Destroyers left lightspeed then a massive ship appeared above all the Star Destroyers.

"Thats Snoke's ship you gotta be kidding me" Poe looked on at the massive ship.

"Can we jump to lightspeed?" Evelyn said as she walked around the other side of the table.

"We only have enough fuel for just one jump" An Intel Officer stated.

"Do it we need to get out of here" Evelyn ordered.

"Wait" Leia raised her hand in realisation "They've tracked us through lightspeed..".

"What.." Evelyn was shocked.

"Thats impossible" Finn looked at Leia.

Leia nodded "Yes.." she then turned and looked at The First Order "And they've done it..".

Finn looked out to the fleet as he came up to Leia "So if we jump to lightspeed they will just track us again and we'll be out of fuel, they've got us".

"Not yet they dont" Poe stated and walked up to Leia "Permission to jump in an X-Wing and blow something up granted".

"Permission granted" Leia stated and turned to the Admirals and Poe left "Admiral's swing us around".

Everyone went to their stations and Evelyn went to leave and ready to fight the bastards who took away the people she cared about.

Back on Ahch-To Rey was sleeping in a hut as the cloaked becon was letting of a steady beep and soon Rey gasped up "Evelyn!".

Rey looked around and saw she was in a hut and then she saw Luke sitting on a chair near the huts wall "You mind is filled with those you care about".

Rey calmed down as she looked at Luke "They give me strength...".

Luke slowly nodded "Good...hold on to that".

Rey watched Luke get up and came to the entrance of the hut as the sun rised and he looked back at her "Get your things, its time for your training".

Rey slowly stood up looking at Luke "What's the training?".

Luke took a deep breath "Three lessons, I will teach you the ways of the Jedi.".

Luke then looked to the rising sun "And why they need to end" he then left the hut and head to his own hut and Rey frowned in confusion of why Luke would say the Jedi need to end.

 **"I really liked this chapter especially with Evelyn and Leia holding each other in comfort also just to let you know Rey's chapters will take place around the same time as Evelyn's previous chapter so for example if Evelyn was the centre of Chapter 21 then the next chapter will centre around Rey and what she did during chapter 21's events it gives us a lot more depth in the characters and creates more opportunities for plot developments any I hope you enjoyed this and are ready for more :)**


	21. Chapter 21: The First Lesson

**"We are back with another one of Rey's chapters which takes place around the same time as the last chapter and Luke will have a moment in this chapter also so please enjoy :)"**

Chapter 21: The First Lesson

Luke Skywalker stood outside his hut with his hood up looking out to the ocean thinking over the situation involving Rey and he couldnt help but he couldnt get the fact out of his head that his old friend Han was dead and his thoughts were filled with guilt.

Luke then turned to the hut Rey was sleeping in and decided to go check on her and as he slowly entered the hut he saw her sleeping peacefully curled up in the blanket covering her.

Luke just watched her wondering who she really was and soon he slowly raised his hands and searched her thoughts and as he searched her mind she mumbled in her sleep but didnt wake up.

Luke explored everything that she was involved in including her first meeting with Finn on Jakku, her meeting of Han, Chewie but his eyes opened when he saw Evelyn in her thoughts.

Luke never would have thought Evelyn would be involved in all this, he believed that Evelyn and her parents would have been free to live their lives in peace but she was now fighting in the war against The First Order.

Luke took a deep breath and searched her mind again and this time he saw Han get killed by Han Solo at Starkiller base and when Kylo Ren's lightsaber went through Han Luke quickly left her mind and his breathing grew heavy as he looked at Rey and after a few moments he quickly left her hut and back out into the open and fell to his knees trying to control his breathing.

"What have I unleashed..." Luke whispered to himself as his breathing came under control and after a few moments he slowly stood back up and slowly looked down the path leading down to the lower part of the Island and decided to head down it.

Chewie was near a fire he made near The Falcon and was about to eat to birds he managed to catch but he had trouble eating as one bird was near him giving him a sad look and Chewie ended up roaring and the little bird ran off in the distance and Chewie decided not to eat anymore and he threw it to the ground annoyed and in the moment of silence he heard footsteps and saw Luke approaching.

"Hey Chewie.." Luke slowly approached Chewie but he turned away from Luke still not happy with him and Luke sighed and took a seat next to him but Chewie still didnt look at him.

"I'm sorry Chewie I know you are angry but you must understand why I left, I decided to to train a new generation of Jedi and because of that a new threat was born I couldnt forgive myself for what I did..knowing I caused all this" Luke looked to the fire and Chewie slowly turned to him.

"If I could turn back the clock I would Chewie, but knowing that Han died because of what I did..." Luke closed his eyes and lowered his head and then Chewie placed his hand on Luke's shoulder and grunted and Luke looked up at him.

"I wish it wasnt my fault Chewie, I appricate you tell me it wasnt my fault but I dont feel that way" Luke admitted.

Chewie shook Luke's shoulder in support and then picked up his chicken on a stick and offered him some and Luke smiled and shook his head "No thank you Chewie, you need your strength".

Chewie nodded and Luke slowly got up and looked at The Falcon and then looked at the Wookie "Thank you Chewie..".

Chewie nodded and proceeded to eat as Luke entered the Falcon and the little bird came back and Chewie looked at him as he was about to eat and he took a deep breath and lowered his head not eating.

Luke explored the entire ship again and every memory of his time on this ship came back and most of them was painful memories especially when he came to the living quarters as he looked to the table where Leia once comforted him over Ben Kenobi's death at the hands of his father and it brought him great pain and he soon came to the cockpit of the Falcon and activated a switch and every came online and he took one huge look at the old cockpit and soon something caught his eye.

Luke saw a piece of jewelry handing on a wire above one of the seats and slowly took hold of it and placed it in his hand and examined it and his heart grew heavy and he left the cockpit and went back into the living quarters and took a seat and collected his thoughts.

"I never wanted this...everything thats happened because me, why are you involved Evelyn...why did the ones I love get thrown back into this...forgive me Leia" Luke said to himself as he lowered his head.

As Luke fell to silence he heard something beep and he pulled back his hood and looked into the shadow part of the room and saw a familier driod.

"R2?" Luke called out and the droid beeped again and rolled up to him.

"R2..." Luke smiled for the first time in years as R2 finally came up to him as he beeped.

"Yes I know" Luke responded and R2 rocked back and forth as he beeped and looked pointed at him "Hey sacred island and watch your language...old friend".

Luke placed his hand on R2 as the droid went silent and Luke was happy to see his old companion again but his heart was filled with sorrow.

"I wish I could make you understand, but I'm not coming back.." Luke finally admitted and R2 was slient for a few seconds and then turned his head to the left and displayed a hologram and Luke saw it was Leia giving a message to Ben Kenobi from all those years ago.

"Years ago you served my father in the clone wars now he begs you to help his struggle against the empire..." Young Leia played continued to speak and Luke looked to R2 and sighed.

"That was a cheap move..." Luke gave the droid a tiny smile as R2 looked at him and Luke looked back at Young Leia speaking on "Help me Obi Wan Kenobi, your my only home".

The message ended and Luke lowered his head and soon looked to down the hall leading out of the Falcon.

An hour had past and in her hut Rey was starting to breath heavy in her sleep "No...no...Leia..Finn.." Rey then shot up gasping "Evelyn!".

Rey looked around and saw she was in a hut and then she saw Luke sitting on a chair near the huts wall "You mind is filled with those you care about".

Rey calmed down as she looked at Luke "They give me strength...".

Luke slowly nodded "Good...hold on to that".

Rey watched Luke get up and came to the entrance of the hut as the sun rised and he looked back at her "Get your things, its time for your training".

Luke took Rey to the highest peak of the island and he escorted her through a huge cave and she couldnt help but look around as Luke went on and there was something about this cave that seemed familer and she realised she saw this in her dreams, Rey then headed up a few steps and saw an emblem on the ground and went to examine but she didnt reconise it at all and she turned to her right and saw Luke standing out the entrance near a small boulder looking out at the sun.

"Master Skywalker we need you to bring the Jedi back because Kylo Ren is strong with The Dark Side Of The Force...without the Jedi we wont stand a chance against him" Rey stated as she stood out by the entrance.

Luke slowly turned and looked at Rey "What do you know about the Force?".

Rey thought for a moment "Its a power Jedi have that lets them control people and..makes things float".

"Impressive, every word in that sentence is wrong" Luke continued to look at Rey as she looked to the side and he turned to the small boulder "Lesson one sit here with your legs crossed".

Rey slowly approached the rock and slowly sat on it crossing her legs and relaxed as she looked at Luke.

"The Force is not a power you have..its not about lifting rocks its the energy between all things the tention, the balance that binds the universe together" Luke explained as Rey listened carefully.

"But what is it?" Rey asked.

"Close your eyes, breath and reach out" Luke slowly spoke.

Rey took a deep breath and closed her eyes and she extended her arm out and Luke rolled his eyes at Rey as she did not understand what she meant so he decided to teach her a lesson, with the leaf in his hand he started rubbing the end of it on her fingertips and Rey gasped with her eyes still closed "I feel something".

"You feel it?" Luke asked.

"Yes I feel it" Rey quickly stated.

"Thats the Force" Luke tried not to chuckle.

"Really?" Rey sounded excited.

"Wow it must be really strong with you" Luke added.

"I never felt anything-" Luke smacked her fingers with the leaf cutting her off her sentence and her eyes snapped open and her mouth wide open "Ow!".

Rey looked up at Luke and he just looked at her and thats when she knew what he meant "You mean reach out like.." Rey placed her hand on her heart and Luke tilted his head and raised his eyebrows as his answer.

"I'll try again" Rey said in a quiet tone and Luke threw the leaf away and took her hand and placed it on the surface of the rock.

"Breathe.." Luke said in a calm tone and Rey tried again and closed her eyes "Just breathe".

Rey's body was calm and her mind was free from any thoughts and she focused on Luke's voice "Reach out with your feelings".

Luke watched her and she was finally calm in both body and mind "What do you see?".

Rey focused and thats when she started seeing things "The island, life, death and decay that feeds new life, warmth, cold, peace".

Luke walked around her and Rey gave a tiny smile "Love..".

Rey's vision then saw something "violence".

Luke was finally behind her "And between it all?".

Rey felt it "Balance and energy..a force".

"And inside you?" Luke watched on.

"Inside me..that same force" Rey smiled.

"And this is the lesson and that force does not belong to the Jedi, to say the Jedi die the light dies is vanity can you feel that?" Luke whispered at Rey finally seeing it.

Rey started to feel something else "Theres something else..beneth the island, a place, a dark place".

"Balance, powerful light powerful darkness" Luke nodded.

Rey looked deeper into the vision "Its cold...".

Luke frowned and then saw the ground beneth them crack open and he looked at Rey.

"Its calling me.." Rey's voice sounded shaken.

Luke saw rocks falling behind him and he turned to Rey "Resist it Rey..".

Rey was silent and didnt repsond.

"Rey!" Luke called to her as he came in front of her "Rey!" he shouted once more but she didnt respond and he had no choice but to pull her off the rock knocking her out of her trance and she placed her hand on the ground before her face met the ground and she gasped for air and Luke just looked at her in fear.

"You went straight to the dark.." Luke watched Rey support herself on the rock collecting her thoughts.

"That place was trying to show me something" Rey was trying to figure it out.

"It offered something you needed..and you couldnt even try to stop yourself" Luke turned away back to the entrance of the cave.

Rey looked at Luke finally calm "You saw it too..".

Luke stopped at the entrance and slowly looked at Rey as she spoke "You've seen this before havnt you..".

Luke took a deep breath "I've seen this raw strength before and in Ben Solo, it didnt scare me enough then...it does now".

"Darth Vader had it too didnt he?" Rey said as she looked at Luke.

Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath and finally looked back at Rey "No...someone else...".

Rey watched him enter the cave and out of sight and she slowly picked herself up and slowly looked out to the ocean trying to figure out what he meant.

 **"Rey's chapters will be unique and different but they will also keep this story from straying too far off course sure this is an alternate universe but it I think it still needs a guideline to keep on course but I hope you liked the little changes on this chapter and yes Luke is still connected to the Force he just refuses to use it now anyway next chapter we are back on Evelyn and her journey will begin and we will see her mission take her far and beyond again I hope you enjoyed this and are ready for more :)**


	22. Chapter 22: The Calling

**"The first part of Evelyn mission now begins and it begins with a calling, how is it heard well lets find out :)**

Chapter 22: The Calling

Evelyn and Poe along with BB8 ran as fast as they could down the halls of General Leia's ship as alarms echoed all around them reminding them of The First Order that managed to track them through lightspeed and what made it worse was the fact that Supreme Leader Snoke's ship was here and was determined to destroy The Resistance once and for all.

"Poe what are we gonna do?" Evelyn asked as they ran around a cornor.

"I dont know they must have a weakpoint" Poe stated as they headed into the hanger where other fighters were getting into their ships but as soon as Evelyn and Poe were close to their ships explostions spread across the entire hanger sending Poe and Evelyn off their feet and to the ground.

Evelyn's ears ringed from the explostion as she looked at the entire hanger up in flames and she saw many other Resistance pilots dead on the ground and her body ached as she tried to get up and soon Poe helped her up and held her shoulders talking to her but she couldnt hear his voice or hear BB8 looking up at her as her ears just rang from the explostion.

"-have to do everything possible COME ON!" Poe' voice finally came back and he motioned her to follow him but as she began following him she suddenly stopped and looked to the floor as something in her mind was telling her something and soon Poe looked back and saw that Evelyn stopped.

"Evelyn what are you doing?!" Poe frowned as he looked at her.

Evelyn slowly looked up "He's here..".

Poe was confused as he took a few steps to her "What? Who?".

Evelyn slowly turned around and the destroyed hanger and looked out to the entrance to space "Kylo Ren..".

As soon as those words left her mouth she and Poe saw a fighter covered by two TIE Fighters fly right past the entrance.

Kylo Ren was determined to correct his mistake on Starkiller Base, he was left humiliated by Rey and failed to finish what his grandfather started but now he wanted nothing more then to rid The Resistance once and for all as he flew past the main bridge, where his mother Leia was.

Mother and Son sensed eachother but Kylo Ren gained some distance from the ship and turned back around ready to attack and after a few brief moments he and his squad charged forward destroying any cannons in their way and while his TIE Fighters took out any X-Wings in his way he finall made his way through the ships defences he finally had a clear shot at the bridge where his mother was but he couldnt clear his thoughts of his mother as he approached the attack run.

Evelyn and Poe were running down the hall of the ship and soon they came to Lieutenant Connix looking out a side window and the two came up to her and saw Kylo Ren's fighter going straight for bridge.

"Please dont tell me the leaders are still up there?.." Poe whispered as he couldnt do anything but look.

Evelyn placed her hand on the window and looked in horror "They are...".

Leia looked on into the distance as her son and his fellow TIE Fighters got closer and closer to the bridge and through the Force she was trying to reach out to her son with hope that he could turn back to the light but she felt resistance in the connection and soon she lowered her head.

Kylo Ren could hear his mother trying to reach him as he locked on his target and placed his fingers on the triggers of his weapons ready to fire but he had trouble pressing them as his systems echoed with his scanners locked on his target.

Evelyn watched on with Poe and she somehow she felt Kylo Ren, she felt conflict within him...something she thought died with him when he killed his father she couldnt understand how she could feel his emotions.

Kylo Ren tried to press down on the triggers but his body refused it and after a few instense seconds he removed his hands from the trigger and everything went quiet, until his wingmen decided to take the shot and Kylo Ren watched on as the torpedos headed straight for the bridge and he decided to pull back and head to his fleet.

Leia knew what was coming and took a deep breath ready for what was coming and soon the entire bridge was hit with a huge explostion and everyone was sucked into space, including Leia.

"NO!" Evelyn cried out as her tears fell and Poe took a few steps back in shock and Connix gasped bringing her hands to her mouth as they saw Leia and the rest of the Resistance Leaders get sucked into space.

Evelyn fell to her knees with her hand still on the glass as she fell and she realised she failed again, she failed to protect Han and now she failed to protect Leia...she couldnt protect anyone.

Connix looked straight at Poe "Commander what do we do!?".

Poe just looked out to space still in shock "I...I dont know".

Evelyn's tears fell as her heart bled knowing she has now lost everything, The Resistance was leaderless and everything and everyone around them was dying.

Thats when she felt something...something was telling it was not as it seems, it was telling her to look again so she quickly got up and looked into space and in the distance she saw Leia hanging in space surrounded by debris.

"Wait..." Evelyn whispered and Poe and Connix looked to Evelyn and then back out to space and soon Finn came running up to them and saw what they were witnessing.

Leia was surrounded by darkness and she could hear explostions echo around her but she cut it out of her mind and focused as she could hear a voice echo in her mind and she knew her time wasnt now, she still had so much to fight for so she reached deep inside herself and she regained control of her body and she opened her eyes and saw she was in space and witnessed the fight down below...she wasnt going to die here so with the power of The Force she raised her hand infront of her and moved her body back to her ship.

Evelyn, Finn, Poe and Connix saw the impossible and there was still hope.

"LETS GET HER BACK IN!" Poe ordered and all four of them ran to where she was heading.

Leia made her way back through the destroyed bridge and slowly made her way to the entrance leading out of it and she saw Evelyn, Finn and Poe come up to the door and she smiled happy to see them and the seal behind her shut and the door opened and she fell forward right into Evelyn's arms and she was gently lowered to the ground as Evelyn watched Leia's eyes close.

"WE NEED HELP!" Poe shouted down the halls and Finn and Connix went to the other rooms looking for help while Evelyn held on to Leia and Poe knelt down next to her.

"Leia..I thought I lost you.." Evelyn let another tear fall and Leia slowly opened her eyes and gave a small smile despite how weak she was from what she just did.

"I've always been with you Little Wing..." Leia said in a quiet tone.

"How did you..." Evelyn couldnt understand how Leia did that.

"I think you know the answer.." Leia let out a quiet chuckle before coughing.

"Easy Leia, save your strength" Evelyn comforted her.

"She's right General dont talk" Poe supported.

Leia placed her hand on Evelyn's arm "Theres something else Evelyn...He's calling to you..".

Evelyn frowned "What are you talking about?".

Leia's breath started getting worse "Your..Grandfather...he spoke to me...".

"My Grandfather?..." Evelyn was confused.

Poe cut in "This isnt the time we need-" Leia raised her hand silencing Poe as she looked up at Evelyn.

"Find the Temple Evelyn...find..the Temple" Leia struggled to speak.

"Temple?..." Evelyn's heart raced as Leia's condiction worsened then a group of Medic's came around with a stretcher.

"Coruscant...head to Coruscant...find The Temple...he's waiting...for.." Leia's head fell back and she fell unconscious and Evelyn's mind went blank as the medical team gently took Leia from her arms.

Leia was finally on the stretcher and rolled away by the Medical Team with Poe and as she was being taken away Finn saw Leia drop the cloaking beacon and he slowly went to it and pick it up and examined it and looked on as Leia was taken away.

Evelyn was still kneeling on the floor as the hall with full of Resistance staff looking on at Leia and Evelyn was just looking to her side trying to process what Leia said and Finn turned around and saw her in a trance and slowly knelt down and placed his hand on her back "She's going to be ok Evie, I know it".

Evelyn slowly looked to Finn "I know too Finn, I feel it...".

Finn looked into her eyes and could see something else on her mind "She's told you something hasnt she?".

Evelyn slowly got up with the help of Finn and she looked into his eyes "She..said I had to find The Temple...I need to find Coruscant.".

Finn frowned "A Temple..Evelyn Coruscant is a wasteland now, what do you hope to find there?".

Evelyn looked past Finn and down the hall where Leia was taken "I dont know, but Leia wants me to go there...she said he's waiting for me there..".

Finn was really confused "Who?".

"My Grandfather.." Evelyn lowered her head.

Finn rubbed his head "Evelyn you know this sounds crazy right?".

Evelyn looked at Finn "I know but I must trust what Leia says, ever since Kylo Ren entered my mind something has changed within me..something that has been locked away, if this is connected and she wants me to go there...then I must".

Finn took a deep breath "We are being chased right now how are you gonna get past them?".

"They are focusing on the bigger ship, I can get past them" Evelyn stated.

Finn could quite understand as he looked down the hall where Leia went down and he slowly looked back at Evelyn "What should I tell them?".

Evelyn placed her hand on Finn's arm "An important mission".

Finn watch her turn away and walked down the hall "Hey Evelyn!".

Evelyn stopped and looked back at Finn and he smiled "What ever you have to do...good luck".

She smiled back at him "Keep them safe Finn...May The Force Be With You".

She then turned back around and proceeded down the hall and headed for another hanger determined to do what ever Leia tasked her to do.

Evelyn soon came to a hanger and was wearing the clothes she was given back on the Falcon when she woke up on the Falcon and as she looked at the wrekage of the hanger she found an intact X-Wing at the end of the hanger and marched up to it and pulled a ladder that was next to it and placed it by the cockpit and proceed up it and pulled up the hatch and saw the systems inside were still operantional.

"This will have to do" Evelyn stated as she leaned in and switched on the systems and the X-Wing powered up.

"EVELYN!" She looked back and saw Poe march up to her with a face of confusion and she sighed and headed back down the ladder.

"Where are you going we need you here?" Poe waited for an answer.

"I need to go Poe" Evelyn stated.

Poe frowned "What? no we need you here we need every fighter we have to fight this".

"I'm going on General Leia's orders Poe I'm not ignoring her order" Evelyn stated.

Poe shook his head "No your staying here" he went to grab her wrist but she shook free and pushed him away and she had fire in her eyes.

"You grab me like that again and you will regret it" Evelyn warned.

"So what your just gonna run away?" Poe refused to let her leave.

"I'm not running away! General Leia wants me to head to a Temple in Coruscant what evers there might help us" Evelyn explained.

Poe rubbed his head and looked to the wreckage "And what if she's wrong".

"We need hope Poe and thats what I believe and thats why I'm going" Evelyn turned away and climbed up the ladder and Poe closed his eyes and took a deep breath and looked at her as she climbed in the X-Wing.

"What about those heroes who died out there? what would they think?" Poe asked and Evelyn froze and then looked at Poe as she sat in the cockpit.

"I think they would be happy knowing I carry hope" Evelyn answered.

"If you go then your on your own" Poe stated as he looked at her dissapointed.

"Maybe...But I carry those I care about in my heart, its a shame your no longer one of them" Evelyn firmly stated and she saw his expression change and she closed the hatch and hit a few buttons and the X-Wing started to hover and she saw Poe step back watching and soon Evelyn hit the throttle and the X-Wing shot out the hanger and into space and she flew past alot of debris from lost ships and it broke her heart leaving her home with the enemy chasing them but she knew she had to do this so she took a deep breath and procceded with the jump to lightspeed and as the stars started to stretch out she released her breath and entered lightspeed knowing her new mission was the most important one in her life.

Back on Snoke's ship Kylo Ren was marching down the hall with his mask on and he was accompained by Captian Phasma and then he stopped in the middle of the hall and looked behind him then Phasma stopped and looked back at him.

"Sir what is it?" She asked.

"Evelyn" Kylo Ren stated to himself and he looked back at Phasma "She's left The Resistance ship..she's on a mission of her own".

He looked to the side and then back at Phasma "Contact the best bounty hunters in the galaxy and bring me Bala, If he wants Evelyn Ryder dead I think he deserves this chance".

Phasma nodded "Yes sir" she then marched off down the hall and Kylo Ren looked to the distance.

"You feel it dont you...its calling to you..shame you wont live long enough to feel it" Kylo Ren then marched off down the other side of the hall ready to put another plan to action.

 **"Leia heard someone calling to Evelyn and it was her grandfather and now with The Resistance struggling Evelyn has no choice but to do what Leia has tasked her to do but even Kylo Ren knows of this mission and is determined to stop here how will it got well we will find out soon :)**


	23. Chapter 23: Close To Our Hearts

**"Today I heard the news of Peter Mayhew's passing and it broke my heart that another Star Wars Icon has left us, in honour of Mayhew I decided to write a small chapter including him as a tribute please enjoy what I came up with for this amazing guy"**

Chapter 23: Close To Our Hearts

Chewie was sitting near The Falcon after another day of exploring the island and he looked out to the sea and listened out to the sounds of the birds nearby and soon he heard something of his left and when he looked he saw one of the little birds looking up to him as it drew closer.

Chewie looked at it for a few moments as it hoped closer and Chewie looked away not wanting to show intrest but soon he looked back at it and saw it tilting its head looking at him but Chewie looked out to the ocean letting out a grunt hoping the bird would go away but it came closer and let off a little sound and Chewie looked at it again as it came closer.

Chewie then took intrest in the little bird and after a few moments Chewie lowered his hand to the bird and even though the bird was startled at first it slowly came closer and after a few more seconds it jumped on his hand and Chewie brought him up and looked at him, little did he know Luke was watching the whole thing from the cliff.

Luke was still shaken by what happened during Rey's first lesson he couldnt believe she almost went straight to the dark and the raw strength he felt still haunted his mind and as he watched on he could hear footsteps behind him and he knew who it was and soon she stood next to him looking down at Chewie.

Rey was silent and possibly felt like a failure for not even resisting the dark and she could tell Luke was not happy but she continued to look down at Chewie holding the little bird.

"I'm sorry I failed you" Rey stated quietly.

Luke took a deep breath as he looked at Chewie "Dont be sorry Rey, be better".

"I dont know what happened I just felt drawn to it..." Rey continued to look at Chewie.

"The Dark is a powerful temptation Rey, it offers what you want the most but once it has you in its grasp you lose everything" Luke explained.

Rey slowly looked to her right looking out to the sea and rubbed her arm and Luke could sense her discomfort as he turned his head to her.

"Walk with me Rey" Luke asked and she turned her head to him.

"Where are we going?". Rey asked.

"Just a walk" Luke said calmly and he turned around away from the cliff and soon Rey followed after taking one more look at Chewie who now became best friends with the bird.

Rey and Luke walked slowly in silence listening to the sound of the ocean and the birds in the sky and after a minute or two Luke looked at Rey who was looking at the whole island.

"You said your friends give you strength?" Luke asked.

Rey looked at Luke "They do, because of them I am able to keep fighting".

"In your dream you called out Finn and Evelyn, tell me about them?" Luke asked kindly.

Rey looked forward into the distance as they walked on "Finn was a Storm Trooper who defected, he saw what The First Order really was and he was the first one I met out of the two".

"I see, you consider him one of your closest friends?" Luke continued to look at Rey.

Rey chuckled quietly "I never had any friends before I met him, he helped me get away from danger...he told me he was Resistance and had to get a map to your location to Leia but somewhere down the line he revealed who he really was".

"And you still trusted him after that?" Luke asked.

Rey looked down to her feet as she walked "I did, what he did before he revealed himself spoke out".

Luke looked forward and then brought his hand in front of Rey making her stop and the two looked at eachother "What about Evelyn, how did you two meet?".

Rey smiled at the thought "Me and Finn were on board a ship that we soon found out was the Falcon, we thought we were captured by The First Order when this huge ship came over us...then thats when Han and Chewie found us in a service hatch hiding and she was with them".

Luke nodded "I sense you think highly of her?".

Rey looked out to her right thinking about what she was gonna say but little did she know Luke knew who Evelyn really was.

Rey finally looked back at Luke "I think she's an incredible woman...someone like her at the age of twenty one being well known and well respected in The Resistance, it makes me realise that anyone can make a diffrence.".

Luke tilted his head as she spoke on "To be able to stand up for those who cant, to protect them...and even call them a close friend".

"You inspire to be like her dont you" Luke questioned.

"Sometimes looking up to people can inspire them to do some good of their own" Rey gave a tiny smile and then looked to her hands as she rubbed them and then looked back up at Luke.

"Master Skywalker, what is this about?" Rey was curious.

Luke shrugged his shoulder "Nothing, just after today I think we needed a moment of peace".

Rey nodded and after a few moments of thinking decided to speak "How did you meet Han and Chewie?".

Luke chuckled as the two started to walk again "I first met Han and Chewie on my home planet Tatooine in some cantina, we needed a pilot to get R2 and C3PO which had plans on a super weapon to The Rebel Alliance".

Rey looked at Luke as they walked "We? I guess you and Leia?".

Luke chuckled "We didnt even know eachother then, we were seperated at birth and we first met when she was held captive by The Empire".

"Sounds like an interesting story for the ages" Rey smiled.

"I admit despite the pain there were some good moments" Luke chuckled and Rey gave a tiny smile as he spoke on "Chewie always seemed to make me laugh at times".

"Really?" Rey asked.

"Yeah, I remember him telling me he wanted to name his crossbow" Luke thought back at the memory.

"Name it? for what reason?" Rey was interested.

Luke shrugged his shoulders as they walked "No reason, he just wanted to do it one day".

"Did he come up with one?" Rey was interested.

Luke thought for a moment "He did actually, he called it Mayhew".

Rey chuckled "Mayhew?".

"Dont ask me its just a name he felt inside, quite catchy at times" Luke smiled.

"So what about Han and Leia, how did all that start?" Rey wanted to know more.

Luke raised his eyebrows at Rey "Like it always starts, hating eachother".

The two laughed as they continued to walk in silence and Rey's smile slowly dropped and she was hesitant to ask but she had to "Master Skywalker..".

The two slowly came to a stop and looked at eachother and Rey finally spoke "I'm sorry to spoil this moment but...why do the Jedi have to end?".

Luke looked at her and soon took a deep breath "The Galaxy has always suffered for something that always involves the Jedi and the Sith, as long as both exist the Galaxy will never know true peace".

Rey continued to look at Luke "Is that why you vanish, in your effort to train a new generation of Jedi a Sith was born out of it".

Luke took a few steps away from Rey looking into the distance and then saw it was getting dark "Come we will talk more inside".

The day grew dark and Rey sat down inside a cave looking up at Luke who was facing away from her "What happened" Rey asked quietly.

Luke was silent for a few seconds before his voice came back "I went to confront him...and he turned on me, he must of thought I was dead".

Rey's heart was beating hard as Luke spoke on "When I came to...The Temple was buring and he vanished with a handful of my students and slaughtered the rest, Leia blamed Snoke but it was me".

Luke lowered his head "I failed...because I was Luke Skywalker..Jedi Master". he slowly turned to Rey trying to control his emotions.

"A legend" Luke sighed.

Rey looked up at him "The Galaxy may need a legend" she looked down and then back up at him.

"I need someone to show me my place in all this" Rey admitted and she could see how much Luke was trying to hold back his emotions.

Rey slowly stood up "And you didnt fail Kylo, Kylo failed you..I wont".

Luke looked at her and saw someone who was determined to make things right "You said you need someone to show you your place in all this".

Rey looked at him as he spoke "Keep those close to your heart and you will find it".

Luke slowly turned away and walked "Get some rest, your second lesson begins tomorrow".

"Master Skywalker.." Rey called out and he stopped and looked at her and she gave a tiny smile.

"That talk we had earlier...thank you" Rey admitted kindly.

"Keep those close to your heart Rey, they are your greatest strength" Luke turned away and left the cave and Rey slowly sat back down and brought her hand to her chest and placed it on her heart and closed her eyes and she took the moment of peace to think of her friends she left behind.

 **"Rest In Peace Peter Mayhew we will miss you"**


	24. Chapter 24: The Journey Begins

**"Today we will introduce a new character into the story as Evelyn's journey to the Temple begins and its someone that Evelyn knows from her past so it should be interesting so please enjoy :)**

Chapter 24: The Journey Begins

Evelyn was flying the lightspeed alone after the painful decision to leave The Resistance under the orders of Leia to find a Temple after Leia revealed to Evelyn that the grandfather she never knew was calling to her and her mind was a big mess, did she do the right thing?, should she have stayed and made sure everyone was safe first?, she didnt have the answers and the only thing she could do was trust what Leia told her.

"This is crazy, finding a Temple of a ruined planet which I have no knowledge of.." Evelyn spoke to herself trying to figure things out.

Evelyn just kept thinking things over and over until she had a thought "Wait...Baspin, The Cloud City!" Evelyn checked her console for Baspin's location and soon he found it and set her ship to head to its location.

"I hope he's still there" Evelyn hoped as she watched the endless blue of lightspeed fly past her.

The Cloud City was covered in the cloak of night and a young man with long hair and a stubby beard wearing a long red trench coat and had two blasters holsters on both of his legs and he made his way up the steps leading god knows where while he looked down at his device checking his reward was being processed for his work and he smile when he saw the 250,000 credits finally clear into his account and once he was satisfied he placed his device in his coat and finally made his way to the top of the stairs and came to a huge door.

The man took a deep breath and took a step in to the large room and everyone in it stopped what they were doing and looked at the man as he entered and he looked around at the many eyes and smiled.

"Long time no see" The man stated.

"Javik!" The whole room screamed happy as they raised their glasses and the music in the club played its next track as everyone resumed their business and enjoyments and Javik slowly made his way in to the club and started dancing to the music as he walked.

Javik was well respected amongst the poorer districts who took dirty work and he was always a welcome sight to everyone in the club.

"On the house Javik!" The barman threw Javik a drink as he danced into the club and he caught the drink and began lipsing to the song before taking a drink and soon he came up to a female Twi'lek and a human woman who where drinking and place both his hands on his shoudlers as he came between them and the two just smiled at him.

"What can I get you lovely ladies?" Javik looked at the two ladies and the two rolled their eyes as they smiled but deep down they loved Javik as they have known him for years.

"What ever your offering" The Twi'lek woman stated.

Javik looked to the robot serving drinks "Get these lovely ladies the best drink in the bar".

"Such a gentleman" The human woman kissed him on the cheek.

"Got to keep you beautiful ladies happy" Javik gave both their butts a quick squeeze and they gasped and laughed as he walked way dancing to the music while drinking his beer and he came to a table and pulled out a credit chip "Here's that 10,000 I owe you guys".

"Thanks Javik!" A henchmen spoke out.

"You always pay back on time kid I like you" The henchmen boss spoke as he took the chip.

"Ah come on if your gonna lend you gotta pay" Javik continued to dance and drink as he approached his favourite spot in the club and soon he sat down and put his feet on the table as the music ended and played its next song.

Javik looked on as the club was filled with all kind of aliens and he absolutely loved this place, sure he wasnt rich like the people on the higher parts of cloud city but why be rich and snotty when he had this to look forward to.

"Life is good" Javik sighed as he took another swig of his beer and enjoyed the moment and soon the entrance to the club opened and he saw five thugs come in.

"Oh boy" Javik sighed as the thugs saw him in his booth and they slowly approached.

"Javik, A little bird told us you were here" The thug leader spoke as they approached his table.

"Ah Snare, Taser, Ping, Ding and Drack what brings you here?" Javik looked up at the thugs as he took another sip of his beer.

"We heard you had a bigger cut then we did and we think that's a little unfair" The leader spoke.

"Well if you remember I kind of invested into that mission, I paid for the weapons and other gear and the guy who gave us the mission told me he wanted to compensate me for that, I only got the money back that I used to pay for everything" Javik placed his beer on the table as the leader leaned forward and placed his hands on the table.

"Well I believe we deserve a little compensation ourselves seeing we lost one of our men so I think we should collect his share" The leader had daggers in his eyes.

Javik sighed and took his feet of his table "Look I appreciate you coming but I'm actually on my break so how about we do this later".

Javik got up off his seat and went to leave but the leader stood in his way "Your gonna give us the big break or we will break you".

The henchmen on the table nearby saw the thugs and they stood up "Why dont you five clear out of here before things get nasty".

The thugs looked at the henchmen and Javik chuckled "Believe you should take their advice".

Javik moved past the thug leader but he was then grabbed from the back and was thrown into the henchmen knocking them and the table over.

"Come on boys lets collect our bonus" The Thug leader stated and he and his thugs started fighting the henchmen and Javik and punches were thrown left and right and soon a bottle was thrown and hit a big alien in the distance and he thought someone near him did it and he attacked him and pushed him into a table which knocked over the drinks which angered the people on the table and they started fighting and soon the entire bar was fighting each other.

Javik was a skilled fighter and managed to kill Drack and Ping while his fellow bar henchmen took down Taser and Ping and their leader Snare knew he was in trouble and ran for the entrance.

"Oh come here I'm not done" Javik ran after the Thug Leader as the entire bar went into chaos.

The thug leader ran out the entrance and when he turned around he was met with a screaming Javik tackling him down the stairs and punches were being thrown left and right as they rolled down the stairs and soon they came to the bottom with the Leader landing on top of Javik and landed punch after punch on Javik.

Javik saw the next punch coming and countered it and rolled them other and delivered his own punches which were alot harder and he ended up breaking the leader's teeth.

"Ok ok Stop!" The Leader spoke out.

"Never thought I'd see you beg Snare" Javik smiled.

"You win just let me go and you wont see me again" The Leader begged.

Javik chuckled "So you can bring more after me what makes y-".

The Thug Leader pulled out a device and electrocuted Javik and he ended up falling of the Leader and he quickly got up and looked at the tasered Javik and quickly searched his pockets and took all the credit chips which were worth 50,000 credits and he ran off down the streets.

Javik slowly rolled to his front trying to get up "Big deal still got 250,000 credits...".

He tried pulling himself and soon he saw a pair of feet in front of him and he slowly looked at the person's legs and he knew it was a woman and he looked up at the woman's hips with her hands resting there and he looked all the way up her chest and he laid eyes on a blonde woman looking down at him.

"Looks like your having fun" Evelyn smiled as Javik shook his head smiling as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Everyone's got to have fun Evelyn, where the hell have you been?" Javik finally dusted himself off.

"You know where I have been" Evelyn stated as she crossed her arms.

Javik chuckled "Still with The Resistance then heard there's been a lot of trouble recently".

"You could say that" Evelyn looked Javik up and down "Looks like your doing pretty well for yourself".

"Ah a few big jobs every now and then, so what brings you here?" Javik asked.

"I need to find the planet known as Coruscant" Evelyn stated.

"Coruscant, that wasteland?" Javik frowned.

Evelyn nodded "I was hoping you would tell me where it is, its important".

Javik scratched his head "I personally don't know where is it but why would I help?".

Evelyn rolled her eyes "Remember that night when we both decided to relieve stress".

Javik raised his eyebrows "Wait the time you were on shore leave from after that mission where you lost your soldiers to that Bala?".

Evelyn looked down to the floor and Javik could tell it still effected her "I'm sorry Evelyn I shouldn't have said that".

Evelyn took a deep breath and looked at Javik "After that night you said you owe me a favour so I'm calling it in".

Javik sighed "Cheap move".

"You got what you wanted didn't you?" Evelyn simply stated.

Javik pointed his finger at her "Hey it wasn't like that, we saved each other when those thugs attacked us and too be honest I thought you were an amazing fighter and I respect that...I didn't treat you like the others on the streets".

Evelyn mocked a chuckle "Good to know, so you gonna help me or have I wasted my time coming here?".

Before Javik could speak he saw the Thug Leader return with more of his men "There he is!".

"Oh crap" Javik said and he and Evelyn quickly took cover from fire and the two pulled out their weapons.

"Just like the first time we met" Javik said as he stood up and fired both his blasters at the thugs and Evelyn popped out of cover firing Han Solo's blaster pulling off a few headshots.

"Head down the ally!" Javik ordered and Evelyn ran down the ally nearby followed by Javik as he provided cover fire.

Evelyn ran down the ally and quickly pulled off a few more headshots as she turned and shot past Javik.

"Stop shooting past me!" Javik shouted and turned and opened fire.

The two came out of the ally and came to a huge area with ships docked and Javik pointed to a small ship in the distance "Thats mine over there!".

"Stop them!" They heard a thug behind them and they turned back and opened fire taking down more thugs.

"We leaving or staying?" Evelyn shouted as she shot at the thugs.

"Well you need to get somewhere so we are leaving". Javik responded and the two jumped the railings nearby and landed on the lower part of the platform and started running to Javik's ship while avoiding blaster fire and soon they came up to the ship.

"Get the ship online I'll cover you" Javik ordered and Evelyn ran up the ramp into the ship and Javik went to a nearby create and hit a switch on its side and it opened up revealing a huge turret.

"Hey you beautiful thing" Javik stated and took control of the turret and aimed at the thugs coming towards him and opened fire as they all dived for cover.

Evelyn ran to the cockpit of the ship and quickly activated the ships engines "Still the same old ship..".

Javik heard his ship come online and he set the turret to automatic and ran up the ramp of his ship and headed for the cockpit and took his seat.

"See you still remember a few things" Javik stated.

"Well the night we had was here" Evelyn stated as she pressed a few buttons and Javik chuckled.

"Ok get ready this is gonna get bumpy" Javik warned and soon his ship began to hover and he pulled a hard turn and flew off the platform and into the sky.

"We should be clear-" The ship rocked hard and they saw blaster fire fly past the cockpit.

"We got fighters on us" Evelyn stated.

"How many men does Snare have.." Javik sighed.

Javik quickly turned the ship and headed under the cloud city where there was heavy construction and the fighters followed.

"Man the cannons!" Javik ordered and Evelyn ran out of her seat and headed down a ladder to the cannon controls and quickly activated them and started firing at the fighters and Javik pulled some evasive moves through the construction zone under the Cloud City.

"May I ask why these guys are after you?!" Evelyn shouted as she destroyed a fighter.

"Guys wanted more of a cut" Javik responded.

"And you didn't give it to them I guess!" Evelyn shouted as she continued to open fire.

"Hey I just got my money back for investing in the job" Javik countered the argument and flew through some tight spaces missing a lot of construction and a few fighters tried to follow but ended up crashing.

Javik focused on everything in his sights and soon he saw a larger ship firing from above.

"Damn Snare give up!" Javik was frustrated so be pulled up hard and headed straight for Snare and flew right past Snare as he avoided his blaster fire and he headed straight into the sky as Evelyn opened for from the cannons.

Javik focused on getting as high as he could and he watched his sonar and saw Snare getting closer and closer.

"Got you now" Javik smiled and pulled back hard making his ship flip and Snare ended up going right past him and Javik's targeting system locked on.

"My turn" Javik opened fire and his cannons hit its mark and Snare's ship blew up in the sky and Javik took the ship into outer space.

Evelyn saw that the thugs were no longer perusing so she leaned back in her seat and took a deep breath and soon got up and headed back up the ladder and headed into the cockpit and took her seat.

"Why is it every time I meet someone its always under fire" Evelyn sighed.

"Ain't that the fun part of life" Javik responded as he pressed a few buttons.

"Not after what I've seen" Evelyn continued to look out into space and Javik looked at her and could see sadness.

"What happened?" Javik said in a quiet tone.

Evelyn rubbed her eye "Solo's dead..".

Javik's eyes widened "What..when?".

Evelyn looked at Javik "He died a few days ago, Kylo Ren killed him".

Javik frowned "That guy everyone talks about?".

Evelyn nodded "That's him and now he and The First Order are out to kill The Resistance for good and I need to get to Corusant".

"I don't deal with The First Order I want nothing to do with that" Javik stated.

"Then I will find someone else" Evelyn frowned.

"You didn't let me finish, I will take you to someone I know who does but after that you are on your own and...I'm sorry about Solo Evelyn I really am but I don't want The First Order coming after me" Javik explained.

"That's all I needed to hear just get me to who ever can tell me where Coruscant is and I can make it on my own from there" Evelyn crossed her arms.

"Deal, listen you should get some rest you look terrible and we got a long way to go" Javik stated as he pressed a few buttons.

"Alright wake me up when we are close" Evelyn said as she got up and Javik placed his hand on her's and she looked at him as he looked at her.

"Despite everything Evelyn, its good to see you again" Javik smiled.

Evelyn smiled back and then placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze and then left the cockpit and little did she know Javik was checking out her butt as she left.

"Still drives me crazy" Javik smiled and entered lightspeed.

Lightyears away The Resistance ship was still being persued by The First Order but they managed to get a good distance away and put up a good fight against them and on Snoke's ship Kylo Ren was in the middle of the room looking at Holograms of a few Bounty Hunters.

"Your target is Evelyn Ryder you will receive information on her appearance, she is a high priority target and must be eliminated at any cost" Kylo Ren stated.

"What's the pay?" A masked female bounty hunter spoke out.

Kylo looked at the female bounty hunter "More then you could ever imagine, enough to retire".

The bounty hunters looked at each other and one by one they disconnected and Kylo Ren turned around to Bala who was now in new armour which was perfect for traveling and had great protection.

"Do this and your services will no longer be required, she carries a blaster which belonged to Han Solo...bring that back once you killed her" Kylo Ren ordered Bala.

"I'll do more then that..I will bring her head" Bala said as he turned around and left the room and was escorted by a few Storm Troopers.

Kylo Ren pulled up a Hologram of Evelyn Ryder and just looked at her "My mistake will be corrected, you will die just like my father".

 **"Think of Javik as another version of Star Lord from Guardians Of The Galaxy he has the same kind of attitude and I am proud of his debut into this story and I hope you like him and now The Bounty Hunters have officially began their hunt for Evelyn! Lets see what happens next!"**


	25. Chapter 25: The Second Lesson

**"We are back with Rey and I decided to rewrite the scenes involving Rey Force connecting with Kylo Ren for the first time and using the Lightsaber on the island reason why is cause I want Rey to actually be able to fully connect with the Force and to be honest i quite annoyed me when Rey sliced the rock and the attempted humour from it so I want to make it mean something and make it matter more so please enjoy :)**

Chapter 25: The Second Lesson

Rey was sitting with her legs crossed back on the rock early hours of the morning trying to find a balance of peace and with the failure of her first test she knew she had to be stronger.

She took a deep breath focusing on her feelings "life, death and decay that feeds new life, warmth, cold, peace...love".

Rey slowly lowered her head "The Balance..".

She was in control of her thoughts and was very careful after what happened last time after she almost went to dark but soon her thoughts where interrupted by something.

"Who is there.." Rey frowned as her eyes remained shut and she tried to figure out what was going on.

Meanwhile back at Snoke's ship Kylo Ren was having the last of his stitchings removed and he soon felt something in the Force and he raised his hand telling the droid to stop as he looked around the room.

Kylo Ren knew something wasnt right as he looked left and right and soon he saw someone standing in front of him, it was Rey.

Rey's eyes snapped open as she saw her enemy standing at the edge of the cliff looking at her with the same shocked expression and without hesitation Rey quickly pulled out her handgun and shot at Kylo Ren and he gasped and fell to the ground as Rey quickly rolled behind the rock with her weapon aimed at him.

Kylo Ren breathed heavly as he got up from his seat and he walked forward as he watched Rey back away from him and it was strange for him cause she was standing there in the same room with him.

Rey took a few steps back with her weapon still on her enemy as he looked around and soon he turned back to her and raised his hand "You will bring Luke Skywalker to me" he ordered.

But nothing happened as Rey looked at her foe with no fear and thats when Kylo Ren realised his mind trick had no effect and he lowered his hand.

"Your not doing this the effort will kill you.." Kylo figured it out as he looked around the room he was in "Can you see my surroundings?".

"Your gonna pay for what you did" Rey spat at him with hate but Kylo Ren just looked back at her.

"I cant see yours, its just you" Kylo Ren frowned and Rey was confused on why this was happening.

"Wait...this is something else" Kylo Ren finally stated.

Rey quickly looked behind her and heard footsteps coming from inside the cave entrance and snapped her head back to Kylo Ren and she saw his eyes look past her.

"Luke..." Kylo Ren called to his uncle.

"What was that about" Luke came into view and Rey looked back at Luke who was alerted by the blast of her weapon and she looked back in front of her and saw Kylo Ren gone and she knew this wasnt going to be the last time.

"Rey what happened?" Luke waited for her answer.

Rey controlled her breathing and turned back to Luke "I..was meditating and I was alerted by a sound and I just reacted, turns out it was just one of the birds".

"I see..." Luke slowly approached Rey and looked out to the ocean.

"Get your things and come with me" Luke turned around and headed back into the cave and Rey quickly grabbed her bag and staff and followed Luke where ever he went.

The walk was about twenty minutes until they came to another cliff which had for tall rocks in a circle which were spaced out and Luke turned to Rey.

"This is your second lesson" Luke stated and Rey looked at him.

"What is this test about?" Rey looked back down at the tall rocks.

"Control, wielding a lightsaber is one thing but how you use it is what makes you a Jedi...in battle a Jedi must be able to protect and attack without even thinking and yet be aware of their surroundings" Luke explained as Rey continued to look at the rocks.

"So I guess I have to stand in the middle of those rocks?" Rey finally looked back at Luke.

Luke nodded "Thats right but the trick is to be able to swing and lunge without hitting those rocks".

Rey smiled "Seems simple enough".

"With your eyes closed" Luke quickly responded.

Rey frowned "What? how am I supposed to see what I am doing?".

Luke shook his head "When it comes to the Force you vision is nothing compared to it, allow it to be your eyes, allow it to guide you".

Rey once felt confident but now she was worried and Luke sensed it "Dont let the fear of failure cloud your mind, cause once you allow that to happen you would have failed before you even started."

Rey slowly nodded and made her way down the hill to the circle of tall rocks and Luke watched on from the hill.

Rey slowly approached the middle and placed her bag down and looked at the rocks around her as she took hold of her staff.

Rey took a few deep breaths and controlled herself and she soon closed her eyes and took a defensive stance and just focused and Luke took a few steps forward watching her.

Rey swinged her staff and it hit one of the rocks and she opened her eyes.

"Dont think, Just breath" Luke called from the hill.

She closed her eyes again and breathed slowly and then swinged a few times and managed not to hit the rocks but soon hit a rock again on her third swing and she gritted her teeth.

"You lost focus, you have to keep it at all times" Luke called out.

The lesson went on for twenty minutes and Luke continued to watch as Rey couldnt do five swings without hitting a rock and once again she did it again on her first swing after god knows how many attempts and her frustration was getting the better of her and she opened her eyes and rubbed her forehead as her body was dripping with sweat.

Luke knew she was frustrated and the chances of her regaining focus was gonna be difficult so he gave up for the day and slowly turned away and began to walk.

Rey looked around and saw Luke starting to walk away and she closed her eyes and fell to her knees and dropped her staff and rubbed her forehead again as she realised she just failed her second test.

"How am I supposed to do this..." Rey sighed to herself unable to understand why she was failing but it didnt matter cause for all she knew Luke was no longer interested in continuing the lesson so she went to pick up her bag and thats when she saw the Luke's Lightsaber hanging out her bag and she couldnt help but look at it.

Rey knew if she didnt fight hard enough everyone she knew would be doomed and she slowly closed her eyes thinking of those she loved "You give me strength..you all do".

She finally opened her eyes and pushed her staff to the side and slowly picked up the Lightsaber from her bag and stood up holding it in front of her and after a few moments she ignited it and looked at the beautiful blue light.

Luke stopped in his tracks as he heard a Lightsaber ignite and he slowly turned around and saw Rey holding the Lightsaber and he took a few steps forward watching her.

"Come on Rey..." Luke whispered.

Rey slowly looked at the tall rocks around her and soon she came to a stop and closed her eyes once again and tilted the lightsaber at an angle and just breathed as the heat of the sun hit her skin.

Rey slowly opened her mouth abit and she finally swinged in multiple directions and it diffrent styles and Luke looked on as she continued.

She swinged, lunged and swinged again and she moved around at a quick speed turning around every now and then and not once did she graze the rocks with her Lightsaber and she kept swinging and swinging as she moved quicker and quicker while still keeping her eyes closed.

Luke made his way down the hill as he watched Rey move so smoothly and trusting the Force and seeing her move without hesitation finally made him realise...she trusted The Force.

Rey kept swinging and now twirled every now and then making the moves quicker and she even got closer to the rocks but not once did she hit them and she made one final swing and ended up back in the centre of the rocks and still was in a defensive stance and after a few seconds she opened her eyes and turned off her lightsaber and took a deep breath as she stood up straight and she looked at the rocks and saw non of the rocks were hit and she smiled and soon she looked back at Luke who just looked at her and her smile slowly dropped and turned to him.

"Well done Rey, you finally did it" Luke finally gave a small smile and turned away and Rey finally smiled again and then looked at her Lightsaber knowing there may still be hope for her to fight back against The First Order and Kylo Ren.

A storm was finally coming to the Island so Rey and Luke headed up the mountain back to the cave and as Rey followed Luke from a distance she suddenly stopped and she could hear whispers in her ears and she slowly turned around and looked in the distance and saw a small part of the island covered by fog.

Luke who was on higher ground looked back and saw Rey starting to walk down the mountain.

"Where are you going?" Luke whispered to himself.

Rey's mind was filled with echoed voices as she walked down the mountain and just drawn to what was calling her and soon she came to a path leading into the fog and she felt cold as the voices got louder and louder thats when she knew she was getting closer.

Rey continued to follow the path through the fog and soon she came to a small entrance leading into a tree and the voices drew her into what ever was in there, she slowly took a deep breath and entered the tree and it made her feel extremely cold as she headed deeper inside and thats when she saw something at the end of the cave.

Rey slowly approached the end of the tree and she saw a few books on a wooden stand and she was just drawn to it and she slowly raised her hand to touch them.

"Who are you?" She looked back to the entrance and saw Luke standing there.

"I know this place" Rey spoke quietly as she looked at Luke as he slowly entered the cave.

Luke looked around the tree and ran his hand on the wood that was in the wall "Built a thousand generations ago".

Rey watch Luke as he walked past her and pulled out a book from the stand "To keep these, the original Jedi texts".

Rey watched him open the book and ran his hand on a symbol "What is that symbol?".

"The Grey Jedi Code, the balance between the dark and the light" Luke motioned her to stand near him and she came close and watched his finger as he read out something.

"There is only The Force".

"There Is a Balance between Light and Dark"

"Passion, yet Restraint".

"Strength and Knowledge".

"There is Power in Serenity".

"Victory is only found in bringing The Force back into Harmony"

"Passion and Strength are excerised through".

"Knowledge and Serenity".

"To bring back Balance, one must strike Hard and Fast".

"One must use power to break the opponent"

"Power requires Strength to bring back Harmony".

"Strike too hard and Chaos is Born".

"Knowledge teaches the restraint to keep the Balance".

Rey listened to every word Luke said.

"Just like me they are the last of the Jedi Religion" Luke stated.

Rey looked away and slowly walked and Luke turned to her as she left his side "You said you seen this place, you've seen this island".

Rey looked up at the ceiling "Only in dreams..".

"Who are you?" Luke now realised there was more to Rey then he originally thought.

"I told you The Resistance sent me" Rey looked around the tree.

"Thats no excuse Rey, what is special about you..tell me" Luke moved away from the books and just looked at Rey.

"Where are you from?" Luke questioned.

Rey looked to the ground "I'm from nowhere..".

Luke shook his head "No ones from nowhere Rey, I have seen your mind the people you care about and you hold love closer to your heart then anything else".

Rey looked to Luke "Whats that suppossed to mean?".

"I cant answer that, only you can...but these dreams, these powers...you knew you had them even before your journey began didnt you" Luke examined her movements as he spoke.

Luke could see her emotions come to the surface "Why are you here?".

"The Resistanc-" Rey went to speak but Luke cut her off.

"Stop making excuses Rey, why are you here?". Luke asked again in a more serious tone.

Rey looked at Luke knowing she wasnt fooling him and after a few instence seconds she finally spoke.

"You're right, something inside of me has always been there and now its awakened...and I'm afriad" Rey admitted as Luke listened on.

"Fear is the one thing you must never hold Rey, if you have fear you will never be able to protect those you love" Luke stated.

"Thats why we need you, I need you...to bring the balance back" Rey spoke quietly.

Luke closed his eyes and turned away back to the books and lowered his head "I'm not going back Rey".

Rey frowned in suprise "What...you put me through all this and tell me you are not coming".

"I cant help Rey" Luke admitted.

Rey came to him and stood in front of him "Why not, the Luke Skywalker I heard would never abandon hope I came here believing that..the galaxy believes that, Leia believes that".

"I unleashed darkness on the galaxy Rey I am not the one they need, I came here to die" Luke turned around and headed for the exit of the tree and Rey looked to the floor and just looked at it.

"Do you still believe it?" Rey quietly asked and Luke stopped at the entrance and took a deep breath and looked back at her.

"I believed destroying the Sith would bring peace to the Galaxy but now I only know one truth.." Luke stated and Rey slowly looked up at Luke.

"In order for the galaxy to truly have peace, The Sith and The Jedi...must end" Luke left the tree leaving Rey inside.

Rey tried to process what Luke said and she slowly sat down on the floor with her back to the wall and she was just lost and didnt know what to do now knowing that Luke wasnt coming back.

Rey slowly pulled out her handgun and held it and examined the "Little Wing" scratched into the handle and she smiled as she traced her finger on the writing and it seemed to calm her.

"Little Wing...I hope you are alright, I miss you" Rey said to herself as she continued to run her finger on the writing while listening to the storm outside.

 **"The reading of The Gray Jedi was legit and I was quite disappointed we didn't get any insight from Luke, it wouldn't have hurt the film is he read something out to Rey and of course we finally see Rey miss Evelyn and even call her Little Wing lol tell me what you think hell I would love to hear any ideas from you guys I would defo put your ideas in the story :)**


	26. Chapter 26: Change Of Plan

**"We are back! today we take a dive into Poe's perspective as he meets Holdo for the first time and of course we will continue Evelyn's side of the story and I decided to add a little something special at the end of this chapter so I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as I have writting it :)**

Chapter 26: A Change Of Plan

The Resistance Ships were still being chased by The First Order ever since Evelyn left on her own mission in hopes to help her Resistance Family and despite being out cannon range they will still being hit by fire from the Star Destroyers.

The Fighters and staff of The Resistance were called to a meeting room for an important meeting which was being held by one of the Admirals and Poe and Finn was amoung the fighters in the room.

"General Organa...Leia is unconcious but recovering...thats the only good news I have" The Commander had emotion in her voice.

"Admiral Ackbar...all our leadership are gone" Her statement made the Resistance fighters and staff mumble to themselves.

"If she were here she would say save your sorrow for after the fight, to that end the chain of command is clear to who should take her place...Vice Admiral Holdo of the cruiser Ninka" The Commander stated and Poe was clearly not happy with the situation.

Finn looked over to Poe next to him and saw him troubled and he placed his hand on his friends shoulder and shook it and Poe looked at his friend and gave a small smile and soon a woman stepped forward in the Commander's place.

Admiral Holdo looked around at the Fighters and Staff and she could see the marks of war on every single one of them and right now the only thing she cared about was their survival.

"Four Hundred of us...on three ships, we are the last of The Resistance but we're not alone because in every corner of the Galaxy there are people who know our Symbol and they put their hope in it" Holdo gave her speech and Poe listened on carefully.

"We are the spark that will light the fire that will restore The Republic...that spark, this Resistance must survive...that is our mission" Holdo finally finished her speech.

"What about Evelyn Ryder, I heard she abandoned ship?" One Resistance fighter spoke out and Holdo looked at him and the rest of The Resistance started mumbling.

Poe listened to what they said and soon he stood up and everyone including Holdo looked at him as he looked at his fellow fighters.

"Evelyn...is on a mission under orders of General Leia, at first I thought she was abandoning us but we all know Leia would not ask Evelyn or anyone to take on a mission she wasnt sure of" Poe stated as everyone looked at him.

"I have known Evelyn for a long time, more then you know...I know she would not abandon us...she will come back and I believe that because she carries everyone of us in her heart and like her we must fight on" Poe looked around as everyone started calming down and some even nodded in agreement.

Holdo looked at Poe and nodded "Thank you Poe Dameran".

She looked around at everyone "Now to your stations and may the Force be with us".

Everyone stood up to go back to their stations and Finn looked at Poe "Thats Admiral Holdo? Battle Of Chiron Belt Admiral Holdo?".

Poe nodded at his friend "Yeah...not what I expected".

Finn looked at Poe as he went up to Admiral Holdo and then turned to resume his duties.

Poe came up to Admiral Holdo who was near a console with a few Commanders "Vice Admiral, with our current fuel consumption theres a very limited time we can stay out of range from those Star Destroyers".

Holdo looked at Poe and turned back to the console "Very kind of you to make me aware".

"And we need to shake them before we can find a new base so whats our plan?" Poe asked calmly.

Holdo looked at Poe and moved to the window looking out into space "Our plan Captain, Not Commander right?, wasnt it Leia's last offical act to demote you for your Dreadnought plan?" She then looked at Poe.

"Where we lost our entire bombing fleet?" Holdo then walked away and Poe already didnt like her but he had to know what was going on so he followed her and came back into her view and she stopped and looked at him.

"Commander, Captain call me what ever you like I just want to know whats going on" Poe asked calmly again.

Holdo smiled "Of course you do I understand, I've delt with alot of trigger happy fly boys like you, your impulsive, dangerous and the last thing we need right now so stick to your post and follow my orders" Holdo's voice became serious as she spoke and soon she walked away leaving Poe just looking in the distance and he then turned away knowing having Holdo in command was a bad idea.

Back in another section of the Galaxy Javik was still in the cockpit pressing a few buttons on his console and finally put his ship into auto pilot and leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

"What am I doing...Helping a Resistance Fighter against The First Order..." Javik sighed and got up and left the cockpit to find Evelyn and as headed down the hall to the living quarters he saw soon Evelyn sleeping on her side on a huge seat and Javik leaned on the wall and watched her for a few seconds.

To him she was beautiful and possibly the only person he could consider a true friend as he himself grew up with nothing until he met her on her shore leave and could never forget her and it made him chuckle remembering that night they had and then he heard her mumble in her sleep.

Javik looked to a container and headed to it and pulled out a blanket and went and gently placed it over Evelyn and she moved slightly as the blanket touched her.

"Rey..." Evelyn mumbled in her sleep.

Javik raised his eyebrows "Rey?" he thought to himself but he let it be and made sure the blanket covered her entire body and she soon relaxed and Javik turned and went to a nearby bathroom and checked himself out in a mirror.

"Guess its time to clean up" Javik said to himself.

While Javik was attending to himself Evelyn started mumbling again in her sleep.

Evelyn was walking down a path which was surrounded by darkness and she looked around and just saw nothing but was careful not to lose her footing from the path and thats when she heard a voice.

"You must find me" A man's voice echoed and she quickly looked around.

"Who are you?" Evelyn called out.

"Will will know soon enough child, I have waited so long to see you...you remind me of her". The unknown man's voice echoed.

"Grandfather...is that you?" Evelyn continued to look around.

"I have watched over you since you were born, just like my daughter and your father" The man's voice spoke again.

Evelyn looked around slowly trying to figure out where the voice was coming from "It is you isnt it...Leia said you spoke to her...why did she tell me to find you".

"You are something more and you are more important, more then you know" The man responded.

Evelyn heard a crash behind her and she saw a light getting brighter and brighter and soon everything went white "Find me my Grandchild...and the truth of your nature will be revealed to you".

Evelyn's eyes opened and she saw a wrench floating in front of her and she gasped and quickly got up and the wrench fell to the floor with a bang and she just looked at it and then heard a door open and she turned and saw Javik enter the room.

"Everything alright?" Javik looked straight at Evelyn.

Evelyn looked at Javik who cleaned himself by getting rid of his beard and cut his hair alot shorter.

"Its nothing something just fell and it startled me" Evelyn lied.

Javik looked at the wrench on the floor and went to pick it up and examined it "I thought I left this on the table?".

Evelyn looked at the table which was on the far side of the room and she knew it was impossible for the wrench to fall that far from the table.

Javik shrugged his shoulders "Must have had it in my pocket and it must have fallen out without me knowing". He then went to the table and placed it back on the table and then turned to Evelyn as he leaned on the table and crossed his arms.

"How you feeling anyway you look shaken" Javik asked.

Evelyn waved her hand "Just a bad dream thats all".

"About someone called Rey?" Javik asked.

Evelyn frowned "Rey?, how do you?".

Javik chuckled "You mumbled her name in your sleep"

Evelyn looked to her side "Oh...".

"Someone in The Resistance I guess?" Javik asked.

Evelyn crossed her arms and walked to the middle of the room "You could say that, I've only known her for a short time...she's on a mission of her own...to find Luke Skywalker".

Javik chuckled and it caught Evelyn's attention and he looked at her as he stopped chuckling "Sorry THE Luke Skywalker, the Legend they have been trying to search for how many years?".

"We have a map to his location, we know where he is" Evelyn defended.

Javik frowned "Wait if thats the case why hasnt The Resistance gone to get him, why send a girl that you just met?".

Evelyn thought for a moment and turned away from Javik with her arms still crossed "She's a Jedi...".

Javik's eyes widened "Jedi? I thought Luke was the last one?".

Evelyn just looked to the distance "He was and then she came along, she seems to have the Force".

Javik shook his head "The Force? you mean that magic trick where you can lift things?".

Evelyn turned to him "Yes...magic trick, either way she needs Luke to train her aswell and it makes sense, if she brings him back that means we will have two Jedi's on our side and the war will be won".

"You seem pretty confident what makes you think this Rey and Skywalker will change everything" Javik asked.

"Cause I believe" Evelyn defended.

Javik sighed "Still the same old Evelyn I met years ago, only you were nineteen back then".

Evelyn chuckled "Well I'm twenty one now".

Javik looked her up and down admiring her figure "Still drives me crazy".

Evelyn sighed and rolled her eyes "Javik that night was just a stress reliver we both know that, its never gonna happen again".

Javik raised his hands "I know I know, but seriously I consider you a close friend Evelyn possibly my best friend and I dont want to ruin that".

Evelyn gave a small smile "Thanks...guess your not so bad as a friend either".

They both chuckled and all of a sudden the ships alarms went off.

"We are about to collide with something!" Javik shouted as they both ran to the cockpit and quickly sat in their seats.

"Its a massive object, prepare to exit lightspeed" Javik stated as he pressed a few buttons and switches at lighting speed and soon the ship left lightspeed and in front of them they saw a huge ship.

"Damn its raiders" Javik stated.

"No...its something else" Evelyn looked on at the ship as it looked completely diffrent from any typical Raider ship.

"We need to get out of here" Evelyn stated as she looked at the ship.

Javik pressed a few buttons and tried anything that could help "Damn they locked out our systems I cant move the ship".

Evelyn snapped her head at Javik "This is no time for jokes get us out of here".

"I'm trying" javik defended.

Soon Javik's terminal in the cockpit went off and he switched it on and a Rodian come on the screen.

"Who is the Captain of this ship?" The Rodian demanded.

Javik looked at Evelyn and then turned his attention back to the screen "Uh I am Javik uh listen if you are one of the guys I owe money to I promise I was on my way to you".

Evelyn frowned at Javik and he shrugged his shoulders at her.

"We have no buisness with you Captain Javik but we have reports that you have a fugitive on board your ship, goes by the name Evelyn Ryder" The Rodian stated.

Javik looked at her and scratched his chin giving a signal to trust him and she nodded as she knew this signal quite well.

"Uh yes I have a Evelyn Ryder on my ship uh may I ask what her crime is?" Javik asked politly.

"She is a criminal of The First Order and I have been tasked to bring her in dead or alive allow us take her from your ship and you will be allowed to leave, not many Bounty Hunters allow this so take what I offer" The Rodian stated.

"Bounty Hunter...The First Order must know what I'm doing" Evelyn looked at Javik.

"Uh what do you wish me to do?" Javik asked.

"Get us out of here" Evelyn demanded.

Javik looked to his controls and he had an idea and he turned to Evelyn "Keep them busy".

Evelyn watched him as he went under the foot space and started opening a panel and Evelyn decided to speak to the Rodian.

"This is Evelyn Ryder, for what reason has The First Order have with me". Evelyn questioned trying to by time.

"The one known as Kylo Ren has tasked me and other Bounty Hunters to bring you in dead or alive but I am offering you a chance to live" The Rodian offered.

"The First Order will kill me if I go back" Evelyn stated as sparks from under the footspace starting flying all over the place.

"What ever they want with you is between you and them I am offering to take you in alive and maybe some cooperation cant be delt between you and them, you are out of options..refuse and you die..accept and you live and possibly wont die" The Rodian warned.

More sparks came from under the foot rest "AH CRAP!" Javik exclamined.

"How much are you being paid" Evelyn asked.

The Rodian had enough "Enough talk! Accept my offer or you die here".

Javik finally came back up "Ok systems are rest just need a few second to reboot".

Javik looked at the screen "Uh this is Captian Javik after careful consideration I have decided to accept your offer".

Evelyn frowned "What are you doing!?".

Javik winked at her and soon The Rodian spoke "Very wise Captain Javik we will bring you into our ship".

The screen shut off and Evelyn gripped Javik and pinned him to his chair "What the hell are you doing!?".

Javik placed his hands on top of hers that gripped his shirt "Trust me remember the systems need a few seconds to reboot just go with it".

Evelyn just looked at Javik and sighed and sat back down in her seat "I swear if things go wrong you are dying with me".

"Just relax" Javik pumped a lever three times and the systems slowly warmed up as they watched the huge ship turn to its side and a huge side door opened and they felt the ship being pulled to Bounty Hunter ship.

"When I give the order you hit the big yellow button on your left" Javik stated as he watched them get closer to the Bounty Hunter ship.

Evelyn looked on the console in front of her and soon saw the yellow button "What will this do?".

Javik turned to her and smiled "Make fireworks".

"Systems back online" The computer announced.

Javik raised his hand at Evelyn "Wait".

Evelyn placed her hand over the button and just watched as they got closer.

"Wait" Javik said again.

It was an intense few seconds as Evelyn could now see the Bounty Hunters men in the ships hanger aiming at them.

"Javik.." Evelyn warned.

"NOW!" Javik screamed and he and Evelyn hit their switches at the same time and Javik's ship unleashed loads of rockets right into the Bounty Hunter ship's hanger and the whole thing went up in flames.

"Sorry weapons malfuntion" Javik contacted the Bounty Hunter.

"Just get us out of here!" Evelyn ordered.

Javik chuckled and took back control of his ship and hit the thrusters and moved away from the ship.

"You made a big mistake Captain Javik, you will die along with Evelyn Ryder!" The Bounty Hunter shouted on the screen.

"You have to catch us first" Javik mocked and went full speed avoiding the ship which was now in persuit and soon the on board scanner showed a few signals.

"Looks like he's sending out fighters after us" Javik stated.

Evelyn looked at the scanner and then looked at Javik "Turn back around head straight for that ship".

Javik looked at Evelyn "What are you crazy!?".

"Unless we stop that ship he will just find us again we have to stop him now" Evelyn stated.

"And you say I'm crazy?" Javik really couldnt believe what she was suggesting.

"Just do it!" Evelyn got out of her seat and headed back to the ladder leading to the cannons.

"This is insane!" Javik pulled a hard turn "You better know what your doing" he then hit the thrusters and opened fire at the fighters in front of them and Evelyn finally sat in her seat and manned the cannons.

Javik pulled some evasive moves as he moves closer to the Bounty Hunters ship and both him and Evelyn took down a few fighters on the way.

"What are we looking Evelyn?!" Javik shouted.

"We need to destroy the cannons on that ship otherwise we arnt going anywhere then we need to take out the bridge and bring the whole thing down" Evelyn ordered.

Javik rolled his eyes as he nodded "Sure...seems simple enough". he opened fire on more fighters in his path and soon they came close to the ship and Evelyn spotted the cannons on the ship and opened fire on them as she past them and soon their ship shook as they were being hit.

"Keep them off us Javik!" Evelyn ordered.

"Theres alot of them dammit!" Javik tried to avoid the attacks.

Evelyn continued to destroy the cannons and soon she came to the last cannan and opened fire and just as she destroyed it the cannon let off a shot and hit the side of Javiks ships and it rocked violently and alarms went off.

"We've been hit! we need to get out of here!" Javik shouted.

"Get to the bridge!" Evelyn ordered.

"Damn it!" Javik swinged his ship around and headed for the front of the ship despite the damage his ship now had and then everything around Evelyn went silent and her mind acted strange again but she trusted her instincts and aimed the cannons to her right aiming at the side of the Bounty Hunter ship and she took a few deep breaths and she could hear her own breathing acho around her and soon her mind clicked and she held her breath and opened fire at the split second the bridge came into view and she watched the four torpedos from her cannons headed straight for the bridge and she watched as the sounds around her came back then thats when the torpedos hit the bridge and the whole thing exploded and the entire front of the ship was destroyed and the whole ship started blowling up from the inside.

"Javik get us out of here!" Evelyn ordered.

Javik hit the thrusters and entered lightspeed just as the ship exploded into a million parts.

Evelyn took a deep breath and rubbed her head as a shout of pain went through her mind "What is this...whats happening to me..". Evelyn sighed and left her seat and went back up the ladder and entered the cockpit and heard alarms go off.

"We are leaving lightspeed" Javik stated and he quickly pulled a lever back and they left lightspeed.

"I cant believe you almost killed me Evelyn" Javik was frustrated.

"If we ran those cannons would have taken us out" Evelyn defended.

Javik then turned his chair to her "Yeah well the damage to the ship is our big problem if we go back into light speed we will be scattered all over the galaxy".

"So we repair the ship" Evelyn stated.

"I cant repair something like this" Javik pulled up a hollowgram of his ship and pointed out the problems.

"The hyperdrive is leaking and not only that our deflector shields are about to give out we will be stuck in the water if we continue" Javik explained.

Evelyn sighed and took her seat in the cockpit and pulled up a hologram of the system they were in "Looks like we are in the Nandoo System, this sector is crawling with outlaws and raiders".

Javik threw his hands up "Oh great we are pretty much dead then".

"Relax theres a planet on the edge of this system" She then pulled up infomation on the planet and the cities on it and she pointed at a part of the planet "Theres a city here looks like its the only city that has law and order".

Javik frowned at Evelyn "And thats suppossed to make me feel better".

Evelyn looked above her head and stood up and opened a hatch and reconfigured a few wires "Its our only chance any where else in this system would properly try to kill us".

"What makes you think they wont do the same to us" Javik said as he looked at her ass in those tight black pants she was in and he just loved the shape of it.

"Its the better the better choice either that or we die" Evelyn finally closed the hatch and Javik turned back to the controls as she sat back down.

"Just rerouted all non critial power to help us get there" Evelyn pressed a few buttons on her console.

"Never thought we would have a change of plan" Javik sighed.

"Well we do know, I'm gonna check the rest of the ship" Evelyn stated as she got up and left the cockpit.

Javik sighed "Women these days".

"I heard that" Evelyn replied as she walked down the hall but soon she felt something and she stopped and looked back down the hall and frowned.

Back on Ahch-To Rey was sleeping and she suddenly gasped as she shot up and she quickly looked around and ran out her hut and looked around.

"Evelyn..." Rey looked at her surroundings and soon she soon realised she was still on Ahch-To.

Rey was confused and rubbed her head "Damn it Rey...get yourself together..".

She then saw the sun rise from the ocean and soon felt the warmth of the sun on her skin and she slowly approached the cliff and decided to sit down on the grass and slowly run her hand on it as it tickled her palm and soon she placed her hands in her lap and slowly rubbed her hands over eachother.

"Evelyn, Finn, Leia...I hope I see you all again" Rey looked up at the sun as the warm air finally hit her entire body and she smiled and closed her eyes and decided to meditate again.

Back on Javik's ship Evelyn still looked down the hall then she felt her body go warm and she looked down at her hand as it tingled and she couldnt understand what was going on but she looked back at the hall.

"Rey, Finn, Poe...Leia...I hope I see you all again" Evelyn turned around and headed down the ship to check for more damage to the ship.

 **"Javik adores Evelyn but only on a friendly level and sure he may take a cheeky look at her every now and then but hey he is Star Wars version of Star Lord so he's not gonna take things seriously every now and then and as for that little moment with Rey and Evelyn that's a little treat and something that may happen again in the future anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for more :)**


	27. Chapter 27: City Of Chaos

**"We are back and this time with a LONG chapter and we have a new character which will make a debut I included a race from Attack Of The Clones and of course another from another SCI FI film and I am proud of how this turned out and I hope u enjoy it :)**

Chapter 27: City Of Chaos

Evelyn and Javik set the ship on course towards the planet in the Nandoo System towards the only city which had law and order and as they entered the atmosphere and towards the city the ships terminal went off.

"Identify yourself, our defenses are locking on to your ship" A voice came over the onboard screen.

Javik sighed and hit a button "We are travellers we were attacked by raiders and require repairs to our ship, we come in peace and only wish to resume our travel".

Javik and Evelyn both looked at eachother waiting for the voice to come back over the terminal and after a few intense seconds the voice came back.

"Proceed to docking bay 1992A, weapons are restricted please leave all weapons on your ship or you will be shot on sight" The voice demanded and soon cut off and both Evelyn and Javik sighed.

"What a fun bunch I think I'll take my next leave here" Evelyn chuckled as they headed to the docking bay given by the city's security.

The ship was starting to smoke as it approached the city and the thrusters were starting to give out and alarms were going on and off.

"You do realise this will cost me an arm and a leg right?" Javik sighed.

Evelyn smirked at Javik "Thought you had money, I think I heard you say something like 250,000 credits?".

Javik snapped his head to Evelyn "Doesnt mean I like spending it I love looking rich".

Evelyn shook her head smiling as she looked to the city and soon their ship came to a docking area and they saw the defenses tracking them.

"This better not go like our encounter with that bounty hunter" Javik sighed as he docked the ship and once it landed Evelyn and Javik took their weapons out of their holsters and placed them on the seats and then headed out the cockpit and to the ramp leading outside.

"Step outside with you hands up" They heard a guard called outside the ship.

Evelyn and Javik looked at eachother and nodded and they both raised their hands and slowly made their way down the ramp and they saw a few security gaurds aiming their weapons at them.

"This is a bad idea" Javik stated.

"Just relax Javik" Evelyn responded as they finally came down the ramp with their hands still up and soon they saw someone approach from behind the guards and both Javik and Evelyn saw it was a tall alien which was a Kaminoan in expensive clothing and had its hands together and it came in front of the gaurds and looked at both Evelyn and Javik.

"Welcome to our city, may I ask why you are here in this...ship" The Kaminoan frowned at the ship clearly hating the design.

Javik didnt appriciate the Kaminoan's attitude to his ship "That ship belongs to me and its saved me in more ways then one".

The Kaminoan continued to look at the ship "I cant believe some that looks so...plain".

"We wish to come for repairs and we will be on our way" Evelyn stated and the Alien looked at Evelyn.

"We dont normally allow people into our city without schedulling a visit but seeing that you were attacked by filthy raiders I'm sure we can allow this". The Kaminoan stated.

Evelyn nodded "Thanks we havnt come to cause trouble".

The Kaminoan waved his hand telling his gaurds to lower their weapons and The Kaminoan motioned both Evelyn and Javik to follow him.

Javik and Evelyn walked on both sides of The Kaminoan as they came to an elevator leading up to the higher levels of the city.

"Our city is the only city on this planet which has law and order you are very lucky to come here" The Kaminoan stated as they entered the elevator and soon the elevator shot up to its next destination.

"We have kept our city safe from many attacks and the people who live here enjoy the many things we have to offer" The Kaminoan explianed.

"Where are we going?" Javik asked.

The Kaminoan turned to Javik "Our leader has heard of your arrival and wishes to see you".

Evelyn looked up at The Kaminoan "Why does he want to see us, arnt we just like any other person?".

"Our leader chooses to see people to ensure who is ever enters our city is not a threat" The Kaminoan explianed.

Javik sighed "So words mean nothing then?".

The Kaminoan took Evelyn and Javik to a transport and took them to the centre of the city and Evelyn looked out at the beautiful sight of the city while Javik just wanted to be out of the city but soon they came to a huge building and both Javik and Evelyn saw a massive ship on one of the docking bays and it was massive.

"What ship is that?" Javik was interested as he looked through the window.

"Thats our leader's ship called The Tempest, its his prized possession...well armed and its the fastest ship then any other" The Kaminoan explained.

Evelyn looked at it as the transport got close to the landing pad "It looks beautiful".

The Kaminoan smiled as he proceeded to land the transport "I'll be sure to let our leader know that".

The transport landed and the three left the transport and Javik whistled as he looked at the massive ship "I could use something like that, he looking to sell it someday".

Evelyn pushed Javik's arm as she frowned at him.

"I'm afriad not he refuses to let it go but I'm sure a tour could be arrange if you are intrested to look at it more" The Kaminoan stated as she motioned them to follow him into the building.

The three walked down the hall and Javik looked at all the pictures and paintings hanging the wall and he smiled knowing the paintings were worth alot of money and soon they came to a huge set of doors and The Kaminoan slowly opened them and they entered a huge room full of statues and rare items and both Evelyn and Javik saw another Kaminoan sitting at a desk typing away on his terminal.

"Sir I bring you our visitors who have just arrived to our city" The Kaminoan bowed his head and The Kaminoan at the desk looked up.

"Thank you I wish to speak to them alone" The Leader of the city asked and soon the other Kaminoan left the room leaving Evelyn and Javik alone.

The Kaminoan stood up from his desk and came around his desk "Welcome to our city I have heard about your situation and I am sorry about the situation you are in".

"Thank you, we just need repairs and we will be on our way" Evelyn stated.

The Kaminoan came in front of Evelyn and looked down at her "I see, well seeing that you have come in peace I will allow you to stay while your ship gets the repairs you need".

Javik frowned "Really just like that, I mean arnt you suspicious of us or something?".

Evelyn glared at Javik and The Kaminoan looked at Javik "My race can identify how people are and I see a fighter fighting for peace and someone who takes any job for money".

Javik looked at Evelyn and was suprised that The Kaminoan could tell who they were and Javik then looked at The Kaminoan.

"Thats pretty impressive" Javik looked at the leader.

"Thank you" The Kaminoan turned back to his desk.

"The repairs are being made as we speak it may take sometime" The Kaminoan sat back down in his seat.

Evelyn smiled and approached the desk "Thank you sir I really appriciate your kindness".

The Kaminoan nodded and poured two drinks and offered them to Evelyn and Javik and they both took it with a smile and they both took downed their drinks and placed them on The Kaminoan's desk.

"Pretty strong stuff" Javik said with a smile clearly happy he got a free drink.

"Give the repairs some time and you should be on your way in the next hour or two" The Kaminoan stated.

"Thank you and we will be sure to explore some of your city in the meantime" Evelyn bowed her head and they both turned and left the office and as soon as the doors closed The Kaminoan made a call on his terminal.

Javik was looking around the rich district they were walking in along with many other people and he couldnt help but chuckle "Man I can only imagine how much these goodies go for, think we could borrow some things off this planet".

Evelyn paid no attention as she was thinking and Javik looked to her and saw she wasnt listening so he placed his hand on her shoulder and they both stopped walking and Evelyn was knocked out of her trance.

"Hey you ok?" Javik looked at her with concern.

Evelyn looked up at him and nodded "Yeah I'm fine".

Javik shook his head "Your not a good liar Evelyn, whats wrong".

Evelyn sighed and went to sit on a nearby crate away from the path they were walking through and Javik followed to sit on another crate opposite her.

Javik looked at her with her head down as she was rubbing her hands "I cant get this worry out of my head about The Resistance I left for this mission, Leia sent me half way across the galaxy to find a wasteland for something that she says will help us".

Evelyn closed her eyes and took a deep breath "I dont know what is suppossed to help us..".

Javik just looked at her and sighed "This mission...its more then what your letting on isnt it?".

Evelyn looked up at Javik and just looked at him for a few seconds "You wouldnt believe me if I told you".

"Try me" Javik leaned forward.

Evelyn sighed as she got up and slowly took a few steps away with her hands on her hips as she looked into the distance and soon she lowered her head.

"Something has changed in me" Evelyn finally stated.

Javik frowned "What do you mean? you mean deep inside you?".

Evelyn nodded "I was there when The First Orders weapon was destroyed, I was face to face with Kylo Ren".

Javik continued to listen as he watched her turned to him and he saw he eyes watered "He told me everything I knew growing was I lie and...he did something to my mind".

Javik slowly stood up as he still listened to her.

"Leia revealed it to, said I had a part of my mind blocked to protect me...she revealed that her and Luke Skywalker did it to me when I was a baby...but now Kylo Ren has removed this block and ever since then I have witnessed changes" Evelyn explianed.

"Tell me about them" Javik took a step closer.

Evelyn looked to her side trying to find the words "I can sense danger before it happens...even back when we were taking down that bounty hunter something inside my mind told me when and where to attack".

Javik shook his head "Evelyn thats instinct everyone has that".

Evelyn closed her eyes and took a deep breath "I'm not talking about instinct Javik, this is something else completely".

Evelyn opened her eyes and looked at him "Not too long ago I felt like I was on an Island, I felt the warmth of a nearby sun".

Evelyn looked down at her hand "My hand tingled like I was tracing it over a patch of grass".

Javik really couldnt understand what she was talking about but her continued to listen as she looked back at him.

"I've even heard voices in my dreams, fragmented...but understandable" Evelyn stated.

Javik looked back out at the crowd walking down the path they were in and soon he looked back at her "This mission, its not just for The Resistance is it?".

Evelyn took a few steps forward to Javik and he could see the seriousness in her blue eyes and he knew she wasnt joking.

"Before Leia got injured she told me my Grandfather called to her" Evelyn revealed.

Javik frowned "Grandfather? I thought you only had your mother and father before they died?".

"I did but now it turns he called to me through Leia and she ordered me to find The Temple on Corusant" Evelyn then turned away and crossed her arms.

"I dont even know of what I find there will help, I dont know if I will even find it at all" Evelyn said in a quiet voice.

Javik just looked at her and he could see she was a lost woman and he never saw this from her before but he couldnt just leave her like that so he approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around to him.

"If you care about The Resistance then you will find it, even if I have to travel with you the whole way" Javik stated.

Evelyn frowned "You said you wanted nothing to do with this war, that you were just gonna take me to someone who knew Corusant's location and I would go on alone?".

Javik took his hand off her shoulder "What I said back there was selfish I meant it when I considered you a close friend and now that I see how much the people back home mean to you, I'm willing to go the whole way with you".

Evelyn was shocked at Javik's decision "I..thank you".

Javik smiled "Thats what friends are for however once this is done I want to know about this Rey".

Javik turned to walk and Evelyn was confused "What about her?".

She watched him turn with a smirk "Well the way you spoke her name in your sleep, it seems you like her very much".

Evelyn's mouth fell open as he turned away and she marched up to him in the crowd and all of a sudden everything went silent again and she stopped in her tracks as everything slowed down around her.

"Target in sight.." A female voice echoed and Evelyn looked back down the path and she saw a female alien with a mask on targeting both her and Evelyn and she quickly turned and ran to Javik with reality still slowed down and she heard the shot go off and she dived to Javik and as soon as she touched him reality returned to normal.

Evelyn tackled Javik to the ground with a thud and the shot echoed the area and the people among Evelyn and Javik screamed as they ran and in the confustion Evelyn quickly pulled out Han Solo's gun and shot at the shooter but soon the shooter took off with her jetback.

"Damn woman...I think you broke a rib" Javik grunted in pain but Evelyn ignored him and helped him up.

"Walk it off we have someone after us" Evelyn warned and the two ran down the path despite Javik complaining about his back.

The Female Bounty Hunter landed on a nearby roof in the area and placed her hand on her head piece "Target is in the area, find her" she ordered and she took off again to search the area from above.

Evelyn and Javik ran down the multiple paths in the district and they turned one cornor and saw a masked thug shooting at them and they quickly took cover.

"More bounty hunters? how many are after you?" Javik stated as he looked back behind them.

Evelyn took a few shots but the thug took cover and Evelyn saw a post near the cover the thug used and she shot at it and the blast round hit the post and rebound off the surface and hit the thug and he screamed and fell to the ground "A handful I guess come on".

Evelyn and Javik ran down the path and came up to the dead thug and Javik shoved past her and picked up to matching blasters and twirled them and readied them "Nice".

As Javik admired his new blasters a shot went right past his face and he gasp and jumped behind cover with Evelyn and they both returned fire at a few more thugs in their path.

"We need to get back to our ship!" Evelyn shouted as she took down another thug.

"Its too far away we wont make it" Javik said as he took a few blind shots

"We have to!" Evelyn argued and they both stood up and opened fire at the last thugs in their way and pushed forward as they took them down.

The Female Bounty Hunter was still flying around the district keeping an eye out for her targets and soon she saw chaos near her location "Seal off the entire area do not let them escape!" she ordered and she flew down to the chaos.

Evelyn and Javik ran down the path trying to avoid any more thugs and then The Female Bounty Hunter came down and landed on her feet and looked at Evelyn and Javik as they stopped in their tracks.

"Your gonna make me rich" The Female Bounty Hunter pulled out her blasters and opened fire at them as they retreated down another path and she gave chase.

"Why do the people who want us dead always have better stuff" Javik said as he ran for his life.

"They are Bounty Hunters for a reason!" Evelyn said as the two came to multiple path.

"Split up and head to the ship!" Evelyn shouted and they took off in diffrent directions and The Female Fighter soon came to the multiple paths and drew her guns and she looked down each path.

"Damn it!" She activated her jetpack and took off into the air to try and find them again.

Javik ran down a market and saw many city folk trying to escape from the chaos but he soon came across another thug who tackled him into a nearby store and landed on top of him and started punching him but Javik managed to block a few punches and managed to throw him off of him and he quickly stood up and saw the thug draw a knife.

"Listen we both know the reward will go striaght your boss" Javik tried to reason with the thug but he didnt listen and went to attack but Javik jumped out of the way of every attack until he got pushed up against a wall and the thug tried to stab Javik in the face but Javik was quick enough to grab the man's hand and the struggle began.

Javik used all his strength to push the knife away from him and soon he kicked the thug in the lower region and he fell and Javik used this oppertunity to take the knife and stab the thug in the head and soon the thug fell.

"Why cant I have a good day" Javik sighed as he started running out of the shop and down a path and as he turned a cornor he saw two thugs talking to eachother and he quickly took cover and listened.

"Target is Evelyn Ryder make sure she is captured alive the boss wants more money from it" One of the thugs said.

"Roger what about the man?" The other thug asked and Javik peeked around the crate and his eyes widened as he saw one of them wearing a jetpack.

"Kill him on sight, as long as the girl is kept alive all other lives are expendable" The Jetpack Thug stated and the other nodded and took off in a diffrent direction and Javik smirked at the jetpack thug.

Evelyn continued to run with other city folk away from danger and as she ran she looked up to the sky and saw The Female Bounty Hunter come down and take her to the ground with a thud.

"Going Up?" The Female Bounty Hunter gripped Evelyn and activated her jetpack sending them both in the air and Evelyn struggled against her and it made it difficult for The Female Bounty Hunter to take her away and she grew angry so she threw Evelyn down at a nearby roof and Evelyn landed with a huge thud and grunted in pain.

The Female Bounty Hunter hovered down to the roof and finally landed and approached her target "Nothing personal just getting paid".

Evelyn tried to push herself up from the ground "You are doing dirty work for the wrong side".

"I dont care about good or bad, its a job" The Female Bounty Hunter stated and she saw Evelyn pull out her weapon and she dashed towards Evelyn and gribbed her arm and moved the gun away from her as Evelyn fired and she delivered a punch to Evelyn's face and delivered a swift kick knocking the weapon out of Evelyn's hand and she delivered another to Evelyn's stomach which knocked her towards the edge of the roof.

The Bounty Hunter slowly walked to Evelyn and her eye caught the weapon on the floor she disarmed from her target and reconised it.

"What.." She ran to the gun and picked it up and examined it.

Evelyn slowly raised to her and she saw The Bounty Hunter examining the weapon and anger rised within her at the thought of this woman taking the weapon for her own.

"Where did you get this..." The Bounty Hunter asked and Evelyn slowly stood up and saw the masked woman snap her head to her.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!" The Bounty Hunter had anger in her voice and she charged Evelyn and went to throw a punch but Evelyn blocked the punch and gave a haymaker to the Bounty Hunter's head knocking her back and then countered another hit and delived a swift kick of her own knocking the Bounty Hunter to the ground but she quickly rolled to her feet and activated her jetpack and flew right at Evelyn and tackled her and they both flew to another roof and landed with a thud and both rolled to try to get on top of the over both trading punches of their own.

The Bounty Hunter managed to get her foot on Evelyn's stomach and kicked her off her and Evelyn landed a few meters away into a pile of junk.

The Bounty Hunter quickly got up and marched up to Evelyn who rolled on to her front and went to grab her but Evelyn quickly shot up and smacked The Bounty Hunter in the head with a lead pipe knocking her to the floor but she quickly rolled away and stood up in a defensive stance with the left side of her mask damaged and Evelyn saw a part of The Bounty Hunter's face which was pure white and had black line markings and her eye was solid orange.

"You will pay for that!" The Bounty Hunter pulled out her blaster and opened fire and Evelyn's surroundings went silent and everything slowed down and her mind took control and she swinged the lead pipe and deflected the blast and it bounced off the pipe and straight back at The Bounty Hunter and took her weapon right out of her hand she cried in pain as she gribbed her hand and Evelyn took this chance to charge and swing the pipe at The Bounty Hunter but she blocked Evelyn's attack using her forarms to stop the pipe and she gripped the pipe and headbutted Evelyn making her stagger and The Bounty Hunter threw away the pipe are delivered more punches to Evelyn with some hitting their mark and some missing while recieving punches from Evelyn but soon The Bounty Hunter grabbed Evelyn and slammed her to the ground and pinned her by placing her boot on Evelyn's neck and she saw her target trying to struggle.

She was in pure rage looking down at Evelyn and she pulled out her second blaster and aim it right at Evelyn.

"You just made it personal.." The Bounty Hunter stated but as soon as she put pressure on the trigger she was tackled by a huge force sending her flying into the sky and Evelyn gasped for breath and soon looked up to the sky and saw Javik with a jetpack on pushing The Bounty Hunter away from her.

Javik was struggling against The Bounty Hunter as he threw punch after punch at the woman's exposed face and she tried to struggle off him but after a few moments she pushed him off but Javik regained control and tackled into her again as they got higher and higher into the sky and they traded punch after punch until Javik saw a wall coming straight at him and The Bounty Hunter so he pushed off her and she crashed right into the wall which destroyed her jetback and she fell to the ground and landed with a thud and Javik saw they were on the landing pad where The Tempest was docked so he quickly landed and saw The Kaminoan come out of his building and he saw The Bounty Hunter and he was shocked.

"Jaylah?, how?" The Kaminaon stated and he looked up at Javik and saw him and he saw daggers pointing at him as he just revealed that he called The Bounty Hunter.

"Mr Javik let me-" The Kaminaon was met with multiple shots in the chest by Javik's new blasters and he fell to the ground.

"Freaking backstabber" Javik looked at the dead corpse and then marched up to The Bounty Hunter and rolled her to her front and aimed his weapon at her but he saw her look at him before she fell unconcious.

"No you dont die yet" Javik lowered his weapon and looked to The Tempest behind him and he smiled.

"Well you dont have an owner now so..." Javik chuckled and picked up The Bounty Hunter and headed to The Tempest.

Evelyn jumped from roof to roof avoiding the gunshots from the lower streets from The Bounty Hunter Thugs and the screams of the district echoed as she ran.

"Come on keep going" Evelyn said to herself as she ran beyond her bodies limit and soon she ran out of roof and had to jump down to the lower levels but still ran for her life while avoiding blaster fire.

Evelyn didnt know how long she ran for but she soon came to the outer part of the district and came to another docking bay over looking a huge cliff and she knew she was in trouble but she had to run from the thugs so she ran into the docking back until she ran onto a landing pad which offered no escape and when she turned around to saw alot of thugs pointing their guns at her.

"Get down on the floor!" One thug said.

"Dont make us kill you!" Another said.

Evelyn was out of options as she knew as soon as she used her weapon she would be killed on the spot so she slowly raised her hands.

"On your knees" Another thug ordered and she did what she was told.

Evelyn knew it was all over but soon she and the thugs heard a huge engine around them and soon the thugs eyes widened as they looked past Evelyn and she looked behind her and saw The Tempest come up from the cliff.

"Evelyn get down!" Evelyn heard Javik's voice echo from the ship speaker and fell flat on the floor and The Tempest unleashed rounds upon rounds of blaster fire of the thugs which were screaming and running away but almost every one of them met a painful end as Evelyn slowly raised her head looking at the thugs being gunned down.

"Evelyn jump on the ramp!" Javik's voice echoed and Evelyn quickly got up and saw The Tempest's ramp lower and she ran towards to edge of the landing pad and jumped as high as she could as everything around her went silent and her heartbeat was all she could her but soon she landed with a thud on the ramp and quickly got up and ran up the ramp and into the ship.

"Javik go!" Evelyn shouted and Javik smiled as he pressed a few switches and The Tempest quickly turned and shot up into the sky and into space away from planet and soon entered lightspeed and was finally out of the Nandoo system with a sonic boom.

 **"So Evelyn and Javik got away with a brand new ship and Javik decided to bring the Bounty Hunter with them, for what reason you say? well u will find out shortly I hope you like The Bounty Hunter and the fight with her and Evelyn and of course the double cross from the city leader lol next chapter will focus on Finn and more issues in The Resistance hope u are looking forward to that :)**


	28. Chapter 28: A Plan In Motion

**"This is Finn's chapter which takes place around the same time as the last chapter and is pretty much a retelling of the scene where he plans to leave and bumps into Rose lets get this chapter started :)"**

Chapter 28: A Plan In Motion

Finn was sitting in a room all on his own looking down at the beacon that was once on Leia's wrist and he couldnt help but wonder if Rey was alright and deep down he missed her knowing the last time he saw her was when they faced Kylo Ren on Starkiller base and now she was gone to find Luke Skywalker.

"Rey...I hope you are still alive, we need you.." Finn said to himself and then heard an explostion and he looked up at the ceiling and sighed knowing it was from The First Order's ships still in persuit.

"If she comes back here she will be in danger" Finn said to himself and looked back down at the beacon.

"If you come back like this there will be no hope" Finn looked up and knew what he had to do so he got up and went to a nearby locker and pulled out a backpack and loaded it with supplies and other equipment and even though he didnt like what he was gonna do deep down he had to ensure Rey would be safe.

Once Finn had everything he needed he left the room trying to act as casuel as possible and made his way towards the lower levels of the ship where the escape pods were and after a few brief minutes he finally made it to some stairs leading down to the pods and saw there was rows of them and as he turned a corner he saw a woman sitting down crying her eyes out while holding a pendant.

Finn wanted to see if she was ok but he would risk exposing himself and his intentions so he turned away and quickly went to the other side of the room and picked a random pod and opened the hatch leading inside but before he entered he checked his bag to make sure everything was there.

"What are you doing?" Finn jumped and looked behind him and saw the woman standing there.

"Hey..hi uh I was uh" Finn tried to say something convincing.

The woman's eyes widened "Your Finn...THE Finn".

Finn was confused "The Finn?".

The woman shook her head "Sorry..I work behind pipes all day..doing talking with Resistance but your someone else completely".

The woman then gave a small smile "I'm Rose".

Finn could see she was holding her breath "Breathe".

Rose finally breathed again "Ok..".

Finn thought Rose was adorable in a way but he had to get away without causing suspision "Look I'm not a Resistance hero but it was nice talking to you Rose" he smiled.

Rose didnt move and Finn expected her to be on her way but it didnt happen so he just smiled "May the Force be with you".

"Wow you too" Rose chuckled as he nodded back but she quickly appraoched him "But you are a hero you left The First Order and what you did on The Starkiller Base, when we heard about it my sister Paige said 'Rose thats a real hero knows right from wrong and doesnt runaway when it gets hard' she said".

Finn felt guitly cause he was pretty much running again but he cared about Rey and her safety and even though he was leaving The Resistance he believed that keeping Rey safe could help the war.

Rose then pulled out a taser and activated it and showed it to FInn and he backed up and gave a nervous chuckle "Just this morning I had to stun three people trying to abandon ship in this escape pod".

Finn knew it was going south "What.." he said in a high tone.

"They were running away" Rose explained.

"Thats disgracful" Finn stated trying to keep professional.

Rose smiled as she put the tazer away "I know".

Rose then saw the bag Finn was carrying on one of the seats in the escape pod and she frowned as Finn leaned on the side of the wall blocking her view of the bag "Anyway uh I got to get back to what I was doing".

Rose looked at him now suspisiously "What were you doing?".

Finn looked around the pods "I was check-".

"Checking the escape pods" Rose finished.

Finn nodded "Routine check".

Rose frowned "By boarding one..".

Finn then saw her look straight in his eyes as she finally figured it out "With a packed bag".

He knew he was caught so he knew lying wasnt gonna work now "Ok listen I-".

Rose pulled out her taser and shocked Finn as he spoke and he grunted in pain and the shock sent him flying into the back of the pod and his body hit the wall with force knocking him out and she quickly entered the pod to make sure he wasnt gonna run away.

A few moments past and Finn slowly woke back up to the sound of the beacon on his wrist and as his vision came back he realised he was moving but what really freaked him out was that his body was limp.

"I cant move..I cant move" Finn spoke out.

"I know" He heard Rose's voice and he managed to move his head up and looked to her.

"Where are you taking me?" Finn questioned.

Rose looked at him as she pulled him on some crate "I'm taking you to the brig and turning you in for desertion".

Finn frowned at her "I was not deserting!"

Rose stopped pulling the box and came up to him in disgust "My sister..just died protecting the fleet and you were running away".

Finn looked at her and felt terrible for her loss "I'm sorry, but this fleet is doom and if my friend comes back she's doomed too" Finn moved his hand as his body went back to normal and showed Rose the beacon.

"I got to get this as far away as possible and she will find me and be safe" Finn explained.

Rose shook her head "Your a selfish traitor".

Finn realised he left alot of things out and he sighed "No...If she is going to bring Luke Skywalker back then they need to be somewhere safe if they come here they will be dead".

Rose shook her head again and went to move him again "We cant outrun The First Order!" Finn explained.

"We can jump to lightspeed" Rose argued.

"Well they can track us through lightspeed" Finn added.

Rose stopped what she was doing and looked at him "They can track us through lightspeed?".

Finn nodded "Yeah and they will show up thirty seconds later and we would have burned a tone of fuel which we are pretty short of by the way".

"They can track us through lightspeed.." Rose said to herself.

Finn was frustrated "Yes and they can-" Finn frowned as he began moving his jaw "I cant feel my teeth..what did you shoot me with?".

Rose ignored him and was thinking things over in her head "Active tracking..".

Finn looked at Rose confused "What now?".

Rose looked at him and went to his side "Hyperspace tracking is new tech but the principle must be the same as any active tracker" Finn watched her as she explained.

"So they're only tracking us from the lead ship" They both said in unison.

Rose smiled seeing Finn knew what she was talking about but she then frowned "We cant get to the tracker they control it from the main bridge".

Finn shook his head "Well yeah but every A class process has a-".

"Dedicated power breaker" They said in unison again and Finn leaned back suprised how much this girl knew.

Rose then sat near Finn thinking again "But who knows where the breaker room is on a Star Destroyer?".

Finn looked at his hands which will still tied so he moved his body closer to Rose "Well as the guy who used to mop it...If I can get us there..".

Rose smiled "I can shut their tracker down".

Back in the medical ward of the ship Poe was sitting by a table looking at Leia as she was being treated to by C3PO and another driod and he hardly left her side after the meeting with Holdo taking command.

"I hope this woman knows what she is doing Leia, I personally dont like her" Poe said to himself and he sighed as he got up and appraoched her.

"Me and Evelyn left on bad terms..when she told me about this mission you sent her on I honestly thought you were being crazy" Poe gave a small chuckle as he looked at her sleeping.

"But you have never done anything without knowing for sure, I was angry...told Evelyn she was running away...I should have just listened to her explination, maybe I would have understand better". Poe stated quietly and soon the doors behind him opened and he saw Finn and Rose enter in quick pace.

"Whoa whats going on?" Poe frowned.

"We have something" Finn stated.

A few minutes past as Finn and Rose explained the plan to Poe but he needed to hear it one more time to be one hundred percent sure he understood.

"Ok give it to me one more time, simpler" Poe asked.

"So The First Order is tracking us from one destroyer...the one leading" Finn explained.

"So we blow that up?" Poe quessed.

Finn shook his head "I like where your heads at but no they will start tracking us from another destroyer but if we sneak on that Destroyer and disable the tracker without them realising-".

"They wont realise its offline for one system cycle, that takes six minutes" Rose finished the explination as she approached the table and pulled up a hologram of the Destroyer.

"Sneak on board, disable the tracker and our fleet escapes without them realising" Finn stated as they looked at the hologram.

"Huh.." Poe thought it over and got out of his seat and looked at Leia and then back at Finn and Rose. "How'd you two met?".

Finn looked at Rose hoping she wouldnt tell the real reason but she saw his look and gave a small smile "Just luck.".

Finn took a deep breath and looked at Poe appraoching Leia "Yeah? good luck?".

"Not sure yet" Rose stated.

Poe looked at Leia as she slept "Poe we got to do this, it will save the fleet and it will save Rey".

Poe sighed as he placed his hand on Leia's and soon C3PO came close "If I must be the solo voice of reason Admiral Holdo will never agree to this plan".

"Yeah I think your right 3PO its a need to know plan and she doesnt" Poe turned to C3PO and walked to Finn and Rose by the table "Alright you shut down that tracker I will be here to jump us to lightspeed but the question is how do we sneak the two of you onto Snoke's destroyer".

"We steal clearence code" Rose suggested.

Finn shook his head "No they get rescrambled every hour, we cant get through their security shields undetected..nobody can".

Poe sighed and then his mind clicked "Come with me!". Poe ordered as they went to the other side of the room and went to a communications terminal.

"She better still be kicking" Poe stated as he brought the system online.

A few minutes past and Poe explained the situation to his contact and finaly they had good news.

"Can I do it? of course I could do it but I cant do it I'm a little tied down right now" Maz explained as she turned around and shot her blaster and someone.

"Maz whats happening?" Finn questioned.

They saw Maz take cover from fire "Union dispute you do not want to hear about it" she explained as a blaster shot went right past her and she returned fire.

"But lucky for you there is exactly one guy I trust that can crack that kind of security" Maz explained and she moved to better cover.

"He's a master codebreaker, an ace pilot, a poeit with a blaster" she stated as she killed someone off in the distance.

"Oh my it sounds like this code breaker can do anything" C3PO stated as he watched on.

"Oh yes he can you'll will find him with a red plum bloom on his lapels, rolling at a high stakes table..in the casino on Candobite" Maz said as she reloaded her weapon.

Poe sighed "Candobite...Maz is there anyway we can do this ourselves?".

Maz activated nightvison on her goggles and scanned the area around her "Sorry kiddo this is rarefied cracking you want to get on that Destroyer I only know one option, find the Master Codebreaker".

Maz activated her jetpack and flew off and the signal disconnected.

Poe sighed knowing this was gonna be a pain but she was right they had no choice and Finn knew this too and he knew this mission was gonna be dangerous and Rose knew it too when they looked at eachother.

Finn looked down at his wrist with the beacon attatched to it and he slowly removed it and looked at his friend.

"Poe" Finn called and his friend looked at him.

Finn brought the beacon up to Poe "To light her way home".

Poe looked at it then and Finn knowing the chances of survival would be slim but he was gonna honour his friend's request and she slowly took it and the two friends hugged.

"Good luck Finn" Poe supported.

"May the Force be with you" Finn responded and soon they let go of eachother and Finn left the room and Rose followed him leaving Poe alone and he looked at Leia again.

"We wont fail you General" Poe took a long look at Leia and then left the room.

 **"There may still be hope for The Resistance! hope u enjoyed this chapter cause I loved writing it lol next chapter will be a Evelyn/Rey chapter and will also feature the Bounty Hunter Jaylah and will explore why she recognised Han Solo's weapon which Evelyn inherited I have a very interesting plot coming up for Javik as well ;)**


	29. Chapter 29: The Bounty Hunter

**"We are here with another chapter and we get to see The Bounty Hunter up close and she is more important then you think :)"**

Chapter 29: The Bounty Hunter

The Tempest that stolen from The Kaminaon that set up Evelyn and Javik by turning them over to the bounty hunter was flying through lightspeed and Evelyn was in the pilot seat checking over the systems and making sure there was no tracking systems hidden in the cockpit after scanning the entire ship and after knowing for sure the ship had no tracker Evelyn sat back in the seat and smiled.

"Well Javik I have to say...good job" Evelyn smiled with their new ship and she slowly got up and left the cockpit to find Javik.

In the holding cells Javik was looking over the bounty hunter that they captured in what Javik now called the city of chaos but not all was lost after all he got himself a fancy new ship and hardly missed his old one.

While Evelyn was checking over the ship Javik stripped the Armor of the Bounty Hunter and left her in her skin tight white environmental suit and he just examined her and he couldn't help but look at the suit on her and if it had been more whiter it would have looked like she was naked but it had small blue markings on parts of it .

He couldn't help but look at her body and she was in amazing shape and he thought she had great legs, hips and he could even see she had a six pack as her stomach pressed against the skin tight environmental suit and then his eyes came to her chest and his eyes lingered there but he quickly shook it off and then looked at her face.

She had pure white skin with black markings over her face and she had long white hair and in a way she was pretty attractive for an alien but he knew how dangerous she was so he left the cell and activated a barrier covering the cell door and just looked at the bounty hunter laying on the hard bed.

Javik turned to the nearby table and examined the bounty hunters equipment and saw it was some pretty expensive tech and figured she must have been reached out for contracts quite a lot and it was some of the best equipment he saw.

The face visor, gauntlets, chest piece pretty much everything was in excellent condition.

"Anything from our guest?" Javik heard Evelyn from behind him and he turned and saw her enter the room.

Javik shook his head "No she's been out since we left the city".

Evelyn came up to the cell and looked at the woman on the hard bed and she crossed her arms "I want to speak to her".

Javik frowned "Why?".

Evelyn looked at Javik and pulled out Han Solo's blaster and showed it to him "This was Han Solo's gun, he gave it to me before he died and that woman in their recognised it when we were fighting, said I made it personal".

Javik looked at the weapon and then back at The Bounty Hunter "You think she knows him?".

"Only one way to find out" Evelyn stated as she placed Han Solo's blaster back in her holster.

Javik sighed "alright get ready". he then went to a nearby console and pressed a few buttons and activated a sound inside the cell and Evelyn watched on as The Bounty Hunter's head starting moving and soon her eyes opened as she sighed bringing her hand to her head.

The Bounty Hunter slowly sat up holding her head and she slowly turned her head and saw Evelyn and Javik and she reacted and quickly got off the bed and reached for her blaster but her eyes widened as she looked at herself and saw she was out of her armor and just in her white environmental suit.

"Calm down, take it easy" Javik said as he came up next to Evelyn.

The Bounty Hunter looked right at Javik with murderous eyes "You..".

"Why are you after us?" Evelyn questioned and the bounty hunter turned her head to Evelyn.

"That's none of your business human" The Bounty Hunter spat.

Evelyn still took the gun out of her holster and showed it to the bounty hunter and she saw her look at the blaster.

"You recognised this back during out fight, where did you last see it?" Evelyn questioned.

The Bounty Hunter marched up to the barrier and looked right into Evelyn's eyes "Where did you get it, where is Solo?".

Evelyn frowned "You know him".

The Bounty Hunter punched the barrier which startled Javik and he stepped back but Evelyn didn't move.

"Where is Solo!?" The Bounty Hunter demanded.

Evelyn eyes looked to the ground and slowly placed Han Solo's blaster back in her holster.

"He's...he is dead" Evelyn revealed and The Bounty Hunter frowned as slowly walked backwards back to the cell.

"You lie...Solo don't die.." The Bounty Hunter was shocked at the news.

Evelyn looked back up at The Bounty Hunter "How do you know him?".

The Bounty Hunter turned away and lowered her head "Go away..".

"I must know" Evelyn approached the barrier.

"Go away..." The Bounty Hunter's voice was more stern.

"Listen I-" Evelyn spoke but was cut off when The Bounty Hunter turned and threw a hard punch at the barrier making the room echo.

"GO AWAY!" The Bounty Hunter demanded.

Javik decided enough is enough and brought his hand in front of Evelyn and pulled her away from the cells. "We arnt gonna get anywhere in this state take a breather, with this new ship we can head to the guy who can tell us where Coruscant is".

Evelyn looked at The Bounty Hunter and then up at Javik and soon she nodded and walked out of the cell and Javik sighed as she left and he turned his attention to The Bounty Hunter who was now turned away while holding herself close and Javik approached the cell and looked at the alien woman and he looked her up and down and saw she was close to human except for her white skin and black markings but he really liked her white hair that went with her but he could see she was hurting.

"Look I will make it clear Evelyn did not kill Han Solo, she was taken in by him and his partner when she was a child...take a moment to calm down and when she comes back just talk to her and all we want to know is why you are chasing us" Javik explained.

"Go..away...human" The Bounty Hunter said in a very stern tone.

Javik shook his head and moved to the exit out of the cell and he turned back to her "For the record my name is not human, Its Javik".

He then left the cell and went into the living quarters and saw Evelyn sitting at a nearby table just looking at Han Solo's blaster.

"You ok?" Javik approached and sat on the opposite side of the table and Evelyn just continued to look at the blaster.

"Back on StarKiller Base..Han asked me to hold this for safe keeping, I wonder if he knew he was gonna die that day" Evelyn traced her hand over the blaster.

"You cant think like that Evelyn, theres no way none of you could have predicted what happened" Javik leaned in his chair as he looked at Evelyn.

"But I was there..I had a clear shot if I had just paid attention maybe Han would still be here, its my fault...its all my fault" Evelyn stated in a quiet tone.

Javik got up and went around the table and picked her up off her seat and had his hands on both her arms and he looked at her sternly "You listen to me don't you dare blame yourself for this, I didn't know Han Solo that well but I am pretty damn sure he would kick your ass if you blamed yourself".

Evelyn shook herself free "What do you know!, you wasn't there!".

"Your right I wasnt but I know you, I have seen the fighter you are and you would do anything to protect those around you and I can tell by your eyes that you wished you could do better but that's the thing you did the best you could and what ever happened down there was out of your hands and deep down you know it" Javik said in a serious tone.

Evelyn shook her head and went to move past him but she was stopped when he placed his hand on her stomach.

"If you blamed yourself for Solo's death...you wouldn't be out here trying to help The Resistance" Javik stated and he moved from her and back into the cockpit and Evelyn just stood there and then looked at Han Solo's blaster still on the table.

Back on Ahch-To Rey was training with her lightsaber back in the middle of the rocks with her eyes closed and swinging and lunging between the rocks while Luke watched on and all of a sudden her mind lost focus and she ended up slashing one of the rocks and her eyes snapped open as she saw the rock split in half.

"Rey what happened?" Luke frowned as he came close to her and Rey shut off the lightsaber and slowly turned to Luke.

"I felt something...I felt..someone full of guilt, sorrow...trying so hard to make it not show...it felt like it was me" Rey quietly spoke.

"Jedi can feel the emotions of people, you must have felt someone close you...someone you possibly know or love?" Luke questioned.

Rey thought for a moment "I have no lover..only my friends".

Luke looked at the rock that was now sliced in half and then looked back at Rey "In battle emotions can mean the difference between life and death you must rid yourself of those emotions if you hope to fight".

Rey just looked at Luke "And what about you?".

Luke frowned "What are you talking about".

"Your emotions are stopping you from fighting" Rey stated.

Luke sighed and turned away "One day you will understand, The Jedi and Sith must both end otherwise chaos will always exist".

Rey took a few steps towards Luke "What Leia? what about Solo!".

Luke stopped in his tracks as she spoke on "Your best friend died and you cant even bring yourself to fight for him and what about Leia are you gonna fail her too!?".

"Enough!" Luke turned and force pushed her to the ground and she landed with a thud and she looked up at Luke with widened eyes.

Luke sighed and lowered his hand "You can never understand Rey, The galaxy is better off knowing I'm gone".

Rey slowly got up and watched Luke walk away "I'm not leaving without you do you hear me!".

Luke continued to walk away up the hill.

"I'm not leaving!" Rey shouted and then turned to pick up her lightsaber and her back and went off to cool off at the Falcon.

The day grew dark and Chewie was in the cockpit trying to get communications between the Falcon and The Resistance but he was having no luck and soon Rey entered the cockpit.

"Still no luck?" Rey questioned.

Chewie grunted as he kept pressing buttons and trying new ways.

"Alright keep trying" Rey supported and then turned to leave but then she looked back at Chewie.

"If you get to them, let Finn, Leia...and Evelyn now I'm alright" She smiled and then left the cockpit and went to get some air.

The waves crashed against the Island as Rey looked on and then all of a sudden she saw him in front of her again.

Kylo Ren looked on at the huge hanger of Snoke's ship from another room with his hands behind his back and he didnt have his mask on and he then frowned and turned around and saw Rey standing in front of him.

They looked at each other for an intense few seconds and Rey had anger within her and Kylo Ren had confusion.

"Why is the Force connecting us?, you and I?" Kylo Ren asked.

"Murderous snake!, your too late you lost I found Luke Skywalker" Rey spat at her enemy.

"Have you really? I sense conflict...did he tell you what happened?" Kylo Ren questioned.

Rey was surprised by Kylo Ren's question.

"That night I destroyed his Temple, did he tell you why?" Kylo Ren took a few steps forward.

"I know everything I need to know about you!" Rey's anger burnt through her skin.

"You do?, you trusted a so called Legend's words?, you do...you have that look in your eyes from the forest...and you called me a monster" Kylo Ren looked right into her eyes.

"You are a monster" Rey argued.

Kylo Ren took one more step closer "Yes I am...but the bigger monster is on that Island".

Rey tried to control her breathing as he spoke on "The Skywalkers are lairs, they even made Evelyn's life into a lie".

Rey gritted her teeth and took a step forward "You leave her out of this!".

Kylo Ren just looked at Rey "I showed the truth to her and soon...the truth will come to you".

Rey watched as Kylo Ren vanished from the Force Connection and she managed to control herself and she looked to the ocean as the wave crashed against the rocks and water splashed on the side of Rey's face but she didn't flinch. "I know enough..".

Back on The Tempest Evelyn was still sitting by the table looking at Han Solo's blaster and all of a sudden she flinched as extreme cold hit the side of her face and after a few seconds she frowned and slowly brought her hand to her face and rubbed it and she discovered the side of her face was wet.

"What is this.." Evelyn looked at her wet hand but she shrugged it off and got up and holstered Han Solo's blaster and headed back to the holding cells.

The Bounty Hunter was slowly pacing back and forth in her cell trying to think and then she heard foot steps and she stopped and looked at the barrier door and soon Evelyn came into view.

"I told you to leave me human!" The Bounty Hunter reminded.

"Han Solo was one of the people who took me in, my parents were killed and he and his partner took me in and raised me" Evelyn had her arms crossed.

The Bounty Hunter frowned and approached the barrier and listened.

"He told me something which I know hold close to my heart" Evelyn stated and The Bounty Hunter tilted her head slightly as she spoke.

"Evelyn I never go the chance to say this but seeing you from when you were a little girl and seeing you now has been one of the greatest things I have ever witnessed, ever since you came into our lives you have brought more light into it then we ever thought possible and even though your parents didnt get a chance to see you grow into a young woman I know they are smiling down on you extremely proud of you...just like I am...I am so lucky to have you in my life".

Evelyn took a deep breath keeping her emotions under control "No matter what happens here today and no matter what happens after it never forget that I will always love you Evelyn...never forget that".

Evelyn looked right into The Bounty Hunter's eyes "Thats what he told me before his son killed him".

"They told me you were a lair when they sent me information on you" The Bounty Hunter crossed her arms and turned away.

"It was fabricated, The First Order always has ways to convince people" Evelyn responded.

The Bounty Hunter turned her head "Just like your trying to do".

"If I am such a liar why am I bother trying to explain things when I could just kill you" Evelyn just looked at the woman in front of her.

"How do you know Han Solo?" Evelyn asked in a calm tone.

"Why do you care?" The Bounty Hunter argued.

"I just want to know...thats all" Evelyn asked softly.

The Bounty Hunter was still turned away from her but she soon sighed and looked at the wall in front of her "He saved my life thirty two years ago".

Evelyn frowned "Thirty years ago? how old are you exactly?".

The Bounty Hunter sighed "I you must know I am one hundred and fifty six".

Evelyn's eyes widened "Wow...that's pretty old".

The Bounty Hunter turned right around with daggers in her eyes "Don't insult me human, I am merely a young adult my people's life span goes far beyond many in this galaxy, so don't you dare insult me!".

Evelyn didn't flinch at her anger "I wasn't I was just surprised".

"Surprised at what?" Javik soon entered the cells again and Evelyn turned to Javik as he approached.

"This Bounty Hunter has known Han Solo for quite a while even before we were born, she even revealed she is one hundred and fifty six" Evelyn stated.

Javik's eyes widened as he looked at The Bounty Hunter "Wow you hide it well".

The Bounty Hunter frowned and marched up to the barrier "What do you mean?"

Javik raised his hands in front of him "Relax..I was just saying you look great for your age".

The Bounty Hunter sighed clearly frustrated at seeing them and went to sit on the hard bed.

Javik then turned to Evelyn "We are a few minutes out from where we need to be".

Evelyn nodded "Alright I'm heading up to the cockpit now".

Javik watched Evelyn walk away and then looked at The Bounty Hunter and he really couldn't help but look at the skin tight environmental suit that clung to her skin.

"I've never seen a suit like that before" Javik stated and The Bounty Hunter looked up at him with fire in her eyes and Javik felt uneasy and backed away from the barrier.

"I will leave you be" Javik then turned away and quickly left the cell and The Bounty Hunter listened out to make sure they were gone and she then got up and took out a pin from her hair and it fell freely and she went to the barrier and went to unscrew a plate that was generating the barrier.

 **"I hope you like the Bounty Hunter and look forward to seeing what I have planned for her as she will have an interesting story to tell get ready for the next chapter :)**


	30. Chapter 30: The Navigator

**"Here we go again and this time we are showing a bit of Finn's side of the story and we will meet a new character with Evelyn and Javik and even get abit of** **backstory from The Prequel Trilogy even a little teaser of what to expect from the next chapter! Please enjoy :)**

Chapter 30: The Navigator

Poe was marching towards the bridge trying to think of a way to distract the crew who were monitoring everything that went on in the ship and he knew if he didn't do something Finn and Rose would have been identified by their scanners and possibly would have been shot for disserting.

"Finn, Rose you ready?" Poe radioed.

Finn and Rose had a small ship ready to take off and they were just waiting for the go ahead.

"Me and Rose are ready just give us a call sign and we will shot out of here in seconds" Finn responded as he looked at Rose in the passenger seat and she nodded at him.

Poe stopped and looked out the window into space and all of a sudden he saw the last medical ship get blown up.

"Those sons of bitches..." Poe was wide eyed.

"What happened?" Rose radioed.

Poe watched on for a few seconds before responding "They just took out the last medical ship".

"Poe if we are gonna save The Resistance we need to move now" Finn stated.

Poe punched the window in frustration "I'm heading up to the bridge now I will give you the call sign when your clear".

"What's the call sign" Rose asked as Poe marched down the hall.

"The only thing I can think of Holdo...Coward" Poe finally turned the corner and finally came to the bridge and saw a Commander by the door.

"She in there!" Poe demanded to know as he marched through the door.

"The Admiral's banned you from the bridge lets not have a scene" The Commander advised.

"No lets" Poe walked right past the Commander and into the main room.

"Holdo!" Poe shouted making his presence known and soon he came into view of Holdo.

Holdo had her arms cross and sighed "Flyboy".

Poe stood in the middle of the room "Cut it lady we had a fleet now we are down to one ship and you have told us nothing".

Poe looked at everyone in the room who had their eyes on him and Holdo "Tell us that we have a plan!, That there's hope!".

Holdo wasn't moved by Poe's tone "When I served under Leia she once said hope is like the sun, you only believe it when you see it".

Poe shook his head in frustration "We'll never make it through the night".

Holdo took a deep breath as she looked at Poe "Yes...".

Poe was frustrated and then he heard a console beeping and he looked to it and he frowned and looked at Holdo.

"Are you fuelling the transports..." Poe looked right into her eyes and her silence said it all and he moved past her and went right to the console and examined the screen.

"You are..." Poe turned back to Holdo "All of them?".

Poe just looked at her as she was still silent "We're abandoning ship?".

"Get ready Finn" Poe said in his mind and then turned away from Holdo as his anger began to rise.

"That's what you got... that's what you brought us to" Poe then kicked a crate over and threw a few small objects and threw a chair down "COWARD!".

Security came over but Holdo stopped them as she watched Poe turn back to her.

Poe saw everyone was paying attention now and all he needed was a few more seconds to give Finn and Rose those extra seconds to leave.

"Those transport ships are unarmed and arnt shielded, we abandon this curser we're done we dont stand a chance" Poe looked at everyone and then to Holdo who had anger in her eyes after revealing her plan.

"Holdo you are not just a coward but a traitor!" Poe looked right at her with hate.

"Get this man off my bridge" Holdo ordered security.

"Don't worry I'll see myself out, you've doomed us lady" Poe marched past Holdo and security and kicked over another box on the way out and once he left the bridge he marched down the corridor and looked back to make sure he wasn't followed and then placed his finger on his ear piece.

"Finn, Rose you gone?" Poe said with hope.

"Yeah we left undetected what ever you did you gave us a chance to save The Resistance" Finn responded.

"Things have changed, Holdo is planning to evacuate us in Transport Ships" Poe explained.

"What?, They arnt armed or shielded" Rose spoke on the radio.

"I know I said that out on the bridge but Holdo is going through with it, look I'll try and think of something you just focus on getting the Code Breaker" Poe stated.

"Roger Poe we wont let you done" Finn ended the call and Poe looked out to space looking at the debris of the Resistance ships.

"Rey, Evelyn...what ever you are doing we could use the both of you" Poe sighed and marched off to think of a plan.

Finn and Rose were flying through lightspeed and after a long period of time they finally left light speed and reached Kanto Byte.

"Ok we get in, find this Code Breaker and get out" Rose stated as she pressed a few buttons on a over head console.

"You know this town? Kanto Byte?" Finn asked from the pilot seat.

Rose came back to her passenger seat next to Finn and sat down looked at the planet "Some stories, its a terrible place filled with the worst people in the galaxy".

Finn sighed "Great".

BB8 beeped as he looked up at Finn and Finn looked down at the droid "Don't worry just stay close to me and no one will come near you alright".

Finn gave BB8 a thumbs up and BB8 pulled out a little blow torch and aimed it upwards resembling a thumbs up and then rolled away and Finn turned back to the controls of the ship "All we got to do is stay focused on the mission, no distractions".

Rose nodded "Good plan".

Finn and Rose finally made it to the town and landed on a beach and even though a local warned them not to park there they completely ignored him and continued on their journey into the deeper parts of the town.

"All we have to do is find this Casino it cant be hard to find" Finn stated.

"This town just smells money so it shouldn't be too hard" Rose responded carrying BB8 as they headed up a flight of steps walking past the local towns people who were looking at them and soon they came to a huge door and Finn was the first to step in and his eyes widened, they found the Casino.

"Holy hell..." Finn rushed inside while Poe remained cautious as she knew these people could do anything and she slowly entered with her eyes peeled.

Finn was just amazed at the Casino and he came up to a table just smiling and he then turned away to Rose who caught up with him.

"Oh yes...this place is great!" Finn stated as he walked further into the casino.

Rose sighed "No distractions right?...ok".

She then placed BB8 on the ground "Stay close" Rose ordered BB8 and he beeped a few times and stuck to her as she moved to Finn.

"Maz said this master code breaker has a red plum bloom on his lapel, lets find him and get out of here" Rose ordered as she walked away and Finn nodded as he was so distracted by the place.

On the other side of the Galaxy Javik and Evelyn finally took The Tempest out of light speed and finally came to a massive space station which looked like a city.

"Is this where your contact is?" Evelyn turned her head to Javik.

"The guy we are looking for calls himself the Navigator, he has a great reputation for knowing pretty much every planet in the galaxy" Javik finally switched the ship to manual control.

"I assume you came to him when you needed a location involving one of your jobs?" Evelyn questioned.

Javik shrugged his shoulders "You could say that besides he owes me one after taking care of a personal mission for him so fingers crossed we will have Coruscant as our next destination".

Javik then took control of The Tempest and headed towards one of the docking bays which were available.

"Identify yourself, our weapons are locked on to your ship" The Station's security contacted The Tempest.

"Name is Javik I am here in business involving The Navigator, nothing more nothing less" Javik responded.

"Proceed be warned if any crimes are reported involving you your vessel will be impounded" The Station Security ended the call and Javik shook his head and proceeded to the docking bay.

The Station was massive and was full of life and it also posed a danger for them knowing that there was Bounty Hunters after them and the chances of encountering one here was high but they needed to see The Navigator in order to get to Coruscant so they had no choice.

The Tempest finally docked in one of the docking bays and Javik sighed as he sat back in his seat "What do you want to do with that Bounty Hunter we got?".

Evelyn looked out the door from the cockpit and thought for a few seconds "She's not going anywhere so we will just leave her here while we see The Navigator".

"Or we could just kill her?" Javik suggested.

Evelyn shook her head "No we need to know how many Bounty Hunters are after us and seeing that The First Order sent her we need to know everything we can".

"Alright I'll go check on her and I will meet you at the ramp" Javik stood out of his seat and left the cockpit and headed to the holding cells while Evelyn got herself ready.

The Bounty Hunter was on the floor in her cell doing press ups for god knows how long and soon she heard footsteps but she still continued to work out and soon she noticed it was Javik looking at her.

"Looks like you keeping yourself busy" Javik stated but The Bounty Hunter didn't respond as she kept doing push ups.

Javik sighed and turned around to the weapons locker with a key pad and The Bounty Hunter looked up at Javik as she continued to do press ups and saw him pull out a device and placed it on the pad and the device hacked the pad and The Bounty Hunter listened to the tone of each key and soon Javik opened the locker and The Bounty Hunter looked down to the floor and focused on her press ups.

Javik took out a blaster rifle and then looked at The Bounty Hunter still working out.

"I haven't seen your race before, I have been pretty much everywhere and never seen your kind before...what are you?" Javik asked.

The Bounty Hunter stopped her pushed ups and looked up at Javik "Why does it matter to you".

Javik sighed "Damn it I'm not interrogating you I am just curious of your race that's all".

The Bounty Hunter just looked at him and sighed as she got up "If you must know then you are right...I am not originally from this Galaxy".

Javik frowned and came up to the barrier in front of the cell "Your from another Galaxy? How did you get here?".

The Bounty Hunter crossed her arms "I thought this wasn't an interrogation?".

Javik took a step back "Sorry just surprised thats all, so...what are you exactly?".

The Bounty Hunter looked to her sighed and took a deep breath clearly uncomfortable and she then looked back at Javik "I am an Urizen".

"Never heard of them before...so you gonna tell me your name, I'm just curious" Javik took a step closer but The Bounty Hunter turned away and walked to her cell bed.

"No more questions, leave Human" The Bounty Hunter demanded.

Javik sighed "Well it was nice to know a bit about you...hopefully we can speak again".

The Bounty Hunter turned to him with her arms still crossed and she had fire in her eyes "There will be no next time! Leave!".

Javik nodded and turned back to the locker and closed it and took his rifle and left the cell and when he left The Bounty Hunter took out her hair pin again and went to the plate that was generating the barrier and finally managed to remove the final screw and yanked the plate off and worked on the wires.

Evelyn was waiting outside of the Tempest for Javik and soon she heard footsteps coming down the ramp and she saw Javik with a rifle in hand.

"Took your time" Evelyn smirked.

"What just asked if she was ok" Javik defended.

Evelyn and Javik looked at the city before them and Javik took a few steps forward and then turned to Evelyn "Come on lets get to where we need to be".

In The Tempest the Bounty Hunter finally rewired the circuits and the barrier of the cell vanished and she placed the pin back in her hair and she went to the nearby table and looked at her gear.

"Damn humans better not have ruined anything" The Bounty Hunter said to herself and she picked up a piece of equipment and started placing it back on her body piece by piece until she was finally back in her armour.

She then picked her damaged mask and removed the damaged piece and now made the mask into a mouth cover and she placed it on to her mouth and once it fitted nicely she then hit a button on the side of her new headgear and the mouth cover retracted to the sides of her cheeks and she then drew her attention to her left arm and activated a holographic tool and typed in a frequency and once the connection was complete she activated her radio.

"This is Jaylah, I am activating my beacon...Target is at my location" Jaylah stated.

"Roger that Boss we thought we lost you" One of Jaylah's henchmen responded on the radio.

"I'm not dead yet, but our targets will be soon" Jaylah stated and then turned to the locker to get some new weapons and prepared herself as she waited for her crew to arrive.

Evelyn followed right behind Javik as he escorted to the person known as The Navigator and on the way Evelyn could feel eyes on her every where she went some eyes she knew were being perverted but she just stuck close to Javik.

"What can you tell me about The Navigator" Evelyn asked as they came to the slight of stairs leading into a huge building.

"He is smart, tactical and very very dangerous but as long as you show him respect you wont have any problem with him...also he loves women a lot" Javik explained as they walked up the steps.

Evelyn stopped and Javik looked back at her and he saw her frown at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Evelyn question.

Javik rubbed his hands trying to explain "He admires women and every lady that comes in to his office he likes to kiss their hand and flirt with them and even...".

"If you think I am gonna-" Evelyn was interrupted when Javik raised his hand in front of him.

"I got a plan just play along alright, he may still flirt but what I will tell him will stop him from going any further" Javik explained.

Evelyn sighed and looked up the stairs to the huge building and then looked at Javik "What you thinking".

Javik took a few steps down the stairs and came to Evelyn and took her hand and then took a ring out of his pocket and placed it on her finger and she frowned as she looked at it.

"Just play along alright and dont disrespect him or stop his advances just trust me alright" Javik asked in a calm tone and Evelyn looked up at Javik and soon nodded.

Javik smiled and took her hand and the two made their way up the steps and headed into the large building and took the nearest elevator up to the top of the building.

In the elevator Evelyn examined the ring on her finger and it was quite beautiful, old but still beautiful "Where did you get this?".

Javik looked at Evelyn examining the ring and he then looked forward seeing the huge space station "It belonged to my mother, she gave it to me before she died".

Evelyn slowly looked up at Javik as he continued "When I was fifthteen I was working with my mom in a store just selling scrap".

Evelyn came close to Javik "What happened?".

Javik took a deep breath "Some raiders came in and decided to rob us, my mother threw me to cover to protect me..she was a trained fighter and managed to fight them off, but their leader took out a blaster and shot her".

Evelyn just looked up at Javik as he continued "I ran to my mother's side but one of the raiders stopped me and knocked me out and when I came to...everything we had was gone..me and my mother was taken to a medical facility but my mother's wounds...were severe".

Evelyn placed her hand on Javik's back as he continued "The doctors told me she didn't have long left and that I should say my goodbyes...I was angry...betrayed...my mother was kind and always helping those beneath us and to think she was dying like this made me lose faith in law and order".

Javik turned his head to Evelyn and his eyes watered "She held on to my hand, telling me I was gonna be ok that as long as I keep fighting and surviving I will soon find my peace and with that she gave me her ring to say she would be with me always...and if I ever found a girl she would want me to pass it down to her if she was the one".

Evelyn took a deep breath as she looked up at Javik and she placed her hand on his chest "I'm sorry Javik, I really am..".

Javik gave a small smile as a tear fell down his cheek "It's ok...I've dealt with it for a long time...just wish I could have been better".

Evelyn removed the tear from Javik's face with her thumb "Your a good man Javik, your mom would be proud knowing you are surviving".

Javik chuckled "Even if it meant being a mercenary?".

"Nobody is perfect Javik" Evelyn leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek "Your a great friend Javik, give yourself more credit".

Javik nodded "Thank you".

The elevator then reached the top floor and Javik took a hold of Evelyn's hand "Play along".

Evelyn nodded and the doors opened and the two stepped out the elevator still holding hands and they came up to an assistant.

"Welcome, I believe The Navigator isn't seeing anyone I can make an appointment for a later date" The Assistant offered.

Javik smiled "Sorry miss but it is urgent I did business with The Navigator not to long ago and it is extremely important that I see him now".

The Assistant looked at Evelyn and then Javik "Please step this way".

Evelyn and Javik followed The Assistant to a huge set of doors and opened them and as they stepped in Evelyn saw the room was huge and had holograms of different star systems all across the ceiling and holograms of planets on nearby desks.

The Assistant escorted them to a huge table and a man was facing away from them examining a star system.

"Sir you have a visitor I believe his name is Javik and wished to speak to you" The Assistant stated.

The Navigator continued to examine the Star System for a few more seconds and the slowly turned around. "Thank you, please leave us".

The Assistant bowed and left the room and Javik and Evelyn took a few steps to the table and they both looked at The Navigator and Evelyn realised he was human possibly in his thirties or mid but she could tell that he wasnt someone to mess with.

"Javik, its been almost a year since our last business what brings you here?" The Navigator said in a calm voice with his hands behind his back.

"I came for information and possibly a location of a planet its extremely important" Javik stated.

"I see" The Navigator responded and then turned to the young blonde woman next to Javik and he smiled.

"And who is this young lady?" The Navigator slowly made his way around the desk.

Javik squeezed Evelyn's hand telling her to keep calm "She's my wife we met after our business last year".

The Navigator came up to Evelyn and looked her up and down and Evelyn just looked at him hating that he was eying her up but she kept cool and soon The Navigator took her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs?" The Navigator brought her hand up to his mouth as he looked into her eyes.

"Evelyn, my name is Evelyn" Evelyn responded.

"Pretty name, a very rare one in fact" The Navigator then kissed her hand and then smirked at her and she felt sick to her stomach.

The Navigator let go of Evelyn and turned his attention to Javik "You have quite the woman Javik, but back to business why do you need my help exactly".

Evelyn spoke out "I have family in the Resistance and we need a location to a planet which may have something that can help them".

The Navagator looked back at Evelyn "The Resistance?, is this true Javik".

Javik sighed "It is I normally dont deal with the Resistance just as much you but my wife has friends she considers family thats with them and she wants to make sure they come back safely".

The Navigator smiled as he looked at Evelyn and then caressed her cheek with his hand "Not only do you have a pretty name or a pretty face but also a kind heart".

The Navigator took her hand from her cheek and walked to the middle of the room with his hands behind his back "So what planet are you after?".

" We believe the planet Coruscant is the planet we are after" Evelyn stated.

The Navigator turned around and looked at the ceiling with dozens of star system holograms.

"I believe that planet is in...Core Worlds " The Navigator swiped his hand and Hologram of The Prime System came down to him and he expanded it and the room went dark and huge holograms of planets appeared all over the room and Evelyn let go of Javik's hand and they looked at the planets around them.

The Navigator walked around the room examining the planets with them "You are the first to ask for this particular system I believed this system would go extinct through the course of history but it seems fate is calling to it".

Evelyn turned around and looked at The Navagator "What is Coruscant?".

The Navigator turned to Evelyn and slowly approached her "Coruscant is no typical planet, it was the capital of the Old Republic...even The Jedi Order".

Javik frowned and turned to The Navigator "The Jedi Order?".

The Navigator turned to Javik "That's where The Jedi stationed themselves as they themselves had a Temple training new generations of Jedi".

The Navigator then turned away and looked at a planet "Before the dark times...before the Empire".

Javik took a few steps forward and stood next to Evelyn "What happened?".

The Navigator chuckled as he examined a planet "There was a young Jedi, thought to be what they call The Chosen One...Anakin Skywalker I believe his name was".

Evelyn frowned "Anakin Skywalker?".

The Navigator turned around slowly to the two "The one that took down The Jedi Temple and the one that became, Darth Vader".

Javik looked at Evelyn and she was in shock and he then looked at The Navigator "Did Anakin Skywalker have family?".

The Navigator took a few steps into the centre of the room "No record of children though he was married to Queen Amidala of Naboo and he had a Jedi Master, goes by the name of...Obi Wan Kenobi".

"Why did Anakin Skywalker betray The Jedi?" Evelyn asked trying to take this information in.

The Navigator could see the stress building within her "I believe it was simply betrayal maybe something to do with Queen Amidala's death but all I know is that the fall of The Jedi and The Rise Of The Galactic Empire...".

The Navigator swiped his hand and a planet came in front of him "Began at Coruscant".

Evelyn and Javik took a few quick steps to the centre of the room and examined the planet.

"This is Coruscant..." Evelyn looked at the ruined planet.

"Its become a wasteland there's nothing there.." Javik stated.

The Navigator chuckled and swiped his hand and a progress bar came up showing a download.

"Not quite, The Jedi Temple is still standing but its become a ruin but I believe what you are looking for is there" The Navagator stated and soon the download was completed and his console beeped on his table.

"Before I give you the location I assume you will give something in return" The Navigator spoke as he slowly approached his table.

"Come on man after all I have done, especially with that job you asked me to do you cant just give me a free pass?" Javik sighed.

The Navigator chuckled "That's not how business works my friend you know that".

"What is it you want?" Evelyn asked and The Navigator smiled and looked at her and her body went cold assuming what he wanted.

"I saw the ship you came in on, I have never seen anything like it" The Navagator stated.

"Let me guess..you want it" Javik said in frustration that his new ship was what he wanted.

The Navigator went around his table to his console and pulled out a device and threw it to Javik and he caught it.

"I will give you this information for free but once you have what you want..." The Navigator sat down in his seat and smirked at the two "I want that ship of yours".

Javik looked down at the device in his hand hating the fact he traded his new ship for a small piece of information.

"Javik I don't like it any more then you do but we need this" Evelyn placed her hand on his back.

"So do we have a deal?" The Navigator kicked his feet on his table.

Javik took a deep breath and nodded "Deal".

The Navigator chuckled "Then our business is settled". He then took his feet of the desk and leaned forward with a dangerous glare "But if you try to run or betray my trust..I will hunt you down...understood".

Javik looked right into The Navigator's eyes "You got a deal alright".

The Navigator smiled and then stood up "Then it is settled I wish you well in your journey and I will be looking forward to see getting my new ship".

Evelyn nodded "Thank you for this".

The Navigator nodded "My pleasure I hope to see you again soon".

Javik was annoyed and took her hand and they turned away and walked to the exit but Evelyn frowned and stopped which caught Javik's attention.

"What's wrong?" Javik asked.

Evelyn looked to the ground as her mind became quiet and then she looked up at Javik "We're not alone".

Evelyn's mind clicked and she turned up to the glass ceiling above The Navigator's desk and out of nowhere The Female Bounty Hunter Jaylah came crashing through the glass and landed feet first on The Navigator's desk.

Everything was going so fast that time slowed down and Jaylah set her eyes on The Navigator and as he was about to open his mouth Jaylah pulled out a blaster and shot The Navagator right in the head and the shot echoed in the entire room.

Evelyn and Javik looked on in shock as The Navigator fell back on his seat and Jaylah slowly raised up and looked up at a holographic star system, She then slowly turned around and Evelyn and Javik saw she had a new mask and The Navigator's blood was splattered all over her face and she had a look of anger in her eyes.

 **"Hope you liked the back story I did and of course next chapter will continue right after this chapter and Jaylah is out to redeem herself and claim her bounty...dead or alive! Lets get ready to rumble!"**


	31. Chapter 31: Jaylah

**"This chapter just focuses on a fight with Jaylah taking on both Evelyn and Javik so it may be a bit short for you all but believe me there will be something shocking in this chapter so please enjoy :)"**

Chapter 31: Jaylah

Jaylah slowly turned towards Evelyn and Javik after she killed The Navigator in cold blood and she had a looked of pure anger as the blood of her victim stained her face.

"Holy f-" Javik didnt finish his sentence as Jaylah jumped off the table and threw a knife right into their direction but Evelyn pushed Javik and her out of the way of the blade and quickly got up as The Bounty Hunter ran at them as they raised their weapons at her.

Evelyn and Javik wasn't quick enough to fire as The Bounty Hunter got up extremely close and knocked Evelyn's blaster out of her hand and kicked Javik's out of his hand and delivered punches and kick to each of them while dodging each of their attacks.

Evelyn threw a punch and The Bounty Hunter blocked it and delivered a headbutt to Evelyn making her stumble back and Javik delivered a kick but The Bounty Hunter side stepped and gripped his leg and delivered quick punches to his gut and with all her strength she threw him over a nearby table and sent him crashing to the floor.

Evelyn gripped The Bounty Hunter from behind by the neck and tried to pull her away from Javik but The Bounty Hunter delivered a big elbow to Evelyn's ribs and once Evelyn lost her grip The Bounty Hunter brought her leg up and hit Evelyn in the head and as Evelyn stumbled back The Bounty Hunter delivered a swift kick to her stomach knocking her to the floor.

Evelyn rolled back to her feet and took a defensive stance and then The Bounty Hunter pulled out a knife and took a defensive stance and the two women looked deep into each others eyes.

Evelyn was stuck and she had nothing to protect herself and then everything around her went quiet again and time seemed to slow down in her eyes and she just trusted it as it helped her so many times in the past.

The Bounty Hunter charged and slashed at Evelyn but despite her great speed she couldnt land a hit on Evelyn and she moved quicker then ever dodging the blade and soon Evelyn grabbed The Bounty Hunter's hand with the knife and knocked it out of her hand and they delivered punches at lightning speed and The Bounty Hunter had trouble predicting the next attack and soon The Bounty Hunter blocked and attack and countered with a punch of her own but Evelyn blocked it and threw The Bounty Hunter to the ground with a thud and pinned her and tried to attack her again but The Bounty Hunter was more dangerous on the ground and she was watching for every attack and she blocked most of the punches and Evelyn blocked most of The Bounty Hunter's attacks.

Every now and then they would roll on top of each other trying to gain the advantage but each defended themselves very well and soon The Bounty Hunter landed a punch on Evelyn who was above her and managed to throw her off her and she quickly kicked her self up and took another defensive stance and so did Evelyn.

"We are not the enemy here!" Evelyn tried to explain.

"You are my enemy!" The Bounty Hunter argued and soon a pair of arms came around her and restrained her and lifted her up as she struggled and Evelyn ran to help Javik restrain her but The Bounty Hunter saw her coming and used her feet and kicked Evelyn hard and she fell flat on her back and The Bounty Hunter threw her head back and hit Javik right in the face and she freed herself and turned and landed alot of punches and soon Javik managed to block a few and soon The Bounty Hunter went to kick him but he side stepped and grabbed her leg and her arm.

"My turn" Javik stated and he screamed and used all his strength and threw The Bounty Hunter into shelf and thanks to The Bounty Hunter's armour adding more weight the entire shelf was destroyed and everything it held fell on The Bounty Hunter and she didn't move when she hit the floor.

Javik looked over to Evelyn who was catching her breath and then approached The Bounty Hunter and went to pick her up but The Bounty Hunter shot up on her feet and planted a device of Javik's chest and it electrocuted him.

"Javik!" Evelyn shouted as she saw him fall and The Bounty Hunter screamed as she charged Evelyn and she jumped in the air to deliver a downward punch but Evelyn dodge it and quickly punched The Bounty Hunter in the jaw and then jumped back and delivered two big round house kicks to The Bounty Hunter's head with the second impact making her spin to the ground and landing with a thud.

Evelyn looked back behind her and saw Han Solo's gun on the floor and ran for it but The Bounty Hunter activated a wire on her forearm and it tied around Evelyn's ankles making her fall hard and with her target on the ground she ran to her and picked up her knife and jumped on to of Evelyn and aimed the knife at Evelyn's heart but Evelyn managed to stop her in time.

Evelyn used all her strength to stop the blade from being buried in her chest but The Bounty Hunter was stronger and the knife got closer inch by inch.

Evelyn kept pushing back against the knife as she looked up at The Bounty Hunter who just looked right back at her.

"Give up human...its over" The Bounty Hunter stated.

Evelyn tried everything she could to stop the knife but she knew she was losing the battle and her anger rised seeing this woman above her beat her and she screamed in both anger and determination and all of a sudden electricity shot out of Evelyn's hands and electricuted The Bounty Hunter and she screamed along with Evelyn in severe pain.

Evelyn felt like her body was on fire and it was extremely painful and then she pushed hard against The Bounty Hunter and she sent her flying across the room and The Bounty Hunter crashed into a wall and landed with a thud.

Evelyn was rolling around on the floor screaming in agony as electricity shot through her entire body and The Bounty Hunter raised her head and saw the entire scene and soon Javik slowly woke up dazed and he heard his friend crying in pain and soon Evelyn's body went stiff and she fell unconcious and laid there motionless.

The Bounty Hunter slowly raised up to her feet still feeling the effects of the electricity and she slowly approached Evelyn on the ground and she pulled out her blaster.

Javik was close to The Bounty Hunter and grabbed her foot and The Bounty Hunter's head snapped down towards him.

"Please...dont.." Javik begged but The Bounty Hunter ended up kicking Javik right in the face knocking him out and the room was silent.

The Bounty Hunter looked back at Evelyn on the floor and slowly went to her side and examined her face.

"Your entire body was electrified, why don't you have wounds?" The Bounty Hunter retracted her mouth gaurd. "What are you...".

The doors leading out of the room and The Bounty Hunter shot up and aimed her weapon and saw Storm Troopers and in front of them was a man in unique First Order armor.

"Ah Jaylah The Bounty Hunter, a pleasure" Bala nodded his head.

Jaylah still had her blaster raised at him "You with The First Order?".

Bala nodded "Thats correct we have come for these two fugitives".

"This is my bounty Human!" Jaylah argued and the Storm Troopers around Bala raised their blasters at her but Bala raised his hand and his Troopers lowered their weapons.

"I have a proposistion, you come with me and deliver them to The First Order and we can work on a benefical deal" Bala suggested.

Jaylah frowned "What kind of deal?".

Bala smiled "You of all people know you get more for bringing the Bounty back alive, so I say we take them back and split the reward fifty-fifty...what do you say...seems fair right?".

Jaylah looked down at Evelyn and then looked over at Javik for a few seconds and then looked back at Bala.

"I will come with you" Jaylah stated and then frowned and pointed her finger at him "We wait until my crew arrive and you and me take them to The First Order on their ship...just you and me so I know you wont cross me".

Bala smirked and walked closer "Seems fair".

He looked down at Evelyn and knelt down at her "Looks like your little game is over Evelyn, you failed him".

Jaylah frowned wondering what he meant.

Bala looked back at his troops "Tie them up and take their gear, then we will wait for Jaylah's crew to arrive before we leave".

The troops moved in and began searching both Evelyn and Javik while Jaylah and Bala moved to the doors leading out of the office.

"I have to say well done on taking them down" Bala smiled at Jaylah.

Jaylah looked at him "Its my job".

 **"So Evelyn and Javik have been captured by Jaylah and now Bala who knows whats gonna happen next )**


	32. Chapter 32: Lost In Doubt

**"We are back!, todays chapter features Rey and it starts just at the end of the last chapter with Evelyn and Javik fighting the bounty hunter Jaylah, if you havnt read it yet I suggest you should read the chapter cause it will explain what you will see with Rey early on in this chapter but either way please enjoy :)**

Chapter 32: Lost In Doubt

The Island was quiet and peaceful as the waves became calm and Rey was sitting on a patch of grass with her legs crossed and hands on her knees taking slowly deep breaths with her eyes closed as she meditated.

Yesterday caused a rift between Rey and Luke when he force pushed her to the ground after she spoke about him failing Han and possibly Leia but she wasn't angry, deep down she felt guilty for pushing him too far but something in her mind kept distracting her as the voice of Kylo Ren kept echoing in her mind. "Yes I am...but the bigger monster is on that Island".

Rey tried to ignore his statement and just focus on keeping her mind clear and all of a sudden she heard a woman scream in her mind and Rey then screamed in agony as she fell on her back and her body felt like it was on fire and soon the pain stopped and she gasped for air and rolled to her front and looked around for anyone nearby but she saw no one.

Rey calmed her breath and slowly raised to her knees and looked down at her arms and she teared up.

"What is wrong with me.." Rey placed her hands on both her upper arms trying to control her emotions as she didn't know what just happened but it felt like her whole body was being electrocuted and she couldn't recognise the woman's scream in her head.

Rey looked up to the sky as saw a few birds flying but she looked beyond them and to the clouds. "I should have returned to you...I should be fight along side you all". Her voice was shaken.

Rey finally managed to calm herself down and turned to her bag and pulled out her blaster from Evelyn and just examined it while tracing her finger over the 'Little Wing' engraving.

"You give me strength...I wish I was strong as you.." Rey quietly said to herself and all of a sudden she heard bells coming from the direction of the cliff where she had her first test and without hesitation she placed Evelyn's blaster in her backpack and took out Luke's Lightsaber and ran for the cliff as she placed her bag over her shoulders.

The day grew darker and Rey soon made it to the cliff edge and looked to the distance and saw a small village and then saw a few boats heading towards it and then Rey looked to her right and saw Luke coming out of the cave and looking towards the village.

"Its a tribe from the neighbouring island they come here once a month to raid and plunder the caretakers village" Luke explained and Rey looked on in horror and worry.

"Come on we got to stop them!" Rey rushed past Luke but she stopped as she looked back and realised he didnt follow.

"Do you know what a true Jedi Knight would do right now?, Nothing" Luke stated as he watched the scene.

Rey couldn't believe what she heard "This is not a lesson they are gonna get hurt we have to help".

Luke looked at Rey as he approached her "If you meet that raiding party with force they'll be back next month with greater numbers and with greater violence will you be here next month?".

Rey looked at the raiders as they drew closer to the village and her mind was torn maybe he was right but she knew standing there and just letting it happen was the wrong thing to do and Luke sensed it and he stood next to her.

"That burn inside you the anger of what those raiders are gonna do, the books in the Jedi library say ignore that..only act when you can maintain balance, even if people get hurt" Luke advised her as he could see her emotions coming to the surface and soon she looked at Luke and ran back through the cave with Luke calling to her.

Rey quickly ran down the hill and jumped from boulder to boulder as she got closer to the ground and her heart raced and her lungs burnt but she ignored all that as the only thing she focused on was the safety of the village and it only made her run faster and faster and soon she ignited Luke's lightsaber running faster then she ever did before ignoring everything that Luke said cause in her heart she believed she was doing the right thing.

Rey just ran and ran as nightfall finally came to the island and soon she came to the entrance of the village and with all her strength she raised the lightsaber and slashed at the wood gate and crashed through it with her lightsaber raised and then her eyes widened.

The local villagers just looked at her in shock and confusion wondering who she was and Rey soon realised there was no raiders and she slowly lowered the lightsaber as she was confused also and after a few more seconds of intense silence one of the villagers grunted as raised a rope with a bell on it and Rey looked down at the lightsaber and sighed and gently waved the lightsaber making sounds and the villagers cheered and continued their party.

Rey was now embarrassed that she rushed off like that and she looked around the village and soon her eyes set on Chewie and R2 hanging out with some villagers and Chewie grunted as he raised a fish to her.

"Seriously?" Rey was not amused at all so she went to turn away but her eyes caught Luke in the distance leaning on a railing looking out to sea and anger raised with in her and she marched over to him.

"Raid and plunder!?" Rey questioned as she stopped near him.

Luke looked back at her "In a way".

"Was this a joke!?" Rey demanded to know.

"Sorry I didn't think you-" Luke chuckled a little "you ran so fast".

Rey took a few steps closer not finding this funny "I thought they were in danger I was trying to do something!".

Luke stopped chuckling and walked up to Rey "And thats what the Resistance needs not some old failed husk of a religion, do you understand now?".

Rey's eyes teared up from anger "I understand our real friends across the Galaxy are really dying!".

Luke just looked at how upset Rey was and he just listened knowing that this may have gone to far.

"That old legend of Luke Skywalker you hate so much I believed in it!" Rey was a mess of emotions knowing her friends needed her and she was just here with Luke playing games.

"I was wrong.." Rey turned and walked away and Luke looked on as she left and she bumped into one of the villagers but she kept walking and Luke noticed something fell out of her backpack which she didn't notice fell so he walked to it.

Luke knelt down and picked up a small blaster and he examined it and he noticed it had 'Little Wing' carved into the handle and he slowly stood up and soon took a deep breath and closed his eyes and he could feel a persons essence on it and soon his eyes opened and he looked back out to the ocean.

"Evelyn..." Luke decided it was time to leave the village and try and mend things with Rey, it was the least he could do.

Rey marched back to the main part of the island as her mind was now fried from what transpired earlier and soon she made it back to the huts where she was resting and all of a sudden she felt something familiar.

"Not again..." Rey said to herself.

"I'd rather not do this now..." Rey spoke out.

"Yeah me too.." Kylo Ren's voice echoed in her mind and she turned to her left and saw her foe removing his mask and placing it on a table and he turned and looked at her.

"Why did you hate your father?" Rey asked as she looked at him.

Kylo Ren was silent and it only angered Rey as she shook her head "Why did you hate your father give me an honest answer!?".

Kylo Ren took a few steps forward as Rey's anger raised as her tears appeared "You had a father who loved and give a damn about you!"

"I didn't hate him" Kylo Ren simply stated.

"Then why.." Rey's tears fell.

"Why what?" Kylo Ren simply asked but Rey was silent as she looked away.

"Why what? say it" Kylo Ren told her.

Rey was an emotional wreck "Why did you...why did you kill him...I dont understand".

"No, your parents threw you away like garbage" Kylo Ren responded.

"They didnt!" Rey argued.

"They did, but you cant stop needing them its your greatest weakness...looking for them everywhere in Han Solo and now in Skywalker" Kylo Ren stated.

Rey had no answers and all she could do was look at him as her tears fell.

"Did he tell you what happened that night?" Kylo Ren asked.

"Yes" Rey's anger returned in her voice.

Kylo Ren looked at her for a few more seconds "No, he had sensed my powers as he senses yours...and he feared it".

Kylo Ren turned around and picked up his helmet and examined it as Rey just looked at him and she just shook her head "Lair".

Kylo Ren then placed his helmet back on his head and then turned back to Rey and her anger raised seeing the mask of a monster again.

"Let the past die kill it if you have to, thats the only to become what we were meant to be" Kylo Ren's voice echoed through his mask and Rey just looked at him and soon the connection faded and she was alone on the island again.

Rey didn't know what to think as she turned around and looked out the ocean covered in darkness and her mind was just shattered.

Rey felt cold, alone, lost and full of doubt wondering if she would ever see her friends again as they were fighting and she was her on an island away from it all.

"What am I supposed to do?..." Rey asked herself as she just looked on to the distance.

 **"This was a deleted scene from The Last Jedi which deserved to be in the film and it showed a lot of emotion and of course more of Luke's arguments about the jedi and I hate Rian for not including it but thank god for Fanfiction lol I hope u enjoyed this chapter and are ready for :) thanks for viewing!**


	33. Chapter 33: The Code Breaker

**"We are back and with Finn and Rose side of the story as they meet the Code Breaker If I missed anything I wouldn't worry to much I can always come back and edit lol please enjoy :)"**

Chapter 33: The Code Breaker

Finn and Rose heard the cell of their door slam behind them as they were pushed into the small room and the guard walked away to join his fellow guards in a card game but little did they know BB8 peeked his head around the corner and looked at the three guards.

In the cell Rose pulled her sleeve up and displayed a hollow gram showing a gauge depleting "Finn the fleet is running on fumes, without a Code Breaker to break us under Snokes Star Destroyer what do we do?".

Finn knocked the cell bars before looking back at Rose as he walked to a wall to lean on "I don't know unless you got a thief in your pocket our plan is shot".

"Um I can do it.." Finn and Rose looked to the direction of a strangers voice and saw a man on the opposite side of the room in a bunk and he slowly raised up and he looked a mess.

"Sorry I just couldn't help but overhear all the stuff you were saying really loudly" The stranger rubbed his eyes as he looked at Finn and Rose "While I was trying to sleep...Codebreaker?, Thief?, I can do it".

Finn was unimpressed with the guy and didn't believe he was any help "We're not talking about picking pockets okay".

The stranger chuckled "Ah yeah, d.d. let the rapper fool you my friend, me and The First Order Coolidge go way back" The Stranger put his tied up shoes over his shoulders and picked his teeth "a. if the price is right I can break you into old man s. 's budva".

Finn shook his head "No".

Rose looked at Finn and then at the Stranger "We got it covered".

The Stranger shrugged his shoulders and walked to the cell door "Stay here if you like, I'll take my leave".

Finn and Rose watched the stranger and then they saw him pull out a card and placed his hand through the cell door and placed the card in the lock mechanism and in a few seconds the lock opened and Finn and Rose looked on in shock as the Stranger walked out casually and waved at the two before walking.

Finn looked at Rose "Did he just?".

"Yeah" Rose quickly responded and the two ran out the cell and in the opposite direction as the alarms in the prison went off.

The stranger looked back and saw the two run and he turned a corner and saw a few guards tied up on the ground and his eyes widened as he saw a small ball droid look back up at him.

"D. you do this?" The Stranger was surprised.

Finn and Rose managed to get out of the prison using an underground passage that they managed to find through a ground hatch in one of the prison halls and soon they can to another hatch and opened it up and quickly climbed up into a new area.

"Well that smelled great" Finn sighed as he closed the hatch and he caught up with Rose which was looking around " Those cops will be here any minute so what now".

Finn walked past a gate and then a huge creature popped its head over the cage and Finn gasped as fell back as it scared the hell out of him and Rose heard him fall and she ran to him and saw the large creature and was just amazed by it and she could see it was a harmless creature in captivity and soon more of the creatures in separate cages popped their heads out of their cages and Rose looked at them as they let out small sounds and that's when she had an idea.

Finn managed to get back to his feet and Rose went up to a panal and unlocked the cage and inside was a small boy sitting in the corner and he looked right at them and then quickly got up to hit the alert.

"Wait please don't" Rose begged and the boy stopped and looked at Rose as his hand was inches from the alarm.

Rose knew this may be their only chance to escape so she slowly pulled off a ring on her finger and she presented it to him and hit a switch on it and the front of the ring revealed the symbol of the Resistance.

"We're with The Resistance" Rose stated in a kind tone and the boy looked at the ring and then back at Rose in shock and then he smiled and after a few seconds he lowered his hand and Rose smiled and Finn sighed in relief.

"We're checking the stables now" They heard a few guards coming and the boy looked at the huge creature and then back and Rose and Finn and he motioned them into the stable.

The guards entered the stables with their weapons ready and they saw there was no one in sight and as they lowered their weapons the main door to the stables opened up and all of a sudden all the cages opened up and the huge creatures ran right out of their cages and ran to freedom with Finn and Rose riding one of them and the boy in the stable cheered on as they escaped.

The creatures ran on to a huge track and Rose was cheering and laughing as Finn was holding on for dear life "Stop enjoying this stop enjoying this" Finn told Rose but she just laughed as the creatures jumped off the track and crashed through a huge window and into the Casino and destroyed everything in their path and the VIPs of the Casino cowered in fear as Finn and Rose on their creature bust through the main door and into the streets with the rest following behind them and crashing into transports and destroying statues in their path.

"The ships on the beach straight ahead!" Finn stated and soon he heard a craft above them and saw it was a security craft following and his eyes widened "We need cover!".

The creature they were riding seemed to understand what Finn said and it made a hard turn right and went down a small path with provided cover but the ceiling was too low and Rose and Finn were trying to avoid getting hit by hanging lights.

"Too much cover!" Finn exclaimed.

After avoiding the lights for a few more seconds they crashed through another window and they finally landed on the beach along with the rest of the creatures following and soon they saw their transport in sight.

"There it is!" Finn pointed at their transport but then a security craft came into view and destroyed their transport.

"Oh come on!" Finn shouted as they went past their destroyed transport and soon the creature along with the rest started climbing up a small hill and into a huge field of long grass and soon the creature they were on ran in a diffrent direction away from the others.

Finn and Rose looked back and saw the security crafts come into view but he noticed they were not following them "I think we lost lets head back to the beach".

As soon as Finn and Rose looked back in front of them they screamed as they came to a cliff and the creature realised it took and stopped dead in its tracks and Finn and Rose shot off its back and continued to roll to the cliff only to land on top of each other at the edge of the cliff.

After a few moments of shock Rose pulled herself up a bit and looked at Finn who was under him and he looked up at her.

"You ok?" Finn asked.

Rose nodded still looking at him "Yeah..".

Finn and Rose looked at each other for a few more seconds and then Rose quickly got up and helped up Finn and they then saw the creature slowly approach them with a look of concern.

Rose looked up at the creature and slowly approached it as Finn stayed where he was watching the whole thing as the creature moved closer to Rose and let off a small grunt as it looked at her.

Rose smiled and slowly raised her hand and the creature looked at her hand and after a few intense moments the creature placed its nose on her hand and hummed and Rose just smiled at it.

"Be free..." Rose looked up at the beautiful creature and soon it raised its head and turned into the other direction and ran off into the distance as Finn and Rose looked on.

Finn stood next to Rose and watched as the creature ran and they looked at each other and smiled and then a space craft popped up from the cliff and Finn and Rose quickly turned and was blinded by the light but they managed to see the ramp extend and they saw BB8 looking at them and beeping happily.

"BB8 are you really flying that thing!" Finn couldn't believe what he was seeing and then the Stranger came down the ramp smiling.

"Ah d. you need a lift?" The Stranger offered and Finn and Rose looked at each other knowing they had no choice.

A few moments past and Finn and Rose were on the ship with BB8 and The Stranger and shot to light speed off the planet and Rose was at the helm setting course back to The Resistance and Finn was leaning next to Rose.

"We're parsecs to go, this thing really clicks" Finn looked at Rose as she worked.

"I just hope we are in time" She then looked back at the stranger they now knew was The Code Breaker.

"You can actually do this right?" Rose questioned.

The Code Breaker was leaning back in his chair with a drink "Yeah about that".

Finn and Rose fully turned to The Code Breaker wondering if he was just messing with them and The Code Breaker sighed "Guys..I can do it but there exists pre to it conversation about price".

"Once we are done The Resistance will you what ever you want" Rose stated.

The Code Breaker looked at the Medallion Rose was wearing and pointed to it "That's something".

Rose brought her hand to her amulet and looked at Finn and he knew how much that Amulet meant to her.

"No we gave you our word your gonna get paid that should be enough" Finn defended Rose but she was looking down at her Medallion as he spoke.

"Guys I want to keep helping but no something no doing" The Code Breaker explained and all of a sudden Rose chucked her Medallion at the Code Breaker and he caught it.

"Do it" Rose demanded clearly upset and turned back to the controls of the ship and Finn looked at Rose and then at The Code Breaker.

"Now I can help" The Code Breaker admitted and got up and went into the other room and Finn followed and saw him helping himself to a safe.

"Give it back you have no idea how much that medallion means to her" Finn argued and he saw The Code Breaker helping himself to anything worth money.

"What are you doing why are you raiding your own ship?" Finn looked at him and then he realised "Its not your ship".

BB8 rolled into the room beeping and The Code Breaker looked at the little droid and smiled "He says I stole it...we stole it". BB8 shook his head beeping like crazy.

"Well at lease your stealing from the bad guys and helping the good" Finn stated as he sat down.

The Code Breaker chuckled as he stood up and came to a terminal near Finn's seat "Good guys bad guys made up words my friend, now lets see who owned this gorgeous olga".

Finn watched as The Code Breaker turned on the terminal and presented a few holograms of familiar First Order weapons. "This kind of arms dealer made his banks selling weapons to the bad guys".

The Code Breaker then presented a hologram of an X Wing and then looked at Finn as he himself looked at the hologram not knowing a crooked arms dealer supplied The Resistance weapons "Under good, Finn let me learn you something big".

Finn then looked at The Code Breaker who took a seat looking at him "Its all a machine partner, live free don't join".

Finn looked back at the Hologram of the X Wing and then slowly got up and turned to leave.

"There are no good guys or bad Finn never have been...never will" The Code Breaker stated and Finn stopped and looked at The Code Breaker who was counting the coins he just found and then went back into the cockpit.

 **"Now personally I kind of liked Rose and she was a welcome change to the series and I am so happy that Kelly Marie Tran is now loved in the Star Wars universe she did not deserve the abuse from critics in the beginning but seeing that she is now loved puts a smile on my face and with Rise Of Skywalker coming out at the end of this year I am super excited to see her return! hope you enjoyed this chapter GET READY FOR MORE! Next chapter is Evelyn's!**


	34. Chapter 34: Body And Mind

**"This chapter contains torture so be warned other wise please enjoy another chapter with Evelyn :)"**

Chapter 34: Body And Mind

Evelyn gasped for air as she finally woken up after the battle against Jaylah in The Navigator's office where she and Javik learnt the location of Coruscant but all that went upside down when Jaylah appeared and killed The Navigator and during the fight Evelyn's hands shot out electricity and even though she pushed Jaylah back she ended up being caught in the electricity.

Evelyn tried to collect her breath and she looked around and saw she was back on The Tempest in the holding cells and as she tried to move she realised her hands and feet were restrained tight and she was in some device and she panicked she looked down at one of her restrained hands trying pull her hand out.

"Be careful you will hurt yourself" Evelyn stopped struggling and slowly looked to her front and saw someone in the shadows and soon the figure stepped into the light and revealed himself.

Evelyn gritted her teeth "Bala...".

Bala smiled "Great to see you again Evelyn though I wish it was under better circumstances".

"Where is Javik?" Evelyn demanded to know.

"He's fine he's just resting over there" Bala directed his head and Evelyn tried to look behind her and despite the device was blocking her view slightly she could just see Javik in a cell battered and beaten and she snapped her head back to Bala.

"What did you do to him!?" Evelyn questioned.

"I did nothing all I did was flip a switch" Bala explained.

"What are you talking about?" Evelyn frowned.

Bala sighed "What do you think you are in?".

Evelyn looked at the device she was in and her heart started beating faster after she realised she was in a torture device and she could see tiny rods touching her body and she looked up at Bala.

Bala smiled "Dont look too good does it" he stepped closer "However you can avoid all this if you tell me what I want to know".

"And what might that be?" Evelyn just looked at her foe.

Bala slowly walked around her as he explained "After your capture I contacted Kylo Ren and I explained the situation to him about the Bounty Hunter Jaylah, you see me and Jaylah decided to split the bounty on your head".

"So why didn't you just kill me?" Evelyn questioned and Bala stepped in front of her.

"Kylo Ren has sensed you have found something, something he may find useful...a map to Coruscant?" Bala stated.

"What The First Order haven't got the records from the Empire Achieves?" Evelyn questioned.

Bala chuckled "I asked him the same thing but it turns out not everything was salvaged, however I know you wont give it to me so I think he can convince you".

Evelyn watched Bala signal his Storm Troopers and they brought in a device in front of Evelyn and she just watched them set it up and soon the Troopers stepped away and Evelyn saw a Hologram appear and soon stood there right in front of her was Kylo Ren.

"Evie, its great to see you again" Kylo Ren stated.

"I told you not to call me that.." Evelyn looked right at her foe.

"I did what I had to do Evie, it was the only way to become what I was meant to be" Kylo Ren stated.

"A merciless killer, a monster in a mask...what about your mother do you have any idea what you did to her when you killed your father...and the fact you almost killed your own mother in space!" Evelyn's blood was boiling.

"I didnt fire and you know I didnt" Kylo Ren just looked at her.

"Doesn't change what you did...The Ben Solo I knew as a child would never do that!" Evelyn has fire in her eyes.

Kylo Ren said nothing for a few seconds and soon the silence was broken "You have a mission on Coruscant, something I believe will be valuable so I will give you a proposition...give me the information and I will allow you to escape to the outer rim and vanish from all this".

Kylo Ren looked back at Bala standing behind him and then looked at Evelyn "Or you can resist and Bala will just get the information out of you and even if you survive his methods you will just be brought to me and I will get the information and then kill you myself".

Evelyn just looked at Kylo Ren unaffected by his threats "Your biggest mistake was not killing me at Starkiller Base, you wont get another chance and you wont get nothing out of me".

Kylo Ren took a deep breath and looked to his side and then looked at Evelyn again "Its a pity...Bala?".

"Yes Kylo?" Bala looked straight at Evelyn.

"Do what you have to do" Kylo Ren gave approval and the connection ended and Evelyn took a deep breath knowing what was gonna happen as she saw the Troopers take the device away and Bala took a step forward in front of Evelyn.

"I hope you are ready" Bala then pulled out a device with a button on it and Evelyn looked at the device and back at Bala trying to control her breathing.

Bala hit the switch and Evelyn's body was pinned back against the device and she screamed as electricity surged through her whole body and soon Bala let go of the button and Evelyn's body went limp as the torture stopped.

"How was that? a nice little jolt to wake you up" Bala stated as he saw Evelyn breathing heavy from the pain.

"Don't worry we will get to the meat of the interrogation soon enough but first I think you can use a little tenderizing" Bala smiled and hit the button again and Evelyn screamed as the electricity surged through her body again and lasted a little longer and soon Bala let go of the button and Evelyn went limp again struggling to breath.

"We know you have information of Coruscant we checked that office and saw the files were transferred, we checked you and your buddy over there and we found nothing so you either hid it or destroyed the files before we caught you" Bala said in a raised voice.

Evelyn's body was burning inside and out and her she couldn't even think with the pain being so severe and she tried to look up at Bala who presented the device in his hand again.

"You can tell me right now or this will never end" Bala warned and Evelyn just breathed heavy and lowered her head.

"So be it!" Bala pressed the switch again and the device Evelyn was in sent more electricity through her body and she screamed as her head shot upwards to the ceiling and that's when Javik finally woke up from the cell and he saw Evelyn being tortured.

"NO! STOP!" Javik struggled to his feet and bashed his hands against the barrier to the entrance of the cell trying to stop Evelyn's suffering.

Bala looked at Javik who had a look of horror as he looked at Evelyn being electrocuted and soon Bala took his thumb off the button on the device in his hand and he went over to the cell and looked at Javik.

"So you are finally awake, you should know Evelyn has lasted longer then you" Bala smiled.

Javik looked at Bala and punched the barrier "Leave her alone you son of a bitch!".

Bala chuckled "Well unless you have what we want it will continue, however if you tell us about Coruscant or tell us where the files were transferred to then her suffering will stop".

Javik looked at Evelyn was was now limp in the device and she was severly weakened by the torture she just went through.

"Tell me what I want to know and it will stop" Bala offered and then Jaylah entered the cell block and she looked at Evelyn in the device and then at Javik who looked back at her.

"Do you have any idea what you've done Bounty Hunter!" Javik had fire in his eyes.

Jaylah just looked at him "Its my job".

"On that I agree we all need to make a living, so Javik will you give or tell us what we want about Coruscant or will Evelyn continue to suffer?" Bala offered and they all heard Evelyn breathing heavy and she struggled to turn her head to Javik.

"Javik...dont...dont tell them anything...no matter what...no...matter what" Evelyn struggled to speak and Jaylah just looked at Evelyn and could see she was in severe pain and she couldn't believe this woman would allow herself to suffer for just a tiny bit of information and Jaylah looked at Bala who just chuckled as he continued to look at Javik.

"He's gonna tell me Evelyn, he wont let you suffer" Bala smiled as he raised the device in front of Javik and he saw the anger in Javik's eyes looking right at him.

Jaylah looked back at Evelyn and a few seconds past and Evelyn was electrocuted again and her screams pierced Jaylah's ears as she saw Evelyn's whole body pin itself against the device and the electrical currents travelled up and down her body and Jaylah closed her eyes and looked away.

"STOP THIS!" Javik punched the barrier of his cell with all his strength.

"Tell me what I want to know!" Bala ordered with his thumb still on the button of the device in his hand.

Javik looked at Evelyn who was screaming in absolute agony and he knew what that information meant to Evelyn and despite how much he want to save her he knew if he told Bala what they had it would destroy Evelyn.

Evelyn's screams got louder as Bala set the voltage higher and Jaylah looked back to Evelyn who was now starting to bleed from the nose and she looked back at Javik in the cell and she saw him look at her as he backed away from the barrier door to his cell and his eyes teared up as he placed his hands on his hand in frustration and soon she saw him place his hands over his ears and he turned away in sorrow and Jaylah looked back at Evelyn and then she snapped at Bala and marched up to him and snatched the device out of his hand and stopped the torture.

Evelyn gasped as the torture finally stopped and her whole body failed and she passed out as the device she was in started smoking from the overuse.

"What the hell are you doing!" Bala tried to take the device back but Jaylah pushed him back and Javik looked back at the two in surprise.

"You wont know anything if she is dead!" Jaylah argued.

"Why do you care she is not your business!" Bala stood in front of her face.

"She is my business Bala...she's my bounty and she's no good to me dead!" Jaylah's eyes pierced his soul. "Besides in her state she wont say anything, give her time to recover and you can continue this game of yours".

Bala turned his head to the passed out Evelyn and he looked back at Jaylah with anger "I wont forget this".

Bala then turned to Evelyn and marched up to her "I'll be back for you later".

Jaylah watched him march off as he left the cells with his troopers and Jaylah then turned her attention to Evelyn as she slowly walked in front of the beaten up woman.

"Why did you stop it?" Javik walked up to the cell barrier looking at her in confusion.

Jaylah frowned as she looked at him "Like I said she's no good to me dead".

"Why?...The First Order would have compensated you for Bala's actions...so why really stop it?". Javik was unconvinced with Jaylah's response.

Jaylah looked at the passed out Evelyn "I want answers".

"What answers?" Javik asked.

"Answers about Han Solo's death" Jaylah simply stated.

"She already told you Kylo Ren killed him" Javik responded.

"Were you there?" Jaylah looked at Javik.

Javik sighed "No...no I wasn't".

"Why believe what she says?" Jaylah continued looking at Javik.

"Why believe what The First Order says?" Javik countered the argument.

Jaylah looked back at Evelyn and then hit the switch on the device and the restraints on Evelyn's wrists and ankles retracted and Evelyn fell out of it and crashed to the floor and Jaylah brought her arm up and pressed a few buttons on a holographic keypad and a barrier covered the layer of her armor and she knelt down at Evelyn.

"What are you doing?" Javik put his hands on the barrier cell.

Jaylah looked up at Javik "Getting answers".

She then turned Evelyn on to her back and she tapped Evelyn's face and even with her body still electrified from the torture, Jaylah's barrier around the her armour protected her.

"Wake up" Jaylah ordered and Evelyn was unresponsive so Jaylah delivered a huge smack across Evelyn's face and Evelyn gasped as she woke up but she couldn't move her body.

Jaylah turned Evelyn's head so she could see her and she then pulled Han Solo's blaster and presented it to Evelyn.

"You said Han Solo's son killed him, what evidence do you have" Jaylah demanded to know.

Evelyn struggled to stay awake "Bala...he wanted Han Solo dead too...if he is with The First Order...he will know Kylo Ren killed Han Solo.." she then passed out again and Jaylah looked up at Javik who just looked at her.

"Please Jaylah...just let her rest" Javik had worry for Evelyn and Jaylah looked down at Evelyn and then back at Javik and the two looked into each others eyes and soon Jaylah gave a slow nod.

Javik took a breath of relive as he saw Jaylah pick Evelyn up with ease and walked into an empty cell and placed her on the hard bed and then left the cell and activated the cell door barrier and went to leave.

"Jaylah" Javik called and she stopped and slowly turned her head to Javik and saw him give a tiny nod "Thank you".

Jaylah just looked at Javik and soon she turned back to the exit out of the cell and left Javik and the beaten Evelyn alone in the cells of their own ship.

Back on the island Luke Skywalker was walking back to his hut as the night finally come and as he was about to enter his hut he turned as he heard Rey's voice in distress.

"Rey" Luke rushed to the nearby hut and entered and saw Rey asleep with tears falling down her face and her body was twitching and she let out little mumbles of discomfort.

"Rey!" Luke ran to the sleeping Rey and shook her shoulder hard and soon Rey gasped for air and she grabbed onto Luke in panic and clawed at him as she tried to hold him close as she started crying her eyes.

Luke held on to her tightly "Rey its ok it was just a dream".

Rey tried to control her mind and her breathing "No...I felt pain".

Luke frowned and he gently pushed her from him to look at her face and she saw her nose was bleeding "Rey your nose is bleeding" he then took apart of his robe and wiped the blood form her nose as Rey tried to calm down.

"Something's wrong with me...this has happened before.." Rey admitted as more tears fell.

"What? why didn't you say anything?" Luke asked as he finally removed the blood from her nose.

"I thought it was nothing...but your body doesn't feel pain out of nowhere" Rey lowered her head avoiding Luke's gaze.

Luke slowly took a seat next to Rey and she refused to look at him in her state and he just looked at her with worry "What did you feel?".

Rey closed her eyes trying to control her emotions and she tried catching her breath and after a few moments she finally spoke "I..felt electricity going through my body, it happened just before running to the tribe...and it happened again only this time it was more painful".

"Did you feel anything else?" Luke asked in a gentle tone.

Rey slowly opened her eyes and she slowly looked at Luke "It...felt like I was someone else like I wasn't myself".

Luke slowly got up and took a few steps to the little fire in her hut "You felt someone else's pain".

Rey just looked up to Luke in confusion "How...how is that possible".

Luke turned to Rey "The Force works in many ways Rey, sometimes we can sense the future, identify our greatest foes and in the rare situations feel a person's pain".

"Why am I feeling it...I didn't even try to reach for anyone" Rey rubbed her eyes removing the remaining tears and Luke came to Rey and knelt down in front of her.

"The Force lives through many living things and sometimes The Jedi feel pain of those who need help...in body and mind" Luke stated.

Rey just looked at Luke "The Resistance? was that what I felt?".

Luke slowly shook his head "I cant answer that Rey, you felt it and you must find the answer within you".

Rey closed her eyes and lowered her head and then Luke took out something from his robes and held it out.

"You dropped this Rey" Luke stated and Rey slowly opened her eyes and her eyes widened as she saw Evelyn's blaster in Luke's hand and she looked at him "When?".

"When you stormed off out of the village, I am sorry for that Rey and I do realise how much your friends mean to you" Luke brought the blaster closer to Rey.

"She's lucky to have a friend like you". Luke smiled and Rey looked down at the blaster and then up at Luke and gave a tiny smile and then gently took back Evelyn's blaster and Luke raised back up.

"Get some rest kid, your training will continue tomorrow". Luke turned and left the hut and Rey looked down at Evelyn's blaster and she slowly lowered herself back to the floor and covered her body with her blanket and she just examined Evelyn's blaster for a little longer until sleep finally caught up with her.

 **"Evelyn has gone through severe torture and Jaylah stopped it for answers of her own and Rey felt pain through the Force and she doesn't know who it was...next chapter will feature Rey and Poe with their own situations so I hope u look forward to that :) hope u liked this chapter despite the torture, I will see you all against soon!**


	35. Chapter 35: Connections And Truths

**"I decided to make this a Rey only chapter cause the chapter would be too big otherwise so Poe will be featured in the next chapter along with Finn and Rose's story so please enjoy this LONG chapter lol**

Chapter 35: Connections And Truths

Luke Skywalker was at the highest peak of the island looking at the stone slab that he used to teach Rey about The Force and in his mind he couldnt help but thing about what Rey told him back at the village, he knew he left everything behind but there were still people getting hurt by The First Order and with Han Solo dead he started to question what he should do.

He took a deep breath and walked to the stone and then slowly sat on it crossing his legs with his hands resting on his knees and after a few moments he closed his eyes and focused.

He relived everything from his past, his journey from Tatooine, the battle of the first Death Star, Darth Vader, The death of The Emperor and the death of his father everything came back to him in a matter of seconds and soon he felt something calling to him something familier and he heard a voice echo "Luke".

Luke's eyes shot open in shock "Leia...".

He saw his sister in a medical bed when he connected with his sister after so long and his heart raced seeing her in such a state and he knew it was The First Order's doing and thats when he truly realised that the people he loved was hurt and begging for help, he felt it all..the screams of those in the galaxy begging for help and he was on an island hiding all cause he felt responsible and yet instead of trying to fix it he only allowed the monster to grow.

"What have I done.." Luke tried to calm himself and soon he looked down the cliff to where the huts were "Rey...". Luke knew what must be done so he climbed off the rock and proceeded back down the cliff in the middle of the night.

Rey was sitting against the hut wall with her blanket around her just looking at the small fire in her hut as she couldn't hardly sleep after the nightmare she had as Luke revealed that she felt someone's pain in her sleep made her feel sick to her stomach and frustrated know that while she was there training there was people getting hurt.

"There must be a way..." Rey said to herself and all of a sudden she heard a sound and she looked to the exit of her hut and she quickly got up with Evelyn's blaster in hand and she rushed out aiming her weapon left and right and there was no one there.

Rey heard the sound again and this time it came from the nearby cliff and she quickly walked to the edge and as she looked to the distance she felt cold on the inside, it wasnt something out there but something calling her on the inside.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Rey said to herself and instead of listening to Luke's warnings she decided to follow the calling determined to face what ever it was.

Rey marched down to the lower parts of the island where the waves crashed against the rocks and soon she came to a small drop and saw a hole in the middle of the ground below her and it was covered in seaweed.

"I saw this..." Rey frowned and she jumped down to the lower edge and then she heard the sound again and it came from the hole in the ground and even though Rey's mind was telling her to turn away she just kept approaching it until she was at the edge of the whole and she knelt down and looked inside and thats when the noise stopped.

Rey's eyes widened and she felt her entire body get pulled into the whole and she screamed as she fell into the water below and in her panic she swam to the surface and gasped for air once she broke through the water and she could see the cave was just in complete darkness and soon her eyes came to something which caught her attention.

Rey got to ground and she pulled herself up as she looked at what caught her attention and once she was on solid ground she frowned at what looked like a broken mirror and she could see her reflection.

She didnt know what to do but something was telling her to reach out for it so she slowly raised her hand and slowly walked to it and as she approached she heard the noise again and it grew louder as she got closer to the mirror like wall.

Rey took a deep breath and she touched the wall and all of a sudden she was somewhere else and what made it really strange was the fact she saw herself and it stretched on far into the distance but for some reason she didnt panic and she slowly turned around and saw the hundreds of her doing the exact same thing turning in the other direction all in a straight line.

She couldn't figure out where she was and why and she slowly raised her hand up and saw the hundreds of her in front of her do the exact same thing.

Rey twisted her hand around and the other Rey's did the same, she twisted it back and they did the same, she clicked her fingers twice and they did the same.

"I should feel trapped or panicked but I dont, this cant go on forever this must be leading me somewhere" Rey thought to herself and she closed her eyes trying to focus and when she opened them she was in front of another wall only this time her reflection wasnt there but she could see something behind the wall, something that she longed for and she couldn't help but approach.

Rey slowly raised her hand "Let me see them" her fingers touched the wall "My parents...please".

She then saw two shadow figures approaching from the other side of the wall getting closer and closer and her heart skipped as the shadows approached but she saw the figures merge into one and where right on the other side of the wall and Rey just watched the figure.

"Please show my what I long for..." Rey's voice broke and soon the figure on the other side raised its hand and touched the wall where Rey's fingers where and soon the wall became clear and Rey saw the figure come into view and her heart broke, she only saw her reflection again and she saw she was back at the cave she fell into.

Rey's tears fell down her cheeks as she backed away looking at her reflection knowing that what she hoped to see wasnt given to her and she fell to her knees and her emotions came to the surface and she could hear thunder and lighting from outside but she didnt care, she was lost.

She could move as her body just seemed to not want to continue and she looked up at the wall and her eyes widened as she saw Evelyn standing behind her reflection and she quickly got up and turned around and saw she want there and it only made more tears fall as she looked back at the wall and Evelyn was there again behind her and she just watched her reflection along with Evelyn and thats when she saw Evelyn come up to Rey from behind and slowly place her hand on Rey's shoulder.

Rey witnessed the whole thing and she frowned as she felt warmth on her shoulder and she looked at it and saw nothing there but she looked back at the reflection and still saw Evelyn there with her hand on her shoulder and Rey slowly brought her hand up and rested it on the shoulder Evelyn's hand was on in the reflection and she closed her eyes and all she could hear was the coming storm and the waves crashing against the rocks.

Luke was walking down the cliff and that's when he saw the storm in the distance come to the island and soon he felt something, he felt something dark and cold and something powerful.

He sensed the dark had been awakened, he felt Rey "No..." Luke realised she was in trouble so he ran down the mountain as quickly as he could to get to her.

Moments had past and Rey finally entered her hut as a broken woman and she just didnt know what to do anymore she came here for answers but all she had was more question and all she could do was it by her fire with a blanket around her body and thats when she felt something familiar and instead of standing her ground she just sat there just lost.

"I thought I'd find answers here...I was wrong, I never felt so alone" Rey shed another tear as she looked at the fire.

"Your not alone" Rey heard the voice next to her and she turned her head and saw Kylo Ren without his mask sitting there at arms length looking at her.

"Neither are you" Rey wasn't angry anymore she was just lost.

The storm finally hit the island and thunder and lightning echoed through the island as heavy rain completely soaked Luke as he finally made it down the mountain.

"Rey!" Luke called out as he entered the hut area and he saw a fire in one of the huts in the distance.

"It isnt too late..." Rey could see the conflict in Kylo Ren's eyes as he looked at her and soon she slowly lifted her hand out to him.

Kylo Ren looked down at her hand and then back at her and she just looked at him and slowly extended her arm out offering him to reach it.

After a few intense seconds Kylo Ren removed his glove and took a deep breath as he slowly brought his hand out to meet hers and all they did was look into each others eyes as their hands drew closer.

Kylo Ren was calm and Rey was breathing heavy and soon their finger tips were side by side and ever so slowly their fingers touched and they connected.

Rey felt a powerful force when their fingers touched and in that moment she saw his memories and everything leading up to that point, she saw the truth of what really happened in another tear fell down her cheek as Kylo Ren just looked at her and soon she felt something else within Kylo Ren she never thought she would see.

Luke burst through Rey's hut and saw both Rey and Kylo Ren connecting through the Force.

"Stop!" Luke raised his hand and the entire hut pulled itself apart and Rey and Kylo Ren looked at Luke as the entire hut was now destroyed and when Rey looked back at Kylo Ren she realised he was gone and the connection was lost and she turned back to Luke and raised to her feet as anger rised within her.

"Is it true!?, did you try to murder him?" Rey demanded to know.

"Leave this island now" Luke turned and walked away.

"Stop!" Rey called to him as she followed but he continued walking "Stop!" Rey shouted again.

Luke ignored her and kept walking and then he was struck in the head and he fell to the ground and he turned and saw Rey with her staff in hand "Did you do it? did you create Kylo Ren!?".

"Its not that simple Rey" Luke tried to explain.

"Your gonna tell me right now!" Rey's anger rised to new heights and Luke knew anger had taken over her so he quickly got to his feet and she slashed at him with her staff but Luke used the Force and pulled a metal bar to him and blocked Rey's attack in time and they looked deep into each others eyes.

"Rey stop!" Luke ordered her but she didn't listen and slashed again and Luke blocked every attack as he backed away and soon she left herself open and he hit the bar at her arm and she grunted in pain and it only made her a lot more angry and she pressed the attack pushing him up the stairs towards the other huts but Luke was able to see every swing before it happened.

Rey was getting angrier and angrier and she gave one hard swing but Luke caught her staff in his hand and he snatched it and kicked her away and he threw the staff but Rey refused to be beaten so she extended her arm towards her destroyed and called her light saber and as soon as it reached her hand she ignited it and turned to Luke to attack.

Luke quickly used the Force and pushed her back hard and she fell down hard and she quickly got up with her lightsaber ready with anger in her eyes.

"Rey dont let anger control you dont let it corrupt you" Luke called out to her but she gritted her teeth and screamed as she charged and slashed at him but Luke raised his hand towards his hut and his own lightsaber came to him and he ignited it and the blue and green lightsabers clashed.

"You didnt see what I saw Rey!" Luke argued as their lightsabers struggled against eachother.

"I've seen enough!" Rey pushed back against Luke and slashed at him again but Luke blocked the attacks one after the other and soon Rey swinged lower to target his legs and when he blocked that attack Rey used her free hand and delivered a back hand right into Luke's face knocking him back and in the moment she jumped off some rubble and slashed downwards at Luke but he blocked it just in time and delivered a huge kick to Rey's stomach knocking her back.

Luke knew if this didnt end now she would be lost so he had no choice, he had to fight back and put her down.

Rey saw Luke rush to her and attacked her with all his strength and every time she blocked she would stumble and she even couldn't counter attack as Luke was swinging faster and she was being pushed back down to her destroyed hut.

The attacks from Luke were making it hard for Rey to defend herself and she was getting tired and all of a sudden her anger was replaced by fear as she blocked another strong attack from Luke and soon he used the Force and pushed her to the ground hard and swinged again and even though Rey blocked the attack the force of the impact knocked her lightsaber out of her hand and she looked up in fear and screamed as Luke struck down at her and Rey closed her eyes waiting for the strike.

But it never came...

Rey opened her eyes and saw the green lightsaber piercing the rock right next to her face and she looked up and saw Luke looking down at her.

"You almost turned to The Dark side you would have been one of them" Luke stated and Rey watched as he pulled his lightsaber back and turned it off and he turned and walked off.

Rey was too shocked to move but she couldnt just let this go "Tell me the truth" she called to him.

Luke slowly stopped and looked back at Rey who was slowly getting up no longer angry but only wanted the truth and he sighed as he slowly sat down on a nearby rock and he looked at Rey "I saw darkness...I sensed it building in him I saw even saw it in moments during his training".

Rey slowly approached Luke and stopped near him as he continued "But then I looked inside and it was beyond what I ever imagined, Snoke had already turned his heart..he who would bring destruction..pain and death and the end of everything I loved because of what he will become and in the briefest moment of pure instinct I thought I could stop it...I ignited my sabre..".

Rey listened very carefully as she knelt down still looking at Luke as he continued "It passed like a fleeing shadow...and I was left with shame and consequence...and the last thing I saw was the eyes frightened boy who's master had failed him".

Luke slowly got off the rock and walked to the edge of the cliff looking out at the storm and Rey raised to her feet and watched him.

"In that moment it all fell, I tried to stop him..tried to explain what happened but he brought his hut on top of me knocking me out" Luke then turned to Rey and he could really see that anger had finally left her and she was more calmer and she even understood why he did it.

Rey just looked at Luke and soon she spoke "You failed him by thinking his choice was made but it wasn't there's still conflict in him, if he could turn from the Dark Side that could shift the tide this could be how we win".

Luke felt pain knowing what she believed it was admirable but very foolish "This is not going to go the way you think".

Rey walked up to Luke and gently placed her hands on his arms as she looked up to him "It is..just now when we touched hands I saw his future".

Luke slowly shook his head as he looked into her eyes as she continued. "As solid as I'm seeing you if I go to him Ben Solo will turn".

"Rey..you will only feel pain...please dont do this.." Luke placed his hands on her shoulders with a look of plea and she just looked at him and soon she turned away and he watched her pick up her lightsaber and went back to him and presented it to him.

Luke look down at his old lightsaber in front of him and looked at Rey "Rey...".

"I came here with hope Luke...I still do I know now what you did and you made a mistake just like anyone else, but you can still fix it...its not too late". Rey stated and Luke closed his eyes and looked down at the lightsaber again and then looked back into Rey's eyes.

Hours had past and Rey was back in The Falcon with Chewie and R2D2 and the ship lifted off the island and returned to space and back to The Resistance.

Chewie looked over to Rey and grunted and Rey looked over to him and gave a tiny smile "He's our last hope..".

The Millennium Falcon finally jumped to lightspeed away from the planet and headed to its next destination a million miles away with Rey holding hope close to her heart stronger then ever.

 **"I didn't mind the force connection between Rey and Kylo but I really hated the fact Rey managed to beat Luke in a fight and we all know that would have been impossible with all of Luke's experience so I switched it around to show how skilled Luke is and I wanted Rey to almost turn from anger in this episode and Luke beating her down to stop her before its too late, but now the truth has been told and Rey believes Ben Solo will return and what about Luke? does he believe it to be possible? we can only find out :)"**


	36. Chapter 36: Plan Of Action

**"We are back and the plan is about to commence and Poe needs to find a way to buy Rose and Finn more time by any means possible and Kylo Ren is reaching his boiling point lets kick this chapter off!"**

Chapter 36: Plan Of Action

Kylo Ren was in his quarters sitting in the middle of the room meditation and he could hear the screams of Evelyn echo through his mind, he could hear The Resistance in fear and he could feel the anger of Rey as she fought againts Luke Skywalker but he couldnt see the outcomes of these events as his mind was blocked he felt...lost something he never thought he would feel.

"Sir" Kylo Ren looked up and saw Captain Phasma standing at the entrance of his quarters.

"Supreme Leader Snoke wishes to see you" Phasma stated.

Kylo Ren nodded "I will see to it, I want you to get into contact with Bala and see if he's made any progress".

"Yes Sir" Captain Phasma turned and left and Kylo Ren got up and went to a nearby desk and picked up his helmet and put it on and marched out of his room to meet with the Supreme Leader.

Kylo marched through the halls of the Star Destroyer and soon he came to the elevator leading up to The Supreme Leaders throne room and his mind raced with what questions The Supreme Leader would ask and the journey up felt like it was taking hours but soon the elevator doors opened and Kylo Ren saw Supreme Leader Snoke in the distance at his throne and Kylo Ren took a deep breath and marched deeper into the throne room and soon he came to the middle of the room and knelt down.

"You think why I keep a rabid cur..such a place of power occurs weakness properly manipulated can be a sharp tool.." Snoke looked on at Kylo Ren as he was still kneeling with his head lowered.

"How's your wound?" Snoke asked.

Kylo Ren was silent for a few seconds "Its nothing".

Snoke smirked "You have strength in your anger I feel it echo of you..".

He then stood up from his throne and slowly approached Kylo Ren "The mighty Kylo Ren when I found you I saw what masters live to see..raw untamed..power and beyond that something truly special".

Snoke finally was at arms reach of Kylo Ren "The potential of your bloodline...a new Vader..but now I fear I was mistaken..".

Kylo Ren looked up at his Master "I've given everything I have to you, to the Darkside".

Snoke just looked at Kylo Ren with a frown "Take that mask off".

Kylo Ren hesitated and finally brought his hands to his mask and slowly removed his helmet revealing the healed scar on his cheek.

"There it is, you have too much of your father's heart in you..Han Solo" Snoke stated.

"I killed Han Solo, when the time came I didnt hesitate" Kylo Ren quickly responded.

Snoke turned and walked away and then finally turned back to his apprentice "Look at you the deed split your spirit to the bone you are unbalanced! bested by a girl who never held a lightsaber!".

Kylo Ren's anger came to the surface and he went to attack but Snoke quickly used a lightning attack and knocked Kylo Ren back to the floor a few meters away and Kylo Ren grunted as he hit the floor hard.

"Skywalker lives! The seed of the Jedi Order lives and as long as it does hope lives in the galaxy. I thought you would be the one to snuff it out..not only that but your connection to that girl has cost us more then we feared!" Snoke's voice echoed through the throne room.

Kylo Ren quickly got up "Rey is nothing she is broken!".

Snoke gritted his teeth "I'm talking about the other girl!, the one you took pity on in that forest!".

Kylo Ren's realisation on Snoke statement hit him hard and Snoke turned and returned to his throne and soon he sat back down and looked at his apprentice.

"That girl was part of your childhood and cause of it you decided to reveal her true nature to her, removed the chains in her mind and because of your weakness a new power will rise...far greater then even that of those of the Jedi of old" Snoke stated in a calmer tone.

Kylo Ren took a few steps forward and Snokes guards readied their weapons and Snoke raised his hands to stop them and his guards lowered their weapons.

"She is no longer a problem, she has been captured and my troops are torturing her as we speak and I'm sure you know that her mission involves Coruscant there is something there that she believes will turn the tide I intend to get that information and use what ever she was sent to get and I will turn it on The Resistance myself". Kylo Ren argued.

Snoke just looked at Kylo Ren and the intense stare they shared spoke volumes one of anger and determination and soon Snoke turned to his arm chair and activated a switch and a panel opened and inside was a new lightsaber and Snoke used the Force and threw it at Kylo Ren and he caught it with ease.

Kylo Ren looked at the lightsaber and it was the same one he lost in the forest and it was restored to its former glory.

"I carry disappointment my apprentice, however I feel the anger..the determination in you" Snokoe stated and Kylo Ren looked up at Snoke .

"Do not fail me...again" Snoke warned and he used the Force and picked up Kylo Ren's helmet and threw it at Kylo Ren and he caught it.

"Kill Ben Solo, Be Kylo Ren" Snoke said in a calm tone and Kylo Ren placed his restored lightsaber on his belt and then placed his helmet back on his head and turned away determined to become the person he was meant to be.

In the distance of Snoke's Star Destroyer Finn, Rose and The Codebreaker's ship finally left lightspeed and were inbound for the massive Star Destroyer ready to give The Resistance a chance to escape.

"Cloaking our approach we should be off their scopes" The Codebreaker was working on a keypad with one hand at lightning speed "then we slice a slit in their shields pip balmily bop and slip right through".

The Code Breaker then pulled out a key from his pocket and placed it in the console of the ship and their ship headed straight for the Star Destroyer and found an opening into the lower parts of the ship.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Finn turned his head to The Codebreaker.

"Relax Finn, only one way to find out" The Code Breaker chuckled.

"If we die I'm gonna kill you" Rose stated as she looked on as they entered the ship.

The Codebreaker frowned "How will you kill me if we are already ?".

Rose was about to speak but Finn brought his hand out stopping her from responding and The Code Breaker laughed "I like you Rose".

Back at The Resistance Cruiser Holdo's plan to evacuate everyone in shuttles was going ahead and Poe looked on in the hanger and he did not like this one bit as if either one of those shuttles left it was be destroyed before they even got a good distance away and he turned and saw Holdo with the Commanders overlooking the evacuation.

"This is a mistake" Poe turned and saw Connix next to him looking at the transports being prepped.

"I know we cant let this happen" Poe responded.

Connix crossed her arms and looked at Poe "You think this plan of yours will work?".

Poe frowned at Connix "How do you know about that?".

Connix smiled "I'm good at my job remember".

Poe chuckled and he looked at Holdo speaking to the Commanders "We have to stop her".

Connix frowned "How? they wont listen to you".

Poe looked back at Connix "I don't plan on being nice".

Connix's eyes widened "Are you planning to?..".

He nodded at her "If it saves the fleet I'm willing to take responsibility for it".

"Not alone" Poe heard a voice from behind him and he saw five X-Wing fighters looking at him.

"What ever you are doing Poe, we are with you" One of the fighters stated and Poe smiled and he looked back at Holdo and then back at Connix "Wait for my signal".

"Be careful" Connix placed her hand on his arm and soon he walked over to Holdo.

"Holdo we need to talk" Poe marched up to her.

She turned and looked at him "Not now we need to put this plan to action we need to get everyone away from here".

Poe saw her about to walk away "What if I told you there was another plan".

Holdo stopped in her tracks and turned with a frown "What are you talking about".

"You heard of Finn right the Strom Tropper that defected to our side?, turns out he and Rose has found a weakness in Snoke's Star Destroyer". Poe stated and Holdo came up to Poe as he spoke on.

"I received a message from Finn saying they got a CodeBreaker who can get them into that ship and on that ship there is a tracker which is keeping us on their radar they are heading over there as we speak, if they can disable that tracker even for a few minutes it will give us a chance to jump to lightspeed and they wont be able to track us" Poe laid all the information out to her and she was just shocked.

"Wait a Storm Trooper and a who now are doing what?" Holdo couldn't believe what she heard.

Poe sighed "They are trying to save us this is our best chance for escape you have to give Finn and Rose all the time you can give".

Holdo was angry with what Poe was suggesting "You have bet the survival of the Resistance on bad odds and put us all at risk".

She slowly shook her head in disappointment "There's no time now we have to get clear of this ship".

"Load the transports!" Holdo gave the order and walked past Poe to the Commanders.

Poe looked at his group and nodded "Yeah I was afraid you say that".

He then turned with his weapon drawn and Connix and the other fighters stood next to him with their own weapons aiming at Holdo and the commanders and Holdo turned and so did the Commanders as they heard the weapons activate.

"Admiral Holdo I am relieving you of your command for the survival of this ship its crew and The Resistance" Poe stated and they saw more fighters around them look at the scene and surprisingly they all drew their weapons at Holdo as they too knew that Holdo's plan as suicide.

Holdo looked around and saw she was surrounded and she knew she lost this battle and she looked right at Poe "I hope you understand what you are doing".

Poe put his weapon away and looked at his group "I'm going to the brige if they move stun them".

Poe walked right past Holdo and the other Commanders and headed straight to the bridge and Connix followed.

Back on Snoke's ship Finn, Rose and The CodeBreaker managed to get some First Order Officer gear and managed to find a shell of a droid for BB8 to follow them in and they casually made their way through the halls of the Star Destroyer with Finn taking the lead and soon he recognised the door ahead and he quickly ran to it with Rose, Code Breaker and BB8 rushing as well.

"This is it" Finn finally came to the door "The tracker is right behind this door".

The Code Breaker came to the panel next to the door and began removing the plate and he saw alot of wires and he pulled out Rose's medallion and used to pointed edge and placed it into a circuit and sparks flew over the place and then another hatch opened.

Rose watched on and then The Codebreaker turned to her "The material on this amulet, best conductor" He smiled and handed it back to her and Rose looked at it and slowly took it back and Finn gave a small smile seeing Rose have back the one thing that mattered to her.

Rose looked at her medallion and she looked up at The Codebreaker and slowly nodded and The Codebreaker went back to work "Your welcome".

Rose then turned to Finn "Do you have a plan to get back to the fleet?".

Finn looked down the hall "I know where the nearest escape pods are".

Rose chuckled "Of course you do".

B88 let out a few beeps and it caught Rose and Finn's attention.

"BB8 tell me something good" Poe's voice echoed on a radio and BB8 popped it out of him and Finn caught the radio.

"Poe we're almost there have the cruiser ready for lightspeed" Finn ordered.

"Yeah I'm on it pal just hurry" Poe responded as he marched down the halls with a few fighters behind him and he headed to the bridge.

Poe finally came to the door of the bridge and entered and he saw the bridge full of officers "Clear the bridge and escort them to the hanger". he ordered his group as he headed for the main controls and C3PO was next to it and Poe sat on the chair and took control of the bridge.

"Uh Sir I am almost afriad to ask" C3PO stated.

"Good instinct 3PO stay with that" Poe responded and soon disabled the hanger preventing any transports from leaving and Holdo saw that what Poe doing was dangerous so she took a chance and kicked a valve pipe on the floor and steam covered her and the Commanders and she and the Commanders pulled out their stun guns and opened fire at the Fighters involved with the mutiny.

Poe saw the chaos now happening on the security footage and he turned to Connix and pointed at the door "Seal the door!".

Connix ran to the door controls and sealed the door and Poe saw C3PO walking away "3P0 where do you think your going?".

C3P0 turned back to Poe "It would be quite against my programming to be party to a mutiny" He turned back to a nearby door.

"Hey!" Poe shouted and the droid turned to him and responded "It is not correct protocol".

All of a sudden the door started sparking and C3P0 gasped and jumped back and Poe knew they were in trouble so he called his friend on the radio "Finn! We are ready to jump!".

Finn heard the call and turned to The Codebreaker "Its now or never".

The Codebreaker looked right at Finn and after a few seconds he responded "Now" then the door to the tracker opened.

Finn looked at Rose "Your up".

Rose nodded and the three entered the tracker room while back on The Resistance cruiser the door to the bridge was blasted open and Poe took cover behind the bridge seat with his weapon drawn and he waited for someone to come out from the smoke.

Finn, Rose and The Codebreaker rushed to the tracker but as soon as they got into the middle of the room a few storm troopers came from behind corners with their weapons drawn and thats when they knew they were waiting for them.

"Hands up on the ground!" A Storm Trooper ordered.

Poe could hear Storm Trooper chatter on the radio and he was now worried that the plan was now ruined.

Finn and Rose watched as the troops surrounded them and The Codebreaker was forced to the ground and thats when Finn heard heavy steps and he turned to the entrance they came from and thats when he saw the one person he though he would never see again approaching them.

"FN2187, so good to have you back" Captain Phasma mocked as she looked at her former soldier and Finn just looked at his enemy knowing he failed Rose and The Resistance.

Poe heard the whole thing on the radio and he let his guard down "They didn't make it..".

He then heard footsteps coming from the smoke and he went on alert and was ready to defend himself and as he waited for an attack his eyes then widened when he saw who was coming from the smoke.

General Leia was walking into the bridge still in her medical gown and bandaged up and she looked right at Poe as she entered the bridge.

"Leia.." Poe lowered his weapon but Leia didnt say anything and in a split second she pulled her other hand from behind her and shot Poe with a stun gun and he sent into a wall and fell to the floor in seconds and all Connix and C3P0 could do was raise their hands to surrender.

 **"Things are not looking to good for The Resistance...will they be able to escape? Will Hope be on their side in the upcoming battles to come? We will find out soon enough :) hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one!**


	37. Chapter 37: Rebellion

**"We are back with another Chapter with Evelyn and this time something happens to her and Jaylah decides to make a decision!**

Chapter 37: Rebellion

Evelyn gasped as she finally woken up from the severe torture she went through at the hands of Bala and she could feel her muscles burn as she tried to sit up.

"Evelyn you alright?" Javik got up from his hard bed and went to the barrier of his cell door and saw Evelyn finally sitting up on her bed holding her head.

"I feel like death.." Evelyn sighed as she rubbed her head.

"You were lucky, two medical officers came in and checked on you and I heard them say if you were tortured for another minute or two your heart would of stopped" Javik explained.

"Guess I have Jaylah to thank for that" Evelyn sighed and she planeted her feet on the floor of her cell and she looked at Javik in his cell "Why did she stop it...she could have just asked Bala".

Javik leaned on the wall of his cell and crossed his arms "I dont know but either way we are dead in the water".

Jaylah walked down the hall and into the living quarters of Evelyn and Javik's ship and she saw some of her crew playing cards at the nearby table.

"Men, status" Jaylah asked the crew.

One of her crew looked up from his cards "We are keeping away from those First Order bastards we cant stand them".

Jaylah nodded "Dont worry we will be away from them soon". she then walked out of the living area and went into another room where Bala and a few Storm Troopers were setting up a holographic device and soon it came online.

"Bala we need to talk" Jaylah demanded and Bala looked at her and put his hand up and she stopped in her tracks.

"Not now I must speak with Kylo Ren" Bala stated.

"Its ready sir" One of the Storm Troopers stated and the rest of the troopers moved away while Bala turned to the device and soon a hologram of Kylo Ren in his mask appeared.

"Talk" Kylo Ren said in a dark tone.

Bala took a deep breath at Kylo Ren's tone of voice "We have not been able to get anything out of Evelyn just yet but I believe she is at breaking point".

"Why did you stop, why arnt you still at it?" Kylo Ren simply stated.

Bala was about to speak but Jaylah marched right next to Bala and Kylo Ren turned his head to her.

"She was almost killed, I stopped the torture to allow her to recover to resume the torture Bala wasnt keeping an eye on her condiction he was careless". Jaylah explained.

Bala turned to Jaylah "With all do respect-"

"Bala shut up!" Kylo Ren snapped his head to Bala and then turned back to Jaylah as she continued.

"During one part of the interrigation Bala was looking at her partner the entire time hoping to get infomation from him while torturing Evelyn not once looking back at her condiction and most importantly she is no good to me dead" Jaylah looked right at Kylo Ren.

"Bounty Hunter even if you caught her she is still the buisness of The First Order and if I find out you interferred with our buisness again I will see to it that you will die a slow death" Kylo Ren warned and he turned to Bala.

"As for you dont ever get reckless again if she wont speak then just bring her back here" Kylo Ren ordered.

Bala nodded "Yes Kylo".

Kylo Ren's hologram vanished and Jaylah turned to leave and Bala sighed in frustration as he turned to watch her leave and thats when he noticed Han Solo's blaster on her hip.

"Jaylah stop right there" Bala ordered.

Jaylah sighed and looked at Bala as he took a few steps forward and pointed at her hip "That weapon on your hip where did you get it?".

Jaylah frowned as she looked down at Han's Solo's weapon on her hip and she remembered what Evelyn said so she played along and crossed her arms "Whats it to you human".

"That weapon is the property of Kylo Ren it belonged to his greatest enemy, Han Solo so hand it over" Bala opened his hand demanding the weapon.

"Greatest enemy? tell me human who is Kylo Ren why did he hate Han Solo?" Jaylah stood her ground.

Bala frowned at Jaylah "Han Solo was a thorn in his side all his life and he depised the man I hear things Jaylah but I have been tasked to give him that weapon so hand it over".

Jaylah then saw the Troopers around Bala raise their blasters at her and she was outnumbered but she wasnt afriad and she looked right at Bala. "Kylo Ren, did he kill Han Solo?".

Bala took a step forward with his hand still out "Hand it over and I will tell you".

Jaylah looked down at the blaster on her hip and after a deep breath she took Han Solo's off her hip and handed it to Bala and he examined it. "Not bad no wonder Han Solo kept using it".

Jaylah crossed her arms as her blood boiled "So tell me Bala, what happened to Han Solo and who is Kylo Ren".

Bala chuckled and placed the blaster on his hip and then looked right back at Jaylah "Kylo Ren is the son of Han Solo".

Jaylah was suprised and she lowered her arms as Bala explained further "You see Han Solo has done everything he can to bring his son back but Kylo Ren has committed to a bigger cause and the galaxy is better for it".

Jaylah frowned "What cause is that?".

Bala smiled "Order and control sure many may complain but me personally have no problem, the amount of times The First Order has contacted me to do dirty work has made my life more better then anything else this galaxy has given me".

"So what about Kylo Ren?, did he kill Han Solo?" Jaylah asked.

Bala smirked at the alien in front of him "Yes, he killed the bastard with his own hands."

Jaylah looked to her side taking it all in and then she looked back at Bala and gave a small nod "I see, well I better get paid for this Bala you better not cross me".

Bala took Han Solo's blaster off his hip and examined it "Dont worry Jaylah I may be a criminal but I am a man of my word".

Jaylah then turned around and left the area and headed back into the halls of the ship and soon came to a room and quickly entered.

Jaylah fell to her knees with her hands on the ground and she was trying to control her breathing with the shock of what she now knew, Evelyn was right...the ones that gave her the contract was the very ones who killed the man she knew long ago and she shedded a few tears over this revelation.

Moments had past and Evelyn and Javik heard the door out of the cells open and they Bala entered the cells again with a few of his troopers and they stood gaurd as Bala walked up to Evelyn in her cell and he was suprised to see her on her feet.

"How are you up? that level of voltage would been enough to keep a man down for hours" Bala frowned.

Evelyn just looked at her foe "I am not a man idiot".

Bala huffed "Doesn't matter" he then hit the switch shutting off the barrier and he then took out Han Solo's blaster and aimed at Evelyn.

"Your getting back in that device so we can continue the interrogation" Bala ordered.

"Go to hell" Evelyn simply stated.

"Suit yourself" Bala turned and signalled his troops and they went to Javik's cell and ordered him out and Javik raised his hands and walked out of his cell and he looked to Evelyn and Bala and all of a sudden he was hit in the back of the head and he fell to the floor grunting in pain.

"Leave him!" Evelyn took a step forward but Bala aimed right at her stopping her in her tracks.

"Get in the device or he dies" Bala warned and Evelyn looked at Javik and she then looked back at Bala.

"Your death will be slow" Evelyn promised him.

"Yeah old age will take care of that now move!" Bala ordered and Evelyn slowly made her way out of the cell and walked to the device she was not long tortured in.

Javik looked up at Evelyn "Dont worry about me ju-" he was cut off by a hit in the back of the head and Evelyn continued to walk to the device.

"Stop and turn around" Bala ordered as he followed her and soon she stopped and turned around with rage in her eyes.

Two Troopers came up to Evelyn and removed her coat and then gripped her arms and yanked her to the device and strapped her arms and legs in and she didnt fight back as she just looked right into Bala's eyes.

"I swear I will kill you.." Evelyn's tone was dark as the restraints tightened around her wrists and ankles.

"I'm sure you will Evelyn but right now you should be worried about whats coming up" Bala smiled.

Evelyn wasnt even intimidated anymore as rage took over her "Just get on with it and you better pray you kill me this time...".

Javik slowly looked up from the ground at Evelyn and he saw her looking directly at Bala with the eyes of a killer. "Evie why? why did you let them do this".

Evelyn looked down at Javik "I am not losing you Javik, I've lost too many friends".

Javik just looked at her and then to the floor he was laying on as the troops above him had their blasters on him.

Bala pulled out the switch for the device in his pocket and presented it in front of Evelyn and she just looked at him.

"Round two" Bala smiled and hit the switch and Evelyn's screamed echoed the entire cell area as electricity surged through her entire body.

Jaylah marched through the halls of the Tempest and came back to the living quarters where some of her crew were and she marched up to the table and planted her hands on the table and her crew looked up at her.

"We are taking over this ship" Jaylah stated.

"Whoa Boss what just happened?" One of her crew asked.

"How many of you know Han Solo?" Jaylah looked at her crew and some three of them raised their hands.

"Yeah, helped me on a job few years back" One stated.

"He saved my life back on Tattoine" An older crew member said.

"He taught me how to defend myself on my first job" another responded.

Jaylah took a deep breath as she looked down at her hands on the table and then looked at her crew "I just found out The First Order were the ones who killed him".

"What!" The three crew members said in unison and they looked around at the others.

One crew member looked at the shocked members and then looked up at Jaylah "Wait if we take over this ship then we wont get the bounty".

Jaylah stood up straight and walked to the middle of the room and looked back at her crew "Not necessarily, there is another way".

One crew member stood up "Boss this is crazy lets just get this bounty and live in luxery".

"How long will that last, Bala used to be a gang leader just like me but that Kylo Ren has forced him into the service of The First Order" Jaylah explained and she saw her crew look at each other.

"The First Order is after The Resistance, once thats gone they will just go for the next target and then the next...whos to say one day they will come after us or make us join them" Jaylah crossed her arms and her crew were thinking over everything she just said.

One crew member looked to her "What should we do?".

Jaylah took a deep breath trying to find the words and soon she found them "We have worked together like a well oiled machine we have been through so much, we are family of mercenaries and this is what we do but if The First Order decides to come for us one day...everything we built everything fought and died for will all be destroyed by them".

"So what will it be? should we protect what we have all built or should we just wait for The First Order to take all that away" Jaylah asked her family and soon they all stood up from their seats ready to defend what they have built.

In the cells Evelyn screamed as her body burnt from electrocution and Bala let go of the switch and Evelyn went limp in the device trying to catch her breath.

"WHY NOT JUST GIVE UP!" Bala was frustrated that he was getting nothing out of her and he marched up to Evelyn and got close to her ear.

"You have nothing to defend Evelyn, The Resistance is dying they have lost alot more ships since you left and the main ship of The Resistance is close to being destroyed" Bala mocked.

Evelyn turned her head and spat him in the eye and he stumbled back rubbing the spit out of his eye and his rage built and marched up to Evelyn and punched her right in the jaw and blood splattered out of her mouth and after a few moments from the hit Evelyn just looked right at Bala.

"You are either brave or stupid" Bala hit the switch and Evelyn was electricuted again and she screamed as her whole body pinned itself against the device and all of a sudden everything went black and Evelyn saw she was in complete darkness and she realised she wasnt in the device anymore.

Evelyn looked down at her hands "Am I dead?". She then saw a small light in the distance which blinded her and she raised her arm and to shield her eyes and she saw it moving slowly and she could hear a familier voice.

"The island, life, death and decay that feeds new life, warmth, cold, peace..Love..violence.. balance and energy..a force".

Evelyn's eyes widened as she lowered her arm "Rey? is that you" she watched the light go other her head and into the distance before vanishing.

Another light appeared on her right and a similer voice echoed "Stay strong Little Wing...stay strong for your Parents...for me, Han, Finn...and Rey".

"Leia.." Evelyn watched the light shoot off into the distance and vanished and then other light appeared and this voice was one she only heard a man's voice once but didnt know who it was.

"You must find me Evelyn, Luke Skywalker will not be enough to win this war" The voice echoed.

Evelyn took a few steps forward to the light "Who are you what are you talking about?".

"The Jedi may not be enough to win this war, The Resistance is dying as we speak" The man's voiced echoed and soon Evelyn saw millions of stars appear and as she turned around her eyes widened as she saw The Resistance losing ships one by one and the main ship was being bombarded with shots.

"Is this..." Evelyn took a few steps to the scene before her.

"This is happening right now Evelyn unless you find me everything you have come to love will be lost, come to Coruscant and you will find what will help turn the tide" The man stated.

Evelyn then heard hundreds of voices in her head and she could hear pain and misary and people begging for help and it was almost painful to hear as she brought her hands to her head "Ben what did you do to me" she shed a tear.

"Find Coruscant" The man's voice echoed.

Evelyn turned back to the light "What is it on Coruscant? tell me please!" she cried out.

"Free yourself Evelyn, fight and find me before all is lost" The light slowly started to vanish ans Evelyn chased after it "Tell me! what will I find!" then everything went white.

Evelyn's eyes shot open as she was back in the device looking up at the ceiling as the electricity surged through her body only this time she felt no pain as all she could hear was the screams of hundreds of voices in her head and it seemed to awaken something within her and she slowly lowered her head and her eyes pierced the eyes of Bala as he looked at her in shock and even the troops and Javik was witnessing it.

"What the hell.." Bala took a few steps back before running out the room and Evelyn gritted her teeth and then let out a scream of rage and she pulled hard against her restrains and the entire device started to dent as she screamed and all of a sudden a shockwave came from Evelyn and it sent everyone including Javik flying into nearby walls knocking them out and the device Evelyn was in blew apart finally freeing her but Evelyn's body collapsed to the floor and she fell unconscious.

Jaylah and her crew heard the chaos and they readied their weapons.

"Lets do this!" Jaylah shouted and they went off in different areas of the ship and the entire ship had become all out war.

Bala ran through the halls of the ship with blaster in hand and gunned down any of Jaylah's mercenaries determined to make it to the bridge of the ship and his fellow Storm Troopers were putting up a hell of a fight taking down Jaylah's mercenaries.

Jaylah was running and blasting at any Troopers in her way as she made her way to the cell blocks and then as she turned a corner a shot hit Jaylah's blaster knocking it right out of her hand and thats when she saw two Storm Troopers with special armour and had electrical rods attached to their arms.

"Traitor!" One of them shouted as their rods activated.

Jaylah frowned and pressed a few buttons on her forarm and she took a defensive stance and tow orange like blades appeared around both her forarms and the Trooper recognised it.

"Shit its an Omni Blade!" One of the Storm Troopers stated.

The Storm Troopers charged at Jaylah and one swinged at her but she ducked stabbed the first trooper in the stomach and he fell to the ground and the other swinged down and Jaylah blocked it but the Trooper punched Jaylah in the face and kicked her away.

Jaylah stumbled back and spat out blood and then looked at the last trooper and she saw him pick up his dead soldier's stun rod and attached it to his other arm and he took a defensive stance.

The Storm Trooper decided to charge at her and the omni blades and stun rods clashed at each other as Jaylah and the Tropper went back and forth and soon the Tropper saw an opening and smacked one of his stun rods right into Jaylah's stomach and she stumbled and the trooper went to attack again but Jaylah blocked the rods with both her blades and they struggled against each other fighting to get the upper hand.

"You are a disgrace to The First Order!" The Trooper stated.

"I'm a Mercenary!" Jaylah argued and then pushed the Trooper with all her might and she pinned him to the wall and then delivered a headbutt to the Trooper and ended up cracking the Trooper's helmet and as the Trooper was stunned by the attack Jaylah then pulled her blades back and wedged them right into the Troopers stomach and she just looked at him as he gasped for air and he slowly fell and she then pulled the blades out and sliced the Trooper's head clean off and his entire body fell to the ground and his blood pooled around him.

Javik finally woke up in the cells and he looked around and saw Storm Troopers all knocked out and he looked to the middle of the room and saw Evelyn on the ground not moving so he used all his strength to get back to his feet but he was still dazed from the impact and he fell to the ground again but crawled her.

"Evelyn.." Javik finally managed to reach her and he placed his hands on her cheeks but she didnt respond.

"Evie..." Javik just looked at her face looking for any movement and soon he heard her mumble and he sighed in relief that she was still alive and all of a sudden the entrance of the cells opened and Javik looked and saw Jaylah march in and pick up a Trooper's rifle and she shot all the knocked out Troopers on the ground.

Javik quickly got up despite still being dazed and walked to Jaylah "What the hells going on?".

Jaylah killed the last Trooper on the ground and she turned and aimed the blaster right at Javik and he raised his hands.

"Whoa easy Jaylah, we are not your enemy...take it easy" Javik said in a soft tone.

"I know" She then threw the blaster into Javiks hands and then picked up another one and looked back at Javik. "Help me take out these First Order scum and I will discuss a deal with you".

Javik nodded "Better then what we just been through".

Jaylah looked at Evelyn on the floor "Leave her here I will lock the door behind us and she will be safe".

Javik and Jaylah then ran out the cell area locking the door keep Evelyn safe and ran for the bridge of the ship while taking out any Storm Troopers in their way.

Bala was popping in and out of cover killing more of Jaylah's crew as he tried to make it to the bridge of the ship and soon he managed to shoot down the last mercenary in his way.

"Mercenary scum" Bala ran down the hall and saw the bridge in the distance but as he ran to the door he saw Jaylah and Javik running from the other side of the hall and he opened fire and both Javik and Jaylah took cover behind some crates.

"You wont get away with this Jaylah! The First Order will have your head!" He let off more shots as he ran to the door into the bridge.

"Cover me!" Jaylah ordered and Javik nodded and popped out of cover and opened fire at Bala as Jaylah ran for him and at quick speed she tackled him to the ground and threw his blaster away and delivered a heavy punch to Bala's head but he blocked it and threw her off him and ran into the bridge and Jaylah ran for him.

"Jaylah!" Javik called for her and as he was about to run after then a group of Storm Troopers came down the hall and opened fire at Javik and he took cover.

"Dont let him into the bridge!" One of the Troopers screamed.

"They didnt see Jaylah go in..." Javik realised and decided to be a distraction and opened fire at them and managed to take down a few of them which made the rest run back down the hall.

"Where do you think you are going!" Javik left cover and ran after them screaming down the hall and soon the troopers ran into a living area and Javik who was still screaming ran into the room and he then screamed in fear as there was more Storm Troopers blasting at him and he made a full retreat with them chasing him.

Bala ran into the bridge and went straight for the ship controls and proceeded to open up all airlocks on the ship but before he could do it Jaylah grabbed and threw Bala away from the controls and put up her fists as she looked at Bala getting up.

"Never liked aliens!" Bala shouted and we went to punch her but she blocked it and delivered a few punches of her own and then delivered a swift kick knocking Bala back.

"Feelings mutual" Jaylah countered the argument and then charged at Bala and threw a left punch but Bala blocked it and threw and pinned her to the wall and delivered to hard punches into her stomach and delivered a punch right into Jaylah's face then brought his forarm hard against her throat trying to suffercate her.

Jaylah struggled against him but she quickly kneed him right in his lower region making him fall to the ground and Jaylah tried to catch her breath as she fell to the ground as well, Bala looked back at the controls of the bridge and struggled back to his feet and ran to it but Jaylah managed to recover enough air and ran after him, but Bala heard her coming so he quickly turned and delivered two round house kicks to Jaylah's head and she stumbled back and Bala pulled out Han Solo's blaster from his hip and went to shoot her but Jaylah dodged a shot and gripped Bala's wrist and disarmed Bala but he predicted this and quickly pulled out a knife and stabbed Jaylah right in her stomach and she gasped in pain as she looked at Bala and he pushed her back.

Jaylah looked down at her stomach and saw Bala's knife wedged right into her stomach and she brought her hands to it and despite the pain she held her breath and yanked the blade out and cried in pain as she stumbled backs and on to the floor.

Bala chuckled "Not very good at predicting stuff are you Jaylah". he slowly approached her as he picked up Han Solo's blaster and then looked at Jaylah.

"Now I know why you turned on us, you knew Han Solo didnt you?" Bala questioned.

Jaylah held on to her stomach as she looked up at Bala approaching and then she saw an open escape pod near the controls of the ship then looked back at Bala "He taught me how to survive, he was my mentor for a time!".

Bala smirked "Well you can meet him shortly, at least your death will be quick unlike Han Solo's".

Bala aimed the weapon and pulled the trigger but it didnt fire and he frowned at the blaster and that gave Jaylah the opening and she quickly used her legs and kicked the blaster right out of Bala's hands and quickly got up and delivered punch after punch to Bala's head, Bala tried to punch her back but she blocked and dodged his attacks and used her pain to fuel her determination.

Bala blocked another one of her punches and then punched Jaylah right in her stab wound and she screamed in pain and she stumbled to her knees and Bala tackled her to the ground and straddled her and put his hands around her throat and she struggled against him.

"Just let it happen Jaylah it will all be over soon" Bala smirked at her as his grip tightened.

Jaylah looked to her left and saw the escape pod and she struggled to look back up at Bala "It..is over".

Jaylah quickly grabbed a device on her hip and planted it on Bala's left hip and he looked down at the device in confusion and all of a sudden a cable shot out of it and went straight into the escape pod and attached to the pod wall.

Bala looked down at Jaylah with his eyes widened and she just smiled "Have a nice life".

The device on Bala's hip then pulled him right into the escape pod and he went face first in the pod's wall and busted his head open, Jaylah then grabbed Han Solo's blaster and took off the saftey lock and shot at the escape pod console and the door of the pod closed trapping Bala inside.

Jaylah slowly stood up holding her stomach as she was losing alot of blood and she went up to the pod and saw Bala knocked out "You will die a slow death". she then shot the pod console and the pod shot off from the ship and into space where the chances of being found was almost impossible.

Javik was running down the hall away from the Storm Troopers and soon he came to a group of Jaylah's crew and they raised their weapons.

"NO IM NOT ONE OF THEM!" Javik freaked out and Jaylah's crew opened fire and he screamed at a very high pitch as blaster fire shot past him and at the Troopers coming their way.

"What you waiting for shoot them!" One of Jaylah's crew ordered and Javik turned back and shot at the Troopers and soon the whole group of Troopers was shot down.

Javik took a deep breath as the gunfire calmed down "Is that all of them?".

One of Jaylah's crew stood next to Javik "Properly not come one lets get to the bridge".

 **"Evelyn awakened something during her struggle and Jaylah has turned on Bala and The First Order after finding out they killed Han Solo what will happen next? Stay tuned!**


	38. Chapter 38: Behind The Mask

**"This is a short chapter but this is PART 2 of the last chapter and we will dive into Jaylah's past and how she knows about Han Solo so please enjoy :)**

Chapter 37: Behind The Mask

Jaylah was on the floor while laying against the wall holding her stomach wound after Bala stabbed her and she was losing alot of blood and all of a sudden the door leading out of the bridge opened and Jaylah raised Han Solo's blaster at who ever was coming in and the person that came through spotter her and raised his hands in a panic.

"NO dont shoot dont shoot dont shoot!" Javik said at a fast pace.

Jaylah sighed and lowered her gun "Calm down I recognised you as soon as you came through the door".

Javik lowered his hands and approached her as he saw her clutching her stomach "You alright".

"I'm fine human" Javik stated as she tried to get up but she struggled to even stand up.

Javik sighed and came up to her "Come on lets get you to medical".

Jaylah gritted her teeth and looked up at Javik "I did not ask for your help!".

"But you need it..." Javik calmly responded and Jaylah just looked at him for a few seconds and then rolled her eyes as Javik put his arm around her back and she placed her arm around his shoulders and he helped her up and took her out of the bridge.

Javik slowly supported Jaylah through the hall and then two of her men came up from the other side of the hall and came up to Javik and Jaylah.

"Jaylah all Storm Troopers have been killed are you alright?" One of the mercs asked.

"I'm fine you two get to the bridge and get us out of this sector it wont be long before reinforcements arrive...contact the rest of the crew and tell them to meet us at the location you decide" Jaylah ordered.

"Yes ma'am" One of the merc's responded and ran past Javik and Jaylah.

Javik turned his head to the two mercs as the ran down the hall "You mess my personal space and I will kill you!".

Jaylah sighed in frustration "Dont worry about your ship! just get me to Medical!".

"Ok take it easy" Javik calmly said as he took her down the hall.

After a few moments Javik helped Jaylah through a door and into a medical room and he slowly helped her to the medical bed.

"I got it from here" Jaylah stated as she went to move off Javik but soon she stumbled and Javik sighed.

"You can kill me later" Javik suddenly picked her up and she cried in pain and spoke in an unknown language in frustration as he placed her on the bed.

Jaylah gritted her teeth as she spoke in anger right at Javik in her language and she grunted as she held her stomach Javik sighed "Yeah yeah calm down, now lets get that armor off".

"Get out of here!" Jaylah demanded.

Javik shook his head and turned to leave and Jaylah tried to take off her armor but her stab wound restricted her movements and she sighed in frustration and closed her eyes "Javik".

Javik stopped at the door and smirked and turned back to her "Do you need help?".

Jaylah sighed and after a few moments she nodded and saw Javik approach her and he helped her get out of her armour and soon he removed the armour off her upper body all she had underneath was her white environmental suit and he looked down at her stomach and saw blue blood stain her suit.

"Right we need to open this suit up" Javik stated.

Jayalh proceeded to open her environmental suit by a zip at the top of her suit and quickly unzipped it making sure to cover chest as her skin was exposed.

Javik took off his jacket and placed it on Jaylah's chest "Why you giving me this?" Jayalh frowned.

"To cover you up" Javik simply stated as he walked to a storage unit and took out all the needed equipment and medicines and then came back to her and placed the medicine and equipment on a nearby table and then examined the wound and Jaylah just looked away as he touched her skin around the wound.

"Ok its a clean stab wound, no sign of infection. All we need to do is stop the bleeding" Javik stated and then picked up a liquid substance and put it in a syringe.

"Alright this is gonna hurt but its gonna stop the bleeding" Javik explained.

"Just get it done" Jaylah ordered as she still looked away and Javik smiled at her attitude and injected the needle into the wound and Jaylah closed her eyes and winced in pain and then grunted as Javik injected the fluid and pressed a cloth on the wound and held it for a while.

"Why did you do it?" Javik asked.

Jaylah opened her eyes and looked at him "Did what?".

Javik looked at Jaylah "Why did you turn on Bala and The First Order I mean what about the bounty? it couldn't have been just about Han Solo".

Jaylah sighed "If you must know I did it to protect my family I know of this Resistance they are trying to destroy, once they destroy it they will just look for another target".

Javik frowned "What about Han Solo? how did you come to know him?".

Jaylah looked away "Its none of your business".

Javik sighed and looked at the cloth he was pressing on the wound and after a few second's Jaylah spoke.

"He saved my life thirty years ago" Jaylah simply stated.

Javik slowly turned his head to her "What happened?".

Jaylah took a deep breath and turned her head and looked up at Javik "I was a slave...ever since I came to this galaxy with the hope of new life and it all crumbled within a year and I was captured and sold to a slime".

Javik frowned "Slime?".

Jaylah took a deep breath "I didn't know his race but I remember its name was Jaba and he bought me for labour...it was a horrible few years".

Javik continued to listen to her "That's when I met him...when I met Han Solo".

"He came to Jaba for business and I over heard that they occasionally do business with each other and he came to Jaba to hear about a job he was offered, as they spoke that's when he looked at me and he saw a frightened kid pulling her back out and wishing to die".

Jaylah took another deep breath remembering the bad times "He asked Jaba if he could loan me to help him out on the ship and after going back and forth in the conversation Jaba finally accepted and gave me to Han Solo".

"Solo wanted you as a slave for his ship?" Javik questioned.

"No..though thats what I thought at first but when he took me to his ship he removed my chains and told me he was freeing me on the condition I would learn a few things under his wing" Jaylah explained.

"Just like that?" Javik was surprised.

"He travelled all over the galaxy and never saw my race before and when I explained that I came from another Galaxy that's when he insisted that I train under him...months went by and I learned ways to make money and how to survive in this galaxy...I learned a lot from him and to return the favour I helped him with the job Jaba wanted him to do, but he had other plans for the job..and after it was done we went our separate ways".

Javik just continued to listen "He gave me money to help me start a new life and he left for a planet called Tatooine, turns out this Jaba sent a bounty on him for not giving his money back on time".

"How did you become a bounty hunter yourself?" Javik questioned.

Jaylah just looked up at Javik "Just like you, we all survive one way or another".

Javik chuckled and then removed the cloth and saw the bleeding had stopped and he went to grab a tool to seal up the wound but Jaylah grabbed his arm stopping him.

"You have done enough, go check on your friend" Jaylah advised and then she reached into her back pouch and handed him the device holding the map to Coruscant and Javik realised she hid this from Bala and he just looked at her and nodded.

"Just take it easy" Javik responded and slowly turned to the door and before he left he looked back at Jaylah was starting to sit up on the bed.

"Thanks for telling me Jaylah and for what its worth I'm sorry for what you went through" Javik said in a supporting tone and Jaylah raised her head to him and she just looked at him and gave a slow nod and Javik left the room leaving her to treat her wound.

Javik ran back to the cell block and opened the cell door and saw Evelyn still on the floor out for the count.

"Evie!" Javik ran to her side and knelt down and held her in his arms "Evie wake up we're ok".

Evelyn mumbled and soon she opened her eyes and looked up at Javik "What..happened".

"Jaylah turned on Bala, she found out Kylo Ren killed Han Solo" Javik smiled happy to see his friend awake.

"I...cant move my body.." Evelyn was in a very weak state.

"Evelyn, what was that earlier...what did you do?" Javik moved a bit of hair from her face.

"I...I dont know...I feel tired..." Evelyn closed her eyes.

Javik bridal carried her as slowly and as comfortable as possible and she grunted as her head rested against his chest "Just rest Evie".

"We need..to get to Coruscant" Evelyn sighed against his chest as he carried her out of the cells.

"Dont worry...as soon as we are in the clear we will head straight there" Javik stated as he carried her down the hall and to medical where he took Jaylah and he smiled knowing there was a different person behind that mask.

 **"Jaylah has known Han Solo even before the events of A New Hope and she learnt everything she knows from him and now she is on the run from The First Order, will she stay with Evelyn and Javik or will she go on her own, we will soon find out :)**


	39. Chapter 39: A Deal and Connections

**"This chapter will set up the upcoming chapters where all the heroes of the stories will finally meet up in the war against The First Order, they all have their own stories of their own and now they will have stories together!"**

Chapter 39: A Deal And Connection

Evelyn was laying flat on a medical bed with Javik and Jaylah watching on as one of Jaylah's crew members ran a scan over her body after she destroyed the cell block with some kind of blast wave which Javik never knew Evelyn was capible of.

"Breathings normal, brainwaves all clear, she is healthy and there is no signs of damage" The merc stated as he closed his scanner.

"Are you sure, what I saw in the cells was...something that was pretty scary" Javik revealed.

Jaylah turned her head to Javik "What happened?".

Javik came up to Evelyn and placed his hand on top of hers and watched her as she slept "She was being tortured and all of a sudden she stopped screaming, like she was ignoring the pain and then she just looked straight at Bala as the electricity surged through her body and then...she screamed and everything around us just blew up".

Jaylah frowned "Are you sure? that seems..".

"Impossible I know but things like that...you cant make up" Javik continued to look at Evelyn and Jaylah motioned her head to her fellow merc and he left room leaving Jaylah, Javik and Evelyn alone.

Javik slowly approached the bed and looked down at Evelyn as she stood next to Javik "She your lover?".

Javik chuckled and looked at Jaylah "No, we did have a moment but that was just letting off steam".

Jaylah frowned as she looked at him and he clearly saw she didnt know what he meant "Letting off steam?".

"I mean heat of the moment" Javik tried to make it more clear but Jaylah still didnt get it and he sighed "We helped each other in a fight and next thing we did was...you know".

Jaylah's eyes caught what he meant "Oh...you mated".

Javik chuckled "Never heard it put that way before but yeah but it meant nothing to us, we were just stressed out and we needed something to help with it".

Jaylah looked down and Evelyn's hand and saw a ring on her finger "Then why give her that ring?".

Javik frowned and looked at Evelyn's hand and his eyes widened "Oh I forgot we pretended to be husband and wife when we met The Navagator, that prick loved sleeping with women to seal deals but he would never sleep with married women". he then removed the ring from her finger and held it and then Jaylah looked down at the ring in his hand.

"Its beautiful" Jaylah stated.

Javik smiled down at the ring "It was my mother's she gave it to me when she died, told me to give it to a woman I love".

Jaylah looked down at Evelyn "Do you love Evelyn?".

Javik looked at Jaylah as she looked down at his friend "No nothing like that sure we had a moment but it was just a one time thing, I'm still waiting for the right girl".

Jaylah looked up at Javik "I hope you find her but right now I need to discuss something with you".

She motioned her head to the door and the two left the room and left Evelyn in the comfortable space in the medical room.

"Rey..." Evelyn whispered in her sleep.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Javik questioned as he followed Jaylah to the cockpit.

"I didnt take over this ship out of pity you must know that, I wish to seek another opportunity for me and my family of mercs" Jaylah entered the cockpit where one of her merc's was in the pilot seat.

"Alright so what is it?". Javik took one of the seats and Jaylah sat in the chair on the opposite side and looked at Javik as she crossed her legs.

"I dont know what you seek but it must be important to your Resistance, correct?" Jaylah leaned in the seat.

"Well technically I am not Resistance its mostly Evelyn" Javik explained.

"She is not talking right now and you are the only option for now" Jaylah stated.

Javik rubbed his chin as he leaned back in his seat and sighed "What is it you want?".

Jaylah slowly got up and looked out at the beautiful blue of lightspeed "We will help you get to where you need to be and in return we want payment from your Resistance the same amount we were offered from The First Order".

Javik leaned forward as he looked at Jaylah "How much was you offered?".

Jaylah looked back at Javik and crossed her arms "Four billion units".

"Wha..how much?" Javik's eyes went wide and his skin crawled.

"Thats the deal, we help you and you pay us" Jaylah stated and she watched Javik stand up and scratched his head.

"I dont even know if The Resistance has that much" Javik guessed.

The pilot chuckled "Oh believe me they do, they divide their money and hid it all over the galaxy, smart move I guess".

"So how about it? do we have a deal?" Jaylah looked right into Javik's eyes and he was on edge as he was about to make a deal which would be better suited for Evelyn to make.

"Why dont we wait for Evelyn to wake up I mean she is officially Resistance I am just along for the ride" Javik explained.

Jaylah sighed "Fine but we arnt going to Coruscant until then".

Javik frowned "The longer we wait the more of The Resistance dies".

"And the longer you wait the more danger we are in" Jaylah quickly responded.

"Boss we are about to leave lightspeed brace yourselves" The pilot stated and both Javik and Jaylah looked out to space and soon they left lightspeed and Javik's eyes widened as he saw dozens of ships some large and some small and soon Jaylah took out her communications device.

"This is Jaylah we are now enemies of The First Order, we have a new mission and it will take us to Coruscant. Prepare your ships and wait for my order". Jaylah's orders went to all the ships and she put her communications device back on her belt and she turned back to Javik who looked at the fleet in awe.

"There's a little pee coming out of me right now.." Javik just looked at the ships out in space.

The Pilot frowned as he looked at Javik and Jaylah shook her head "Take the offer or we will just leave you for The First Order, its now or never".

Javik looked at Jaylah and saw she was now serious and he had no choice and he could only hope Evelyn could sort it out.

He closed his eyes with a sigh and extended his arm "Deal".

Jaylah shook his hand with a smile and then took the small device from Javick's belt with was the map to Coruscant and plugged it into the ship's main computer and soon a hologram appeared and a signal appeared on a planet which revealed to be Coruscant.

"Send the location to our fleet" Jaylah ordered her pilot and he pressed a few buttons and sent the information to the dozens of ships awaiting orders.

A few moments past and the Pilot turned to Jaylah "All ships ready to make the journey just say the word".

Jaylah turned her head to Javik "Captain Javik, your ship needs you".

Javik looked at the pilot leave his seat and after a few moments Javik slowly sat down finally happy to be in control of his ship again and he looked out to space and saw the dozens of ships powering up ready to make the jump.

"Lets get this over with" Javik stated with determination and he pulled the lever and sent The Tempest into lightspeed and the dozens of ships under Jaylah's command followed them to Coruscant.

Hundred lightyears away The Millennium Falcon was flying through lightspeed and Rey was in a small room and she tightened the final strap on her new robes she picked up before leaving the island and Rey looked at herself in the mirror as she stood there in Jedi Training robes and all she could do was lean on the sink as she lowered her head closing her eyes.

"This could be how we win...I know it..." Rey said to herself.

She slowly looked up and looked into the mirror and saw Evelyn standing behind her in her orange jumpsuit with helmet in hand smiling and Rey knew it was just her imagination just like in the cave on the island and her eyes met Evelyn's through the mirror.

"You have no idea how calm you make me, how you make me feel whole...I can only hope I will see you again...I pray you are still alive, I hope you all are" Rey's eyes teared up as Evelyn's reflection vanished and Rey lowered her head again trying to collect her strength and soon she made her decision and left the room with her lightsaber on her belt and marched to the escape pods and jumped inside on of them and sealed herself inside.

"Chewie launch the pod when you get close" Rey ordered and Chewie grunted on the radio and Rey just layed there in the small pod trying to keep calm and she held her lightsaber close to her chest just waiting.

Minutes felt like hours and then she felt something near her and she slowly looked to her right and she saw Evelyn laying next to her in a deep sleep and her face showed exhaustion and pain.

Rey just looked at Evelyn just sleeping and her thoughts took her back to when they held on to each other before they parted and Rey's eyes started watering as she remembered the last thing she told Evelyn and she couldn't help but speak those words again to the sleeping Evelyn.

"Promise me you will survive...I want to see you again" Rey said in a very quiet tone and then Evelyn vanished again as Rey felt the ship rock which confirmed that the Falcon had left lightspeed and then her entire body felt the force of the escape pod being shot out of the ship and Rey's heart was beating out of her chest as all she could see was darkness and everything was silent and after a few minutes she felt the pod land on a flat surface and she could hear her own breath as it went silent again and all of a sudden the seal of her pod opened up and her eyes quickly saw a figure looking down at her...it was Kylo Ren and all he did was look at her.

Rey believed that in their connection she felt conflict within him but as she looked at him she saw nothing but anger in his eyes and she knew something wasn't right, Kylo Ren then moved from the pod as two Storm Troopers approached with a one holding cuffs and before she was pulled out of the pod Rey hit a tiny button which sent a signal back to the Falcon and all she could do now was pray.

Back on The Tempest Evelyn was still laying in the medical bed in a deep sleep and in her mind a familiar voice echoed.

"Promise me you will survive...I want to see you again.".

"So do I..." Evelyn slowly whispered in her sleep unable to wake up as Javik and Jaylah with her fleet headed straight to Coruscant hoping to find anything that can turn the tide.

 **"Rey believes she is only seeing hallucinations of Evelyn but she doesn't realise the truth of Evelyn's origins and soon Evelyn herself will find out who she truly is but right now the beginning of unity is about to begin!"**


	40. Chapter 40: Betrayal and Hope

**"This is it! one of the chapters I have been dying to write for a long time now this is a Finn/Rose and Rey/Kylo chapter but I have completely changed the outcome of the Throne Room so please enjoy cause I think you are gonna like it!**

Chapter 40: Betrayal And Hope

Finn marched down the halls of the First Orders Star Destroyer and was looking down at the handcuffs on his wrists feeling anger and failure after the attempt to disable the ships tracker to give the Resistance the chance to escape undetected and next to him was Rose who was looking right ahead when they marched and she showed no emotion, no anger no sorrow.

Finn looked up in front of him and he saw Captain Phasma leading the soldiers around him and Rose and they were heading into a large hanger where at least a hundred officers and soldiers were standing to formation and as they got further into the hanger he and Rose were forced to their knees and blasters were aiming at their faces, Finn then looked up and saw one person he hated in The First Order...it was General Hux and he had a smirk on his face as he approached them with his hands behind his back.

Finn watched him approach and Hux just looked down at him and all of a sudden Hux slapped Finn in the face but Finn was unfazed and just looked up at Hux.

"Well done Phasma" Hux smiled as he looked at Finn.

Captain Phasma turned her head to someone approaching with a large create and followed by an escort "Your ship and payment as we agreed".

Finn and Rose looked to Phasma and then Code Breaker came out into view looking at his ship and payments and then looked to Finn and Rose.

"You lying snake!" Rose tried to get up to attack but was held back by two Storm Troopers and Finn just looked at The Code Breaker knowing he should never have trusted him.

The Code Breaker shrugged his shoulders "We..got caught. I c. out a deal".

Finn frowned "Wait...cut a deal with what?".

An officer came up to General Hux "We checked all the information from the thief, we ran a decloaking scan and sure enough thirty transports launched from the cruiser".

Finn and Rose looked straight at the officer and then looked back at The Code Breaker realising what he did.

General Hux slowly walked up to Captain Phasma "He told us the truth, will wonders ever cease".

Rose just looked out into space knowing what The First Orders plan was "No...".

General Hux looked to the officer next to him "Our weapons ready?".

"Charging Sir will be ready in ten minutes" The Officer stated.

General Hux smiled at Finn and Rose "ten minutes wont do any harm, gives you two a chance to pray and even if the transports all launch we all know they are not shielded, it will be like picking off flies".

Finn and Rose looked at each other and for the first time, they didnt know what to do.

On Supreme Leader Snokes ship Rey was in handcuffs and in an elevator with Kylo Ren behind her with his helmet in hand on his side and the journey to its destination seemed to last a life time and the space was dead silent and Rey knew she had to do something, she knew this plan to bring Ben Solo back may not work after all and she was thankful there was a back up plan but she hoped it wouldn't come to it.

Rey's mind heard a voice and after a few moments she closed her eyes and took a deep breath "You dont have to do this".

She turned her head to her left "I feel the conflict in you, its tearing you apart" she then turned her body and looked up at Kylo Ren and he was just looking forward.

"Ben" Rey called to him and he finally looked at her "When we touched hands I saw your future, just the shape of it solid but clear".

She took a few steps to him "You wont bow before Snoke...you'll turn...I'll help you, Ben you have a family even Evelyn can help you...you dont have to be alone".

Kylo Ren just looked at Rey with no emotion "I saw something too, I saw that the Jedi are not as wise as I thought they'd be".

Rey frowned "What..".

"Did you really think what you felt was real, you have no idea what the Sith are capable of" Kylo Ren just looked at her.

Rey slowly shook her head in disbelief "No...what I felt..the conflict was real".

Kylo Ren took a step forward and Rey slowly took a step back and they looked at each other for a few intense moments and then Kylo Ren took his mask and slowly placed it on his head and the masked locked in place and Rey just saw a creature in a mask and the deep voice that came with it.

"You saw a fabrication, a trap...I have no conflict within me, never did and I never will but you are right about one thing" Kylo Ren's dark voice echoed and Rey just looked up at him in shock.

"I wont bow to Snoke, you will soon see why" Kylo Ren stated.

Rey's heart was pounding as she looked up at him "All that everything was a lie to draw me out".

Rey then felt the elevator stop and she looked back and saw the slide door open and she looked at Kylo Ren.

"You are a fool Rey, you are just a abandoned child, alone and nothing will save you now" Kylo Ren stated darkly.

Rey looked up to him and shock and fear left her mind and she just stood there relaxed "Then Ben Solo is truly dead".

Rey slowly turned and left the elevator and Kylo Ren followed behind her and she just looked straight ahead as she was escorted and she could see a huge room covered in red and in the centre of the room was a tall humanoid sitting in a throne.

"Well done, my good and faithful apprentice" Snoke stated proudly and Kylo Ren shoved Rey forward and she looked back at him with anger as he just stood there but she quickly focused back on Snoke.

"Young Rey...welcome" Snoke said in a calm tone but Rey had no fear in her she just kept calm knowing this was not going to go the way they think.

Snoke just chuckled and waved his hand and all of a sudden her cuffs fell to the ground and she rubbed her wrists still looking at Snoke and she saw the red guards around the room come closer and stood in a circle around Snoke, Rey and Kylo.

"Come closer child" Snoke offered but Rey refused to move as she saw him looking through her.

"So much strength, darkness rises and light to meet it... I told my young apprentice when he grew stronger his equal in the light will rise" Snoke stated and Kylo Ren raised his hand with Rey's lightaber and Snoke took it using the Force and he admired it when it reached his hands.

"Skywalker I assumed, wrongly...just like you" Snoke smiled and Rey frowned wondering what he meant and all of a sudden her body went stiff and she was pulled towards Snoke but she kept calm as she got closer to him.

"You both under estimate Skywalker, The Resistance and me" Rey stated with courage in her voice "It will be your downfall".

Snoke chuckled clearly impressed with her courage "You believed you found a weakness in my apprentice dear child, is that why you came?".

Rey knew he was mocking her and she saw him chuckle as he looked at her "It is you who under estimated Kylo Ren, you see he came to me with the plan".

Rey turned her head to try to look at Kylo Ren but her head snapped back at Snoke "Young fool he came to me to bridge your minds, thanks to my training Kylo Ren has perfected his use of the Force..to be able to fabricate emotions he knew you wernt strong enough to hide your own emotions".

Rey's emotions were coming to the surface as her breathing got heavy knowing that she was truly played but she remained focused, she only had to buy more time.

"And you were not wise enough to resist the bait" Snoke smiled at Rey and he brought her closer and his smile dropped as he placed her hand on her cheek.

"You will give me Skywalker...you will give me Evelyn and... I will kill you" Snoke said in a slow dark voice.

"Evelyn has nothing to do with this.." Rey's breathing got heavier.

"Foolish girl...you dont know the truth of her...she is more important...even more then you" Snoke's voice echoed in her ears and anger raised within her knowing he was after one of her closest friends.

"I wont give you anything" Rey gritted her teeth.

"Yes..." Snoke then pushed her upwards a few feet above the floor and she tried to move but Snoke's grip was too great and her emotions finally came to the surface and she panicked as she could feel him in her mind.

"Give...me...everything" Snoke stated and he closed his eyes and searched her mind.

Rey knew she was in trouble but she had to remain completely focused and block her mind and she felt severe pressure on her mind and it felt like her mind was being torn open and she screamed in agony but she remembered what to do to fool them.

Snoke searched her mind and then his eyes shot open "Ach To!".

Rey then crashed to the ground landing with a thud and she grunted in agony over the severe pain and all she could hear was Snoke chuckle and that was enough to set her off so she quickly got to her feet and pulled her lightsabre back to her but Snoke saw it coming and pulled it back and then used the Force to pick up Rey and slammed her into the ground and she grunted in pain and she was pinned to the ground.

"Such spunk.." Snoke stated as he placed Rey's lightsabre back on his throne and he then pulled Rey back to her feet violently "Look here now".

Rey grunted as she was forcefully pulled to a magnifier and the red curtain moved away revealing the Resistance Fleet and she just looked on in horror as she saw the ship badly damaged and she saw small transports coming out of the main ship.

"The entire Resistance on those transports...soon they will all be gone...for you all is lost" Snoke continued to look at her as she watched on.

"Your little rebellion friend Finn will die" Snoke slowly stated.

Rey balled up her fist as her anger rised.

"Luke Skywalker will die" Snoke mocked in the same dark tone.

Rey's anger was reaching its limit and her breathing was becoming heavier.

"Evelyn Ryder...I will give her a slow death and before she meets her end I will tell her the hope...the woman she knows as Rey has failed her.." Snoke carefully watched Rey's anger rise to the surface.

Rey gritted her teeth as she continued to look at the transports and her breathing got heavier and she balled her fists tight.

Snoke smirked "And she will know that you were too afraid to admit...that you loved her".

Rey screamed and turned around and reached her hand towards Kylo Ren who just stood there and snatched his lightsaber and ignited it and took a defensive stance as the red gaurds readied their weapons and all she focused on was Snoke who laughed as he raised his hand telling his gaurds to stand down.

"Still that spit of hope...you have the spirit of a true Jedi!" Snoke stated and Rey charged him with Kylo Ren's lightsaber and as she was about to strike Snoke waved his finger and tossed her towards Kylo Ren and she landed hard and dropped the lightsaber right at Kylo Ren's feet.

"And because of that, you must die" Snoke slowly stated and used the Force and pulled Rey to her knees and turned her to Kylo Ren who just looked down at her as she struggled.

"Do you see now" Kylo Ren looked down at Rey and soon she looked up at him.

"I see that you are indeed lost" Rey gritted her teeth as she struggled to move.

"No I have become what I was born to be, Luke Skywalker failed and made me greater" Kylo Ren leaned down and picked up his lightsaber while still being focused on Rey.

Rey watched him slowly rise up "No, Luke didnt fail you...you failed him, you failed your father..you failed your mother".

"They mean nothing to me Rey just like you dont mean nothing to me" Kylo Ren finally stated and Rey knew he was lost.

Kylo Ren looked up to Supreme Leader Snoke and his master smiled proudly "My worthy apprentice...son of darkness, heir to Lord Vader all I sense in resolve you have but one test, complete your training and forfill your destiny!".

Kylo Ren turned the lightsaber to his side and ignited his it and Rey looked at the solid red that came from it and she focused on controlling her breathing as she looked up at Kylo Ren as he just looked at her through his mask.

"Now you understand" Kylo Ren looked right at her.

"Is this the path you have truly chosen" Rey's eyes had hatred for the man in front of her.

"I will finish what Darth Vader started" Kylo Ren responded.

Rey closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths and after a few moments she opened her eyes at him "So be it".

Snoke chuckled "You think you had the chance to turn him, pathetic child".

"Dont worry, Evelyn will join you soon" Kylo Ren said in a quiet tone and Rey now dispised the man and she saw him raise his lightsaber ready to kill her but she wasnt afriad, not anymore.

"Strike true Kylo Ren, kill your true enemy!" Snoke shouted and all of a sudden a green light pierced through his chest and Kylo Ren and the Red Gaurds looked up at saw their Master impaled and Rey fell to the ground finally free from Snoke's grasp and she quickly looked to Snoke and saw the green light in Snoke's chest.

Snoke looked down as he struggled to breath and he slowly looked up at Kylo Ren as the green light vanish and the Rey and Kylo Ren saw the green light slash across the throne and through Snoke's body, before Kylo could react the top part of the throne was then thrown right at him and it crashed into him sending him away from Rey and he crashed to the floor in pain and the front of his mask was destroyed.

Rey was still on the ground breathing heavy and then her lightsaber was thrown at her and she jumped to her feet and caught her lightsaber and ignited it and then the lower part of the throne was thrown to the side and Rey watched a man in black robes wielding his old green lightsaber approach her and the Red Gaurds had their blades and staffs ready keeping their distance.

He left the island with her, decided to believe Ben Solo could return, he managed to sneak on the ship in a separate pod able to avoid detection and arrived just in time to save his apprentice.

Rey with her blue lightsaber in hand looked up at her Master and they looked in the distance to Kylo Ren who finally stood to his feet and threw off his damaged mask and he looked at his former Master standing there with Rey.

Luke Skywalker had returned to help The Resistance, The Jedi had returned.

 **"Luke Skywalker went with Rey! yes I believed Luke would have gone with her cause that is what THE Luke would have down despite making mistakes he would try to correct them and not hide so Master and Apprentice have come together to bring hope and it is officially confirmed that Rey actually loves Evelyn and I hope you like that, as for Kylo Ren I wanted to make him an all time villain cause we have seen too much redemption in Star Wars and we need a solid villain so I really hope you liked this chapter and the decisions I have made :) GET READY FOR MORE!**


	41. Chapter 41: Master And Apprentice

**"We kick off right where we left off from the last chapter and Rey along with Luke face off against Snoke's elite guard and Kylo Ren lets kick it off!"**

Chapter 41: Master And Apprentice

Kylo Ren saw the mess of his Master's throne room, a few seconds ago everything was under control and he was about to reach his destiny and finally complete his training by killing Rey who was forced to her knees by Snoke and as he was about to strike he witness his Master being pierced through his chest from behind and sliced in half right through his throne and thats when he realised...Luke Skywalker was there ready to fight back.

"KILL THEM!" Kylo Ren ordered Snoke's personal gaurd and both Rey and Luke went back to back with their lightsabers ready as the guards charged and trusting the other at their side both Rey and Luke defended themselves against the elite guard who could stand up to Jedi, the guards attacked but both Rey and Luke covered each others blindsides and managed to take down a guard or two each until one guard came between them and forced the apart from each other and Luke was forced to the right side of the room while Rey was forced to the left.

Rey stumbled back as two guards were focusing on her while the rest focused on Luke on the other side of the room but right now she had to focus on her own survival and thanks to Luke's training she was able to see attacks before they happened and she was able to defend against two elite guards until she finally saw one of the guards go in for an attack and she ducked past him then turned and slashed at his chest and the guard fell leaving only one to focus on but the last guard in her sights extended his weapon into a wipe and gripped Rey's lightsaber.

Rey grunted as she struggled against the guard who was trying to pull her to him but she refused to be pulled so the guard slowly approached Rey while wrapping the whip around his arms and soon he came up to her and gripped her throat and tried to force her head to the spike at the end of his whip on her lightsaber.

Rey refused to die, she had come to far to fail so she used all her strength and turned under the guard and pierced the guard right through the chest and then swinged away from the guard with the whip still on her lightsaber and threw it right towards Kylo Ren who dodged the whip coming right at him and instead it hit the red curtain covering the throne room and both Rey and Kylo Ren looked at each other in anger.

Kylo Ren activated his lightsaber and ran towards Rey as she twirled her lightsaber with a scream and their lightsabers clashed once again.

Luke faced off against the last four guards and they all tried to attack him at once but Luke was able to defend himself against all four until two attacked at the same time with their staffs locking with Luke's lightsaber and pushed him back but that was when Luke saw a third guard move in for an attack so Luke used the force pushing the two guards to the ground and was able to defend himself from the third guard just in time by slicing the guard's arm off and then pierced him through his chest and then threw him into a fan on the ground and his body was chopped to pieces.

Luke raised his lightsaber and took a defensive stance focusing on a guard in front of him slowly moving trying to find an opening and thats when Luke saw Rey and Kylo Ren clashing their lightsabers and he saw that Rey was able to defend herself against him and they just went back and forth trying to kill the other, Luke then snapped his head back to the guard in front of him and that's when he sensed a guard behind him moving in to attack so Luke side stepped and deflected the attack as he turned his body to the guard and that's when the other two moved in to attack.

Kylo Ren was pushing Rey towards a wall trying to get the upper hand and when he finally managed to make her back hit the wall he lunged his lightsaber forward only for Rey to block it and kick Kylo Ren back and she swinged her lightsaber fast and hard but Kylo Ren was able to defend himself, Rey then swinged downward only for Kylo Ren to sidestep and deliver a backhand right to Rey's face making her stumble back and he went on the attack and their lightsabers locked together and they struggled against each other.

"You think cause Luke Skywalker's here you think you've won?, all you did was hand him to us!" Kylo Ren said with venom in his voice.

"You failed to sense his presence here you failed your Master, you are nothing but a failure!" Rey gritted her teeth trying to push back.

"What about you, you failed to see what he really is, what he is to you...he didn't tell you everything" Kylo Ren revealed and Rey' eyes widened giving Kylo Ren the opening and forced Rey's lightsaber up over her head and delivered a huge kick to her chest and she fell to the ground.

Rey grunted as her body hit the ground but she quickly got back up and sliced at Kylo Ren until their lightsabers locked again "You are nothing but a creature all alone!".

Luke side stepped a guard and ended up slicing the guard's head clean off and then blocked another guard's staff, he pushed forward swinging his lightsaber at great speed and the guard had trouble against the old Jedi and soon he stumbled to his feet and as Luke was about to stike another guard between them and defended his fellow fight but Luke ended up slicing through the guard's staff and then stabbed the defending guard right in the chest and he fell.

The final guard used the distraction and swinged his staff and managed to catch Luke in the face making him stumble back but he saw the guard get up and charge at him but threw his lightsaber right at the guard's chest and then pulled it back as the guard fell and finally he turned to Rey and Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren caught Rey off guard and dropped her lightsaber and Kylo Ren used the force to push her back hard and she landed in the centre of throne room hard and he then picked up Rey's lightsaber and placed it on his belt and he marched to her.

"BEN!" Luke shouted catching Kylo Ren's attention and the two looked at each other as Rey slowly got up holding her stomach and both her and her Master were looking right at him then all of a sudden Kylo Ren turned off his lightsaber.

"The great Luke Skywalker has finally returned, what ever happened to going to that island to die!" Kylo Ren spat at Luke.

"People tend to change, sometimes on their own or with others help" Luke looked to Rey who was a few steps away from her and she looked back at him and then they turned their attention back to Kylo Ren who was chuckling darkly as he turned and walked a few steps to where Snoke's Throne originally was.

"Do you really think your presence here will change anything, do you think Luke Skywalker will bring hope..to you Rey" Kylo Ren continued to look at the spot.

"This aint about me Kylo, people are dying at there! The Jedi need to protect them from the Sith!" Rey had anger in her voice.

Kylo Ren slowly turned his head and then took a few steps to Rey and Luke "You think that's what I am? a Sith...that was never my goal, Luke was right you know".

Luke and Rey frowned as Kylo Ren looked back at the destroyed throne "Its time to let old things die, Snoke, Skywalker, The Rebels, The Sith and Jedi let it all die".

Luke took a few steps forward "Ben I know I made a mistake and I admit it I did fail you I could have killed you all those years ago, I acted out of instinct when I saw your mind was covered in darkness but I stopped myself...dont you see it doesn't have to end in bloodshed I know what you have done but you can still make it right".

Kylo Ren looked to Luke "How exactly, join you?".

Luke shook his head "No I do believe the Sith and Jedi need to end, help us put a stop to this and let it all end peacefully...and go back home, to your mother".

Kylo Ren looked to Rey and took another step "And you what will be left for you".

Rey thought for a moment "I have friends I can count on".

"But no family, I have seen your mind I know the real reason you went to the island" Kylo Ren stated.

Rey frowned "You don't know me".

"No? you went to the island to find yourself, to find your parents and when you couldn't find them in that cave you lost hope you had nothing left". Kylo Ren admitted.

Rey's eyes teared up at the thought of her never knowing her parents and Luke came up to Rey and placed his hand on her "You don't have nothing Rey, you have people".

Kylo Ren looked to Luke "Does she? what about her parents?, her mother?, her father?".

Luke looked to Kylo Ren and Rey lowered her head and Kylo Ren just looked at her "Rey, let the past die you were abandoned you waited years for your parents to come back but they never did".

Rey looked up to Kylo Ren as a tear fell "No...they could still-".

"No no! your still holding on let go!" Kylo Ren interrupted her.

Luke took a few steps in front of Rey and looked at his former apprentice and Rey slowly turned away from them trying to control her emotions "It is you who hasn't let go, you have carried that hatred in your heart for so long...Ben I came here not just to help the Resistance, but to bring my nephew home...Ben everything that you have been through has been for Snoke's gain he never involved you and you know that".

"I made a mistake Ben, but that doesn't mean you have to" Luke offered his hand to his nephew and Kylo Ren looked at his hand.

"Let Kylo Ren die, Ben...do the right thing" Luke offered in a calm and supportive tone.

Kylo Ren looked at Luke's hand and then looked up at Luke "The right thing? just like you did?...to your daughter?".

Rey slowly raised her head and she frowned as she slowly turned to look and Kylo Ren.

Luke slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Ben..".

Kylo Ren turned away and took a few steps away from them "You speak about doing the right thing, was leaving your daughter alone the right thing to do".

Rey walked past Luke and watched as Kylo Ren turned around and his eyes set on her "A six year old girl, in a home surrounded by family, able to keep her safe and instead...you left her on the sand planet".

Rey's heart was pounding out of her chest and then Kylo Ren smiled and finally spoke "You left her on Jakku".

Rey stumbled back as the tears fell and she quickly turned around and saw Luke look at her and he soon closed his eyes lowered his head.

"Please...don't tell me its true...please tell me it isn't true" Rey's voice was breaking in sorrow and anger.

Luke took a deep breath and finally raised his head to her as he opened his eyes "Rey..".

"Tell me...is it true" Rey gritted her teeth as the tears fell.

Luke closed her eyes and lowered his head "Its true...I'm your father".

Rey gasped as she stepped back from him "Everything...the whole time I was on that island..the training, everything, you couldn't even tell me...".

Luke looked at Rey "I couldn't Rey, I...".

"Don't you see?" Kylo Ren's voice was heard and Rey and looked back at him "Who is the real monster here Rey, me who wants order with an iron fist...or someone like Skywalker?, who tried to kill his nephew, failed his former apprentice, fail his little girl by leaving her to fend for herself".

Rey looked back at Luke "Tell me why did you do it! why did you abandon me! why did you pretend that you didn't know me on that island!".

"Rey.." Luke reached out for her but she stepped back and he sighed in shame and after a few moments he finally revealed everything.

"I didn't want this life for you Rey, When I held you in my arms when you were born I sensed your future and all I saw was you in countless battles, you grew old and tired and all you knew was fighting I wanted you to have a simpler life" Luke admitted.

"So leaving me at a junkyard was the best decision for me!?, what If I wanted to help people against things like The First Order" Rey was not happy with the answers.

Luke took a deep breath "I never said you were facing evil, you were that evil Rey".

Rey blinked a few times and frowned "What...".

Luke took a few steps forward to Rey and this time Rey didn't move back and Luke looked into the eyes of his daughter "Snoke would have found you, you would have turned like you almost did on the island when we fought...If I kept you Snoke would have found you and turned you into something worse I saw your kill innocents of all ages in your way".

More tears fell down her face and Kylo Ren just watched on as Luke spoke as he placed his hand on his daughter's cheek and she just looked at him in sorrow "It broke my heart to leave you there Rey...but I couldn't let you become the monster I saw so I did what I had to do, I erased your memory when we were heading to Jakku while you slepted on my lap...I had two soldiers pretend to be your parents and hand you off".

Rey's lips quivered as she looked at her father and she saw tears form from his eyes "Not a day goes by that I wish I could take it back Rey but what I saw...I couldn't take that risk..despite how much I loved you".

Rey closed her eyes as she felt Luke trace his thumb on her cheek removing a falling tear and she opened her eyes back to him and took his hand off her cheek violently "Han Solo? Leia? they knew all along".

Luke nodded his head "They did but where I left you was something they didn't know".

Rey slowly shook her head in disgust "You had every chance to tell me on that island, you just said you loved me but you truly didn't..thats why you didn't want me to go to Ben...that's why you stopped the connection...you knew I would have seen everything, you would have just kept it away from me".

Luke was heartbroken "Rey that's not true...I just didn't want you to have this life".

Rey gritted her teeth as she looked at her father "And yet you continued to lie."

"Skywalkers have always been liars even Leia couldn't tell you the truth" Kylo Ren took a few steps forward and Rey and Luke looked back at Kylo Ren as he came a few feet from Rey.

"If they loved you they would have told you one way or another, but they kept it to themselves...you don't have to be them Rey" Kylo Ren offered his hand "Join me...we can stop this from happening to anyone else and bring true order to the galaxy".

Rey's tears streamed down her face and she was an emotional wreck over the devastating news and she sniffled as she looked to her side where Luke was behind her.

"I am not a lair Rey, would they have told you the truth if I didnt reveal it they would have let you go on lost and alone, they even lied to Evelyn...focused on her when I became what I was meant be, they forgot their son and replaced me with a little girl they saw as a daughter" Rey stated.

"Ben that's not true" Luke took a step forward closer close to Rey.

Kylo Ren ignored Luke and still offered his hand to Rey "I have been honest Rey do you really think people should suffer this way? ditch their kids when ever they want?".

Rey lowered her head and closed her eyes and she heard Kylo Ren's voice again "Rey...join me, bring true order to the galaxy...leave everything behind, let it die".

Rey slowly lifted her head and looked at Kylo Ren's hand and after a few seconds she took a step forward and Luke watched her "Rey?".

Luke watched her go closer to Kylo Ren as she still looked at his hand and then his eyes widened as he saw her raise her hand "Rey don't do this!".

Rey ignored Luke and continued to raise her hand and her fingertips were inches from Kylo Ren's and she looked up at him and saw him nod and at that point Rey made her decision.

 **"Rey is the daughter of Luke Skywalker! how will she handle this situation in the future, will she see things the same way ever again will she resent those who hid the truth from her...what will she become in the far future? only time will tell :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for FINN VS PHASMA in the next chapter which takes place at the exact same time as this chapter SEE YA NEXT TIME :)"**


	42. Chapter 42: Sacrifice

**"We are back and this chapter will focus on many viewpoints and will have an emotional end well I hope it will be emotional for you guys lol please enjoy :) "**

Chapter 42: Sacrifice

The Resistance had lost all its ships and now only one remain and only one choice remained, if they stayed any longer there would be nothing left and with Leia finally back on her feet and ready to resume command she decided to follow through with Admiral Holdo's plan of abandoning the ship and head to a near planet which they could use to call and wait for reinforcements.

Admiral Holdo looked down at Poe Dameron on a stretcher who was out cold after Leia stunned him after the attempted core and she couldn't be angry at him as she realised that he only wanted to protect the people just as much as her, she leaned down and placed her hand on his cheek and she smiled at him as she now admired him.

"Ok help me push him up guys" Connix asked the fellow officers around and Holdo stood back as Poe was taken into the transport and watched on with Leia next to her "That ones a trouble maker, I like him" Holdo smiled as she looked at Leia.

Leia couldn't help but chuckle "Me too, now time to board your transport" Leia walked past Holdo and Holdo herself sighed.

"For the transports to escape..." Holdo spoke and then Leia slowly turned to her friend.

Holdo gave a small smile "Someone has to stay behind to pilot the cruiser".

Leia stood there in shock knowing what Holdo was suggesting and the last thing she wanted was to lose another friend "Too many loses...I cant take anymore".

Holdo looked at Leia and knew she was stronger then she was admitting and Holdo wanted her to be that woman "Sure you can, you taught me how".

The two friends looked at each other knowing the decision was already made and despite Leia fearing of losing another friend she knew Holdo would risk everything for the people she cared about.

"May the Force be with-" They said in unison and then they chuckled.

"You know I've said it enough" Leia smiled trying to be strong.

Holdo and Leia took hold of each others hands and held on for a few seconds and Holdo gave a small nod "May the Force be with you, always".

A few more minutes passed and Leia was on board the last transport looked out to Holodo standing there all alone but all she saw was her smile with no regret and Leia knew she was going to lose her but she will never forget her and soon the transport shot out of the cruiser along with the rest of the transports and headed to a planet.

The transport got further and further away from the cruiser and thats when Poe jolted awake and soon he realised where he was "No! no no no!" he jumped off the stretcher and ran to the window and saw the cruiser sustaining heavy damage and he was helpless to do anything and he punched the window and lowered his head.

"Poe" He heard a familiar voice and he turned and saw Leia sitting on the other side of the transport by a window and she waved her hand telling him to come closer and as he came close to her she looked out to a distant planet and he looked on.

"What is that?" Poe questioned.

"The mineral planet Crait" Leia and Poe turned to an Admiral as she explained. "An uncharted hideout from the days of the Rebellion"

Poe's eyes widened "Thats a Rebel base?"

The Admiral nodded "Abandoned, but heavily armoured with enough power to get a distress signal to our allies scattered across the outer rim".

"Holdo knew The First Order was tracking our big ship" Leia spoke and Poe looked at her as she continued "They're not monitoring for little transports".

Poe took in the information as he sat down and he realised he was wrong about Holdo, she knew what she was doing all along and he looked to Leia again "We could slip down to the surface unnoticed...and hide until The First Order passes".

Poe saw Leia nod and smile and he smiled back "That could work..".

Leia looked at Poe's wrist and saw the beacon to guide Rey to them and she came closer to Poe and took hold of it and gently took it off his wrist. "Holdo was more interested in protecting then she was seeing me like a hero".

Poe and Leia then heard explosions and they looked on as they saw the cruiser continue to be bombarded and as they headed to Crait Holdo was in the bridge watching them leave and she was at peace knowing that they would go on living.

"God speed Rebels.." Holdo whispered and then she saw a transport explode and she decided to make sure no more die, she turned and went to the cockpit and took control of the Cruiser and proceeded with her plan.

 **-Snoke's Throne Room-**

Luke watched on as he saw Rey with her hand inches away from Kylo Ren's hand and he feared that his daughter may actually turn and all of a sudden Rey snatched her lightsaber back and in pure instinct Luke activated his lightsaber but Kylo Ren saw it coming and force pushed Luke away.

Rey snapped around and saw her father thrown into a nearby wall and was knocked out from the impact and in the distraction Kylo Ren snatched Rey's lightsaber using the Force but before he could catch Rey turned and used the force to try and pull it back, Both Rey and Kylo Ren struggled to pulled the lightsaber towards them as it hanging in between them as they two struggled.

-The Bridge Of Snoke's Star Destroyer-

General Hux entered the bridge and approached the main window where the admiral was watching the cruiser slowly turn and he turned to General Hux "General the cruiser is preparing to jump to lightspeed".

General Hux came to the Admiral and looked out at the cruiser "Its empty they're just trying to pull out attention away, pathetic...keep firing on the transports".

 **-The Main Hanger Of Snoke's Star Destroyer-.**

Finn and Rose were forced to the floor and Captain Phasma looked at Finn as he struggled "Its a shame you turned on us, you could have been so much more".

Finn turned his head to her "I would rather die".

"So be it, on my command" Captain Phasma stated.

 **-The Resistance Transport-**

Poe and Connix watched on as more of their transports were being destroyed and Connix was getting worried and she couldnt help but place her hand in Poe's and he looked down at her hand and then at Connix who looked out the window.

"We're gonna make it" Poe supported her and she looked at him and she took a deep breath and nodded and that when she noticed the cruiser "Look, she's running away".

Poe looked on at the cruiser along with many other Resistance fighters and he frowned to realise what she was actually doing "No she's not...".

 **-The Resistance Cruiser-**

Holdo quickly pressed buttons and levers trying to keep focused and turned the cruiser right to The First Order "We are the spark that will light the fire..", Holdo took a deep breath and looked striaght at The First Order with no fear and she slowly placed her hand on a lever as the engines warmed up.

-The Bridge of Snoke's Star Destroyer-

General Hux looked at the cruiser as it turned and he frowned as he saw it turned right to them "Admiral what did you say that cruiser was doing?".

The Admiral turned "Preparing for..." He saw through the window and saw the crusie turn right to them and his eyes widened as he marched past General Hux and looked on "No...".

General Hux felt fear like he never felt before as he turned to the officers in the lower level "FIRE ON THAT CRUISER!".

 **-Snoke's Throne Room-**

Rey and Kylo Ren continued to struggle against eachtother as they fought for the lightsaber between them and all off a sudden the Force pushed them further apart but all they focused on was getting the lightsaber.

Luke slowly woke back up in a daze and he looked on into the distance and saw the struggle between Rey and Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren saw Luke finally waking up and he had to be quick before he fully recovers so he used all his strength in the Force to pull the lightsaber to him but Rey felt it and screamed in determination to get back what was rightfully hers and in the struggle the lightsaber began to crack under the pressure.

 **-The Tempest-**

Evelyn was still in the medical bed aboard the Tempest as it headed to Coruscant but her breathing was becoming unstable as her mind was filled with images of The Resistance falling apart, the execution of Finn and Rose, the struggle of Kylo Ren and Rey.

Evelyn's breath was getting worse and worse and soon a single tear pushed through her eyelid and a few pieces of medical equipment started floating and some devices started to dent.

 **-The Resistance Cruiser-**

Holdo finally pushed the lever forward and she closed her eyes and the crusier began to enter lightspeed.

-The Main Hanger Of Snoke's Star Destroyer-

"Execute" Finn and Rose heard Captain Phasma's order and they looked at each other one more time and closed their eyes waiting for the final blow.

 **-Snoke's Throne Room-**

Luke struggled to his feet and the struggle between Rey and Kylo Ren became too much and the lightsaber between them split in half and the sheer force sent all three of them off their feet and in opposite directions.

 **-The Resistance Cruiser-**

Everything went silent as The Resistance Cruiser entered lightspeed and shot right through The First Order and sliced through the side of Snoke's ship and took out alot of the other Star Destroyers and all was silent.

 **-The Tempest-**

Evelyn shot up and gasped as she heard a huge explosion ring through her ears and she couldn't breath as she witnessed what just happened in her mind.

 **-The Resistance Transport-**

Poe, Leia and Connix watched on in sorrow over the lose of Admiral Holdo and her sacrifice and all they could do was watch the destruction as they and the remaining transports headed to Crait.

 **-The Main Hanger Of Snoke's Star Destroyer-**

Finn and Rose witness the entire ship fall apart in less then a second and the whole area was up in flames along with alot of dead Storm Troopers and they quickly got up on their feet and ran.

"We need to find a ship!" Finn ordered and the two made their way through the wreckage and confusion as a TIE Fighter came crashing through the hanger.

Finn and Rose finally made it to the middle of the hanger and then they stopped in their track as the looked on in front of them and they saw a group of Storm Troopers marching to them and among them was Captain Phasma who was ahead of the troops.

Finn and Rose looked at each other knowing they had to try and fight back somehow and they looked to Phasma again with no fear.

"TRAITOR!" Phasma raised her blaster about to fire then all of a sudden a blast came from the Storm Troopers side and it knocked Phasma off balance.

"WHAT!" Phasma looked to the direction of the blast and she saw a AT-ST Walker firing at her and her troops and she opened fire along with her Troopers as they moved backwards.

Finn and Rose looked to the AT-ST and soon it took a step forward and its cover came right off and sitting there among the wires was BB8 hotwiring it and providing cover.

"I love that little guy!" Rose shouted and she and Finn ran in a different direction away from the chaos as BB8 provided cover until they were out of sight and soon BB8 turned the AT-ST and opened fire on the remaining Storm Troopers trying to get to them.

Soon Rose and Finn finally came to a couple of dead Storm Troopers and Rose picked up a blaster and took cover as Finn picked up a stun baton and thats when he saw Rose with horror in her eyes.

"FINN!" she shouted and Finn quickly turned around and saw Captain Phasma standing there with her staff in hand looking right at him.

Rose raised her blaster and opened fire but the shot bounced off Phasma and she didnt even flinch and all of a sudden a blast came right at Rose's feet and she grunted as she ran for cover and she focused on the Trooper manning a turret.

Captain Phasma activated her staff and Finn slowly stood up as his stun baton shot out electric and he charged forward to Phasma taking out a Trooper on the way and he screamed as he jumped and swinged the baton downward, Phasma deflected it and then blocked another swinging attack and soon both the staff and Baton locked together with both Finn and Phasma looking right at each other.

"Your a bug in the system.." Phasma mocked.

"Lets go chrome dome" Finn gritted his teeth and Phasma pushed him back and went to attack but Finn was able to deflect and dodge her attacks and soon he swinged hard blocking another attack and it made Phasma stumble abit.

"COME ON!" Finn shouted at Phasma and she attacked him again only for him to dodge once again and he went to attack but Phasma raised her staff and blocked him and in a split second she kicked Finn in his stomach making him stumble, she attacked harder which pushed Finn back and soon he left himself open and Phasma delivered a back hand knocking Finn to the ground.

Phasma raised her staff for the killing blow and all of a sudden she was shot in the back and he grunted and quickly turned and opened fire at Rose who quickly took cover and in the distraction Finn raised to his feet and swinged hard as Phasma turned back to him and he hit the side of her helmet and she fell to the ground.

"FREEZE" Finn heard a Storm Trooper from behind and he turned and raised his stun rod and he then saw more Troopers appear around him, Finn knew he was outnumbered and soon he turned to she Phasma slowly get back up and he saw that the side of her helmet was badly damaged to the point he saw her eye looking right at him.

"Disobedient, disrespectful. Traitor!" Phasma finally got to her feet with her staff in hand.

Finn knew he had to find a way out of this mess and thats when he remembered something, something that may make the Troopers around him confused so he lowered his stun rod and looked right at Phasma.

"You call for order, you beat us down" Finn took a few steps forward "But when your shiny neck was threatened you squealed like a whoop hog".

Finn saw Phasma's eye squint knowing full well what he was on about "The evidence blew up with the base but you and I know the truth, when I put a gun to your head..you shut down Starkiller's shields".

Finn then looked to the Troopers around him who still had their blasters on him "Now what would your troops do if they find out?, or your masters?".

Phasma just looked right at Finn knowing he just humiliated her and her status right in front of her troops "Now who would believe a story like that..".

Finn looked to a trooper on his right and they looked at each other and then the trooper looked to Phasma and she could sense that the other troopers were questioning what really happened.

Phasma knew if any of them talked she would be dealt with so she did what she had to do, she pulled out her blaster and with lightning speed opened fire on the surrounding Storm Troopers and they fell on the spot and Finn took this chance to charge at her.

Phasma turned and aimed her blaster at Finn but he got too close and slashed at Phansm's hand and he ended up cutting her hand clean off and she screamed in agony but fought through the pain and blocked another attack with her staff and kicked Finn right in his chest and sent him into a body of Storm Troopers.

Finn grunted as he hit the floor and he saw Phasma approach him and she looked down at him.

"You were always scum..."

Finn smirked "Rebel scum" he then picked up a blaster next to him and aimed it right at her and he saw fear in her eyes as he opened fire and hit her right in the chest sending her flying in the air and into the fire on the lower levels and to her death.

Finn sighed in relief finally rid of her and he quickly got up and saw Rose in the distance "LETS GET OUT OF HERE!".

Finn and Rose came close to each other and held hands as they ran to find a transport and soon BB8 came rolling around the cornor and followed them.

 **-Snokes Throne Room-**

Rey jolted awake and found herself on the ground and she looked around and soon her eyes looked to the window and saw that the Star Destroyer was split in half and she grunted as she struggled to her feet.

Rey scanned the throne room and her eyes set on Luke who slowly struggled to his feet and soon his eyes met hers and he saw nothing, he saw disappointment in her eyes and he could feel anger within her along with betrayal, after a few moments Rey turned away and saw her broken lightsaber on the floor and went to pick it up as Luke watched his daughter slowly lean down to pick up the saber.

Rey just looked at her damaged lightsaber in her hands and her mind was filled with the fact she was the daughter of Luke Skywalker but she felt disgusted knowing that he abandoned her to protect her, what really broke her heart was that he never even told her when she was on the island would he have ever told her in time...she didnt believe he would.

She then turned her head to her left and saw Kylo Ren knocked out on the ground and she ended up gripping her lightsaber hard in her hands and she slowly rised to her feet and slowly approached him.

Luke watched on as his daughter came up to Kylo Ren and she just looked at him for a few moments.

"You took alot of things from me.." Rey had anger in her voice.

Luke took a step forward "Rey, let it go dont let it consume you".

Rey continued to look at Kylo Ren and her voice carried anger "Do you have any idea what I went through when you left me on Jakku, fighting every day, going to sleep hungry...marking the walls of the days waiting for my family to come for me...".

"I did it to protect you" Luke said in a calm tone.

Rey slowly shook her head "I protected myself, you were never there...and you are wrong about me being evil, I am not that person.".

Luke watched on and soon Rey left Kylo Ren alone and marched to a door and looked back at him "Well are you coming or not?" Rey said in anger.

Luke sighed and walked only to stop and look at Kylo Ren and he looked back at Rey who sighed in frustration and crossed her arms and looked at the door in front of her waiting for her father.

He then knelt down and placed his hand on Kylo Ren's hair "I'm sorry" Luke then got up and walked up to Rey and soon Rey marched through the door not looking at her father and Luke just followed.

Rey came up to an escape craft which she knew belong to Snoke and she came up to a console and activated the ship and extended the ramp leading into it and she looked back at Luke walking to her.

"Move or I'm leaving you behind" Rey simply stated and she turned and walked to the shuttle.

Luke sighed "Rey I-".

"DONT-" Rey raised her hand and took a deep breath trying to control her breathing and soon she turned back and looked at Luke.

"I don't care what you have to say, you left me on Jakku believing what you did was right but I don't..you left a little girl at the mercy of that damn planet...that is not love you have no idea what I have been through what I have suffered...you possibly don't even care!". Rey spat with venom.

Luke had enough of her attitude and he marched up to her and gripped her at her shoulder hard which shook her as she looked at him.

"Now you listen to me Rey, I accept the fact that you hate me for the fact I left you there and that I didn't tell you on that damn island but don't you dare tell me that I dont love you...everyday I thought of nothing but you, everyday I prayed that you're belly would be full and everyday I prayed that you would grow up into a strong woman" Luke gritted his teeth as Rey just watched her father lay it all out.

"What I did was to protect you and that's what a mother and father does even if that means no longer being in their lives as long as the enemy focused on me without knowledge of your existence .YOU WOULD BE SAFE" Luke finally let got of her and Rey just looked at him.

"If you're gonna hate me so be it but dont you dare throw the same anger at those who care about you, especially Leia..I told her not to tell you no matter how much it hurt inside...you have no idea what it was like for me to leave you..the amount of times I wanted to turn the ship around, the amount of times I wanted to pick up my little girl in my arms...the amount of times I wanted to see you grow, to see you with friends...even with a lover".

Luke sighed and turned away and looked down the path back to the throne room as tears formed around his eyes.

"Even when I pretended not to know you on that Island...all I wanted was to have you in my life Rey...but...knowing what could have happened to you, I had to leave behind the most precious thing in my life...so you could live".

Luke lowered his head and Rey just looked at him and her eyes began to water, she now knew that her father did love her and the fact he thought about her every day and she lowered her head felling disgusted with herself for throwing unnecessary anger at him, without knowing what he truly felt inside.

"We...we better get moving.." Rey slowly turned and walked up the ramp into the escape craft and Luke soon gathered his strength and walked up the ramp into the ship and as he walked down the hall of the craft he came to the cockpit and saw Rey in the pilot seat leaning forward with her hands in her face and sniffling and soon she leaned up and rubbed her eyes and turned on the ship's thrusters and prepared for launch.

Luke decided it was best to leave her alone so he walked down the hall and into a separate room and closed the door behind him and slowly took a seat lowered his head.

"I'm so sorry Rey..." Luke closed his eyes and the room was just filled with silence.

Rey finally got the ship ready and the tears kept coming down her face as she flew the ship out of the hanger and into space, Rey then pulled out a small radio and contacted the Falcon.

"Chewie...lock on to my signal, come pick us up.." Rey was a wreck and she flew the ship to a location for the Falcon to safely pick them up.

 **"I really like the idea of Rey being a Skywalker and I hope she is one in episode 9 but only time will tell I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope i made it clearer for you, GET READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER as we are going back to Evelyn!"**


	43. Chapter 43: Coruscant

" **We have finally arrived to Coruscant the home of the Jedi Order and the very place where Evelyn hopes to find the very thing that can help the Resistance! LETS KICK THIS OFF!"**

Chapter 43: Coruscant

Evelyn shot up gasping for air hearing the sonic boom of lightspeed followed by explosions in her mind, Evelyn witnessed the destruction of The Resistance Cruiser, the struggle of Rey and Kylo Ren and even the near execution of Rey and she was an emotional wreck.

"What is wrong with me!" Evelyn gripped her hair in frustration and after a few moments she finally collected her thoughts she slowly jumped off the medical bed she was in and staggered towards the door leading to the hallway of the Tempest.

"I'm running out of time..." Evelyn rubbed her head and she took a deep breath and left the room and slowly walked down the empty hallway and soon she could hear chatter up ahead and she recognised that one of the voices belonged to Javik and she was pretty sure she could hear the Bounty Hunter Jaylah with him.

-Tempest Cockpit-

"So she's not a normal girl then?" Jaylah frowned as she sat cross legged and arms folded as she looked at Javik from her seat.

Javik leaned back and rubbed his face trying to find the words "Yeah, I told you about what happened when Bala tortured her but she seems to sense danger before it happens...like when she sensed you and your men in that market".

Jaylah looked to her fellow mercenary and then back at Javik "Will she be a danger to us?".

Javik shook his head "No I told her before she passed out that you helped us but she seems to not have full control of what she has, it seems to trigger when she's emotional".

"So what's this mission your on what's exactly there?" Jaylah's fellow soldier questioned as he leaned forward in his seat behind Javik.

Javik turned his chair around to the mercenary "Honestly I don't know but what ever it is must be able to help the Resistance, could be a weapon hell it could just be information".

Jaylah sighed and stood up looking at the beautiful blue of lightspeed fly past them "What ever it is we will help you get it as long as you fulfil your agreement".

The door leading out of the cockpit opened and Evelyn entered with her hand on her stomach "What agreement?".

Javik, Jaylah and her fellow soldier looked at her and Javik quickly turned around to the pilot controls "Oh shit...".

Evelyn frowned at Javik "What did you do?".

Javik sighed and turned his chair around "Evelyn listen they kind of put me on the spot it was either that or they take the ship and leave us in a pod".

Evelyn looked at Jaylah who had her arms crossed looking at her and she then turned her attention back to Javik.

"What did you agree to?" Evelyn took a step forward.

Javik rubbed the back of his neck "I uh...agreed to let them come with us on the condiction that they will be payed by The Resistance...four billion units".

Evelyn's eyes widened in anger "You WHAT!" all of a sudden the systems in the cockpit started flashing and some systems started shooting off sparks with alerted Jaylah and her soldier.

Javik quickly got up and put his hands out "Evie calm down! what ever you have is messing with the systems! calm down and breath!".

Evelyn looked around and saw systems going haywire and she closed her eyes and calmed herself down and after a few moments the systems went back to normal and the room fell silent.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Jaylah's fellow soldier looked back at Javik clearly freaked out.

Jaylah just looked at Evelyn as she finally opened her eyes "That just confirmed she's not like a normal person...are you Evelyn?".

Evelyn looked at Jaylah "You know I'm not...so I tell you the truth of what happened to Han and yet you are still trying to make a profit for our side now?".

Jaylah crossed her arms "I am giving you backup people to help fight, but I need to make sure my family survives".

Javik stood up out of his seat "I know I am not Resistance Evelyn but I am right behind you as always but believe me when I say these guys could help you".

Evelyn turned her head to her friend "For four billion units? we are struggling as we are Javik if we lose that we cant supply ourselves".

Jaylah came closer to Evelyn "If you need supplies, ships, soldiers we can supply that..you think we are a small group? I have an entire fleet under my command".

Evelyn frowned "A fleet?".

Jaylah smiled and she pulled out a small device and activated it and a small hologram displayed loads of ships and cruisers in all shapes and sizes and Evelyn and Javik was amazed by it as it was almost bigger then The Resistance Fleet.

"Bombers, fighters, dreadnaughts, cruisers and over four hundred men and women all fighting for survival just like me and I know them all...they are my family and I'm fighting to keep them alive" Jaylah explained as she looked at the hologram.

"How did you get a fleet like this?" Evelyn looked up at Jaylah and soon she looked back at her.

"I have spent thirty one years slowly building this fleet, people who wanted to leave everything behind...people fed up of playing by the rules I gave them hope" Jaylah explained.

Evelyn frowned and crossed her arms "You just sound like a typical gang".

Jaylah turned off the device and put it back in her pocket "I'm saying it wrong, we never prayed on the weak or civilians we only accepted contracts on targets that were a threat to their businesses, we set out with one rule not to kill any innocent people".

Javik thought for a moment then looked at Jaylah "I did notice when you chased us in that marketplace not you or anyone one of your troops harmed any civilians in the crossfire while you chased us".

"You were our targets, no one else needed to die" Jaylah looked at Javik.

Evelyn was still unconvinced "And yet you took on jobs for murderers".

Jaylah sighed as she turned her head to Evelyn "What about you?, your killers as well sure your believe you are fighting for the right reasons but what about those you kill? have you ever thought that one of those Storm Troopers joined out of desperation? that joined cause they had no home or cause they were hungry...you say fight for peace but your peace can have negative effects on those who believe The First Order are doing good".

Evelyn looked to her side and Jaylah continued "There is no such thing as good and evil we fight and we kill to survive just like your Resistance is doing...just like they are doing for their peace".

Evelyn turned her eyes to Jaylah again "Lets say we agreed how long would it take before you turn or sell us out for a higher profit?".

Jaylah just looked at her for a few moments and soon she gave her answer "Because like you, The First Order killed someone very close to me...I cant betray Han Solo like that".

Evelyn sighed and turned around away from Jaylah and Javik and thought for a few seconds "You didn't know that The First Order killed Han, are you willing to stick with us until this fight is done?".

"As long as you fulfil your side of the deal, then yes" Jaylah agreed.

"So whats the plan, we doing this or no?" Javik looked at both Jaylah and Evelyn.

Evelyn slowly turned around and slowly approached Jaylah until they were at arms length.

"Are you willing to fight with us for now until I can sort it out with my General in The Resistance?" Evelyn offered.

Jaylah placed her hands on her hips clearly annoyed that the deal was still in the air and soon her fellow soldier stood up and approached Jaylah.

"If I may add Jaylah maybe we should help this woman get what she needs for now, maybe it will help the deal go through better" The soldier advided and Jaylah looked to him and then back at Evelyn.

After a few more seconds Jaylah nodded "Fine but if you don't fulfil your end of the deal you will be on your own and we will leave your Resistance to burn".

Evelyn sighed "Good enough" she offered her hand and Jaylah soon shook it agreeing to help Evelyn on her mission for now and all of a sudden the systems let off alerts and Javik returned to his seat and checked the readings.

"We are close to Coruscant we are about to leave lightspeed, brace yourself" Javik stated and soon he pulled back the lever and The Tempest left lightspeed and soon the rest of Jaylah's fleet soon followed and in front of them was the planet Evelyn was looking for the whole time.

"Thats...Coruscant" Evelyn took a few steps forward looking out to the planet and Javik ran a few scans on the planet.

"Looks like it based on the information we have, says about twenty six years ago a war happened for control of the cities, it went on for years it tore the whole planet apart...cities crumbled and soon there was nothing to fight for and the planet was soon abandoned by both sides, Its been a wasteland ever since" Javik explained as he looked over the information of the planet.

Evelyn turned her head to Javik "What about the Temple?".

Javik pulled up more information and soon he found what he was looking for "Its still standing but barely".

Jaylah frowned as she looked at the ruined planet "The very thing that can help your Resistance is...on this wasteland?".

Evelyn looked back out to the planet "It has to be, I've come too far to fail...Javik see if you can get us close to the Temple".

"Already working on it" Javik ran a scan for a nearby landing zone.

"Everyone I want you to set up a barricade just in case we have company, The Tempest will be the only ship going to the planet" Jaylah ordered over her radio and she turned and left the cockpit.

Javik let the systems run a scan and he looked up at Evelyn who just looked at the planet "You alright?".

She just continued to look to the planet "What if I'm wrong...what if there is nothing down there?".

Javik slowly stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder "Dont think that way Evelyn, think about the people back home you cant doubt yourself now".

Evelyn sighed and soon she looked at Javik and soon gave a small smile "Thank you, for coming this far".

Javil smiled back "Thats what friends do, get yourself ready while I find a place to land".

Evelyn turned and left the cockpit and Javik sat back down in the pilot seat and soon he found a landing zone and he took control of the Tempest and took off at highspeed towards the planet while Jaylah's fleet set up a barricade.

The Tempest soon entered the atmosphere and was blinded by dust clouds covering the whole planet by Javik kept The Tempest on course, soon the ship broke through the dust clouds and soon the once beautiful sights of Coruscant was now a wasteland and there was no signs of lifes or anything living on the planet.

"Girls get yourselves kitted up I'm getting close to the LZ" Javik spoke on the radio and Evelyn and Jaylah were in a separate room getting ready to head out.

Jaylah was fastening the final strap on her chest piece and Evelyn was tightening the gun holster on her leg and in the awkward silence Jaylah finally looked up at Evelyn.

"How did you get involved, with this Resistance I mean?" Jaylah asked as she checked herself over.

Evelyn didnt look at Jaylah and just focused on her gear "I was there since I was a child".

Jaylah stopped what she was doing as she looked at Evelyn "A child? how did you get caught in all this?".

Evelyn sighed and soon at down on a nearby crate and lowered her head "My parents were killed when I was very young, I had nothing left as I lay there with my parents bodies. I was hungry and afraid and soon..."

Evelyn looked up in front of her and smiled "A woman called Leia knew my parents and she came to rescue me and instead of putting me in a random place for kids...she took me in and raised me as her own, that's when I met Han Solo and they helped me get back to my feet and I was safe and loved".

Jaylah slowly took a seat next to her and just listened as Evelyn went on "They taught me everything I know and I owe them everything, I couldn't just leave the only family I have left".

"I guess in some way we are both the same" Jaylah stated.

Evelyn looked at Jaylah and gave a small chuckle "In some places I guess". she then slowly got off the crate and took a few steps forward rubbing her head and soon placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you Jaylah, I can see how much Han meant to you" Evelyn revealed.

Jaylah frowned and slowly got up "How do you know?".

Evelyn sighed and turned around and looked at her "When I was out cold I could hear you and Javik speak, your voices echoed through my mind I dont know how it was possible but I knew what I heard was real".

"You really are not like anyone else" Jaylah just stood there surprised by what Evelyn could do.

Evelyn motioned her head to the door "Lets get going the sooner we get to the Temple the quicker we can leave".

The Tempest finally came to the surface of Coruscant and it slowed down and finally landed in the only decent landing spot Javik could find, soon the ramp extended out and Evelyn, Javik, Jaylah and a few of her soldiers walked down the ramp with weapons in hand and their feet finally met the solid ground of Coruscant.

One of Jaylah's soldiers pulled out a scanner and pressed a few buttons and brought up a display "There's no signs of life but we got a massive sandstorm heading our way".

Jaylah looked back at her soldier "How long till it hits?".

The soldier pressed a few more buttons and soon the results appeared "An hour tops, after that we will have difficulty keeping up comms with the fleet".

Javik turned his head to Jaylah as he looked around "Well hopefully the view will be nice".

Jaylah turned to looked at Javik but her eyes met Evelyn on her right just behind the Tempest and she was just looking into the distance.

"Evelyn everything alright?" Jaylah called out and Javik and Jaylah's soldiers looked to Evelyn.

"Evie?" Javik called and she still didnt answer so Javik started walking to Evelyn with Jaylah and her few soldiers following behind and as they came around the Tempest thats when they saw the massive Temple come into view in the distance.

"Holy..." Javik's eyes widened as he stood left next to Evelyn and he was just amazed by the temple despite the terrible state it was in.

Jaylah slowly stood next to Evelyn on her right and she looked with her soldiers "Are you sure what you need is in that pile of metal, doesn't look too important".

Evelyn looked on and all of a sudden she heard a voice in her mind and she closed her eyes and placed her hand on her forehead "This is the place, I know it is".

Javik looked at Evelyn as she brought her hand back down and continued to look at the Temple and he could see a fire in her eyes like she absolutley sure "Alright well lets get moving then.

Evelyn began to walk with Javik following and Jaylah turned to her soldiers "Stay with the ship keep us updated on any situations".

"You got it Jaylah" One of the soldiers responded and Jaylah turned to catch up with Evelyn and Javik.

The journey felt long but Evelyn just kept walking towards the Temple climbing over and ducking under rubble and Javik and Jaylah had their weapons drawn keeping an eye out for anything that could be a threat.

The wind was strong against them and the air was covered in dust but the three continued the journey towards the Temple in the distance and Evelyn's mind was filled with questions on what she will find, the fact that the temple is barely holding together and if any raiders came across this temple they would have searched every corner and every room for anything of worth and deep down she wondered if this was all for nothing but the voice inside her mind told her to keep going.

Javik was walking next to Jaylah keeping his eyes peeled and as he turned his head towards Jaylah he saw stumble as her foot hit a pot hole and he quickly grabbed her and stopped her from falling and she ended up holding on to him for support.

"Watch your step" Javik advised and she quickly got her foot out of the pop hole and she finally found her footing again.

"Thank you..." Jaylah took her hands off him and she resumed walking with her weapon in hand and Javik just smiled at the fact she whispered the words, after a few seconds he caught up with them and followed close to Evelyn.

"Once we get to the Temple what exactly are we looking for? did the Resistance say what to look for?" Jaylah asked as she looked behind her to cover their tracks.

"No they didn't tell me anything" Evelyn simply responded and she pushed a large bit of rubble out of her path and Jaylah snapped her head to Evelyn and frowned as she was confused.

"Wait what are we looking for then?, do you know?" Jaylah lowered her weapon and then Evelyn stopped and looked back at the Bounty Hunter and Javik continued to keep watch just in case of any surprises.

"Honestly I don't know what's there but my General told me my grandfather was here waiting for me" Evelyn explained and she saw Jaylah look to the Temple past her

"Your grandfather is there? in this wasteland? is he a warrior or something or does he know something that can help your Resistance?".

Evelyn sighed "I honestly dont know but I wouldn't have been called here if it wasn't important, its sounds crazy but we need to get up there".

Javik turned and saw Jaylah thinking it over wondering if she made the right choice and she possibly thought Evelyn was crazy but deep down he knew there was more to Evelyn, he explained the things Evelyn can do but deep down it did sound crazy coming to a wasteland for something which possibly wasn't there, but he knew Evelyn would do things unless she was absolutely sure.

"Jaylah believe me when I saw I found this to be crazy myself when I joined her but what I saw what I witnessed, it makes me think what is really going on. It sounds far fetched but I do think there is something there, this journey...everything we have been through...it cant be for nothing" Javik stated.

Jaylah looked back down the path they were going down and the dust in the wind was so thick that she could barely see the Tempest and she couldn't help but think of what she was getting into, her family of mercenaries meant alot to her and she would do anything to make sure they survive. Jaylah finally looked back at Javik and Evelyn and slowly nodded "Well lets get what you came to get, what ever it is".

The three finally continued the journey to the Temple and after ten minutes of walking and making their way through rubble and destroyed cruisers they finally came to a huge flight of steps leading up to the Temple, Evelyn just looked up the steps and soon Javik and Jaylah stood next to her looking up the steps.

"That's a lot of steps, if I miss a step its gonna be a long way down" Javik sighed

"If you fall you fall, just dont scream like baby like you did on your ship" Jaylah responded as she looked at Javik.

Javik frowned as he looked at her "I do not scream like a baby" all of a sudden one of Jaylah's soldier's came on the radio "You screamed like one when we shot past you on the ship".

"Guys please, lets just focus" Evelyn asked calmly as she looked up the steps and Javik and Jaylah looked at her and saw a look on her which was a mixture of determination and hope like her life depended on it, Evelyn looked down at the first step in front of her feet and she slowly took the first step and her heart raced as she started walking up the steps.

Javik was the next one to walk up the steps but he then turned to Jaylah behind him and raised his finger "I dont scream like a baby".

Jaylah rolled her eyes amused "We will see" she then started walking up the steps until Javik stopped her and she looked at him with a questioning look.

"How's your wound by the way?" Javik asked.

Jaylah looked down at her stomach which was covered in armour and she looked back up at Javik "Its fine, still healing but fine".

Javik nodded and smiled "Good to hear" he then walked up the steps and Jaylah just looked at him wondering why he asked her that but she shook it from her mind and continued the walk up the long steps behind Javik while Evelyn was way further up the steps

The wind was starting to pick up as they got higher and higher towards the temple and the wind would catch Evelyn, Javik and Jaylah every now and then but they kept pushing forward while Evelyn and Javik used their scarf's while Jaylah used her visor as the dust in the wind got thicker. Javik was getting exhausted climbing the endless steps and he looked back and saw they were up extremely high and he sighed.

"I just realised we have to go back down the same way, I will die of exhaustion" Javik sighed.

"Be a man Javik, don't let us girls beat you" Evelyn shouted back.

Javik turned back to Evelyn who was way up ahead "Ever heard of ladies first!?, I'm being a gentlemen here!".

Jaylah soon went past Javik and looked at him as she past and she shook her head "Little boy doesn't want to continue".

Javik's eyes widened "What you call me!?".

Evelyn shook her head amused but she mostly focused on getting to the top of the huge steps and after a few more minutes Evelyn finally came to the final step and sighed in relief and she looked back at Javik and Jaylah not far from her.

"We made it!, just a few more steps guys!" Evelyn shouted and she turned around and a long path way leading to a huge set of doors into the temple but she couldn't help but look at the size of the Temple and despite it being a wreck she couldn't help but wonder what it was like a long time ago.

Soon Jaylah and Javik finally reached the final step and Javik fell to his knees happy to relax for a moment and Jaylah just continued walking like it was nothing and soon she came up next to Evelyn and looked at the massive temple with her.

"So what is this Temple? what used to be here?" Jaylah asked as she looked up at it in amazement.

"Ever heard of the Jedi?" Evelyn asked as she continued to look at the ruined temple and Jaylah turned her head to Evelyn with a frown "Whats a Jedi?".

Evelyn smiled and turned to Jaylah "The Jedi Order were the guardians of peace in the Galaxy; they defend and protect all life, never attack. The Order consisted of polymaths, teachers, philosophers, scientists, engineers, physicians, diplomats, and warriors. The Jedi protected the people against the threats of the galaxy and they were bound to duty putting aside their own happiness for the sack of others".

Jaylah looked to the entrance of the Temple "Is there...Jedi in there?, in this wasteland?".

Evelyn shook her head "No there is only two left, a friend of mine called Rey is looking for the last Jedi Master".

Jaylah looked back at Javik as he got to his feet and slowly walked to them "So what ever is in there must help these Jedi?".

Evelyn looked to the door of the Temple "I assume so only one way to find out".

Javik finally came up to the ladies as he calmed his breathing down "So we ready to continue?".

Jaylah just looked up at Javik "Are you ready thats the question?".

Javik rubbed his forearm over his forehead and then placed his hands on his hips "Worst parts over so it can only get better right?".

"Come on lets get inside at least we will have cover from the wind" Evelyn said as she walked down the path towards the huge doors and Javik and Jaylah followed right behind her. Javik couldn't help but look at the entire structure as he never saw a Temple of this size before and Jaylah just looked at him amused that he was easily distracted.

Soon the three finally came to the large doors and Evelyn looked to Javik and Jaylah and motioned them to help her, they all placed their hands on the large door and grunted as they pushed as hard as they could and after a few seconds the door slowly started opening and soon the three finally entered the Temple.

Once the three of them was inside they quickly pushed the huge door shut to stop the upcoming storm from entering and once the door was finally shut the three looked back and looked at the huge hall they were in.

The three slowly took a few steps into the huge hall as they removed their scarfs and Jaylah removed her visor and their were rows and rows of bookshelves with many of them empty and lot of contents destroyed.

"This looks like a library" Javik looked at the entire area as Evelyn and Jaylah were on opposite sides of the hall looking at the bookshelves.

"I think your right, this must be where they kept records" Evelyn saw a destroyed bust on the floor and she knelt down and saw it was a bust of a human.

"Everything is destroyed, I doubt we will find any records intact" Jaylah stated as she saw alot of books burnt to ash and Javik came to one of the tables in the middle of the hall and saw a destroyed console and then spotted a burnt book which was covered in dust, he picked it up and blew on it and the cover was in a very bad condition and was unreadable but he could see a faded symbol in the middle of the cover.

"Evelyn you know this symbol?" Javik called to Evelyn and she quickly looked at Javik and went to his side and looked down at the book and saw the faded symbol, the symbol looked like it had some kind of wings with what looked like a sword in the middle of the wings and a circle was around the symbol.

"What is that..." Evelyn frowned.

"Evelyn, Javik I found something" They heard Jaylah behind them and saw her kneeling down in a corner and they approached her as she slowly stood up and turned to them, Jaylah showed the a destroyed tool in her hand and Javik gently took it out of her hand and examined it.

"Is it a torch or something?" Javik asked as he looked it over but then Evelyn slowly took the tool from Javik and examined it herself and she recognised it, it was the weapon that Finn and Rey used.

"It's a lightsaber". Evelyn finally revealed.

Javik frowned "A what?".

Jaylah just looked at the tool in Evelyn's hand "What's a lightsaber".

Evelyn just looked over the lightsaber and saw it was completely destroyed and beyond repair "Its the Jedi's weapon, whom can use them for melee combat, or to deflect blaster bolts. these can cut through anything no matter how strong it is".

Javik's eyes widened "It could do all that?".

"Why dont we see them now?" Jaylah asked.

Evelyn had enough looking at the destroyed lightsaber and dropped it to the floor "The sabers were created by the Jedi no one else in the galaxy used them unless the were affiliated with them, its kind of a sacred weapon".

Javik sighed "Well lets make sure we check every part of this library just in case the thing we need is in here".

Jaylah nodded "I'll cover this side you two take the other side".

The three searched and looked under anything they could find and as Evelyn was going through the multiple desks in the middle of the hall she just stopped, a voice echoed in her mind and it was directing her to the end of the hallway to a flight of steps and she couldn't help but go to them. As she got close to the steps she suddenly saw something in the doorway but she didnt flinch as she saw it was a hooded man, as a ghost.

The hooded figure then slowly turned and walked through the door way into another area of the Temple and Evelyn slowly took a few steps up the steps.

Javik looked at saw Evelyn walking up the steps and she signalled Jaylah and the two walked towards the steps.

"You ready to explore more Evelyn? we done with this area?" Javik asked and Evelyn just looked at the doorway at the top of the stairs.

"I..." Evelyn then slowly turned around to both Jaylah and Javik "I have to go on alone".

Javik and Jaylah looked at each other confused and they looked back at her "What are you talking about?" Jaylah asked.

Evelyn rubbed the back of her head trying to figure it out "Something...something is calling me, it wants me to follow".

Javik frowned "And you want to go on alone?".

Evelyn sighed "Its crazy I know but...I feel like its trying to show me something, something only I can see".

Javik took a few steps up to Evelyn just looking at her "Its this thing inside you isn't it? the very thing that warns you about attacks, that allows you to see things before they happen".

Evelyn took a deep breath and nodded "I think it is and what ever is beyond that door, it wants me to face it alone".

Javik looked at Evelyn for a few seconds seeing that this was something she had to do and he then looked at Jaylah "We'll stay here and keep an eye on things, just in case".

Jaylah sighed and walked up the steps to Evelyn and then pulled out Han Solo's blaster from her belt and handed it to Evelyn "Just in case, you can never be too careful".

Evelyn nodded and slowly took Han Solo's blaster from Jaylah and she looked at it for a few moments then looked at Javik and Jaylah "I wont be long, I promise".

The two nodded and soon Evelyn turned and slowly walked up the steps to the door at the top and her heart raced wondering what she was gonna find but she kept strong and finally came to the top of the stairs and glanced back at Javik and Jaylah who were at the bottom of the stairs looking at her. Evelyn slowly turned her head back to the door and she placed her hand on it and closed her eyes.

" I've come to far to fail, please dont let this be all for nothing...show me what I must do, show me...Grandfather" Evelyn whispered to herself and she opened her eyes and then went through the door ready to face what was waiting for her.

 **"Evelyn must go on alone after she saw a ghost of a hooded man and with Javik and Jaylah staying behind she must press forward with hope and determination to bring what ever was there back home to help her family, hope u enjoyed this GET READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!"**


	44. Chapter 44: GrandFather

**"We are back with another chapter and we continue with Evelyn from the last chapter and after so long we will find out who her Grandfather is, please enjoy!"**

Chapter 44: Grandfather

Evelyn finally entered through the doors alone after she, Javik and Jaylah explored the library of The Jedi Temple for any hopes of finding what ever Leia told her to come for, as Evelyn explored the library she saw a ghost like figure directing her to the hall she was in now. The Ghost seemed to call to Evelyn through her mind telling her to follow but alone, normally Evelyn would never take such a risk but her mind told her that what awaited her was no a threat so she had no choice but to trust the voice if she wanted to get answers.

She slowly walked through the massive hall and despite the damage it she could just looked at it in awe and she could only wonder what it was like back before Coruscant became a wasteland. As Evelyn looked around her eyes soon came to a few more ghosts laying on the ground and her eyes widened when she saw they were children.

"What is this..." Evelyn slowly approached the ghost children on the ground but the children didn't move.

"Hello?, can you hear me?" Evelyn tried to speak to them as she knelt down next to them and then voices echoed in her mind and she grunted and gritted her teeth as she placed her hand on her forehead trying to handle the pain.

"Killed not by clones, this padawan...by lightsaber he was" The voice echoed in her mind and her eyes shot open as she looked at the ghost children.

"A lightsaber did this?..." Evelyn slowly stood up and back away only to see the ghosts finally vanish and she was pretty shaken to know that a lightsaber did this, a weapon that belonged to the Jedi.

"Destroy the Sith, we must" The voice echoed in her mind again and she shook her head clear of the voice and despite the shock she continued forward down the hall looked at the size of it but at the same time keeping an eye out for the hooded ghost she saw back in the library, she knew that ghost was directing her to somewhere but she could no longer see the ghost.

"Who ever you are, I know your out there...your trying to show me something, show me what you want me to see" Evelyn called out quietly. All of sudden she heard something in the distance and it directed her to another flight of steps down the hall and she saw a huge door slowly open into another area and her heart started beating fast.

Evelyn looked back towards the door she came from wondering if she should bring Javik and Jaylah just in case but her mind kept telling her to go alone and even her heart told her to so she slowly turned back to the doors that opened "I can do this, I can do this".

She took a deep breath and slowly approached the steps and made her way up them towards the door and as she hit the final step she heard another voice in her mind which stopped her in her tracks, it was the voice of a child.

"Master Skywalker, there are too many of them what are we going to do?" Evelyn heard distress and fear in the voice and then she heard a lightsaber ignite and then there was silence, Evelyn frowned at what she just heard "Skywalker?". She looked back down the steps to the area where she saw the dead ghost children and she couldn't help but wonder "Did he...did Skywalker...".

Evelyn looked to the area for a few more seconds and then turned and continued through the door and she came into a new area which had alot of statues going down the hall most of them were destroyed but some were still standing, she noticed that some of these statues had people in robes and her mind clicked as she spotted a statue holding a lightsaber.

"These are...Jedi" Evelyn said to herself and she slowly walked down the hall looking at the statues and as she continued to walk down the hall she noticed one of the statues had a name plate on the base of the statue and she couldn't help but go to it, the plate was covered in dust so she slowly rubbed the dust off and saw a name which was very faint but readable.

Evelyn squinted her eyes trying to read it better "Qui-Gon Jinn". She looked up at the statue and saw a man in his late years with a beard and long hair in robes holding his lightsaber in a defensive stance. She looked back at the plate and she saw a little sentence under Qui-Gon Jinn's name and she read it out "Be mindful of the future...but not at the expense of the moment".

Evelyn took one more look at Qui-Gon Jinn's statue as she back away and she just looked at it for a few more seconds. "Be mindful of the future, but not at the expense of the moment". Evelyn then turned her attention to another door at the end of the hall and she started walking to it wondering what was going to be in the next room.

She slowly pushed the double doors open and saw another large area which looked like a training area and it was a complete mess and there were pillars on the ground, statues destroyed, wrecked droids and there was just nothing of value to be seen.

Evelyn slowly made her way through the rubble to get to the centre of the room and that's when she heard more voices in her mind and the pain was so severe it made her drop to her knees as the voice spoke in her mind.

"You have done well my new apprentice. Now Lord Vader go and bring peace to the Empire" The voice in Evelyn's mind was dark and cold and was enough to strike fear in the hearts of many and soon the pain faded and she was able to stand up again as she rubbed her forward in frustration and that's when her mind had a brain wave and she remembered something.

She knew about Darth Vader when she was a child, she overheard the name from two pilots when she was exploring and getting into trouble but she never payed any attention to it and as she grew older the name vanished from her memory but now that name came back to memory, she thought back to the hall where she saw the ghost children and heard the name Skywalker in her mind, she thought back and forth from this voice and to the one in the hall and the puzzle was coming together.

"Darth Vader...Skywalker" Evelyn's mind was just a huge mess with all this knew information, never in her wildest dreams that the one name she considered one of hope was once a name of darkness, all of a sudden the voice from the hall returned in her mind.

"Twisted by the Dark Side young Skywalker has become, the boy you trained gone he is. Consumed by Darth Vader". The voice echoed loudly.

Evelyn took a deep breath trying to regain focus and all of a sudden she heard something crumble behind her and as she turned she saw a huge pillar come down on her, she gasped and her only reaction was to raise her hands to cover her head waiting for the impact...but it never came. After a few intense seconds Evelyn slowly looked up and saw the pillar just floating above her and she was just shocked at what she was witnessing but she then jumped out of the way and the pillar crashed to the ground with a large thud which echoed through the area.

"What was that?..." Evelyn couldn't believe what she just witnessed she knew it was impossible and she quickly looked around wondering if anyone was there and was responsible for making the pillar float.

"Is anyone out there!" Evelyn walked fast through the area keeping an eye out for anyone or anything but there was no signs of life, "Grandfather! Leia said you were waiting for me here!, show yourself...don't make me believe this was all for nothing".

Evelyn's voice carried frustration and desperation and she just wanted her answers as she now feared that she just wasted her time and everyone back home were dying for nothing, She sighed "I've come here for nothing.." Evelyn turned away and was about to return back to Javik and Jaylah but all of a sudden her mind sensed something and it made her stop in her tracks.

She felt a connection something stronger then anything she felt before and she slowly turned around and looked down the far end of the training area and saw another set of huge doors, her mind was telling her there was someone behind them and her heart raced.

"No! I cant give up!" Evelyn sprinted across the area jumping over rubble and sliding under pillars and soon she finally came to the doors and pushed them open hard with all her strength and finally entered another area which was a garden but her eyes immediately spotted something in the distance and it made her heart beat fast.

There was a ghost of a hooded man in the centre of the garden looking away from her and she could see him looking up at a statue which she recognised as Qui-Gon Jinn just like the one from the hall see went through, Evelyn's heart was beating out of her chest but she needed to be careful cause she didn't know if this was a threat or not. She placed her hand on the handle of Han Solo's blaster which was in her holster and she slowly approached the ghost while not making a sound and she could only pray that she found what she came for.

Evelyn got closer and closer and soon she was meters away from him and that's when she saw the ghost turn his head to his side very slowly and it made her stop in her tracks, the ghost slowly turned his body and soon his eyes finally met hers and Evelyn felt the connection again and she just looked at him.

The ghost slowly pulled back his hood revealing a man in his late thirties with short hair and beard and he just looked at her with no anger, he wore a brown overcoat and he wore white robes underneath and wore red knee high boots. But as she looked at him she could see there was some resemblance between this man and her mother and her mind clicked and she knew who it was.

"Grandfather?" Evelyn whispered.

The ghost gave a small smile at Evelyn and soon he spoke with his voice giving a small echo "It's good to finally see you, Evelyn".

Evelyn took a few slowly steps forward toward her grandfather just in awe "Leia, she said you called to her...to tell me to come here".

Her Grandfather slowly walked down the small steps from the statue and came to arms length from his grand daughter "I did, I have watched you grow through the years and I have been with you through all the events of your life".

Evelyn frowned "All my life? why didn't you ever appear?".

"Because your connection to The Force was cut off, just as Leia explained when she and Luke blocked a part of your mind when you were a baby. I could sense you but not connect with you but I agree with what they did, it was all to protect you" Evelyn's Grandfather explained.

"What am I?" Evelyn quietly asked.

"Something more powerful then anything I have seen from my time, I never thought my name would carry something as powerful as you" Evelyn's Grandfather stated.

"Powerful? Grandfather what am I?" Evelyn was just lost.

"Come, I will explain as I will take you where you need to be" The Grandfather turned and walked but Evelyn didn't. "Wait.." Evelyn called out and her Grandfather stopped and slowly turned to look at her with his arms crossed in his robes.

"You said you never thought your name would carry something as powerful as me, so before I go with you...at least tell me your name" Evelyn looked into his eyes and her heart raced wondering what made her so special.

Her Grandfather gave a tiny smile as he looked at Evelyn and after a few seconds he finally gave his answer "My name...is Obi Wan Kenobi".

 **"Evelyn Ryder is the Grand Daughter of Obi Wan Kenobi, Rey is the Daughter of Luke Skywalker...fate has brought these names back together but will the same mistakes be repeated? well lets wait and see :)**


	45. Chapter 45: Father, Mother, Daughter

**"This chapter will focus on Luke and Rey and of course tell you more about Rey's mother and I think you will like what I have come up with, please enjoy this chapter dedicated to a Father and Daughter :)**

Chapter 45: Father, Mother, Daughter

Rey and Luke had finally got far from Snoke's Star Destroyer after Admiral Holdo's sacrifice to save The Resistance by evacuating the cruiser then sending it through lightspeed which destroyed most of the The First Orders Destroyers including Snoke's, but despite the small victory Rey had another thing on her mind...bigger then anything else in this moment in time.

As Rey waited for Chewie to pick her and Luke up she couldn't stop thinking about the shocking reveal that Luke was her father and the fact that it was Kylo Ren that reveal it just broke her heart, why didn't he just tell her during her time on the island?.

"Why didn't you tell me, things may have been different" Rey whispered to herself as she looked on into space and she was just lost, despite Luke's outburst saying he did it to protect her and even revealing how much pain he was in when he left her on Jakku she just still felt alone.

What made it worse was that Leia knew who she really was but she couldn't be angry at Leia, Luke strictly told her not to reveal Rey's true identity if they should ever meet and deep down it now made sense why she and Leia connected so well.

Rey couldn't help but give a little chuckle at Leia was actually her aunt but then she remembered Kylo Ren, the man who killed Han Solo and was involved with the death of millions was actually her cousin. She was related to that monster and she didn't know how to take it, she slowly turned to her side and looked out the cockpit and down the hall and then she looked back out to space wondering if she should go and see Luke...she sensed that if they could not solve their differences it could effect the future battles to come and despite her anger for him she knew he was needed in the battle to come.

"I need answers.." Rey slowly got up out of her seat and went to find her father.

Luke was sitting in a separate room leaning forward with his head down and with his hood up and his mind was full of guilt, shame and consequence, the same pain he felt when he failed Ben came rushing back and all he could see in front him was a scared little girl who's father had failed her.

"What did I do?, I should have been stronger for you" Luke whispered in his guilt and all of a sudden his mind sensed a presence and he looked up and threw his hood back and at the opposite side of the room sitting on another chair was a familiar figure from his past.

"Master Yoda..." Luke looked on at the old Jedi Master with his walking stick in hand as he looked at him with no anger.

"Young Skywalker, long time it has been" Yoda spoke in a calm voice.

Luke may have held shame in his heart but it felt really good to see Yoda again after so many years.

"Shame, anger I feel in you" Yoda revealed.

Luke looked to the floor "I failed Yoda, because of me an old evil has returned, I realised that the Jedi and Sith are just as bad as the other".

Yoda sighed "one in the same they are, one that must fade".

Luke slowly looked up at Yoda as his eyes began to water. "So it is time, for the Jedi Order to end".

Yoda smiled at Luke "Time it is" Yoda then got off his seat and climbed on the nearby table and slowly walked to Luke with his walking stick for support. "For you to look past a pile of old books hm?".

Luke shook his head "Yoda I couldn't leave the sacred Jedi Texts on that island!".

Yoda stopped and tilted his head with a chuckle "Oh read them have you?".

Luke just looked at Yoda with no answer "Well I may have read a few".

"Page turners, they were not" Yoda squinted his eyes at Luke and then slowly walked to look again "Yes wisdom they had, but that library contains nothing that girl Rey does not already possess".

He stopped again and saw Luke look through Yoda at the mention of Rey and Yoda couldn't help but sigh "Hmm Skywalker, still looking to the horizon" he then poked Luke's chest with his stick bringing Luke back to reality "Never here hm, the need in front of your nose" he then knocked his stick on Luke's head and Luke just looked at him.

"I was weak, unwise..." Luke finally revealed.

"Lost Ben Solo you did, lose Rey we must not" Yoda stated.

Luke frowned at Yoda "I failed her Yoda, I failed to protect my own daughter...I cant be what she needs me to be".

Yoda looked to the door leading out to the craft's hallway and he then looked back at Luke "Heeded my words not did you?, pass on what you have learnt, Strength. Mastery. But weakness, folly, failure also yes failure most of all".

Luke slowly looked down to his hands and opened them looking at them and soon he looked back at Yoda.

"The greatest teacher, failure is." Yoda revealed and Luke thought to himself and Yoda slowly sat down at the edge of the table and sighed as he relaxed and soon the two Jedi Masters looked at each other again.

"Luke, we are what they grow beyond. That is the true burden of all masters" Yoda smiled at his old friend.

"Rey may hate me, but this...I cant let her go on alone" Luke quietly spoke.

"Hmm confusion she carries but not anger, she will come to you, admit your failings and focus on the moment...not the horizon" Yoda supported.

Luke gave a small smile "Thank you Yoda.".

Yoda slowly nodded "May the Force be with you, Luke Skywalker". Luke then slowly watch him fade away, Luke saw Yoda completely vanish and then he heard the door to the room open and Rey slowly entered and the two looked at each other.

Father and Daughter looked at each other for a few seconds and seconds and Rey then slowly moved and sat on the chair Yoda originally sat in and she just looked at him no longer angry, all she wanted was answers and he could sense it.

"Rey, I admit I failed you...but what I said to you before we left was true" Luke spoke quietly.

His daughter just looked at him "But why didn't you tell me when I was on the island with you? why did I have to here it from Ben?".

Luke lowered his head "I was afraid, afraid that if you knew the truth it would completely change you".

Rey took a deep breath "Don't you think I deserved to know".

Luke looked up to Rey "Of course you did, but what I went through when I was young was not something I wanted for you. I wanted you to have a normal life, to have childhood friends I wanted to give everything but the life of a Jedi to you".

"Why couldn't you have just taken me with you where ever you went?, you didn't need to erase my memories and leave me on a desert planet to protect me" Rey calmly asked.

"It wasn't the best choice I admit that but if I kept you with me you would have been found by Snoke, if I kept you and you died at the temple after my mistake with Ben and you died...it would have destroyed me" Luke admitted.

Rey slowly got up and crossed her arms as she faced away from him "Tell me one thing, if you are my father." She then slowly turned her body and looked at her father "Who was my mother?".

Luke looked to the side and remembered her mother and he couldn't help but give a small smile at the memory "Your mother was a someone I met after the fall of the empire, after it all ended I met her at a celebrational victory on Endor." Luke sighed remembering how he first met her.

"She was a fellow Rebel, expert engineer but was an amazing fighter, she could fix anything and she was beautiful" Luke revealed and Rey lowered her lead as and looked at her crossed arms and gave a tiny smile knowing that her knowledge to fix things and able to defend herself came from a strong women.

Luke continued "We danced that night and ever since then our bond became stronger and stronger to the point where we realised we loved each other, as the years went by and with peace lasting forever we decided to start a family".

Rey looked up at Luke and he slowly looked at her and she saw him smile "We had you, when your mother held you in her arms it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and you were just as beautiful as your mother.".

Rey's eyes began to water and she slowly walked to the table and leaned on it with her hands holding on to the edge of it and she looked down at the table.

"Why couldn't I see you two when I asked for it?" Rey questioned.

Luke frowned "What do you mean?".

Rey took a deep breath "I..went to the Dark Side of the island, I fell into the caves below and there was a wall. I could see my reflection and next thing I knew I saw rows of me".

Luke continued to listen and despite the danger she went through he didn't have to right to shout at her for it so he just let her explain.

"When the vision went on I finally came back to the wall and I asked...to see my parents, all that was revealed was my own reflection". Rey slowly looked to her father.

"You wasn't there nor was my mother, why?" Rey asked.

"You didn't see me because the dark cannot show the fabric of a Jedi" Luke revealed.

Rey continued to looked at him "Then why didn't it show my mother?".

Luke slowly got up and Rey turned her whole body to him and she just looked at him as he approached and soon they were at arms length and she saw him give a small smile.

"You did see her Rey, she was right there in front of you" Luke continued to give his small smile.

Rey blinked in confusion "No I just saw me there".

Luke slowly shook his head "That place may be dark but it doesn't lie, the person you wished to see was granted to you, don't you see Rey...you did see her, you are the spitting image of her".

Rey blinked a few times in shock and a tear fell "What..".

"You look just like her Rey, when I held you in my arms when you were born I saw your mother in you. You didn't see your reflection Rey, you saw your mother".

Rey leaned on the table in shock over this truth and she couldn't believe she didn't see it sooner, she asked to see her parents and she got it...she saw her mother and she looked back up at Luke.

"What happened to her?" Rey asked and she saw her father's smile slowly drop and she saw him slowly turn away to the other side of the room.

"She died six years after you were born, we tried everything to help her but everything we did only made it worse." Luke then turned around to her and saw another tear fall down her cheek.

"She accepted her death despite my desperation to save her...she passed peacefully in her sleep, the last thing she thought about was you, wanting to see you grow into a beautiful girl and I could only wish she could see you know" Luke saw his daughter lower her head as more tears fell and he slowly approached her and slowly took her hand and Rey didn't flinch and she just looked at her father's hand on hers and she seemed...calmed and collective.

"What was her name?" Rey whispered and then she slowly pulled her hand back and looked at him. "What was my mother's name?".

Luke's eyes watered and he gave a small smile "Kyra, her name was Kyra".

Rey lowered her head looking at her feet as she leaned back on the table with her hands back on the table "Its a pretty name". Another tear fell from her eye

The two fell into a comfortable silence and Luke felt at peace finally able to comfort his daughter despite his mistakes and he could sense that all the anger was gone from Rey and he just felt a moment of peace within her and he was happier then he ever was in years but deep down he knew he had alot to make up for so he decided to offer her something.

"Rey" He gently called her and she looked up at him and the tears finally dried. I know I wasn't there when you needed me and I know the road ahead is not gonna be easy but...I want to give something back to you" Luke stated.

Rey rubbed her eyes as she looked at him. "What is it?".

Luke smiled "Your memories that I took from you".

"You can do that?" Rey's eyes widened.

Luke nodded "Only if you want them, I know the future is what we fight for but...you deserve to know your past".

Rey slowly moved away from Luke thinking it over "What will I see...".

"Everything you witnessed as a child" Luke revealed as he looked at her thinking it over.

Rey always wanted to know her past as she thought about it every day growing up on Jakku but now that the offer was given to her, she didn't know what to do. Her heart hammered out of her chest wondering what she was gonna see, the pressure was so much it felt like her life was being sucked out of her. Despite everything that was happening now she could at least put the missing pieces of her past to rest and finally know who she is.

Luke watched her slowly turn to him and soon she nodded "I want to see it, I want to see it all...".

Her father nodded and slowly approached her and she met him halfway and they stopped and looked at each other and Luke then slowly took her hands as he looked into her eyes.

"Clear your mind, clear your emotion, just breath ok" Luke told her and she nodded and she slowly closed her eyes and cleared her mind and soon she felt him gently placed both his hands on both sides of her head and she gently placed her hands on his wrists.

"Just...breath" Luke softly spoke and he finally closed his eyes and went into her mind and Rey could feel her mind at work but she did what she was told and just cleared everything in her mind, all of a sudden everything went white and she gasped and opened her eyes and she saw she was no longer in Snoke's escape craft but in a large garden.

"Where am I" Rey looked around and saw the garden was massive "Father?...".

Rey then heard a child laughing and she turned around and saw a little girl hiding behind a statue in the distance and she couldnt help but go to the child and as she got closer the child chuckled again and looked behind her and scanned the area, Rey gasped as she reconised the girl..it was her and she looked so happy.

Little Rey looked very happy and full of mischief as she was hiding and her hair was long and rested on her shoulders and she wore a beautiful white dress and Rey could help but smile at her younger self as she knelt down looking at herself.

"I never looked so happy.." Rey quietly said to herself and then her younger self smiled bright and went around the statue and hid behind her while poking her head out still smiling.

Rey looked behind her and her smile slowly dropped in awe as she saw Luke looking around for Little Rey.

"Rey where ever you are I'm gonna find you" Luke laughed as he looked in some bushes but Rey suspected he knew where she was, she slowly took a few steps to her father and she saw he was much younger and a lot more happy. His hair was clean and tidy and he had no beard and he wore black robes and he just looked so peaceful and happy and Rey couldn't help but smile.

"Tell you what Rey if you can get to your mother before I get you, then you can come and see Auntie Leia on my next trip" Luke tilted his head towards the statue and Little Rey chuckled and hide.

"I see you hiding there, your mother is in the maze I will give you a ten second head start" Luke winked at his daughter and he slowly started counting.

Rey turned around and saw Little Rey come out into the open laughing and Luke slowly approached her as he said four and she squealed and ran into the maze laughing and Rey chuckled and decided to go with Little Rey into the maze while her father counted.

She followed her younger self through the maze and every now and then Little Rey would stop to collect her thoughts and then she heard her father shout "Ten! Here I come".

Rey looked back down the path and she turned back and saw Little Rey chuckle as she shouted down the path "You cant catch me daddy!". Little Rey then ran down a random path as fast as she could and Rey followed behind her closely chuckling.

Little Rey was pretty fast for a little girl and even Rey had to really pick up the pace to keep up with her younger self and soon they came to another crossroads Little Rey looked down all paths. Rey knelt down next to her younger self as she figured out the area.

"Go on you can do it" Rey smiled absolutely loving to see herself as a happy child and then Little Rey pointed at a path and ran and Rey couldn't help but enjoy the moment as she ran with her younger self, the two ran for a while and then Little Rey gasped and stopped and Rey slowly came to a stop and looked at her younger self.

"What's wrong?" Rey asked knowing Little Rey would never hear her and then that's when she heard a woman humming a song and Rey's eyes widened as she looked down the path.

"Is that?..." Rey voice almost broke and then Little Rey ran to the sound with excitment and Rey just looked on in shock hearing the woman's voice, was she hearing her mother's voice she wasnt sure until she saw it for herself and she quickly ran to catch up with her younger self.

Rey's world seemed to slow down as she ran to catch up with her younger self who quickly ran around the corner, Rey finally reached the corner and she saw a small sitting area which had a small fountain with a few benches but her eyes quickly locked on to a woman who had her back to her and was admiring and picking flowers, she wore a beautiful white sleeveless dress and her hair was up in a bun and she was humming a small tune.

"Mommy!" Rey watched her younger self shout and run to her mother as the world seemed to slow down and then she saw her mother slowly turn around with a smile as she heard her daughter's voice and Rey's heart started beating out of her chest, Rey finally saw her mother's face as she turned and she looked just like her in every way.

Rey couldn't help but shed a tear as she saw her mother kneel down with her arms open as her younger self ran to her and she squealed as she laughed as her mother picked her up and twirled her around as she laughed and soon her mother held her close and placed a loving kiss on her cheek, Rey gave a small smile finally being able to know her mother and she finally felt like she could close a chapter in her life.

She just watch as mother and daughter embrace each other and it was a image she was never gonna forget.

"I love you so much my little Rey" Her mother whispered but it echod in Rey's mind as she watched her younger self hold her tightly as she rested her head on her mothers shoulders giving a loving smile as she closed her eyes.

Rey slowly came up to her mother and admired her as she just held on to her younger self as she smiled with her eyes closed and Rey just gave a small smile to her mother. "I love you too..." Rey whispered and soon the whole area went white and everything vanished.

Rey gasped as she stumbled back from Luke as every memory from her childhood had finally returned to her and she just looked at her father as he looked at her with concern, Rey's emotions came to the surface and her tears fell hard as she marched up to her father and embraced him tight. "Thank you..." Rey struggled to speak.

Luke was shocked by this sudden embrace but soon he slowly brought his hands around her and rested his chin on top of her head as his eyes watered again.

"I'm sorry for what I did Rey..." Luke closed his eyes trying to calm himself.

Rey held on to him and she buried her head into his chest seeking comfort as everything had finally returned to her, she was angry with him for his secrets but after what he just did she couldn't be angry anymore cause thanks to him her past had finally returned to her and that missing void in her soul was finally filled after so long.

"I forgive you...father" Rey whispered just enough for Luke to hear and he held her tightly and Luke slowly smiled knowing he didnt lose his daughter and now he had a duty to protect her...at all costs.

Father and Daughter was finally at peace and they were ready to face the future together.

 **"I honestly didn't know what that mirror scene in the cave meant but I really liked the idea that what she saw was her mother in the reflection, we all know people can look like their parents so I thought why not have Rey's mother look like her for this story and I am happy with the result. What ever JJ Abrams has in store for Rey's parents I will look forward to it but in this universe Rey is a Skywalker :) I hope u enjoyed this chapter and are ready for more!**


	46. Chapter 46: The New Supreme Leader

**"This is a short chapter today, reasons being is because I wanted to show the relationship between Ben Solo and Evelyn before the events of the trilogy, Evelyn mentioned in Chapter 15 that they played together and I thought it would be nice to have a little flashback. Please enjoy this chapter cause the next one will be the first step as we draw closer to the end of The Last Jedi :)**

Chapter 46: The New Supreme Leader

General Hux walked through the wreckage of Snoke's throne room and all he saw was bodies everywhere and in the distance he saw Snoke's upper body near some rubble and he knew it was the work of a lightsaber, Hux continued to walk around the throne and then his eyes saw Kylo Ren knocked out on the ground.

Ever since Hux met Kylo Ren he despised him believing he was reckless and was not what The First Order needed and it was no secret Kylo Ren hated him to, but now he was there defenceless on the ground and Hux slowly put his hand in his coat and placed his hand on his blaster as he slowly approached him.

Kylo Ren may have been knocked out but his thoughts were clouded from moments of his younger days back before he joined Luke to begin his training, before he joined Snoke.

Kylo's vision showed him when he was a teenager and he was walking slowly through a forest covered in snow and he had a snowball in hand and the forest was quiet and only the sound of his feet crushing the snow under him, all of a sudden he was hit in the back of the head with a snowball and he snapped his head back and saw a little blond girl laughing as she took cover behind a tree, Evelyn managed to sneak behind him without him noticing

Ben laughed and threw the snowball as Evelyn as she poked her head out and she squealed as she hide again as the snowball hit the tree.

"Cowards attack from the back Evie!" Ben laughed.

"Idiots attack from the front" Evelyn countered the statement as she laughed and soon she ran from tree to tree as Ben made more snowballs and tried to hit her as she quickly moved.

Ever since Leia and Han took Evelyn in both her and Ben slowly started to bond and they became very close, wherever Ben went she would follow and even though it was sometimes frustrating Ben was happy to know that she wasn't off causing trouble like she always did, over the first year Ben started to become very protective of Evelyn every time she came across or did something that could potentially hurt her and he slowly took on the role as the older brother and ever since then they were inseparable and both Han and Leia were happy to see the two bond.

Ben had one more snowball in hand and he watched her as she quickly moved and he decided to cheat and use the force and predict where she was gonna run to and he pulled his hand back and threw the snowball between two trees and smacked Evelyn right in the face and she fell to the ground and he laughed, Evelyn was still on the floor with her hand covering the side of her face and she didnt say nothing and Ben realised he may have hit her too hard.

"Evie!" Ben ran to her and knelt by her and he gently removed her hand from her face and that's when he saw an evil smile, in a split second Evelyn grabbed a handful of snow and threw it right into Ben's face and he fell on his back rubbing his face and spitting snow out of his mouth as Evelyn laughed and ran off.

"You little..." Ben chuckled as he made two more snowballs and got up and gave chase.

Evelyn dashed through the trees laughing and she squealed as she saw a snowball shoot past her and hit a tree and she looked back at Ben chasing after her "You wont get me!".

As Evelyn looked back she suddenly lost her footing and fell into a large ditch and she ended up landing on a huge rock with her left arm taking most of the impact and then she fell to the ground with a thud, she looked around in shock wondering what happened and all of a sudden she felt intense pain fly through her left arm and she screamed in agony as she sat up holding it as tears fell down her cheeks.

Ben ran to the edge of the ditch and dropped his snowball and saw Evelyn holding on to her arm crying her eyes out as she rocked back and forth.

"Evie you ok!?" Ben asked with worry.

Evelyn slowly looked up and her eyes were bloodshot from crying so hard "I cant move my arm!...".

"Stay there I'm coming down!" Ben ordered and he leaned down and slowly started climbing down the ditch as little Evelyn continued to cry and after a few moments he finally hit the ground and rushed and knelt down and held on to her.

"What happened?" Ben asked in a calm tone.

Evelyn looked over to the huge rock she hit "...I hit my arm on that rock" she tried to explain as she was in absolute agony.

Ben looked down at her arm and gently held it out straight with her hand resting on his palm and he could see her arm bruising up pretty badly and thats when he noticed that her elbow jointed was already swelling pretty badly.

He looked down to Evelyn who was just freaking out over her arm and it broke his heart seeing little Evelyn in so much pain.

"Evie try and move your fingers even if its only a tiny bit" Ben asked and Evelyn tried to calm herself and soon she nodded as more tears fell and she tried to move her hand but she just couldn't.

Evelyn's breathing was out of control as she panicked "I cant move it...".

Ben concentrated on his palm trying to feel any movement from her fingers but he saw or felt nothing and he sighed confirming the damage, he looked down and Evelyn who rested her head on his chest and he placed his free hand on her head trying to comfort her.

"Evie I want you to keep calm, your arm is broken ok but don't worry we will get it fixed" Ben tried to explain very calmly.

Evelyn's tears kept running down her cheek and she cried in pain as Ben gently placed her broken arm on her stomach and she just freaked out that she no longer had any feeling in her arm.

"Will...I use my arm again?" Evelyn looked up at Ben and he smiled "Of course Evie we just got to get it treated and you have to let it fix itself for a while and soon you will be throwing snowballs again".

Evelyn just looked up at Ben who became a big brother to her "...You...promise Ben?".

"I promise Evie" He continued to smile and soon he gently placed a hand under her legs and used his other hand to support her shoulders and he gently picked her up and she cried in pain over the slight movement.

"Lets go home Evie" Ben supported as Evelyn's tears slowly stopped and she rested her head on his chest and he could hear her still whimpering and struggled to catch her breath as Ben walked through the ditch and finally came to a small hill leading out of it and soon he made his way back through the forest towards their home.

"Ben..." Evelyn whispered as she grew tired from the shock.

"Yeah Evie?" Ben whispered as he walked through the forest with her in his arms.

"...I'm lucky to have you in my life..." Evelyn revealed and then she passed out from the pain and fell silent.

Ben looked down at Evelyn as she slept and he gave a tiny smile "I'm lucky to have you too Evie, I wont let anything happen to you". Ben continued to walk through the forest and all of a sudden the area went white.

Kylo Ren gasped and he shot up from the vision and he saw that he was still in Snoke's throne room and he quickly looked up and saw General Hux just looking at him in anger as he took his hand out of his coat.

"What happened?" Hux demanded to know.

Kylo Ren looked around and saw his Master's corpse on the ground and anger rised within him as he slowly stood up and looked at the destruction "The girl...Skywalker killed Snoke..".

Hux's eyes widened "Skywalker was here...Impossible!".

Kylo Ren turned to Hux "The Jedi are capable of anything General nothing is impossible!". He then looked past Hux and saw a part of Snoke's Star Destroyer floating away and he approached the destruction in front of him and he couldn't believe that everything fell apart in seconds.

"What happened!, The girl...where is she?". Kylo Ren asked.

Hux just looked at the destruction of the throne room and did not look at Kylo Ren "She took Snoke's escape craft".

Kylo Ren remembered the struggle between him and Rey as they tried to pull Luke's Lightsaber towards each other and the struggle seemed to last for a lifetime and that's when the saber spilt into and sent the flying in opposite directions and all he remembered was a blinding light, everything just went upside down as victory was finally in his grasp. He continued to look at the wreckage and then his eyes spotted a planet in the distance and he knew the planet housed an abandoned Rebel Base and it was the closest thing the Resistance had right now.

"I know where they're going.." Kylo Ren turned to Hux "Get all our forces down to that Resistance Base, lets finish this".

Hux frowned as he saw Kylo Ren march past him and anger for Kylo Ren came back "Finish this? who do you think your talking to?".

Kylo Ren stopped walking and balled his fists as Hux continued "You presumed to control MY army, our Supreme Leader is dead! we have no ruler-". Kylo Ren didn't give Hux a chance to finish as he quickly turned and raised his hand and force chocked Hux making him fall to his knees as he struggled.

Kylo Ren crushed Hux's throat making it almost impossible for him to breath and Kylo Ren gritted his teeth "The Supreme Leader...is dead!".

Hux continued to struggle and Kylo Ren took a few steps towards Hux "My Master has deemed me ready, you will respect his decision and my own..if you dont, I will kill you!".

Hux was on the verge of passing out and he had no choice but to submit to Kylo Ren's orders if he wanted to live "Long live...The New Supreme Leader..".

"Better" Kylo Ren mocked and let go of Hux and turned to march to the elevator leaving Hux to recover and as he walked to the elevator he saw his damaged mask on the floor and went to pick it up, the front was badly damaged but could be repaired with time but it only angered him more knowing that he greatest moment was snatched from him and he made a vow he was gonna make every single Resistance member suffer.

"Rey..Luke...Evelyn, you will all die by my hand, I swear" Kylo Ren marched into the elevator with his mask in hand ready to end this once and for all.

Kelo Ren was now the new Supreme Leader and was out for blood.

 **"I really loved the idea of Ben Solo being protective and having the brother role looking after her when she was a child, I decided to have a fun moment and then end it with her injured mainly because I wanted to show Ben Solo's protective side of him and I'm proud of how it turned out and of course seeing Ben fully taking on the form of Kylo Ren and wanting to kill Evelyn and everyone else really shows how far he has fallen. We are getting close to the finish line with The Last Jedi Chapter now and the next chapter will start that race to the finish :)**

 **"The Rebellion is reborn today, The war has just begun...and I will not be The Last Jedi" - Luke Skywalker**


	47. Chapter 47: The Power Within

**"We are back again with another episode with Evelyn and this time she will discover the truth of her family and the role she will play in the war that is to come, please enjoy :)**

Chapter 47: The Power Within

"Obi Wan Kenobi?..." Evelyn spoke out at the ghost in front of her which he confirmed was her grandfather.

Obi Wan nodded "Thats right".

Evelyn rubbed the back of her head trying to figure things out, she searched the Jedi Temple looking for answers and but she never expected to see a ghost of her Grand Father.

"Are you dead?. How am I seeing you?" Evelyn slowly walked up to Obi Wan and he just smiled at her.

"Neither living nor dead, I am one with the Force...like all Jedi before me" Obi Wan stated.

Evelyn slowly walked a few steps away looking into the distance trying to figure out what this all meant and then her mind clicked.

"Wait..." she slowly turned back to Obi Wan "If I am seeing you then...".

Obi Wan just looked at her as she finally figured it out and he gave her the answer "Yes Evelyn, you are a Jedi".

Evelyn caught her breath over this revelation she knew her past was revealed to be a lie but never in a million year did she think she had the blood of a Jedi in her veins. "No that cant be right...".

Obi Wan crossed his arms in his robes and he took a few steps to her "Is it because you never saw your mother or father have the abilities of a Jedi".

Evelyn tried to find the answer "I...they never once did anything like the Jedi, they never had this power".

"Because they didnt Evelyn, nor did your grandmother...the Force didnt call to them because it was waiting for you" Obi Wan explained.

Evelyn frowned as she was more confused "Waiting for me?".

Obi Wan motioned his hand to his left towards a huge set of doors "Come with me and I will tell you everything, I promise".

Evelyn looked to where Obi Wan directed his hand and she knew she had no choice at this point and despite her confusion she was determined to get answers so she slowly walked beside him towards the door.

"Your mother, father and grandmother were not Jedi Evelyn, never were but when you were born the Force was calling to you" Obi Wan stated.

Evelyn looked at Obi Wan as they walked "The Force was calling me? is that why everything around me reacted when I was a baby?".

Obi Wan nodded "Yes but you some how managed to embrace it even before you could walk".

"Why weren't you there when I was growing up if I could see you now why couldn't I see you then?" Evelyn and Obi Wan went through the doors and walked up a flight of steps.

"You know why, Luke and Leia blocked a part of your mind and the connection to the Force was cut even me, I don't disagree with their actions as they were only trying to protect you and even though Ben Solo removed the block, your mind didn't fully awaken and my connection to you was weak" Obi Wan explained.

"And that's why you spoke through Leia, to bring me here" Evelyn figured it out and Obi Wan looked at Evelyn and smiled.

"As wise as your grandmother I see" Obi Wan complimented his Grand Daughter and then she stopped walking as she continued to look at her grandfather. "I thought it was forbidden for Jedi to be involved romantically with anyone during their duty".

Obi Wan nodded "It is forbidden but it was a moment of peace for us both" The two continued to walk up the steps as he continued. "It was during the Clone Wars that I met your Grand Mother.

Evelyn was curious "What was her name? what was she like?".

Obi Wan smiled as the two finally came to the top of the steps and the two looked at each other.

"Her name was Satine Kryze she was the leader of the New Mandalorians and the planet Mandalore, She was brave and she cared about the people around her and she always put herself in danger to protect them she impressed me with her skills and knowledge and despite the rocky start, we soon realised we cared for eachother. Despite the short time we had working together we finally revealed our love and rescuing her out of a hostage situation my apprentice and I stayed a few more days to ensure no danger would return."

"That night we spent the night together knowing this may be the last time we would ever see each other again". Obi Wan explained.

"Why didn't you go back?" Evelyn questioned.

Obi Wan lowered his head thinking about Satine and then he looked back up at Evelyn "Cause the war changed everything beyond our control".

"What happened..." Evelyn asked as the two continued to walk through a huge area which looked like another library and it had statues of Jedi by each column.

"Two years had past and the clone wars still saw no end, I received an emergency message stating that Satine had been kidnapped by an old enemy I thought I killed, I went to save her but..." Obi Wan lowered his head and closed his eyes remembering the horror.

Evelyn didn't need Obi Wan to explain any further "I'm sorry grandfather...where was my mother in all this?".

Obi Wan turned his head to her "I didn't even know she was born but when I passed I discovered the truth, when I left after that night Satine shortly found out she was pregnant but her parents were furious with the fact that she was carrying a child of a jedi...after Autumn was born Satine's parents took your mother away and Satine was sworn not to reveal your mother to me".

"What did they do with my mother?" Evelyn asked.

" They put her up for adoption but you should know she was given to a wealthy family far from the war and she grew up with love and care, Autumn discovered the truth of her real parents when she overheard her adopted parents talking about me and your mother, when she was old enough to think and act for herself she went out to find her grandparents and they revealed everything" Obi Wan directed them to a small path leading to a huge door.

"Despite learning the truth she went back to her adoptive parents and soon she met your father...and then you were born, then the Force called to you" Obi Wan smiled at Evelyn.

"I still dont understand. why did it call to me...what is my place in all this?" Evelyn questioned.

The two finally entered a small round room and saw a few chairs in a circle and outside the window was the huge sandstorm getting closer and Evelyn came right into the middle of the room and looked at the chairs and then turned back to Obi Wan who stood by the doors.

"You are more powerful then you think Evelyn, even more powerful then Jedi Masters of Old...your destiny is to ensure The Chosen One restores the balance of the Force, you must protect Skywalker from turning to the Dark Side" Obi Wan's statement sent tingles up Evelyn's spine.

"The Chosen One? Skywalker? you mean Luke?" Evelyn couldn't understand what was requested of her.

Obi Wan slowly shook his head "No there's another, you know her Evelyn".

Evelyn turned her head thinking and then her eyes widened and looked at Obi Wan "No...you mean Rey?...Rey is a Skywalker?".

Obi Wan slowly came closer to Evelyn "She is the daughter of Luke Skywalker, The one the prophecy foretold, we believed it was Anakin Skywalker who would bring balance but he only pushed it back just enough for Rey to be born and finish what her Grandfather started".

Evelyn slowly turned away from Obi Wan and rubbed her forehead "Everything...we have both been through...our lives were lies and now the truth has been revealed to us, what can I do...I'm just one person how can I help a Jedi".

"You have witnessed changes in you Evelyn, sensing things before they happen, you even stopped a pillar from crashing on to you back in the halls" Obi Wan stated and Evelyn turned her head frowning at him. "That was me?".

Obi Wan smiled "It was, your powers are slowly rising to the surface a normal Jedi would need to be trained to be able to use these powers but you are using them without help, you can help Rey...you must".

"Tell me what I am protecting her from, The First Order? Kylo Ren?" Evelyn was still trying to figure it out.

Obi Wan slowly walked to a window and looked at the sandstorm approaching "There is an old evil returning Evelyn and it has its sights on Rey just like it did with her grandfather".

Evelyn quickly walked up to Obi Wan "What evil what do you mean?".

He turned his head to her "The Dark Side is calling to her, her anger consumes her and in turn the Dark Side is feeding off that and drawing her closer to the dark and if it does she will become like Anakin and the cycle will just repeat itself...she will become worse then Kylo Ren".

"I wont let anything happen to her" Evelyn spoke strong and Obi Wan gave a small smile "I sense you have very strong feelings for her Evelyn, you hold her in your heart".

"She's my friend of course I hold her close" Evelyn defended and she just saw Obi Wan raise his eyebrows still smiling. "You sure its not more then friendship? you cant hide your feelings Evelyn I see how much she means to you".

Evelyn blinked and her heart beat fast and she tried to speak but couldn't find the words as she saw Obi Wan turn his whole body to her and crossed his arms. "Evelyn the biggest mistake you can do is hide your feelings from those you care about, use that strength to protect her from the Dark Side, you are the only one who can do this".

Evelyn lowered her head and took a deep breath "My father once told me to protect everything I love, if I don't fight for it...no one will...but how can I protect anyone if what ever inside me is yet to awaken fully".

Obi Wan motioned Evelyn to follow him into the centre of the room and the two stood on the huge symbol "That is why I called you here". He then reached his hand out towards the ground and the entire symbol turned slightly which startled Evelyn and then the two were being lowered into a secret chamber which was the same size as the room above them and as they we finally were lowered into the secret chamber Evelyn couldn't help but look in awe at the chamber.

The chamber was clean and not a spec of dust was seen and the round room and statues of hooded Jedi holding their lights up in front of them and they looked like guardians protecting the chamber, she just looked on until her eyes came across a relic floating on what looked like an alter and on both side of the alter were containers on their own stands.

Obi Wan stepped forward to the relic while Evelyn was just frozen on the spot by everything she saw but soon she moved closer to Obi Wan who was still looking at the floating relic and its white glow really attracted Evelyn to it.

"This is an ancient artefact...the only one of its kind, used to pass knowledge from one to another. The Jedi collected these and protected them from the Sith but we would never use these types of artefacts as we believed they would corrupt everything the Jedi stands for" Obi Wan stated.

"I read about Jedi artefacts, Holocrons they called them" Evelyn continued to look at the round orb giving off a beautiful white light.

"This is not like the others Evelyn" He turned his head to her and she looked at him "The Jedi feared this artefact because it didn't just transfer knowledge but power as well, the power of a Jedi and a Sith".

"Both Jedi and Sith?" Evelyn frowned.

Obi Wan slowly nodded "The power of a Grey Knight, able to use both powers of the light and dark. The Grey were very rare that people don't believe they exist and soon they vanished from existence...until now".

Evelyn just looked at Obi Wan unable to speak "You were born a Jedi Evelyn but ever since you began this journey here you have not only been able use the Force but also be able to use the power of a Sith, when you pushed Jaylah back with lightning you didnt go to the dark, you were able to use both the powers of Light and Dark without it corrupting you".

"What about in the future? will it turn me?" Evelyn questioned a little scared of the Dark Side.

"Only if you let it, you have no idea how strong you are Evelyn...You're the reason you havnt changed at all. "You're too strong to lose yourself!" Obi Wan support.

Evelyn looked down at her hand and saw a spark of electric dash through her fingers and she started to feel what ever was in her growing, then she looked back up at Obi Wan "I'm the reason?".

Obi Wan nodded "You never truly doubted yourself, no matter what. You never gave in to the darkness inside your heart not many Jedi could do it what you did and still remain the same".

Evelyn lowered her head and took a deep breath touched by her grand fathers kind words but she knew they couldn't speak forever and that the Resistance needed her back so she looked to her grandfather.

"So I must take this relic to Rey?" Evelyn guessed.

"No, this relic is for you..." Obi Wan revealed.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Evelyn questioned.

"You must embrace it and allow its contained knowledge and power consume into you and you will have the knowledge and power of the Jedi and The Sith, you will become The Last Grey Knight" Obi Wan watched Evelyn think it through and then saw her reach for the relic but he raised his hand and she stopped and looked at him and he had a serious face.

"Remember this Evelyn, this relic is far more powerful then any other Jedi or Sith relic you are about to absorb centuries worth of knowledge and power if you are not properly prepared...it will destroy your mind" Obi Wan warned.

Evelyn looked at the relic and then back at Obi Wan "Will it change me completely?".

"You will still be you Evelyn but you will have the knowledge and power of centuries, clear your mind allow it to absorb the orb's contents and don't fight it" Obi Wan supported.

Evelyn looked back at the relic as it just floated on its alter and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she wasn't afraid to admit that she feared this relic will kill her if she is not prepared but she had to try. The people she loved were dying and she refused to let them down.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her grand father with new determination "I will take what I have been given...and I will make sure Rey does not fall to the Dark, we will end this once and for all...you have my word...I wont fail you...grandfather.".

Obi Wan smiled proudly and turned and walked away while Evelyn watched him return to the centre of the room to see him turn back to her "Once you are done take everything inside those two containers with you, the one on the right belongs has a few things of mine and of course something that belongs to my Master Qui Gon...I want you to have it Evelyn".

Evelyn let a tear fall down her cheek "I help restore the balance, I promise" her voice was soft and full of promise.

"May the Force be with you" Obi Wan then winked "Evelyn Kenobi".

Evelyn watched as her grandfather vanished and she fell to her knees and let the tears fall free over discovering who she really was and she wasn't even sad, but felt complete as her past was now revealed and it lessened the pain within her greatly but she still had things to do and with that she collected herself and removed her tears and slowly stood up and turned to the relic and slowly approached it with more determination in her heart then ever.

She slowly raised her hand towards the relic and her fingers were inches away from it "Leia, Finn, Poe...Rey...I'm coming back home". Evelyn then grabbed the relic and all of a sudden the relic absorbed into her hand and her body arched back as she screamed in pain as she was lifted into the air as electricity surged over her entire body.

Evelyn's entire body, mind and soul felt like a raging fire and it felt like she was dying but she refused to allow herself to come all this way just to die, she screamed in agony as she balled up her fists and the entire chamber started to shake and the jedi statues started to fall apart and crash to the ground.

Her mind burnt with the knowledge of both Jedi and Sith and thats when she felt what ever was in her grow stronger and stronger.

Back at the library where Javik and Jaylah waited for Evelyn's return they felt the entire temple shake and the columns of bookshelf's fell on top of each other.

"We need to get out!" Jaylah shouted.

"No not without Evelyn-" Javik then looked saw a piller come down at Jaylah and he quickly tackled her out of the way of the piller and he landed on top of her then met a punch in the face by Jaylah and he rolled off her.

"Don't touch me!" Jaylah quickly got up and so did Javik and they decided to make a break for the main doors leading out of the Temple and as soon as they busted open the door they saw the sandstorm come over them.

"BACK INSIDE!" Javik ordered and the two ran back inside and tried to find cover.

Evelyn's mind was beginning to fall apart and she could feel it so she focused on the people she cared about, she filled her mind with visions of the time she spent with Leia, Han, Finn and Rey and it somehow managed to ease her mind.

The pain all of a sudden vanished as visions of Rey came into her mind and everything around her stopped shaking and the electricity over her body slowly faded away but she was still floating in the air and her eyes slowly opened still thing of Rey and everything about her from her voice, her eyes, her face and her smile.

Evelyn then screamed as a powerful shockwave shot out of her body and wrecked everything in the room and she fell unconscious to the ground with Obi Wan's container crashing to the ground with Qui Gons's lightsaber rolling out of the container and stopped inched from her hand.

Javik and Jaylah took cover from the shaking temple and all of a sudden the temple stopped shaking and everything went quiet. Javik and Jaylah slowly left their cover and slowly walked into the middle of the library and it was just quiet.

"What the hell just happened?" Javik question as he was still freaking out.

"Javik.." Jaylah called out to him and he turned and saw her looking outside the entrance and his eyes widened, he slowly walked up to the entrance and saw the sandstorm was completely gone and the sky was starting to clear, everything was calm.

"What is this?" Jaylah questioned as the two looked on not knowing that Evelyn was now changed, she was now something more powerful and even though she was still knocked out in the hidden chamber, Qui Gon's lightsaber was slowly floating in the air and her power was sensed from the other side of the galaxy.

Leia and The Resistance was finally set up for one final stand on the abandoned Rebel base on the planet Crait against The First Order and she prayed reinforcements would arrive in time and saw she walked through the hanger in a large coat, as she walked she felt something powerful coming from the other side of the galaxy and she turned her head out towards the blast door and looked out into the distance.

"Evelyn..." Leia whispered as she looked on into the distance of the salt planet and all she could hear was the wind for a few moments but then that was replaced by a sound of a sound of a space craft incoming.

 **"Yep Obi Wan Kenobi is the Grand Father of Evelyn and her secret is now revealed Evelyn is a Kenobi and she must stop fate from repeating itself when an ancient evil returns to control Rey who is The Chosen One that will restore the Balance to the Force. I really hope you like this twist and are looking forward to the end of the first chapter of my trilogy.**

 **More is on the way!**


	48. Chapter 48: The Battle Of Crait

**"This is it! we are at the final few parts of this first chapter of my trilogy and The Grey Knight is gonna make you smile at the end, but remember its no where near finished cause I am writing up the second chapter as you read this I will reveal the new chapter name on the final chapter of The Grey Knight! please enjoy :) also more of the Crait battle will be told in the next chapter!**

Chapter 48: The Battle Of Crait

Leia looked out from the hanger of the abandoned base of Crait as she felt a powerful force come from the other side of the galaxy and she could feel that it was from Evelyn, Leia sensed that her adopted daughter had reached the Temple on Coruscant and discovered her bloodline and she could feel the raw power that had now fully awakened within her. "Evelyn...".

Leia's thoughts were cut off when she could hear the familiar sound of a First Order fighter incoming and she turned her head to her radio. "They're coming, shut the door". Leia turned away back inside the base as the huge door closed with the ice critters running into the base away from the incoming danger.

Three First Order fighters rushed towards the base all except two fighters were shooting at the lead fighter that rushed right to the door.

"Incoming!" One Resistance soldier shouted as they took cover from enemy fire and all of a sudden the lead fighter came crashing the base just as the main doors closed and sealed the base.

The First Order fighter rolled across the hanger as the Resistance fighters ran for their lives trying not to get crushed under it but soon it rolled to a stop and the Resistance fighters opened fire at the cockpit and all of a sudden they heard voices shouting and saw hands coming out of the cockpit.

"Hold your fire!" Poe ordered as he stood next to Leia with soldiers behind them with their weapons still aiming at the cockpit of the First Order and soon Poe and Leia saw Finn and Rose slowly reveal themselves.

"Finn..." Leia's eyes widened.

"Finn! Rose your not dead!" Poe said happy but then worry hit his voice "Where's my droid?".

On que BB8 popped out of the cockpit and beeped happily as he rolled to Poe and he laughed at knelt down at the droid "Buddy I'm so glad to see you!".

Finn and Rose looked on as Poe held on to his droid and they could see the damage of the Resistance.

"Is this all that's left?" Rose looked on at her fellow soldiers and then she looked at Finn who also had a worried look.

Back on the Millenium Falcon Rey had finally made peace with her father and she and her father walked down the hall to the cockpit ready to get back to the Resistance and all of a sudden she felt something which made her stop in her tracks and Luke stopped aswell and looked at Rey.

"You felt that didnt you?" Luke questioned his daughter.

Rey was trying to figure out what she felt but she couldn't quite understand it but she felt raw power something she never felt "I feel...something big just happened".

Luke focused trying to figure out what he felt and as he dived into the Force thats when he realised what it was and he slowly looked to Rey and she saw a look of shock on him.

"What? what did you see?" Rey wanted to know.

Luke had sensed Evelyn on the other side of the galaxy and he felt the power that he and Leia witnessed when Evelyn was a baby only this time it was extremely powerful and thats when he felt an old friend's presence. He now knew that Evelyn discovered her origins and had used a very dangerous relic to awaken the power that he and Leia locked away.

"Kenobi..." Luke whispered and Rey frowned in confusion as she looked up at him.

Luke looked down at her trying to find the answers to explain to her about the truth of Evelyn. "Rey...I felt-" All of a sudden both Rey and Luke looked towards the direction of the cockpit and they looked back at each other.

"The Resistance is in trouble!" Rey stated and the two ran towards the cockpit as the Falcon followed the tracking beacon towards the planet Crait.

Back on Crait the Resistance ran to defensive positions in a ditch with stretched across the entire entrance of the base and they managed to get the defensive turrets up and running and in the distance across no mans land was a large group of AT-M6s slowly making their approach towards the base, the Resistance fights readied their weapons and looked on towards the incoming danger and they had no doubt they many of them was going to die but they were committed to the Resistance and would keep fighting to the last man and woman alive.

Inside the higher levels of the hanger Finn was inside a V-4X-D Ski Speeder and he took a few deep breaths knowing this may be the end but he could only pray that they would pull through, he had doubts but he committed.

"Finn" Finn heard his name and looked to his left and saw Poe in another Ski Speeder looking at him "We are gonna make, keep focused".

"I am, May The Force Be With You" Finn stated to his friend and Poe smiled and nodded as he readied the systems on his speeder and Finn looked to his right and saw Rose look at him in her own speeder and she gave a small smile but it was no secret she was scared.

"Dont let the fear get to you.." Finn supported and Rose gave a small nod and got focused and soon Poe gave the orders to the rest of the pilots in their own speeders .

"Ok listen up our biggest threat is the cannon the First Order has brought on with them if that thing gets in range it will breath through the main doors, if that happens its game over. What ever it takes just dont let that thing get in range".

The sixteen speeders started their engines and the hanger roared as they were ready to shoot off into battle. "Lets go!" Poe ordered and he, Finn and Rose took off out of the shutter doors followed by the rest of the speeds and they glided to over the last line of defense landing right in front of them and speeded off towards the First Order.

Poe took the lead with the rest of the speeders following behind him determined not to let the First Order get to the base. "Alright ground forces lay down some fire!" Poe ordered and the turrets from the last line of defence opened fire at the First Order's AT's.

Above the AT's was Kylo Ren's personal ship and inside he watched the whole scene in front of him and he could now see the Resistance was on its last leg, He had nothing but hatred for the Resistance for humiliating him for the last time and with the death of Snoke he declared himself as the new Supreme Leader.

"I have no interest in prisoners, dont let a single one escape...kill them all" Kylo Ren ordered General Hux and despite Hux's hate towards Kylo Ren he gave the order to his army. "On order of the Supreme Leader kill them all, no survivors!".

Poe suddenly saw dozens of TIE fighters fly down from behind the AT's and made their way towards them. "HEADS UP WE GOT COMPANY!".

The TIE Fighters raced past the AT's headed straight to speeders and Poe's eyes widened "FIGHTERS BREAK OFF!".

The speeders broke the line an separated as the TIE Fighters opened fire taking out a few in the process and the impact from the impact blasted the salt off the ground and red dust covered the area of impact.

The Resistance speeders pulled off evasive moves avoiding most of the attacks but the numbers were against them and one by one the speeders were being destroyed by the TIE Fighter, Poe managed to evade an attack but one fellow fighter was behind him when he dodged and he took the impact and his speeder exploded along with him.

"Come on we got to hold them until they pull up that canon!" Poe ordered as he avoided another attack.

The last line of defence pulled off one hell of a fight but the TIE Fighters were making it difficult for them to focus on the AT's in the distance and soon a few turrets were destroyed by the TIE Fighters and the defence line was starting to weaken.

Finn was able to evade every attack of the TIE Fighters as he kept an eye out for the cannon to come into view, he had determination to stop the very thing he used to be and he refused to let the people he cared about down, Finn's eyes then set on Rose in her speeder in the distance but then his heart beated out of his chest when he saw danger coming to her.

"Rose you got three right behind you!" Finn shouted on the radio and Rose looked back and saw the three TIE Fighters closing in ready to attack so she went full speed to avoid the attack and she saw blaster fire come right in front of her as she dodged left and right but she just could seem to get away.

"I cant lose them!" Rose panicked as the three TIE Fighters moved in and Finn looked in horror as they got close and just as they were about to open fire all three of them were destroyed at once by a single shot, Finn frowned at looked up and saw the Millennium Falcon race down towards them providing cover fire as they took down four more in its path.

"WHOA! YEAH!" Finn shouted in joy as he saw the good old ship return.

The Falcon headed straight in front of the speeders and Rey was on one of the ships turrets and opened fire at a TIE Fighter and it exploded right in her sights "WHOA! I LIKE THIS!" Rey cheered.

"Great kid dont get cocky!" Luke shouted from the other turret and couldnt help but smile as he opened fire at the TIE Fighters in his sights as the Falcon got closer to the AT's and Chewie who was in the pilot seat shot a few rockets at one of the AT's and it exploded on impact and Chewie roared in determination followed by his little bird friend who snuck on board when they left the island.

Kylo Ren spotted the Millennium Falcon and his blood boiled seeing the damn ship again "BLOW THAT PIECE OF JUNK OUT OF THE SKY!".

"All fighters attack the Millennium Falcon!" General Hux ordered his fighters and the TIE Fighters broke off the attack on the base and focused all their attention on the one ship the First Order hated.

Luke witness the TIE Fighters breaking away from the base and was heading towards them as he opened "Looks like we got their attention Rey!".

"Chewie peel off from the battle, draw them away from the speeders!" Rey ordered and Chewie roared as he turned the ship away.

Poe witnessed the whole squadron of TIE Fighters break off from the base and gave chase to the Millennium Falcon and he couldn't help but cheer "She drew them off! All of them!".

"OH THEY HATE THAT SHIP!" Finn shouted as he rushed towards the AT's.

Luke and Rey continued to open fire at the perusing TIE Fighters and that's when Luke saw an opening on the ground floor which leaded into a large mining cave "Chewie head into that opening!".

Chewie roared and directed the Falcon and dived into the large opening and entered the tight area as the TIE Fighters followed, the cave was large but was tight and was difficult to pull evasive monoverse but Chewie continued on course and his little bird friend was pinned to the side of the window as the Falcon turned to its side as it moved deeper into the cave.

The Falcon was inches away from colliding with the walls of the cave but Chewie managed to maintain control and Rey's and Luke's turrets were scrapping against the walls.

"CHEWIE!" Rey's eyes widened as she freaked out.

"Relax Rey!" Luke shouted.

Soon Chewie found a large opening and directed the Falcon to it while the TIE Fighters giving chase were crashing into the walls one by one and only a few remained as they gave chase.

The Millennium Falcon finally came to a large open area and was free to move more freely and Chewie directed the ship to an opening which showed light and he went full speed dodging any obstacles in its path while the TIE Fighters ended up crashing.

Chewie was finally getting close to the exit and his little bird jumped on the controls and freaked out but Chewie just tossed him away and pulled a lever down making the Falcon go faster towards the light and Rey grunted and covered her face as her turret began smoking and sparking, then after a few moments the Millennium Falcon busted through the ground and was finally back on the surface and Luke turned his turned on to the opening they just came out of and opened fire and collapsed the entire exit and the remaining TIE Fighters were trapped and explosions soon followed and busted throw to the surface.

Luke sighed and fell back in his seat trying to catch his breath from the intense chase and he closed his eyes and covered his eyes with hand as his breathing finally calmed down, he knew there was no way The Resistance would be able to fight there way out of this one and deep down he knew the longer they fought the quicker the Resistance will die, his thoughts were clouded with visions trying to see where they could get out of this alive but he couldn't see anyway out with them fighting...thats when his mind clicked.

Kylo Ren was after him and his obsession for Luke was more powerful then the Resistance itself and as Luke lowered his hand and opened his eyes looking out at the view of Crait that's when he knew what he must do, but there was only one problem.

Rey then rushed into Luke's space and saw him just looking out to Crait and she just watched him for a few moments "Father?...".

Luke looked to his side and then slowly got up and looked at Rey and her eyes were full of confusion "Rey...there is no way The Resistance will get out of this if they keep fighting".

Rey frowned "What do you mean?" she got no answer as Luke walked past her and down the hall and she just followed him.

"What are you talking about if they don't fight they die, we cant just give up" Rey stated and Luke slowly stopped and looked at his daughter.

"I didn't say we should give up, what they need is a distraction to help them escape...something they have been looking for this whole time" Luke revealed.

"What are you talking about?" Rey frowned and after a few seconds her eyes widened realising what he meant "No... no no I wont let you" her voice became shaken.

"Rey..." Luke's heart broke as her eyes watered.

She marched up to him and gripped his robes "I wont let you die down there! I just found my father and I cant lose him...not after what we have just been through...".

Luke sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders "Rey if I don't do this the Resistance will slowly die, The First Order and Kylo Ren have been hunting me down for years...I can hold them off".

Rey's lips quivered as a tear fell down her cheek "Please...don't do this...the galaxy needs you...I need you...".

Luke gave a small smile to his daughter "Rey...you are what the galaxy needs, you found me...you made me believe again and those men and women down there had hope when you came back...the galaxy needs Skywalker...but its not me, its you Rey...always has been".

"Father...I cant lose you" Rey shredded more tears and Luke brought her close and father and daughter embraced tightly afraid to let go of the other.

"I will always be with you, The Force is strong in my family, my father has it, I have it, my sister has it" Luke slowly removed himself from Rey and she looked up at him and he placed his hands on her cheeks and rubbed the tears away with his thumbs.

"You have that power too" Luke said proudly and Rey just closed her eyes and lowered her head trying to control her emotions and Luke slowly brought her head up and placed a loving kiss on her forehead and Rey took a deep breath as he did it and she felt absolute peace with her father's love and when Luke pulled back she opened her eyes and looked at him still heart broken but she tried to be strong for him.

"I will always be with you..." Luke whispered once again.

Rey just looked up at him as her tears faded "You always were...I see that now, father...I love you".

The two embraced one more time and this time it last longer and Luke placed another kiss on top of her head "I love you too Rey, you were always stronger then I ever was...promise me you will live on...promise me".

Rey held on to her father tighter and took a deep breath "I promise...".

Luke smiled proud of his daughter and soon they slowly let go of each other and Luke went to turn away to the escape pods but he was stopped when Rey reached for his hand and he looked back at her.

"Father...let me walk with you" Rey's voice was still shaken but Luke slowly nodded and holding on to his daughter's hand the two slowly walked down to the escape pods and as they walked there they had flashbacks back when it was a more peaceful time.

Rey remembered holding on to her father's hand when she was a child on her way to see her aunt Leia and Luke had the same flashback seeing his little girl down by his side smiling up at him, memories playing together as father and daughter filled their minds and Rey had so much emotion seeing these visions and she was at peace knowing these moments will forever be with her and she was so happy that her father gave the memories back to her, in this moment there was no war just a father and daughter walking side by side hand in hand.

Soon their precious moment came to an end when they finally arrived to the escape pods and walked up to a random on and Luke still holding Rey's hand pressed a switch and opened the pod, Rey knew this moment had to end but she was afraid to let go of his hand as she lowered her head and let another tear fell and Luke turned to her and took hold of her.

"Don't cry Rey, you brought more hope then I ever could...you are the hope the galaxy will look up to...just like I am right now" Luke whispered and Rey held on to him tight again for a few more seconds and soon they looked at each other with their hands still joined to get and after a few seconds Luke slowly entered the pod and their arms extended with their hands slowly left the other and only their fingers touched each other and Luke never took his eyes off his daughter.

"I love you Rey...and remember. The Force will be with you, always" Luke stated and their hands left each other and Luke fully entered the pod and it closed behind him with Rey going up to the door and placing her hands on it as she just looked at her father taking in his image one last time.

Luke slowly sat down as the pod counted down to launch and he then looked back at Rey and he just smiled proudly at her and then gave her a wink and Rey just gave a loving smile "Goodbye Father...".

Rey then witness the pod shoot out of the Falcon and it headed straight for the surface of Crait and her heart dropped as she fell to the ground and cried not cause her father was gone but because she was happy, happy to know she had a loving father who would sacrifice everything so she and the people around her could live.

In the pod Luke lowered his head trying to calm himself down as he already missed his daughter but knowing that she loved him after he left her on Jakku to protect put his old heart at peace, in the short time that they had they had bonded and made peace and he was just so proud of her.

Luke Skywalker slowly pulled up his hood over his head and looked right in front of him "Thank Rey...for making me believe again...I love you daughter...". The pod headed behind the Resistance base and crashed in a small area away from the fight and after a few moment he used the Force and pushed the escape pod door right off then exited out into the open ready to make things right.

 **"Rey and Luke has returned to The Resistance but Luke knows The Resistance wont win by fighting out of this mess so he has made a decision that he knows will by the Resistance time, saying goodbye to his daughter that brought hope back into him he now must do what needs to be done for her and The Resistance, the last two partshave been written and I have already written 5 parts in the next chapter of this trilogy I hope you loved this chapter of my trilogy cause the next one will have Rey and Evelyn working together )**


	49. Chapter 49: The Spark

**We are at the endgame now we have 2 more chapters left after this one and the first part of my trilogy will be complete but don't worry the final chapter of The Grey Knight will be sugar sweet and will begin something beautiful between Evelyn and Rey. but for now please enjoy this chapter :)**

Chapter 49: The Spark

Rey witnessed her father leave the Millennium Falcon and she couldn't help but fall to the ground crying knowing that this may be the last time she sees her father. Luke decided that if the Resistance was going to survive then the only option for them was to run and rebuild, The Resistance was on its last leg and The First Order was drawing closer as its AT's were slowly approaching the main gate of the abandoned Rebel base of Crait. Despite their best efforts to hold The First Order back it just wasnt enough...Luke knew what he had to do and despite his daughter begging him not to leave her, Luke just held on to his daughter and promised her that he would always be with her and after a slow and emotional walk to the escape pod holding on to each others hand as father and daughter and after a few moments Luke said goodbye and left the Falcon in the escape pod.

After a few moments shedding more tears Rey finally collected herself and got back to her feet and removed her tears and determination filled her soul and she turned and headed back to the cockpit making a promise to her father, the Rebellion will survive and his sacrifice will not be in vein.

The battle on the field of Crait was costing the lives of many Resistance fighters and one by one the speeders were destroyed and the AT Walkers drew closer to the main door of the Rebel Base.

Poe was dodging left and right in his speed avoiding the blasters from the ATs and all of a sudden he saw the huge cannon being dragged behind two ATs. "Alright the canons in sight all remaining speeders head straight for the cannon!".

"On my way!" Finn responded on his radio.

"Right behind you!" Rose shouted and the rest of the surviving speeders turned and shot at high speed towards the cannon and they readied the mounted rockets on there speeders and charged forward at highspeed.

Kylo Ren looked on at the surviving speeders from his ship and he saw what they were trying to do but he knew their efforts would be for nothing as their numbers were low and they had no chance. "Open fire, kill them all" he simply stated.

Poe, Finn and Rose was ahead of the speeders and all of a sudden The First Order AT's opened fire and the three Resistance fighters managed to dodge the fire but a few of the speeders behind them was hit by the attacks from the ATs but the speeders kept on course while moving left and right avoiding fire.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE FIRE WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" Poe ordered and he and the last of the speeders opened fire at the cannon but in the process the AT's unloaded more rounds at the speeders and one by one the speeders met an explosive end, some of the rockets from the speeders missed while a few hit their mark and lucky enough a few of the rockets that Finn shot managed to hit the front of the cannon and blew off the protective plating and the inside of the cannon was exposed.

"Protective plating is destroyed we got this!" Finn shouted down the radio.

"Roger everyone get-" Poe was suddenly hit by a blaster from one of the AT's and his speeder crashed right into the ground and rolled to a nasty stop, he was dazed and confused with the top of his head starting to bleed and as he tried to regain his senses he felt his speeder being pushed across the ground pretty fast, he looked up from his cockpit and saw the cannon starting to charge up ready to fire.

Deep down Poe wanted to continue to fight but he remembered Holdo's sacrifice and what she stood for, not to fight to the death but to survive to fight another day. He felt selfish after the way he treated her and he looked down at the terminal in his cockpit and saw only six speeders remaining, he knew the fight was lost and all that mattered to him now was not the fight to the death...but the lives of his fellow soldiers so he made the hardest decision he ever made.

Poe put his hand on his headset "All speeders, retreat I repeat all speeders retreat fall back to the base".

"Poe are you sure? we can do this!" Rose argued over the radio.

"We need every soldier to protect whats left...I cant throw you all away against these odds" Poe admitted.

Finn heard the whole thing and he looked down at his controls lost and confused but then he remembered what Maz said to him back on Takkadona.

"If you live long enough you see the same eyes in different people, I'm looking at the eyes of a man who wants to run".

Those words cut him deep as she was right about him, back on the Resistance Cruiser he wanted to get Rey away from the chaos without even thinking about the men and women on that ship, he tried to run on Takkadonna and as a result the entire city was destroyed by The First Order. Finn had made up his mind and he wasnt going to run again not now not ever, he was gonna protect the people he cared about at any cost.

Finn activated the speeders thrusters and charged forward towards the cannon ignoring the AT's blasters trying to hit him.

"Finn, its too late dont do this!" Rose saw what he was doing in the distance.

"NO!, I wont let them win!" Finn had made up his mind and was commited with determination as he shot forward to his target and soon he saw the cannon was finally charged and it gave off a ray of light shooting towards the base but Finn was caught in it.

His speeder's weapons crumbled under the force of the beam and his speeder's armour was also crumbling under the pressure but Finn refused to runaway again as he stayed on course and headed towards the beam knowing he had only one way to destroy the cannon.

"Finn! listen to Poe we have to retre-" The pressure from the beam destroyed the radio system on the speeder and Finn was feeling the intense heat from the cannon as he drew closer, he had accepted his fate and in his last final moments he thought of nothing but Rey, Evelyn, Han Solo, Chewie, Leia, Poe and even Rose. He closed his eyes waiting to collide with the cannon and he was at peace with his action knowing that in his sacrifice everyone he cared about will have a chance to live on.

All of a sudden Finn heard a familer sound of a TIE fighter and he snapped his head to his right and saw a TIE fighter fire a single shot at him but before the shot hit him Rose came in at the very last second and came between Finn and the blast, Rose's speeder took the shot and it caused her to crash into Finn knocking them both away from the cannon and the two crashed to the surface of Crait.

Poe ran for his life back to the last line of defence and that's when he heard an explosion in the distance and as he looked back he saw two speeders up in flames on the ground and his heart sank knowing who was in those speeders, he looked around and saw many other Speeders up in flames on the field of Crait and despite their best efforts it just wasnt enough.

He quickly turned back towards the last line of defence and ordered the men back into the base knowing this battle was lost and the only thing they could now do was defend the base from the inside, he made sure every soldier at the last line of defence headed back into the base before he did. He lost too many soldiers and he was determined to not let anymore die.

In the distance Finn managed to open up his cockpit of his speeder and quickly climbed out and landed on the ground, ignoring the pain in his body or the situation around him he focused on one thing. The situation of Rose.

"Rose!" Finn ran the speeder near him and ran past the wreckage to get to her cockpit and there just sitting in her cockpit knocked out was Rose and he could only hope she was still alive.

He climbed on the wing of the speeder and moved to the cockpit and placed his hands on her shoulders and lightly shook her. "Rose can you hear me! say something!".

Finn just watched for a few seconds and there was no movement but after a few more heartbreaking moments Rose slowly woke up and looked up at him with blood running down from her head. "Why did you do that!?" Finn was relieved but also angry that she put herself in harms way.

"I saved you...that's how we're gonna win, not fighting what we hate. Saving what we love..." Rose's eyes looked right into Finn and he looked into hers and out of nowhere Rose leaned up and placed a kiss on Finn's lips and despite the shock of the action Finn did not pull back, all of a sudden the two jumped as the cannon shot on round right at the main hanger doors of the Resistance Base and they could only watch on as the shot pierced right through the hanger door and leaving The First Order a way in.

Finn's heart beat out of his chest as he saw the explosion clear and he looked back down at Rose and saw she fell unconscious and anger filled up within him, not cause of her but for The First Order destroying everything he cared about.

"I am not losing you..." Finn gritted his teeth and pickup up Rose out of her cockpit determined to get her to safety.

Leia was in the command centre and she witnessed the destruction of the last line of the defence and now she had received more bad news from Connix who was overlooking the monitors.

"Our distress signal has been received at multiple points...but no response" Connix stated and a fellow commander came near and double checked and what Connix stated and her eyes turned to Connix in fear. "They heard us, but no ones coming...". The commander and Connix then looked back a Leia who had no fear, she seemed to have accepted defeat.

"We fought to the end" Leia slowly sat down on the crate behind her holding on to her walking stick "But...the galaxy has lost..all its hope".

Leia closed her eyes and lowered her head "The spark..is out".

The room fell silent knowing that the hope, the spark was gone and all of a sudden Leia felt a presence in the air. She felt something familiar, something strong and she looked towards the tunnel leading out of the command centre and saw a hooded figure walking forward with a light shinning behind him and the whole room went silent as he approached.

Leia's heart raced as the figure came close to her and ever so slowly the hooded figure pulled back his hood and after so many years she saw her brother look down at her.

"Luke..." Leia's voice was quiet but her eyes were in awe finally seeing her brother again after so long and the entire room watched as Luke took a seat on the crate opposite Leia and the children of Anakin and Padme were finally reunited.

Luke was about to open his mouth but Leia spoke before he did "I know what your gonna say, I changed my hair". Leia joked silently and Luke couldn't help but smile at his sister's humour even in the darkest moments.

"Its nice that way" Luke continued to smile at his sister and she just returned it both very happy to see each other.

"Leia, I'm sorry" Luke whispered to her and Leia took Luke's hand and held it tight "I know you are" Leia supported knowing what he meant but she wasn't mad at him "I'm just glad your here, in the end".

Luke lowered his head and looked at his hand in Leia's and soon he looked back at her "Leia..Rey knows, she knows we are her family".

Leia nodded "I know you left her to protect her Luke. But I am so glad she found us, she carries her mother's beauty and your will...she's just like you".

"Did you feel it?..." Luke asked.

Leia took a deep breath "Evelyn has found herself, I feel the power in her starting to awaken...despite what we did to protect her, we should have known the truth would come to them, they are very strong girls...the connection between them is strong".

Luke placed his other hand on top of Leia's holding on to his other hand "I'm proud of both of them Leia, Rey has forgiven me for what I did and we made peace I'm just happy I could be her father just for a small moment".

Leia smiled "She's a Skywalker, we forgive...".

Luke took a deep breath and looked into his sister's eyes "I came to face him Leia".

Leia's smile dropped as her face showed sadness and Luke's heart broke of her look "And I cant save him".

Luke watched her take a deep breath trying to calm herself before speaking "I held out hope for so long but, I know my son is gone".

Her brother slowly shook his head "No ones ever really gone". He then slowly took his hand off Leia's and pulled out something from his pocket and placed it gently in her hand. Leia looked down and saw the piece of jewelry which once hanged on Solo's ship and her eyes watered as she looked up at her brother again giving a small smile as he gave a small nod.

Luke slowly raised up and gently placed his hands on his sister's cheeks and placed a loving kiss on her forehead and then pulled back and the twins looked at each other one more time and Luke finally turned away and saw C3PO looking at him in a shocked stance.

"Master Luke" C3PO spoke happily and Luke gave his old friend a wink and then walked out of the Command Centre ready to face his sins and protect everything he loved.

Finn was carrying Rose over his shoulders and his legs burnt as he ran through the destroyed door "I need help, Medic!".

Poe popped out of cover and saw Finn carrying Rose "Finn! Rose! your alive!.

"Rose is hurt she needs help!" Finn came up to Poe and he met Finn half way and helped him with Rose and two other soldiers come to them with medical supplies and they placed Rose on the ground and could see she was in a bad state and all of a sudden the two other soldiers quickly stood up with their eyes widened and soon the rest of the soldiers stood up from cover looking in shock too, Poe and Finn looked up at them and saw the shock in their faces and the two looked back and saw Luke Skywalker walking past them and through the destroyed gate.

"Was that.." Finn looked at Poe.

Poe slowly nodded as he continued to watch Luke "Its him..".

Luke slowly walked out on to the planet of Criat looking at the marching AT's drawing closer but soon they came to a stop as Luke continued to walk further out ready to face The First Order.

Kylo Ren looked on from his ship and his heart started beating faster then it ever did, he had spent years looking for Luke Skywalker and now he was finally there walking out of the flames and towards him and his forces.

"I want every gun we have, to fire on that man" Kylo Ren ordered and General Hux looked at him surprised not believing they needed that much fire power to take out one Jedi but he gave the order.

Luke finally came to a stop and looked on at the ship and he knew Kylo Ren was up there watching him and despite the fact he was one man Luke had no fear, he just felt peace and he just continued to look at the AT's and all of a sudden one shot a blast right at him.

The rest of the ATs opened fire after the first shot was fired and the entire First Order fired with everything they had at Luke and the entire area around their foe was covered in red mist and the assault just kept going and going.

General Hux watched on as the entire area where Luke Skywalker was stand just be completely destroyed by their weapons and now he believed that their foe had to be dead. "Thats enough!" Hux turned to Kylo Ren who just looked on as he balled his fists.

Hux then marched past Kylo Ren and to the pilots "THATS ENOUGH!".

The ATs continued to fire for a few more seconds and soon the ATs stopped and all that was left was red mist forming from the ground and into the air, Kylo Ren looked on in hopes he finally killed Luke and then he saw the impossible.

Luke Skywalker slowly walked out of the red mist and he wasnt injured, he didnt even have a scratch from the assault as he continued to walk out of the mist and soon he stopped again and looked up at Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren caught his breath underestimating the power Luke had with the Force and he then saw Luke swipe some dust from his cloak as he continued to look up at him, Kylo Ren knew continuing the assault would be pointless so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Bring me down to him" Kylo Ren ordered and Hux frowned as he looked back at him.

"Keep the door covered and dont advance until I say" Kylo Ren ordered as Hux drew closer to him. "Supreme Leader, dont get distracted".

Luke watched as he saw Kylo Ren's ship move forward into the centre of the AT's and slowly lowered down to the planet surface and the old Jedi just watched on as he saw the ramp extend from the ship, after many years hiding he now was ready to make things right.

Kylo Ren slowly marched out of his ship and towards his old master with a look of determination and soon he came to a good distance to Luke and came to a stop.

Poe looked on as he witnessed the scene before him "He's stalling so we can escape".

Finn quickly came up to Poe frowning "Escape? he's one man against an army we have to help him we have to fight".

Poe closed his eyes and remembered Holdo's words "No no we are the spark that will light the fire, that will burn The First Order down". He turned to Finn "Skywalker is making sure that spark continues to burn, we need to escape so we can continue fighting".

Finn was about to speak but the last of The Resistance heard a bark behind them and they saw a single ice critter in a tunnel barking at them and then turned and ran.

"Its showing us a way out" Poe took a few steps forward and then turned to his fellow soldiers "Lets move people! Get Leia and head through those caves!".

Back in the sky of Crait Rey was piloting the Falcon homing in on the signal to direct her back home and the signal brought her her close to the source and she heard R2 beeping behind her trying to boost the signal.

"If the beacons right beneath us they got to be somewhere, keep scanning for lifeforms" Rey ordered and all of a sudden the little bird from the island popped up near the window squealing at a group of critters running up a hill.

Rey and Chewie saw that they were coming from an exit out of the mountains and Rey knew that must be the entrance they were looking for so Rey directed the Falcon to the location praying that she could save them in time.

"Evelyn...please be alive...please let me see you again " Rey begged in her mind wanting to see her again, now more then ever.

 **"Luke is now ready to fight Kylo Ren, The Resistance must now escape, Rey must find a way to get to them and Evelyn...her power will be witnessed in the next chapter! Chapter 50: The Grey Knight and of course Chapter 51 will be sugar sweet and will leave you smiling after finally seeing what you have all been waiting to see :)**


	50. Chapter 50: The Grey Knight

**"HERE WE GO! Only two more episodes remain before we finish the first part of my trilogy! This episode will be an emotional send off to Luke and his daughter Rey will become The Last Jedi and Evelyn...well you just have to find out :)**

Chapter 50: The Gray Knight

Kylo Ren and Luke Skywalker stood apart looking right at each other with one with a look to kill and the other looking for redemption and it was a moment where the fate of The Resistance was in the balance.

"Did you come back to say you forgive me?, to save my soul?" Kylo Ren looked into the eyes of his enemy.

Luke Skywalker just stood there looking at his former apprentice and he had no sorrow but a look of determination to protect those he loved "No..".

Knowing that the time for words had passed Kylo threw off his cloak and took a defensive stance and ignited his lightsaber ready to fight and Luke Skywalker took out his old lightsaber and ignited it ready to fight, red was ready to strike green and nothing else mattered but the battle between Master and Apprentice.

Kylo Ren charged and slashed at Luke only for him to deflect the attack and duck under Kylo's lightsaber and quickly turn around to block another attack from Kylo Ren.

Poe and Finn followed the path through a cave which the ice critter directed them to and the path was long and dark and just kept going and going until Poe saw light around the corner.

"There's a way out!" Poe shouted back and quickly ran around the corner only to see a pile of rubble blocking the way out and soon the last of The Resistance came around the corner and say the destroyed exit.

"We aint dying like this" Poe stated and then turned to Finn "Help me push!".

Luke and Kylo Ren went back and forth striking and defending and Kylo Ren's anger just kept rising and he struck again hard but Luke side stepped and delivered a back hand right into Kylo Ren's face knocking him to the ground but he quickly rolled back to his feet and the two looked at each other again.

"Its not your fault Ben." Luke gently spoke.

"Don't call me that!" Kylo Ren charged forward and slashed at Luke again and the two just went back and for blocking the others attack and Kylo Ren then force pushed Luke away from him but Luke kept his footing as he was pushed, Kylo Ren was desperate to kill his old Master so he charged and slashed side ways at Luke but the old Jedi leaned backwards so low which would have been impossible but he managed to evade the lightsaber and quickly used the Force to pull himself away from Kylo Ren and he finally stood in front of the Resistance base again and Kylo Ren looked back at him.

"I failed you Ben, I'm sorry" Luke admitted.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are...but once I have killed you I would have killed The Last Jedi!" Kylo Ren spat venom.

"Amazing. Every word of what you just said was wrong" Luke spoke on.

In the cave Poe and Finn tried to pushed the rocks but all of a sudden the rocks started to float and both Finn and Poe backed away.

"The Rebellion is reborn today" Luke stated.

Leia took a step forward in front of Poe and Finn sensing a familiar power to Luke's.

"The war is just beginning" Luke revealed.

Across the other side of the Galaxy in the very depths of the Jedi Temple Of Coruscant, the unconscious Evelyn's true powers started to awaken as everything around her started to float and despite being unconscious she started balling her fists as her power continued to grow.

"The Grey Knight will rise" Luke could feel Evelyn's power.

The rubble blocking the cave was pulled away from the entrance and the last of the Resistance looked on in awe as a woman was standing there extending her arm.

"And I will not be The Last Jedi" Luke said with so much determination as he smiled on the inside.

Rey's eyes snapped open as she stood a few meters away from the cave entrance and saw that she finally Mastered the Force as dozens of rocks and rubble floated around her, Rey's eyes looked to the cave and saw Finn stepping out and she couldn't help but smile seeing her old friend as he ran to her. Rey dropped the rocks and quickly embraced her friend so happy to see him awake and standing, after so long apart the two friends were back together.

Luke had sensed that his daughter Rey had rescued the Resistance and his sister and he couldn't be more prouder of his daughter, he had made peace with her and now she was ready to be the hope the galaxy truly needed. He knew the Galaxy needed Skywalker but it would be his daughter that will shine the light back on to the galaxy and all he could do was smile thinking of his daughter.

Kylo Ren looked on at Luke as he sensed her power too but what really made him tingle was the fact he could feel the raw power coming from the other side of the galaxy, a power he had awakened in Evelyn.

"I will destroy them, you...I will destroy all of it" Kylo Ren quietly stated.

Luke knew this fight was done and there was no need for it to continue, he turned off his lightsaber and stood up straight looking at Kylo Ren.

"No...strike me down in anger and I will always be with you, just like your father" Luke gently spoke as he looked on and he could see the rage build in his nephew's eyes.

Rey rushed everyone towards the Falcon and covered them as they all entered but the one person she was looking out for was the blonde woman she had grown to care about but she didn't see her and soon Leia was the among the last and Evelyn wasn't among them, worry filled up within Rey and she quickly rushed to Leia who was helping a Resistance member up the hill and Rey gave her a hand.

Leia...where Evelyn?" Rey asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

Leia and Rey managed to get the injured Resistance fighter up the hill and then he waved them off saying he could walk and he left Rey and Leia alone.

Leia could see the worry in Rey's eyes but she held on to her niece's hand in comfort "She's alive Rey, she's on her way home..".

Rey took a breath of relief knowing Evelyn was alive so she nodded at her aunt and they two made their way to the Falcon.

Luke continued to look at Kylo Ren and the air was intense and he could feel his nephew's anger burn, Kylo Ren screamed in anger and charged at Luke and the old Jedi just stood there and closed his eyes and soon Kylo Ren lunged his lightsaber forward and pierced Luke's chest and his eyes shot open looking into the distance.

Kylo Ren looked into his uncle's eyes as his lightsaber pierced his chest and after a few seconds he pulled his lightsaber out and Luke fell to his knees and then fell to his side on the ground of Criat and the whole planet seemed to echo.

"Only two remain..." Kylo Ren slowly turned around to collect his cloak and all of a sudden he heard a grunt behind him which made him stop in his tracks, he slowly turned and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

Luke was slowly pushing himself off the ground and back to his knees as he tried to collect his breath and the pain in his chest was severe but he kept himself from falling, he looked past Kylo Ren and his eyes widened.

Kylo Ren frowned and looked behind him and saw two suns burning in the sky and he couldn't understand why Luke was looking at them.

Rey finally reached the Falcon and that's when she felt her father's pain and her whole body froze as she looked back at Leia who also sensed Luke's pain and they looked at each other knowing what just happened.

Luke looked on at the two suns just like he did on Tatooine from a very long time ago and his pain slowly faded away and his mind was just filled with memories of Leia, Han, Chewie, R2, 3PO, his lover Kyra and of course his daughter Rey. Luke slowly started to smile knowing he did his part and in his final moments he reached out to Rey.

"I will always be with you...Rey" His voice echoed in Rey's mind and she closed her eyes and lowered her head feeling her father fade but she kept strong for her father and in that moment she reached out to him.

"I will always love you...father" Rey's voice echoed in Luke's mind and he let a tear fall and after a few seconds Kylo Ren looked back at Luke who was just at peace and he watched Luke close his eyes and witnessed his body vanishing and all that was left was his robes which the wind then blew away into the distance and Kylo Ren just watched on as the wind took the robes away.

Kylo Ren looked on and the snapped back towards the base realising what just happened, if Luke wanted to kill him he would have been dead before he even moved. Kylo Ren realised Luke was distracting him and just made him look like a fool and his rage had no limit as he realised The Resistance had escaped base and thats when he saw The Millennium Falcon shoot up from behind the base in into the space at lightning speed.

"NO!" Kylo Ren shouted up into the sky as he was once again humiliated by The Resistance and The First Order had failed to finish what they started.

The Millennium Falcon entered lightspeed as it left Crait and Rey was slowly walking down the halls of the ship feeling empty inside, she was happy that Finn and Leia survived but she had hoped to see Evelyn among them. Despite the fact she wasnt there she had less pain in her heart knowing she was alive.

Rey turned the corner and saw the remains of The Resistance in one room all tending to their wounds and some mourning the lose of their friends, she slowly walked among them and thats when she heard a familiar beeping sound and she looked to the distance and saw BB8 rolling to her very happy to her again and she couldnt help but smile as she knelt down.

"Hey BB" Rey ran her hand over the droid's head and saw he had new antenna. "Looks good".

BB8 beeped happily and that's when Rey saw Poe coming and she stood up happy to see that Evelyn's boyfriend survived. "Poe I'm glad you made it".

Poe smiled and looked down at BB8 who rolled away "He missed you".

"I missed him too" Rey looked on as BB8 rolled away and the two looked at each other.

"Rey, all I can say is thank you for getting us out" Poe held out his hand and she smiled and shook it "Its what friends do".

Poe nodded as he smiled "I'm gonna check on the wounded".

Rey nodded and watched Poe walk away and then she went to a nearby counter and opened up a draw and inside were The Jedi Texts that her father took with him and she couldn't help but look at them for a few moments and soon her eyes came to her broken Lightsaber laying next to them, her memory of her father was now in these books and her broken lightsaber and she couldnt help but pick up the two broken pieces and took a seat on a nearby crate and look down at the two pieces.

She looked around and she saw Finn attending to a woman who was badly injured and she could sense a strong connection between them and she couldn't help but smile that Finn had found someone, she only wished she had the same thing as he did. Her thoughts were cut when she saw Leia come and sit next to her and Rey knew that Leia knew who she was all along but she wasn't angry with Leia, she was happy to know she had a family.

"Auntie Leia..." Rey gave a tiny smile and Leia closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she lowered her head and Rey just watched her.

Leia soon looked back up to Rey as her eyes watered "Rey...I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I had the chance".

Rey looked down to Leia's hand and while holding on to the broken lightsaber in one hand she used her free hand and gently held on to Leia's as she looked at her.

"Don't be sorry, you were just protecting me...I see that now. My father...I felt him go" Rey whispered with a hint of sadness.

Leia slowly nodded "He fought to the very end to keep his loved ones alive".

Rey slowly looked around at the small group of The Resistance and she sighed as she looked back at her Aunt. "How do we rebuild the Rebellion from this?".

Leia looked down at her niece's hand holding on to Luke's lightsaber and she smiled as she looked back at Rey while placing her other hand on top of Rey's "We have all that we need".

Rey's smile came back knowing that despite the loses The Resistance was still alive and knowing that she was the daughter of Luke Skywalker she made a personal vow to make sure they would grow again and no matter how long it would take, The Galaxy will know that Skywalker has returned and is ready to fight back and return the light to the galaxy.

Across the galaxy on the planet Coruscant an First Order Star Destroyer had appeared in front Jaylah's fleet of mercenaries who set up a blockade and alot of the ships and bombers were battling with the massive ship but in the battle three cruisers broke through the battle and headed to towards the Jedi Temple where a few more cruisers had managed to land in front of the temple.

Jaylah and Javik were covering the door opening fire on multiple troops as they tried to get into the Temple but every two that were taken down another three took those troopers place.

"This is not good Jaylah! We need back up!" Javik shouted and was suddenly shot in the shoulder and he fell to the ground screaming, Jaylah's eyes widened as she saw him fall and anger surged through her body. She activated a barrier covering her whole body and she came out of the Temple with her rifle and screamed as she opened fire at the troopers, she took them down one by one and managed to push forward to the stairs leading away from the Temple and she just kept firing taking down as many troopers as she could.

Many of the troopers opened fire but her barrier around her body was took strong to be penetrated and the shots only made her stumble but she just kept firing.

"JAYLAH!" She heard her name be called out and further down the stairs she saw Bala who somehow managed to be rescued and in the shock of seeing him alive she forgot he was holding a rocket launcher aiming right at her.

Bala shot the rocket and Jaylah didn't have time to react as it managed to hit her and the explosion sent her flying back through the main doors and she crashed to the ground as her barrier started to spark and after a few moments her barrier shut down and she was now exposed, she rolled around in agony as the troopers made their advance into the temple and secured the area.

Javik slowly crawled to Jaylah despite his would and he placed his hand on her shoulder and she slowly turned her head to him.

"You are most amazing bounty hunter I've ever seen" Javik chuckled despite the pain and for the first time Jaylah smiled "Your the most annoying man I've ever seen".

The two then looked to the entrance and saw Bala enter the Temple and looked down at them "Where is she?".

"Even we dont know.." Javik rolled to his back as he looked at Bala.

"No matter, she's cant have gone far" Bala turned to a trooper next to him "Chain them, don't let them out of your site".

The trooper nodded "Yes sir".

Bala then marched forward to the stairs leading out of the library with a squad of troopers following him. "Secure the entrance don't let Evelyn Ryder escape, shoot on site".

Javik and Jaylah looked at each other as the troopers chained them and they could only hope Evelyn was ok.

Bala and his troops marched from room to room looking out for Evelyn and soon Bala kicked open a huge door into a grand hall and it was quite dark. "Evelyn Ryder! You've lost we have The Resistance on its last leg and now we have your two buddies, show yourself and maybe I will let your two friends go".

The troopers slowly walked through the darkness and all of a sudden in the distance a huge door slowly opened and Evelyn slowly walked out into the open carrying two crates and Bala noticed that she wasn't even intimidated by their presence as the troopers and Bala raised their weapons at her.

"I assume those crates are the hope The Resistance needs?" Bala shouted to Evelyn in the distance but she didn't answer as she slowly walked down the steps towards Bala and his men.

Bala frowned at her silence and found it very strange as she would normally mock Bala but all she had was a focused look as she looked right into his eyes as she finally came to the final step.

"So tell me what's in those crates?" Bala questioned and she didn't answer and Bala was getting annoyed. "Alright this is gone on far enough, drop the crates or we will kill you".

Evelyn slowly stopped and just looked at Bala and after a few moments she dropped the crates in each of her hands and the entire hall echoed as they hit the ground.

"I will admit you have came very far Evelyn but now your journey is over" Bala mocked.

"No" Evelyn's voice was finally heard and all of a sudden they saw electric surged up Evelyn's arm and the trooper took a few steps back including Bala. "My journey is just beginning".

"TAKE HER DOWN!" Bala ordered and the Troopers open fire at Evelyn be she extended her arm and Qui Gon's lightsaber dashed to her hand and ignited and she ran towards the group of Stormtroopers while deflecting the blaster fire and Bala was now scared of what he was seeing and he ran for his life back through the doors he just came from.

Evelyn reached the troopers and sliced at the Troopers at lightning speed and they screamed in agony as the lightsaber connected with each of them and they had no chance.

Bala busted through the doors and was soon back in the library "All units! ready defences there's another Jedi! I repeat there's another Jedi!". he shouted as he ran down the stairs and Jaylah and Javick looked back at each other as they were still pinned on the floor.

"There was a Jedi here?" Jaylah whispered.

"I don't know know..." Javik was just as confused.

Bala finally came to the entrance of the Temple and looked back at the door he just busted through.

"Sir what about Evelyn Ryder?" One of the troopers walked up to Bala and he turned and gripped him. "SHE IS THE JEDI!".

All of a sudden the door leading out of the library busted open and Evelyn slowly walked through the doors carrying the containers again and both Jaylah and Javik looked up and saw her just standing there looking at the Troopers in the library, they were happy to see her alive but they couldn't believe what they heard what Bala said. Evelyn Ryder was a Jedi this whole time.

Evelyn lowered the crates to the ground and took her lightsaber and ignited it and the troopers jumped knowing what they were up against.

"I am no Jedi" Evelyn stated and she gritted her teeth and jumped from the top of the steps and the troopers opened fire but she deflected the blasters in her way and as soon as her feet hit the ground she lunged her hands forwards the troops in the entire area was sent flying in the walls behind them with Bala being sent out of the entrance of Temple.

Evelyn charged forward and sliced at the Troopers and deflected blaster shots with ease and Javik and Jaylah crawled to safety and they just couldn't believe what Evelyn was doing, she pushed troopers back, she shot lightning out of her fingertips at a group of troopers and they screamed in absolute agony as the electricity surged through their bodies and soon they fell to the ground.

A shock trooper charged at Evelyn and swinged his shock baton at her but she blocked it with her lightsaber as she turned to him, she then kicked him away from her and then lifted him up with the Force and slammed him into a nearby wall and then slammed him hard into the ground.

Evelyn's arms then surged with electricity as she turned to the last remaining troopers in the library and she screamed at the top of her lungs and unleashed everything she had at the remaining troops who didnt know what to do.

Bala who was back outside the temple now knew that this fight was suicide and he had to get out as quickly as possible but as he turned to run the doors into the Temple blasted off its hinges and flew past Bala and crushed into multiple Storm Trooper and sent the falling down the long steps leaving Bala on his own.

He turned around with his blaster and opened fire at Evelyn but she just used her lightsaber to deflect the shot as she slowly walked towards him, he let of another shot but she just deflected it again and he could only walk backwards in fear as he continued to shoot at her but he wasn't getting through the green saber.

"What the hell are you!" Bala pull out his knife to throw it but Evelyn threw out her hand towards Bala and his whole body went stiff and he looked on in fear as she drew closer.

"I was a girl with secrets Bala, you should have stayed away" Evelyn calmly stated.

"If your gonna kill me just do it!" Bala shouted hating the woman in front of him.

"No Bala, I'm not like Kylo Ren. But I want you to do something" Evelyn turned off her lightsaber but still used the Force on Bala.

"I know you have been put in charge with hunting me down, order your Troopers to retreat, go back to Kylo Ren and send him a message" Evelyn ordered.

"What message?" Bala struggled against his own body.

"Tell him...thank you for revealing the truth to me, cause the next time we meet...he will be the one with a lightsaber in his chest" Evelyn stated and she then she used her other hand to snatch Bala's radio from his belt and then placed it near his mouth.

Bala took a deep breath not liking what he was about to do but he wanted to live so he did what he was told "This is Bala, I'm ordering a retreat".

"Bala? Sir please say again" The Admiral on the Star Destroyer responded.

"I said retreat to a safe location and await further orders" Bala ordered.

"Sir we-"

"ADMIRAL!" The Admiral was cut off by Bala as he looked up at Evelyn looking deep into his eyes. "I am ordering you to retreat I am in charge of this mission so I am telling you to retreat, do I make myself clear!".

The Admiral was silent for a few moments and the air was tense and finally the Admiral replied "As you wish, all units retreat to a safe location and await further orders".

Evelyn then looked up to the now clear sky and she could see the Star Destroyer soon shoot to lightspeed away from the planet and she could also see Jaylah's fleet and noticed some of the ships were destroyed in the battle and soon she looked down at Bala how had hatred in his eyes.

"If I ever see you again, it will be the last time" Evelyn warned and then she balled her fist in front of Bala and his eyes rolled back and he fell flat on the ground.

Evelyn closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she now realised she had changed, not in personality but perspective as she know had the knowledge of both Jedi and Sith and was able to use the power of both without the need of training, she opened her eyes and looked down at Qui Gon's lightsaber in her hand and thats when she knew this was what she was meant to do..this is what she was born to be.

She slowly looked back and saw Jaylah limping out of the Temple with Javik following behind her holding his shoulder and the two didnt know what to think.

"Your...a Jedi" Jaylah questioned.

Evelyn looked back down at her lightsaber and took a deep breath "No...something more" She looked back at Jaylah and Javik and soon Javik stepped forward as he looked just as surprised.

"All this...was to awaken this thing in you?" Javik was still shaken by what he just saw.

Evelyn placed her lightsaber on her belt and slowly approached Javik and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know this is alot to take in, but I promise you I have not changed. I am still me".

Javik looked into her eyes and he could still see the woman he admired and just by that he knew she was telling the truth. "...I believe you" he continued to look into her eyes.

Jaylah limped forward towards Evelyn "So..whats the next step?".

Evelyn looked at Jaylah "We..." she frowned and closed her eyes and Jaylah and Javik looked at each other and then Evelyn opened her eyes "The Resistance...I know where they are!".

Javik placed his hands on her shoulders "Take it easy, what should we do".

Evelyn thought for a moment and then went past them towards the Temple to get the crates she left at the library and before she entered the Temple she turned back to them "Get to the Tempest as quick as you can, get ready it ready to move and tell the fleet to get ready".

Jaylah frowned "But where are we going?".

Evelyn looked at Jaylah "We're going to Yavin 4" she then marched back into the Temple to collect the crates and once she picked them up at the top of the steps she turned and then saw her grandfather Obi Wan Kenobi with his arms crossed in his robes smiling at her.

Evelyn smiled at her grandfather "I will make you proud Grandfather".

"You already have" Obi Wan winked and then vanished leaving Evelyn alone and after a few moments she took a deep breath and let it out "I'm coming home".

An hour had past and Evelyn, Jaylah and Javik were on the Tempest and finally lifted of the wasteland planet of Coruscant and flew back into space.

"This is Jaylah, I am sending you coordinates to a new location prepare for lightspeed" Jaylah ordered her fleet as she sat next to Javik in the cockpit and Javik ran the final checks and while that was going on Evelyn was in a separate room all by herself.

Evelyn sitting in the middle of the floor with her legs crossed and hands on her knees with her eyes closed and she could feel the presence of Leia, Finn, Poe and Rey and she was relieved to know they were still alive but when she woke up back at the Temple she broke down crying for a few moments when she felt Luke Skywalker leave and it was a painful moment for her but she knew she could mourn later.

Right now she had to get home, she had to forfill her destiny.

She no longer Evelyn Ryder, she took her Grandfather's name and decided to carry it with her.

Her name was now Evelyn Kenobi, The Grey Knight, The Guardian Of The Jedi.

The Tempest then entered lightspeed with a whole fleet behind it heading straight for Yavin 4, back to The Resistance.

 **"Luke Skywalker sacrificed himself to protect his loved ones, Rey Skywalker is the last Jedi and now Evelyn has taken her grandfather's name and has become The Grey Knight, we have one more chapter before we finish the first part of the trilogy and I am convinced you will smile at the end of it :)**


	51. Epilogue: Rising Sun

**"HERE WE GO WITH THE FINAL CHAPTER OF PART 1 OF MY TRILOGY!" This episode will finally give you what many of you have been waiting for and its gonna be sugar sweet and will leave you smiling please enjoy the final chapter of Part 1! :)**

Epilogue: Rising Sun

The Millennium Falcon left light speed and it headed towards a planet known as Yavin 4 and Rey who was piloting the Falcon could only look at the green planet as they headed to it.

"This planet, this was your last stand against the first Death Star you mentioned?" Rey looked to Leia in the seat behind her.

Leia nodded "It is, Luke and many other Rebel fighters took the fight to the Death Star while me and many other Admirals kept them informed on the Death Stars course to the planet".

"A normal person would think taking on something like that would be impossible, but after seeing the destruction of StarKiller I know anything's possible" Rey turned back to the controls and Chewie helped navigate her to the Rebel base as they entered the atmosphere.

The Falcon flew over a large forest towards the base and they noticed the area was covered in snow but they kept on course until Chewie grunted and pointed at a landing area near the entrance of the base.

"I see it Chewie, bringing her down" Rey replied and she slowed down the Falcon and hovered over the landing area and then slowly lowered the Falcon on to the frozen ground.

Leia slowly got up from her seat "This place should give us cover for now, it wont be long before The First Order finds us".

Rey turned off the engines and turned to Leia "How long do you think?".

Leia shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe a week or two but seeing that most of The First Order's ships were destroyed it may take them longer, that's why we should recover and get prepared as quickly as possible".

Rey nodded "Good idea, lets get everyone inside that base".

The last of The Resistance left the Falcon following Leia towards the entrance of the base while Rey and Chewie checked over the Falcon and decided to make any needed repairs just in case they needed to make a quick escape, if there was one thing Rey loved doing was fixing things and having Chewie with her really helped her focus on other things after losing her father, but she wasn't sad cause all she thought of was the peace they finally made with each other before the end and that was enough to keep her going.

An hour had past and Rey had taken off her Jedi Training robes and was only in her brown boots, grey trousers and white vest which she always wore and she was welding new parts on to the turret underneath the Falcon, Chewie then came under the Falcon and grunted a few times at Rey which made her stop working.

She removed her goggles from her eyes and placed them on top of her head and looked at Chewie in shock "Its been that long?, wow time fly's when your busy". She gave a small chuckle and Chewie turned his hand to the base and mumbled as he looked at Rey.

Rey chuckled "Yeah I guess I could use a break, lets get some food". Rey dropped her tools and wrapped her arm around Chewie's waist as they walked and he rubbed her hair with his hand and she chuckled again.

The two entered the base and saw it was a descent size and was large enough for the remaining Resistance, the inside hanger could hold at least twelve X-Wings but it was empty and there was nothing left, they moved through the corridors and Rey glanced in one room and saw Finn sitting next to Rose's medical bed and she stopped and looked at Chewie "I'll catch up Chewie just need to speak to Finn a minute".

Chewie nodded and went on his way as Rey slowly entered the medical room and just saw Finn looking at Rose and didnt notice Rey.

"Hey Finn" Rey called and Finn snapped out of his trance and looked at Rey and smiled "Hey Rey been keeping busy I see?".

Rey chuckled as she looked down at herself and saw her white vest and arms had patches of oil on them, she looked like something out of hell right now and she just looked at Finn smiling "You know me, never a dull moment".

Finn chuckled as Rey came closer and she looked at Rose who was cleaned and bandaged up "How is she?".

Finn sighed "She should be ok, she will be out for a few days though".

Rey slowly took a seat next to Finn and continued to look at Rose and then looked at Finn. "You care about her don't you?".

Finn chuckled "Its funny...how war can bring people together". Rey just smiled in response.

"She saved my life when I tried to sacrifice myself for the greater good" Finn revealed and Rey's smile dropped.

"Finn..." Rey sighed as she looked at him.

Finn nodded his head "I know I know it was stupid, but she told me something which made me see sense.".

Rey listened carefully as he spoke "that's how we're gonna win, not fighting what we hate. Saving what we love...".

She couldn't help but smile at what Rose told him "She has something to fight for Finn, don't let her down ok".

Finn looked at Rey and smiled "I wont Rey, I wont let you down either...I'm done running".

Rey placed her hand on her friend's shoulders and gave it a light squeeze "You never let me down Finn". She slowly got up and left the two alone and she continued down the hall to get something to eat and all of a sudden alarms went off and Rey's heart jumped.

"No they couldn't have found us that quickly..." Rey ran down the hall while the last of The Resistances came out of random rooms with their weapons in hand running to defensive positions.

Rey ran as fast as she could and soon she came to a small intel area where Leia was looking over a monitor with Connix and other Commanders.

She ran up to Leia trying to catch her breath "Aunt is it The First Order? have they found us?".

Leia looked to her niece "Now, its raiders". They both turned to the monitor and saw multiple signals coming from space heading straight for Yavin 4.

Connix was typing away on a console getting a better reading "Its not just a small group of raiders General, its a fleet".

Rey's eyes widened as she looked at Connix "What do you mean a fleet?".

"It's a gang, well armed with fighters, bombers you name it they got it and the lead ship is identified as 'The Tempest' " Connix explained.

"Wait.." Leia raised her hand and Rey looked at her aunt and she could tell she sensed something and then Leia looked at Rey "Its her...".

Rey frowned in confusion but then realisation hit her "You mean..".

Leia slowly nodded and Rey quickly ran out of the intel area and ran as fast as she could as Leia gave the order not to attack.

The Resistance aimed their weapons to the sky as they saw a massive ship which was bigger then the Falcon and it slowly came to a halt at the landing area and slowly lowered down next to the Falcon and soon the engines of The Tempest shut down and the entire area went silent.

Finn, Poe and a few other Resistance fighters aimed their weapons as they stood out the entrance of the base.

"Shoot only if provoked or threatened" Poe ordered the men around him and Finn.

"All I want is a break just for once" Finn sighed as he still had his weapon trained on the massive ship.

After a few moments the ramp of the Tempest lowered from the ship and the Resistance aimed their weapons at the ramp and soon they saw someone slowly walk down the ramp with her hands up in the air.

Finn and Poe's eyes widened as they lowered their guns and they saw their friend Evelyn come down the ramp with her hands up and then the rest of The Resistance fighters lowered their guns in shock.

Evelyn couldn't help but smile seeing the people she cared about fight in front of her "I'm home" she whispered.

"Evelyn!" Finn dropped his weapon and ran towards Evelyn and she met him half way and the two embraced each other tightly.

"I didn't think I'd see you again!" Finn was afraid to let her go.

Evelyn chuckled as her eyes watered "I didn't think I would either".

The two finally let go of each other and Evelyn's eyes locked on to Poe and his locked on to hers.

"Little Wing..." Poe whispered just enough for Evelyn to hear and all she could do was smile as a tear fell down her cheek and she quickly ran to Poe with him meeting her half way and the two embraced tightly and the rest of the Resistance cheered and whistled finally happy to see Evelyn back with them.

"I'm so sorry for what I said Poe, I didn't mean it" Evelyn whispered as the tears fell and she felt him place a kiss on top of her head as he refused to let her go.

"Its ok Little Wing, I deserved it" The two continued to hug and then Evelyn noticed the group of Resistance fighters raise their guns back at the ramp and she turned and saw Jaylah and Javik come down the ramp so she quickly removed herself from Poe and put her hands out as she quickly stood between the fighters and Javik and Jaylah.

"Don't shoot! They helped me, they are not the enemy!" Evelyn shouted at the Resistance Fighters looked at one another and soon lowered their weapons trusting Evelyn.

Evelyn turned back to Poe "Trust me Poe, they helped me get this far".

Poe looked at Finn and then back at Evelyn nodded "I trust you Evelyn, your not reckless".

Evelyn smiled "Thank you". She then turned back to the ship and approached Jaylah and Javik as the two supported each other as they walked down the ramp.

"Guys listen keep the fleet in orbit, they are a bit edgy seeing you right now" Evelyn revealed.

"Not quite the heroes welcome huh" Javik joked and Jaylah rolled her eyes at Javik's joke.

"I'll order them to stay in orbit, but I want to speak to your leader about our deal" Jaylah reminded and Evelyn sighed remembering that.

"Alright I will see her when I get the chance but right now just get yourselves patched up and I will see you later". Evelyn stated and the two nodded and walked past her and Finn told them to follow him to medical.

The Resistance fighters looked on at the beautiful Tempest that Evelyn came back in and it was unlike anything they ever seen and it just carried an allure to it but as Evelyn was about to walk to Poe that's when she saw her.

Rey came running out of the base entrance and quickly stopped as she saw Evelyn in the distance and she put her hands over her mouth and her eyes watered as she was in shock.

Evelyn slowly took a few steps looking at Rey as her heart started to race fast and without thinking she sprinted past Poe and he turned and watched her run to Rey and he couldn't help but smile.

Rey lowered her hands and quickly sprinted to Evelyn as her tears streamed down her face and the two met half way and with Rey jumping at Evelyn and the two embraced tightly as Evelyn twirled them around before setting Rey down and they held on to each other tight as Rey cried into Evelyn's shoulder while Evelyn had her one hand in Rey's hair and the other on her back and Rey did the same actions.

"I promised I would live Rey..." Evelyn struggled to speak as her emotions came to the surface.

"I was afraid I'd never see you again..." Rey's voice was shaken as she was scared to let go of Evelyn.

Javik and Jaylah was about to enter the base but Javik turned his head and saw Evelyn hugging a girl tightly as she cried. "Hey Jaylah, hey tour guide check that out". Jaylah and Finn looked back and saw the two women embracing and they couldn't help but smile.

"Looks like they missed each other" Jaylah stated.

Finn chuckled as he came close to Javik and Jaylah while continuing to look at Rey and Evelyn continued to hold on to each other. "I've never seen Rey so happy".

Javik turned his head to Finn "That's Rey?, I heard Evelyn call her name out while she slept".

Jaylah continued to watch them "They love each other..".

Finn and Javik looked at Jaylah frowning wondering how she knows that and she sighed as she couldn't believe how stupid the two men were so she gave them a lesson and pointed at the two women and both Finn and Javik looked back at Evelyn and Rey.

"Look at their hands they have them wide open on their backs and in their hair, they are feeling each other as much as possible. Even look at Rey's knee, its bent forward slightly almost connecting with Evelyn's that shows Rey loves the physical contact but is afraid to cross that line and even look at their heads, they are cheek to cheek and their eyes being shut shows they are comfortable holding on to each other" Jaylah layed it all out and Finn and Javik just looked at what she mention and thats when they could see it.

"And yet they haunt admitted their feelings to each other" Jaylah could see the slight tremble in their bodies.

Javik looked at Jaylah every impressed "How did you learn to see that?".

Jaylah looked up at Javik "I learned from some friends back in my galaxy".

Finn chuckled and motioned them to follow him "Come on, lets leave them be". Javik and Jaylah gave out a light chuckle and supported eachother as they walked into the base.

Evelyn and Rey finally let go of each other as they removed their tears and Evelyn just chuckled at Rey covered in oil "You've been busy I see".

Rey sniffled as she removed her tears "Yeah I like to keep busy..".

The two smiled at each other and Evelyn slowly took Rey's hands and held them gently just like she did before Rey left to find Luke and Rey just felt warm inside feeling her hands in hers.

"I've missed you." Evelyn smiled at Rey sweetly.

Rey chuckled as she smiled showing her teeth as she couldn't take her eyes of Evelyn "I've missed you too".

Evelyn then lowered her head looking at Rey's hands but her smile dropped and Rey saw it "Evelyn what's wrong?".

Rey watched Evelyn look back up at her and saw worry in her eyes "I need to speak to Leia, its urgent".

Leia was in the command centre mourning over the lose of Luke, she knew what he was planning to do but it still didn't ease the pain and she felt so alone now that she lost Han and now her brother but the only thing that kept her going was her niece Rey, she was the only memory of Luke she had left and her heart would be destroyed if anything happened to her.

Her thoughts were cut when she heard footsteps coming from down the hall and her heart skipped when she saw Rey bringing Evelyn with her.

"Little Wing.." Leia's voice was shaken but she cried with joy seeing Evelyn again.

"Leia.." Evelyn's tears fell again as she rushed to Leia and the two embraced and memories of when they first met came rushing back and the two just held on to each other for a moments and then Leia could feel Evelyn's body shake.

She slowly removed herself from Evelyn and gently placed her hands on her shoulders "Little Wing, your trembling...what is it".

Evelyn closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she looked at Leia "There's an issue involving that fleet that came here with me".

For the next hour Evelyn explained the bounty hunter Jaylah to Leia who was with her during the mission and she told Leia everything from Han Solo freeing her from slavery, how much she looked up Solo, that the First Order originally hired her but she turned on them when she found out Kylo Ren killed Solo and she would agree to help The Resistance if they were willing to pay the same amount the First Order offered Jaylah's group.

Leia slowly placed back and forth listening while her niece Rey leaned back in a chair just listening and she really didn't like what Jaylah was asking for.

"Four billion units...Evelyn we need everything we have left to rebuild" Leia stopped and looked at Evelyn but she wasn't angry with her cause she was put in a difficult situation.

"I know Leia believe me I wish I could have reached you before agreeing to it, but there is one thing about this fleet..they have everything from bombers, repair ships and pretty much everything we can use, its up to you Leia but if you agree we can use all their tools and resources" Evelyn stated.

Rey looked up at Evelyn from her seat "What's stopping them from abandoning us if we pay them?".

Evelyn looked down at Rey next to her "Jaylah was not the only one who idolised Han, most of her fleet worked with Han during his smuggling days and it turns out they got along very well and they want to avenge him".

"If that's the case then why does Jaylah want four billion units?" Rey questioned.

"So she could support her fleet...her family, she said if we deny the deal we will be making a new enemy and I think that's something we cant afford especially in our current state" Evelyn answered.

Leia sighed and slowly sat down in nearby chair and rubbed her head thinking over the situation as Evelyn and Rey watched her for a moment and soon she made up her mind. "I need more time to think, Evelyn go and tell this Jaylah I want to see her first thing in the morning to discuss this...right now we need to recover after what we just lost so we will sleep on it".

"I understand Leia, I will let her know now" Evelyn stated and Leia nodded and she and Rey watched her leave and that's when she noticed her niece's eyes looking down lower at Evelyn and she couldn't help but smile at Rey but she remembered that Rey had just lost her father.

"Rey" She gently called out and Rey turned to her "How are you feeling?".

Rey leaned back in her chair and sighed looking down at her white vest which had oil marks on it "To be honest...I feel lost".

"Because you lost your father?" Leia guessed and Rey slowly nodded.

"Rey, ever since Evelyn came back I sensed your mind at peace like you felt whole again when she's near" Leia revealed.

Rey gently scratched her arm not looking up at Leia and she looked like a shy girl who had her first kiss. "I guess, Evelyn seems to...I don't know...relax me".

Leia slowly got up and walked around the table and sat in the chair next to Rey and her niece slowly turned her seat and looked at her aunt.

"Rey...what do you feel when your near her" Leia asked.

Rey took a deep breath trying to relax as she suddenly turned shy but she listed what she felt "life, warmth, peace..." she lowered her head looking at her hands unable to say the next word.

Leia knew what she was gonna say so she gently placed her hand on Rey's and gave a loving smile "Love?".

Rey slowly looked up at Leia and soon she slowly nodded revealing the truth of what Leia knew all along, Rey loved Evelyn.

"If you feel these things Rey, go to her and tell her" Leia supported but Rey sighed and got up rubbing her forehead. "Aunt I just cant do that, I mean she is with Poe...".

Leia's eyes widened and then she chuckled which caught Rey's attention and she turned around confused "What's so funny?". She just saw Leia holding her stomach as she gave a light hearted chuckle.

"Rey, Poe and Evelyn are not together. They have a brother and sister relationship all you have seen them do is care for each other just as a brother and sister would". Leia told Rey the truth and her niece fell silent and was confused and all of a sudden she turned red and turned away embarrassed.

Leia slowly got up after she stopped chuckling and she gently made Rey turn around to her and her niece's cheeks were red and her eyes refused to meet her aunt's after embarrassing herself.

"Rey...listen to me do you really love Evelyn?" Leia asked and soon Rey slowly nodded still not looking at her.

"Look at me" Leia quietly asked and Rey turned her eyes to Leia's "If you love then go to her".

Rey was suddenly scared of going to Evelyn "What if she doesn't feel the same way? what if she-is this even right? I mean two women loving each other?".

"What does your heart tell you?" Leia gently asked.

"That...I feel...whole around her" Rey revealed.

Leia smiled and nodded. "Love is something we should never ignore Rey, don't leave it too late".

Rey lowered her head and took a deep breath and Leia gently placed her finger under Rey's chin and gently made her look at her. "When your ready, go to her...let her know how you feel, the connection between you two...is strong, stronger then you could ever believe...go to her".

Rey slowly smiled and gently wrapped her arms around her aunt and Leia held on to her niece lovingly, she had the safety of the Resistance to think about but at this moment in time Rey was more important.

"Be brave Rey...like you always have" Leia whispered.

After a few moments Rey slowly removed herself from Leia with a smile and Leia motioned her eyes towards the door signalling Rey to go find her, Rey nodded and left the room in search of Evelyn.

The day went by quite quickly and Rey was in a single room sitting on her bed looking over her broken lightsaber, she managed to find Evelyn talking to Jaylah about the deal but Rey became afraid again and turned and ran and since then she has avoided Evelyn for the whole day and she just felt stupid. But now she was just thinking of her father after he decided to hold of Kylo Ren so they could escape and she just felt lost again. She looked to her side on her bed and saw the Jedi texts sprawled over the bed and some were open on different pages suggesting she read a few in her spare time.

Rey's stomach started to growl and she grew hungry so she sighed and left her room and proceeded down the corridor and as she walked down the halls she could hear the sounds of water in a room up ahead and she thought nothing of it until she took a glace through the door which was slightly open as she passed and thats when Rey stopped in her track, she slowly turned around and quietly walked back to the door and peek through the slightly opened door while resting her hand on the wall next to the door and that's when she saw her.

Evelyn was alone in the shower room and she stood there naked under the water running soap through her long golden hair and Rey just couldn't help but watch the soap run down Evelyn's body and she just couldn't get over it. Her pupil's dilated as she took in the sight of Evelyn's body, her strong back, her curved hips and she couldn't get over Evelyn's ass as it was round and was just a sight. She continued to watch as Evelyn leaned down to wash her legs and Rey slowly brought her hand to her mouth as she witnessed the sight before her and soon Evelyn stood up straight and turned around letting the water spray on her back and that's when Rey noticed her breasts, they were bigger then hers and she had a slightly noticeable six pack forming on her stomach and Rey was starting to lose her breath at the sight in front of her. Rey's heart was beating out of her chest and her body was growing hot seeing Evelyn's rub her hands over her breasts removing soap left over before bringing her hands to her hair and Rey's spine tingled hearing Evelyn moan in delight as she massaged her scalp while removing soap from her long hair.

As she continued to watch she then noticed Evelyn frown and look around and that's when Rey decided to move away in case of being caught and the last thing she wanted was for Evelyn to think she was some perverted girl, but she couldn't deny that Evelyn was the most beautiful thing she ever saw.

Rey was finally back in her room sitting at her desk just poking her food with her fork and she just lost her appetite and she was also stressed, it seemed like yesterday she was just a scavenger on Jakku and now she was a Jedi and the daughter of Luke Skywalker and despite everything she knew it was almost to much to take in. She dropped her fork and sighed as she leaned her head in her hands in frustration, she made a promise to finish the fight but she didn't know where to start.

"What am I supposed to do?" Rey whispered to herself and all of a sudden she heard a knock on her door. She turned around and saw the door open and standing there was Evelyn in her normal gear with her hair down.

"Hey, haven't seen you all day is everything ok?" Evelyn stood by the door.

Rey sighed and looked down at her hands and fiddled with them "I dont think so...".

Evelyn slowly closed the door behind her and sat on the edge of Rey's bed and looked at the young girl "What's wrong" She said in a gentle tone.

Rey got up out of her seat and slowly paced back and forth still fiddling with her fingers "It feels like only yesterday I was just a normal girl on Jakku...trying to live day by day, waiting for my parents to arrive and now I find out my family was with me all along".

Rey finally stopped pacing and Evelyn just listened as Rey looked out to the window seeing the snow starting to fall in the night sky "Turns I'm something more, Kylo Ren...when we fought on Snoke's Star Destroyer he revealed who my father was...that I was a Skywalker, Luke's daughter".

Evelyn took a deep breath "How do you feel about that?".

Rey turned her head to Evelyn "At first...I felt angry, knowing that everything that was told to me was a lie...but when Luke...my father told me why he left me on Jakku I felt my hatred vanish and was replaced by understanding, I felt complete...but now I don't".

Evelyn frowned "What do you mean?".

Rey sighed and sat back in her seat "Its just...when ever something seems to go right, it just gets snatched away leaving a part of you empty...do you ever feel like that?".

Evelyn looked down at her hands and rubbed them. "Only time I feel whole is when I know the people I care about are safe...there are times which I felt like I couldn't go on but people like you, Finn, Leia...you lot keep me going even when I'm at my lowest".

"I learnt some truths as well" Evelyn looked up at Rey as her eyes watered. "Finding out my childhood friend had become the monster we are now facing, my whole life was a lie too".

Rey slowly got up and sat next to Evelyn on her bed and just looked at her "I...find out I am more then what I thought I was...".

"What do you mean" Rey was confused.

Evelyn shook her head "You wouldn't believe me if I told you..".

"Try me.." Rey said in a gentle tone and Evelyn slowly looked in front of her and saw a few books and after a few seconds she reached out with her hand which made Rey frown and all of a sudden Evelyn pulled a book towards her and caught it in her hand.

Rey slowly stood up and backed away from Evelyn in shock "Your...your a Jedi too?".

Evelyn looked away from Rey trying to stop the tears from falling "My whole life was a lie, back on StarKiller Base Kylo Ren did something to me...removed a block from my mind and since then something inside of me awakened, only now is it fully awakened".

Rey was still in shock over this reveal and she just watched Evelyn as she got up and turned away from her with her head lowered "I found out my bloodline is linked to a Jedi, my grandfather...Obi Wan Kenobi...who was Anakin Skywalker's Master".

Evelyn slowly turned around to Rey as a tear fell and she looked at Rey who was still in shock "My grandfather was your grandfather's teacher fighting against evil.".

Rey slowly turned away holding her hand to her mouth as she couldn't believe what she was hearing, her grandfather was Evelyn's grandfather's student and now the grand children were in the same room, fighting in a war against The First Order and she could help but wonder if fate was repeating itself.

"This cant be happening...what is your place in all this?" Rey quietly asked and after another hour Evelyn had explained everything and told her about her own journey and what she was meant do and after explaining every both Rey and Evelyn were sitting on the edge of Rey's bed and they were both now calm over this revelation.

"So...you must train me" Rey slowly turned her head and Evelyn nodded and Rey could only sigh with all this information and she couldn't believe that Evelyn was pretty much going through the same thing as her, both children who lost everything at a young age, both living lives which turned out to be lies and they were both Jedi and possibly the last in the entire galaxy and her thoughts were cut when Evelyn placed her hand on Rey's shoulder.

"I know this is a lot to take in, I'll leave you alone for a few days so you can make sense of it...then I will come find you ok" Evelyn then got up to leave but Rey gripped her hand and stopped Evelyn in her tracks and she looked down at Rey who was looking up at her.

"Please, with everything that's happened...I just don't want to be alone right now" Rey whispered almost begging.

"No, I understand" Evelyn gave a small smile and went around the other side of Rey's bed and just layed down with her and the two looked up at the ceiling.

"Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like to..just be normal...wonder what would have happened if things were different" Rey spoke out quietly as her eyes roamed the ceiling.

Evelyn looked beside her just looking at Rey "If it had been we would never have met, none us would have".

Rey sighed and gave a small smile as she turned her head to Evelyn "That's the one good thing out of all this".

Evelyn smiled at Rey "You've been through a lot Rey, you deserve to be happy".

Rey just looked at Evelyn "I am now". she whispered gently.

Both Evelyn and Rey just looked at each other and soon they turned to their sides looking into the others eyes and everything around them seemed to vanish.

"What was it like on that island..." Evelyn scooted a little closer to Rey.

Rey just looked into Evelyn's eyes as she moved closer to Evelyn "It was calm, peaceful...beautiful".

Evelyn noticed Rey's cut on her shoulder which she got back in Snoke's throne room and she gently moved her hand to it with Rey watching her hand and soon Evelyn's finger traced the broken skin and Rey just watched her finger.

"I hate seeing you hurt.." Evelyn whispered.

Rey slowly turned her head to Evelyn "I hate seeing you cry..." Rey whispered and she used her hand and slowly brought her finger and thumb to Evelyn's jaw and gently traced down to her chin.

The two woman started to get more comfortable and they moved closer to each other with Evelyn slowly tracing her hand down Rey's arm until it moved down to her waist while Rey ran her fingers through Evelyn's golden hair until her hand reached around the back of Evelyn's neck, the two gently pulled each other closer and their breathing had gotten heavier as their noses touched.

Their eyes became dilated and they took in each others scent and soon their hands became more aggressive as they started exploring their bodies more and the each of them moaned over the tension. The seconds felt like hours but soon Rey and Evelyn's lips drew closer and they looked into each other's eyes making sure this is what they wanted and then they closed their eyes and it happen.

Rey's and Evelyn's lips connected and their senses became a wildfire and they pulled back and looked at each other.

"Wow..." Rey whispered.

"Kiss me again.." Evelyn whispered and they connected her lips again and Rey's eyes shot open as she felt Evelyn's tongue slide across her lips begging for entrance and without thinking Rey opened her mouth allowing entrance and Rey moaned as she could taste Evelyn as their tongues battled and Rey's eyes rolled into her head as she closed them, soon Evelyn rolled and was on top of Rey as their tongues continued to battle with Rey clawing down Evelyn's back until her hands rested on her waist and Evelyn chuckled against Rey's lips and she pulled back looking the confused Rey.

"What's so funny?" Rey asked as she kept her hands on Evelyn's waist.

Evelyn bit her lip "Normally when people touch my hips I kick their ass".

Rey's eyes widened and she quickly moved her hands away from Evelyn's waist "Sorry..".

Evelyn just smiled as she found Rey very cute when she thought she did wrong and then she took hold of Rey's hands and placed them back on her hips, while also making sure Rey's fingers were just grazing her ass and Rey took a deep breath as she looked up at Evelyn, she could feel her fingertips on Evelyn's ass and her heart was beating fast.

"But...you are the only one who can Rey, only you" Evelyn gently whispered and Rey just smiled as the blonde girl straddling her leaned down and their tongues battled again for dominance, Rey's mind was just blank as she never thought she would have Evelyn on her and she never thought she would ever be able to taste her, she would be lying if she said she didn't dream of this and even though she wondered if two woman loving each other was wrong but to Rey having Evelyn on top of her and their tongues tasting the other never felt so good.

Rey was just lost in the moment she suddenly felt Evelyn's hand trace down to her stomach and then gripped the bottom of her vest and she freaked out and tapped Evelyn's shoulder gently and Evelyn pulled back and they gasped for air.

The two looked at each other as they collected air and their pupils were still dilated but Evelyn knew why Rey tapped her shoulder.

Rey closed her eyes trying to calm herself and her cheeks turned pink and she turned her head away from Evelyn but soon Evelyn placed her finger on Rey's jaw and gently turned her head to look up at her.

"I'm sorry Evelyn...I want to I really do its just" Rey tried to find the words.

"This is your first time..." Evelyn traced her thumb and fingers over Rey's cheek trying to calm her.

Rey closed her eyes and slowly nodded as she loved the feeling of Evelyn's thumb and fingers on her skin. She opened her eyes looking up at Evelyn "I want to I really do but...I want to take it slow...to build my confidence...I want to be perfect for you".

Evelyn smiled down at Rey "I would never go further unless you want to, I don't want to destroy this.".

"Evelyn...I.." Rey just looked up at her.

"Go on...say it" Evelyn whispered gently.

"I...I love you" Rey finally admitted her feelings.

Evelyn slowly leaned down and gave Rey a loving kiss and the two moaned in pleasure until Evelyn pulled back and she finally spoke.

"I love you too..." Evelyn whispered and Rey slowly brought her hand up to Evelyn's cheek and caressed her.

"Little Wing..." Rey whispered.

Evelyn smiled "Starlight..." She whispered.

The two continued their tongue battles for a few minutes while sometimes attacking each others neck in the built up pleasure and soon they lay next to each other holding on to each other as they slept in their clothes, Evelyn and Rey agreed not to take it further then kissing mostly cause Rey had never had sex before and Evelyn agreed it was best not to rush things but they were extremely happy to be in each others arms and no longer alone.

Rey belonged to Evelyn and Evelyn belonged to Rey.

Hours had past and Evelyn slowly woke up in the early hours of the morning and found herself hugging Rey from behind with her hand resting over Rey's stomach, Evelyn leaned in closer and breathed in Rey's scent through her hair and she couldn't believe Rey was now hers and even though Evelyn was never with a woman before she was so happy to have Rey as her first and she prayed she would be the only one.

She gently removed her hand from Rey's stomach and quietly got off the bed but Rey was a light sleeper and she slowly woke up from the slight movement.

"Evelyn?..." Rey said in a sleepy tone as she turned around to see Evelyn get up and turn to her, she smiled down at the sleepy Rey and leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips and Rey moaned as she tasted Evelyn again and after a few seconds Evelyn removed her lips and brushed her nose against Rey's.

"I will be back in a minute...dont you dare move.." Evelyn winked saying the words Rey once said to her and the sleepy Rey placed a kiss on the tip of Evelyn's nose "No promises..." Sleep had finally taken over Rey and she fell silent again and Evelyn just watched her for a few minute before leaving Rey's room.

Evelyn slowly walked through the hanger with her fingers tracing her lips and she couldn't help but think of how good Rey tasted and it was almost over powering and all she wanted to do was run back and dive on Rey and resume their make out session.

As she walked through the hanger she then spotted Leia looking out the hanger to the sky and she wondered why she was up to early, she slowly walked over to Leia and stood next her and saw her with her eyes closed taking in the cold air.

"If there's one thing I love it the quiet, not having to worry about anything in the world" Leia whispered as she opened her eye and looked at Evelyn with a smile.

Evelyn chuckled "It can be very relaxing at times".

Leia noticed that Evelyn looked fresh and had a glow to her and she couldn't help but chuckle at a little bite mark on her neck "Looks like you have been busy recently".

Evelyn noticed she was looking at her next and thats when she realised that Rey marked her when she was kissing her neck and Evelyn couldn't help but try and hide it and it only made Leia chuckle. "Don't be embarrassed Little Wing, I'm happy for both of you...seeing the two girls I care about most in the galaxy in each others arms. It warms my heart".

The two looked out to the sky and saw the glow of the sun start to rise "Little Wing, I have to apologise for keeping secrets from you".

Evelyn and Leia looked back at each other as Leia spoke "I should have told you sooner, I had no right to keep your life away from you...I hope you can forgive me".

Leia lowered her head and Evelyn's heart broke and she took hold of Leia's hands and soon Leia looked back at her.

"Leia..you took in a little girl who lost her parents, you gave her a second chance at life full of love and comfort. If it wasn't for you, Han, Luke and Chewie I wouldn't be the woman I am today...all you did was protect me...cause you all loved me, that is something that can never be destroyed...I cant forgive you because you did nothing wrong" Evelyn said with love to the woman who raised her.

Leia smiled and her eyes watered "Your mother and father would be so proud of you, just as we all are. Evelyn...you have made my niece very happy, please look after her for me".

Evelyn smiled and the two embraced for a few seconds and soon the two let go of each other and Leia gently placed her hand on Evelyn's cheek extremely proud of seeing the little girl blossom into a beautiful woman then she slowly turned around and left the hanger leaving Evelyn alone.

The sun started to rise through the forest in front of the hanger and it caught Evelyn's attention as she turned to the light and just looked at the light and she felt a moment of peace in this war.

She finally found her true identity and was determined to do her part in the upcoming war and now she had something worth fighting for, someone worth dying for and she will not stop, she will not rest until the light returns to the Galaxy.

Her name is Evelyn Kenobi and her true mission was about to begin.

 **"Evelyn and Rey are finally together!, I decided to not include a sex scene mainly cause I want to make the relationship slowly build and even though this chapter is the only one that includes romance I'm telling you to consider it a taste to whats to come :) I cant believe we finally finished PART 1 and I am happy to report I have already got 3 episodes written for PART 2 and they will be up in a few days so you dont have to wait to long for the adventure to continue.**

 **I will post another chapter explianing the plot of PART 2 after this chapter as well as a link to PART 2! thank you all so much for being on the first part of this trilogy and are ready for more! The story continues in a few days!**


	52. Notes, Characters, Sequel

**NOTES, CHARACTERS, SEQUEL**

 **Thank you so much for supporting my fanfition of Star Wars, this was my first ever Star Wars story and the amount of support it has recieved is absolutley amazing and now that PART 1 is offically finished I will give you infomation of the characters I brought into this Alternate Universe of the third trilogy aswell as a few things I had originally but ended up scrapping for a better story and of course the offical title of PART 2 and what to expect from this second chapter. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Plot Ideas that were scrapped**

 **The original relationship between Rey and Evelyn which was scrapped.**

 **Originally Rey and Evelyn were gonna be long lost sisters but I decided to scrap the idea for a more emotional story between them as we have had a sibling story with Luke and Leia and I didnt want to repeat the same story.**

 **The Fate Of Han Solo.**

 **I really wanted Han Solo to live in my Alternate Universe and I tried to write a story with him alive but it just didnt work out so I accepted to have him killed by Ben just like in the movie.**

 **Evelyn and Poe's relationship.**

 **Before I came up with idea's for the original characters I went into the story with the idea that Evelyn and Poe were a couple but I didnt feel like it would work after I posted Chapter 3 so I took a long break from the fanfiction and did some research, Even though I abandoned the sisters plot I came across Rey and I saw she has a huge fanbase and alot of people loved the idea of her being in a relationship with a woman so I ditched the Evelyn/Poe relationship and tried Evelyn/Rey and I quickly came up with a lot of ideas for the relationship and thats when I decided to make Evelyn as Rey's girlfriend.**

 **The one thing I kept from the original plot**

 **If you paid attention in the story you will have seen Rey and Evelyn connect through the Force but they couldnt sense the other fully, the Force Connection was for the original plot of them being sisters but I kept it anyway to make up for the lack of romance between them in the story until the final chapter.**

 **The Characters (AU)**

 **-Evelyn Ryder/Kenobi-**

 **Evelyn is portrayed after the Australlian actress Yvonne Strahovski.**

 **She is kind, loyal, collected and always puts people before herself and wont hesitate to put herself in danger to protect those she loves.**

 **Evelyn is bisexual as evidenced in the story where she had a intimate moment with Javik in the year before the event of The Grey Knight and she was quickly attracted to Rey shorty after arriving to Takkadona.**

 **She was originally just going to be a simple pilot of the Resistance but it was changed so a lovable character can have more room to grow in PART 2.**

 **Evelyn is twenty one years old in The Grey Knight.**

 **-Javik-**

 **Javik was inspired by Chris Pratt's Star Lord from Guardians Of The Galaxy and carries the same attitude but will have a very unique story in PART 2.**

 **He is twenty four years old in The Grey Knight.**

 **Javik is well known in areas of the galaxy and is well respected for his work and considers himself a ladies man.**

 **He loves to joke and flirt instead of taking things seriously at times but if danger follows his friends he will face it head on.**

 **Javik has a past which will catch up with him, something he has kept hidden from people.**

 **-Jaylah-**

 **Jaylah is a character from Star Trek Beyond who is portrayed after Sofia Boutella.**

 **This Jaylah is ruthless and more dangerous then Jaylah in Star Trek.**

 **Jaylah may be dangerous but the one rule she carries is never kill innocents between her and her contracts.**

 **She is a well known bounty hunter and is feared in some areas of the galaxy.**

 **Jaylah holds something close to her heart which is more important then anything else in her life and keeps it away from people.**

 **The Tempest**

 **The Tempest is the same ship from Mass Effect Andromeda and is Javik's ship, it is a small but fast ship and rivals The Millienum Falcon in speed and durability and is the main ship of this Alternate Universe.**

 **PART 2: GUARDIAN OF THE JEDI**

 **The Guardian Of The Jedi will take place two weeks after the events of The Grey Knight and will end before the events of The Rise Of Skywalker.**

 **Evelyn and Rey's relationship will be explored more in The Guardian Of The Jedi.**

 **There will be a new enemy after Evelyn and Rey.**

 **Rey has a power thats yet to awaken and her journey will take her to other places during the teams mission.**

 **Because The Grey Knight was just constant fighting and conflict here will be quiet moments in The Guardian Of The Jedi.**

 **Javik and Jaylah will have a huge role to flush out their personality much more.**

 **There will be humour in Guardians Of The Jedi.**

 **Even though Rey and Evelyn are Jedi, there will be times where they wont use lightsabers.**

 **PART 2 will have a prologue but wont have 15 parts like The Grey Knight, the search for a new planet will be the prologue and the story will kick off straight after that.**

 **LINK TO PART 2: GAURDIAN OF THE JEDI**

 **s/13349495/1/Star-Wars-Guardian-Of-The-Jedi**


	53. Chapter 53: Credits

**"I WAS GOING THROUGH MY FILES OF THE GRAY KNIGHT AND I STUMBLED ACROSS THIS CAST CHAPTER WHICH I FORGOT TO UPLOAD LOL, SO I DECIDED TO GIVE YOU THIS AS MY FINAL POST FOR THE GRAY KNIGHT SO AT LEAST YOU CAN PICTURE THE FACES OF ALL THE NEW CAST. LET ME KNOW OF WHAT YOU THINK OF THE CAST CHOICES OF MY CHARACTERS.**

 **WRITTEN BY ILLUSIVEREAPERN7**

 **CAST**

 **EVELYN KENOBI**

 **-YVONNE STRAHOVSKI-**

 **REY SKYWALKER**

 **-DAISEY RIDELY-**

 **KYLO REN**

 **-ADAM DRIVER-**

 **FINN**

 **-JOHN BOYEGA-**

 **JAVIK**

 **-CHRIS PRATT-**

 **JAYLAH**

 **-SOFIA BOUTELLA-**

 **LUKE SKYWALKER**

 **-MARK HAMILL-**

 **LEIA ORGANA**

 **-CARRIE FISHER-**

 **AUTUMN RYDER**

 **-LIV TAYLOR-**

 **OBI WAN KENOBI**

 **-EWAN MCGREGOR-**

 **HAN SOLO**

 **-HARRISON FORD-**

 **CHEWBACCA**

 **-PETER MAYHEW-**

 **KYRA SKYWALKER**

 **-DAISEY RIDLEY-**

 **POE DAMERON**

 **-OSCAR ISAAC-**

 **ROSE TICO**

 **-KELLY MARIE TRAN-**

 **JESSIKA PAVA**

 **-JESSICA HENWRICK-**

 **KAYDEL CONNIX**

 **-BILLIE CATHERINE LOURD-**

 **GENERAL HUX**

 **-DOMHNALL GLEESON-**

 **CAPTAIN PHASMA**

 **-GWENDOLINE CHRISTIE-**

 **SNOKE**

 **-ANDY SERKIS-**

 **ADMIRAL HOLDO**

 **-LAURA DERN-**

 **THE NAVAGATOR**

 **-MARK VANDERLOO-**

 **BALA TIK**

 **-BRIAN VERNAL-**

 **-IN LOVING MEMORY OF CERRIE FISHER AND PETER MAYHEW-**

 **-EVELYN KENOBI AND REY SKYWALKER WILL RETURN IN GUARDIAN OF THE JEDI-**

 **GUARDIAN OF THE JEDI IS NOW AVAILABLE -** **s/13349495/1/Star-Wars-Guardian-Of-The-Jedi**

 **STAR WARS AND ITS MAIN CHARACTERS BELONG TO LUCASFILMS AND DISNEY.**

 **EVELYN KENOBI IS MY CREATION INSPIRED BY THE LOVELY AUSTRALIAN ACTRESS YVONNE STRAHOVSKI WHO IS WELL KNOWN AS THE SUPER SPY SARAH FROM THE TV SERIES 'CHUCK' AND OF COURSE IS THE FACE AND VOICE OF MIRANDA LAWSON IN THE MASS EFFECT SERIES.**

 **JAVIK IS MY CREATION INSPIRED BY CHRIS PRATT'S STAR LORD FROM GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY.**

 **JAYLAH IS THE SAME JAYLAH FROM STAR TREK BEYOND AND SEEING STAR TREK 4 IS CANCELLED AND WE MAY NEVER SEE JAYLAH AGAIN IN STAR TREK I DECIDED TO BRING HER INTO THE STAR WARS UNIVERSE.**

 **THIS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE SEQUEL IS MY ATTEMPT ON FIXING ALOT OF MISTAKES AND PLOT POINTS AND FLUSHING THEM OUT ALOT MORE, I WANT TO THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE HAVE GIVEN ME AND I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO CONTINUING THE ADVENTURE WITH ALL OF YOU. WE STILL HAVE A LONG WAY TO GO BUT SOONER OR LATER YOU WILL WITNESS HOW MY VERSION OF SEQUEL TRILOGY ENDS.**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH :)**


End file.
